Wanderful Circus
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Trahi par sa saloperie d'agence, la CIA, alors qu'il était en mission en Chine, afin de sauver sa peau Tony monte in extremis dans un train quittant la gare de Xi'an. Mais comme cette chance de cocu doit être compensée, il a atterri dans un nid de tueurs, venant des quatre coins du monde et formant un cirque itinérant. /UA Frostiron avec magie, Darcy la mafieuse et Thanos le lapin.
1. Sauvetage d'un homme mort

Tout au long de cette histoire, les dialogues en gras sont en chinois, ceux en italique en russe et les simples en anglais. Les autres langues seront signalées. Sur ce, je te souhaite un bon voyage.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Xi'an, Chine, un 29 janvier_

Tony prit une inspiration, et expira par le nez. Il allait mourir de froid s'il continuait.

« Tony Stark, espion renommé, mort de froid en Chine. »

Quelle belle épitaphe.

Enfin, il entendit du bruit. Il n'en _pouvait plus_ de cette mission. Il fit quelques génuflexions pour se dérouiller (trois heures qu'il attendait dans le froid. _Trois heures_ ) et quitta l'ombre du wagon.

Un rendez-vous en pleine gare marchande, avec juste un croissant de lune pour éclairer les visages et les mensonges. C'en était presque lyrique.

Son contact s'avançait vers lui. Son flingue lui chatouillait les côtes et sa main fourmillait. Le décor était trop bien choisi pour que cet échange ne se déroule bien. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais, et ce n'était pas la coriandre de ce midi qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

Il détestait la Chine.

-Tony, murmura Rhodes dans son oreillette, je tiens à te dire que je n'aime pas ça.

Il ne répondit pas.

 **-Qui va là ?** lui lança son contact en mandarin.

- **Ta petite pomme** , répliqua Tony dans la même langue.

Il en avait marre de la Cpop, marre de la bouffe épicée, marre des chinois et de leurs crachats bruyants. Il voulait juste rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau.

- **J'ai ce que tu cherches. Et toi ?**

L'autre s'était approché et Tony pouvait voir son air hostile et inquiet. Soit c'était un très bon acteur, soit il avait vraiment ses informations. Bien, très bien, ça sentait moins mauvais. Rhodes soupira de soulagement dans son oreillette.

Tony dégagea sa mallette de derrière son dos.

- **J'ai ton argent** , répondit-il calmement.

Le sous-fifre du haut placé au gouvernement avec lequel il commerçait tendit une boîte au plomb, et Tony lui tendit sa mallette en retour. Ils ouvrirent les mécanismes en même temps, et Tony vérifia la clef usb qu'on lui tendait tandis que l'autre vérifiait les 500 millions de yuans.

Il la scanna avec un petit appareil que lui avait filé Yinsen, et put voir qu'elle n'était pas piégée, avec apparemment assez de données pour correspondre avec les secrets d'état qu'elle était censée contenir. Sans quitter des yeux son contact qui comptait son argent, il l'inséra dans un smartphone prévu pour, et de ce qu'il aperçut, tout était là. De quoi faire pression pour libérer leurs agents.

Il allait s'autoriser le premier sentiment positif de la journée quand il entendit un « clic » qu'il avait bien trop entendu durant sa vie. Sans perdre le temps de tourner la tête, il se précipita vers l'ombre tandis qu'une mitraillette fauchait son partenaire en affaire.

-Merde merde merde, jura Rhodes dans l'oreillette. Ils ont brouillé nos détecteurs de chaleur.

-La sortie Rhodes.

-Oh putain, marmonna Rhodes d'une voix blanche.

Ça, ça sentait son épitaphe à plein nez.

-Tony, il y avait un cheval de Troie dans la clef.

-Rien qu'on n'avait pas prévu Rhodey, grogna Tony en courant pour sa vie, son Beretta à la main. Je veux un moyen de sortie !

Dès l'introduction par Tony dans la smartphone connecté à leur réseau, Yinsen, aux USA, était censé être prêt, et laisser entrer les infos sans rien les laisser prendre au passage.

-Le virus a eu le temps de craquer la dernière injective de la CIA. Tony, tu étais dans le contrat, ils t'ont vendu.

Son sang se glaça.

Il n'était pas vraiment étranger à la trahison. Ils se connaissaient bien, tous les deux. Il avait souvent dû assassiner froidement les personnes pour qui son cœur avait un instant battu.

Alors cette course dans le froid était vraiment comme une vieille amie qui lui présentait au cours d'une soirée sa meilleure pote nommée la Mort

Une rafale de mitraillette cribla le sol juste devant lui, la partie maintenant éclairée par un projecteur. Apparemment, ils avaient déterminé sa position, et personne ne viendrait l'aider.

-Je suis désolé Tony, murmura Rhodes, ils contrôlent tout le secteur, deux mitraillettes dans des miradors- oh toi va te faire foutre, laisse-moi parler, protesta-t-il à un agent derrière lui, et j'aperçois une escouade à terre- non je ne raccroche pas, petit connard bureaucrate, toi, tu dégages !

-T'inquiète mon pote, c'est pas grave, dit Tony en comprenant qu'on lui ordonnait de le laisser tomber. T'as été un as.

-Reste en vie. »

C'était un ordre.

Ses adieux faits, Tony coupa aussitôt son communicateur et l'écrasa du talon. S'il voulait survivre un peu plus longtemps, il devait se débarrasser de tout ce qui le reliait à la CIA, car maintenant les services secrets chinois et internationaux avaient accès à tout : ses identités secrètes, ses codes, ses diverses cartes bancaires, et même sa position gps. Sans doute le traçait-il avec en ce moment, ragea-t-il en jetant par dessus son épaule ses trois téléphones, sa montre et deux trois gadgets du genre.

Dans la nuit et les balles, il y eut un long sifflement de train.

Tony profita de la surprise des tireurs pour traverser l'espace éclairé et zigzaguer entre les wagons. Ce train était sa seule chance.

Sans plus aucune aide de cartographie ni de Rhodes, il se laissa guider par le son.

Il sauta entre deux derniers wagons, et enfin il le vit débouler juste devant lui, ayant ralenti pour un virage. Il pouvait le faire, il était à l'ombre d'un autre train, il allait réussir !

- **S'il vous plaît** ! cria-t-il en courant à coté. Laissez-moi monter ! Pitié !

Une porte coulissa, et une tête apparut. Un homme de quarante ans, typé occidental. Le train prenait de la vitesse, et Tony peinait à rester à la hauteur du type.

- **Qui es-tu** ？lui cria-t-il.

- **Un homme mort** ! cria-t-il, désespéré. Ils vont m'avoir ! PLEASE !

Ses côtes hurlaient, il était à bout du souffle. Désespéré, il regarda la tête s'éloigner de lui et un, deux wagons lui passer devant.

Non, non, l'escouade au sol allait rapidement le rattraper, il allait mourir ici s'il ne montait pas.

Il refusa de regarder combien de wagons il lui restait, et continua d'implorer pitié dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Devant lui, il y avait le wagon de tête du train qui le protégeait du projecteur, et les snipers l'auraient alors en pleine lumière. Il ne pouvait pas continuer plus loin, il devait laisser ce train lui filer sous les doigts.

Alors qu'il allait s'écrouler d'épuisement juste avant le raie de lumière, deux mains lui agrippèrent le col et une troisième le bras. La mitraillette rugit aussitôt, et la douleur lui déchira l'épaule, mais on eut le temps de le hisser dans le train et de fermer la porte avant qu'il ne soit transformé en passoire.

Alors qu'allongé sur le plancher, il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de ne pas trop gémir, on lui braqua une lampe en plein visage. Il cligna des yeux, et finit par distinguer une jeune femme rousse et un type brun qui le fixaient.

- _Qui es-tu ?_ lui demanda agressivement la jeune femme.

-Je ne comprends pas le russe, haleta Tony.

-Qui es-tu ? reprit-elle en anglais.

-Un homme mort, haleta-t-il.

-Précise ! aboya-t-elle.

-Natasha, il est blessé.

- _Et armé,_ Clint _,_ répliqua-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fait aux chinois ? Drogue ? Hackage ?

-Espionnage, souffla-t-il.

Ça ne servait à rien de mentir. Il n'avait pas d'autre issue, de toute façon.

-Et ton agence, continua-t-elle, impassible.

-Ils m'ont vendu, avoua-t-il.

Elle resta un instant impassible puis finit par hocher la tête, et le dénommé Clint le prit comme un signal pour lui faire retirer sa chemise. Il se redressa pour observer les dégâts, et en effet, il avait un trou pissant le sang dans le haut de son bras. Il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas touché l'os et n'ait que sagement traversé les muscles.

-Serre les dents, lui commanda l'homme, trentenaire, occidental, un accent britannique, en soulevant son bras. C'est bon, la balle est sortie, constata-t-il en reposant le bras et en retirant sa propre chemise pour bander la blessure. Ça ira.

-Quelle agence ? continua la rousse, imperturbable.

Tony eut la force de lever les yeux au ciel.

-CIA, souffla-t-il.

-KGB et MI6, bienvenue au club, lui répondit l'homme dans un sourire, recevant une tape sur le crâne de l'autre.

- _Bien sûr, divulgue des infos classées S à un autre espion, c'est exactement la chose à faire_ , répliqua la rousse.

-Ils nous ont vendus. On est plus des espions. Juste des âmes en peine dans un train, avec un chapiteau et des poneys.

Tony mit sur le compte de l'anémie qu'il y ait des poneys dans le train qui lui sauvait la vie et l'emmenait loin d'ici.

-Vous allez où ? s'enquit-il, toujours en anglais.

-De part le monde.

-Ça me va, fit-il en se rallongeant.

Car tout commençait à tourner légèrement. Les lits, le plancher, les objets bizarres. Malgré ça, il avait identifié des habits orientaux, une qipao, des couteaux, un bidon d'essence…

Apparemment, il avait échoué dans un cirque itinérant.

Eh bien, pourquoi pas.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et se tendit instinctivement, mais ce n'était que le mec qui lui avait d'abord ouvert la porte. Un visage impassible, un fantôme de sourire un peu inquiétant sur les lèvres.

-Eh bien. Il s'en est fallu de peu.

-Merci, souffla Tony. Vraiment, merci beaucoup.

-Ne dis pas merci, on compte bien se faire dédommager.

-Ouais, ajouta une jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Parce que j'en ai marre de faire la cuisine.

Bon. Eh bien, il y avait pire, comme période transition.

-Et de faire le lavement de l'éléphant.

Attendez. Quoi ? Faire un lavement, à un éléphant ?

Combien ça pouvait déféquer, un éléphant ?

Il avait lu quelque part que quelqu'un était mort étouffé comme ça.

L'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines et il songea à sauter du train.

Un flash l'aveugla subitement.

-Dééteends-toi ! reprit-elle en riant et en tapant frénétiquement sur son téléphone, je voulais juste voir ta tête. On a pas d'éléphant, c'est trop cher et dangereux. Ton expression faciale est impayable, tu veux voir ?

-Darcy, et si tu allais prévenir ceux qui ne dorment pas qu'on a un nouvel homme à tout faire.

-Reçu Phil.

… Bien. Il verrait tout ça quand il aurait moins mal au bras.

Il entendit la jeune femme rousse lui interdire de s'évanouir ici parce que c'était sa roulotte, puis perdit connaissance.


	2. Le putain de magicien

Playlist :

-Fakear – La lune Rousse

-Adele - Skyfall

-Metallica – Die die my Darling

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il se réveilla son épaule foudroyée par la douleur et avec un mauvais feeling. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il était là, mais il avait de sérieuses raisons de lui faire confiance.

Primo, il ne reconnaissait pas le plafond. On l'avait déplacé pendant son sommeil (évanouissement ?) et il n'aimait pas ça.

Deuxio, ça bougeait. D'après les mouvements et le bruit, il était dans un vieux train à vapeur, et franchement il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Parce que si ce n'était pas un hélico de la CIA ça sentait mauvais.

Tertio, ça sentait littéralement mauvais. Style crottin de poney diarrhéique.

Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui informa que son odorat était, lui, toujours au top niveau. Always see the bright side of life, comme le disent les crucifiés. Car il se trouvait dans un wagon étable, et trois poneys l'ignoraient d'un air snob en broutant leur foin.

- **Bonjour**! s'exclama en mandarin la fille à lunettes devant lui. Thor t'a porté là pour que tu te réveilles plus vite.

« Thor », un mastodonte aux longs cheveux blonds façon métal, lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

-Vous auriez pu être gentils et juste me frapper **,** marmonna Tony en se bouchant le nez, laissant sa bouche parler toute seule pendant qu'il analysait à quel point il était dans la merde au figuré.

Il sentit un truc dans son dos et chercha aussitôt son arme. Mais d'une part on la lui avait enlevée et de l'autre son cerveau l'informa que c'était juste le museau d'un poney.

-Fatalis voyons, gronda la jeune femme. Laisse le nouveau larbin tranquille.

Raah il se sentait vulnérable comme un chiot paraplégique sans son Beretta, il devait trouver une arme et vite. Aucun tournevis ou couteau apparent dans l'étable, il allait devoir chercher ailleurs, et se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là putain.

Ah si. Ҫa lui revenait. L'agence l'avait jeté en pâture aux Chinois, donc il avait supplié sous les mitrailleuses les occupants d'un train de pouvoir monter. Il avait été blessé à l'épaule avant d'apprendre qu'ils étaient une troupe de cirque.

La fille s'appelait Darcy et lui avait fait croire que pour rembourser sa dette il aurait à faire le lavement de l'éléphant.

-Comment va ton épaule ? s'enquit le métalleu bodybuilder.

-Y'a un trou dedans. Ca fait passablement mal.

-Viens, dit Darcy en lui tendant la main, on va voir Bruce, il va te donner des cachets.

-Je vais informer les autres qu'il est réveillé, lança Thor avant de sortir.

Tony accepta l'aide proposée de son bras valide et se leva, poussé du museau par le poney Fatalis. Comme tous les poneys sa frange lui cachait les yeux et lui rappelait ce bênet Jimmy, du service de com, qui apportait constamment du café sucré à Pepper qui l'envoyait alors paître, systématiquement.

Ooh ne pas penser à la CIA maintenant ou il allait soit paniquer soit éclater en sanglots. Pour l'instant, calmer la douleur et quitter la Chine. Il regarda par l'une des fenêtres sales de l'étable, et il ne vit qu'une grande vallée entourée de montagnes. Beaucoup moins d'espions chinois au kilomètre carré que dans ce coupe gorge qu'était Xi'an. Malgré ça, et la bonne allure du train qu'il sentait sous ses pieds, la frontière de l'ouest était très loin. Environ… oh nom de dieu trois mille kilomètres ne serait même pas un chiffre aberrant. La distance Paris Moscou, en fait, en train à vapeur, et en étant en haut de la liste noire des services secrets chinois. Génial. Et de ce qu'il se rappelait, ses compagnons de voyage étaient d'aussi belles machines à tuer sans cœur que lui. Décidément, quelle situation parfaite. Trouver une arme, il devait trouver une arme.

Darcy poussa la porte de l'étable et il fit soudain mille fois plus froid quand le vent glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce et enroula autour de Tony. Elle marmonna dans une langue que Tony ne connaissait pas, peut-être de l'italien avec les sonorités, ouvrit la porte d'en face et enjamba le vide. Voyant Thor faire de même de l'autre coté et les poneys imperturbables, Tony la suivit. Il se pencha malgré le vent, et jeta un coup d'œil des deux cotés du wagon. Effectivement, c'était bien les montagnes entre Lanzhou et Xi'an, et c'était bon signe. Mais Bouddha tout puissant qu'il faisait froid.

Encouragé par la jeune fille impatiente, il enjamba les essieux et prit pied sur l'autre wagon. Darcy se pencha pour fermer la porte de l'étable sans hésitation, et Tony fut peut-être un peu impressionné par sa facilité de se mouvoir entre deux wagons d'un train en marche.

-Ca c'est la roulotte de Thor, commenta Darcy quand ils traversèrent tout le wagon, aménagé en une chambre légèrement en bazar, avec un haltère traînant au milieu du passage et un stock de shampoing chinois sur une valise, qui fit lâcher à Tony une exclamation amusée.

-C'était son anniversaire la semaine dernière, expliqua Darcy, et on a tous eu la même idée, c'était un sacré fiasco.

Thor le métalleu, à première vue, ne ressemblait pas à un espion. Il avait l'air de ces armoires normandes sympathiques et pas bien méchantes : Tony, bien qu'ayant appris à la dure à ne pas se fier aux apparences, ne le voyait pas appartenir à une organisation. Il avait un accent des pays d'Europe du Nord et son physique « blond aux yeux bleus » semblait le confirmer : ce qu'il faisait à l'autre bout du monde dans un nid d'ex espions était un mystère.

La russe de la veille, Natasha, avait par contre physiquement l'air dangereuse : elle était vive, méfiante, pour ne rien arranger, les membres du KGB n'avaient pas la réputation d'être des clowns dans le monde de l'espionnage. Leur folklore sur des rites de passage sanglants avait longtemps bercé les pauses café des débriefings de Tony. Le MI6 avait la réputation de recruter à la crèche, alors sans doute était-ce pareil pour… Comment s'appelait-il… Clint, voilà, mais…

-Tu m'as l'air de cogiter dur derrière, lui cria Darcy tandis qu'ils passaient à nouveau au dessus des essieux.

Le nouveau wagon où entra Tony faisait apparemment cuisine et salle à manger. Il avait deux petites tables et des chaises arrimées, ainsi qu'une cuisine avec un bras faisant bar. Un couteau traînait négligemment sur le plan de travail : Tony avait trouvé son bonheur.

-Te fais pas de mouron Raymond, reprit la fille en traversant le wagon. On est pas des méchants, juste des fuyards, tout comme toi. On appartient plus à nulle part, donc on tourne autour de la terre sans presque nous arrêter. Alors tu pourrais trouver ta place parmi nous. Amadou.

-Tony, finit-il par lâcher à la deuxième tentative bourrin de connaître son nom.

-Darcy, je suis là depuis deux ans. Au Wanderful Circus j'occupe les fonctions… Je vais te les faire par ordre alphabétique pour que tu t'y retrouves : assistante, clown, cuisinière, dresseuse, éclairagiste, guichetière, ingénieure du son, mécanicien, technicienne de surface et thérapeute de couple. Ҫa va tu suis ?

-Bonne à tout faire, quoi, la taquina Tony.

-Non, ça c'est toi, se moqua-t-elle, lui tournant toujours le dos. Et je te conseille de reposer le couteau que tu viens de cacher derrière ton dos, le docteur n'est pas commode quand on le menace.

Elle fit coulisser la seconde porte du wagon, et Tony reposa sagement le canif sur le comptoir. Bien bien bien, l'être apparemment le plus innocent de ce train venait de le griller, lui, entraîné à la discrétion mortelle depuis ses six ans. Ҫa allait devenir difficile de rester en vie, peut-être ferait-il mieux de sauter de ce train pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. A dos d'un poney, peut-être, combien avait-il de chance de survie dans les montagnes désertiques dans un froid polaire ? 12% en étant très sympa.

Curieusement, elle prit cette fois la peine de frapper, fort, à la porte de l'autre wagon.

-Le nouveau est réveillé et il douille docteur, cria-t-elle.

Tony distingua une voix étouffée en réponse, malgré le vent et le bruit des roues sur les rails.

Un homme sympathique à lunettes, l'air assez réservé, fit coulisser la porte devant eux et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Darcy enjamba les essieux, et Tony fit de même (il comprenait que Darcy n'y fasse même plus attention, si elle le faisait toutes les deux minutes depuis deux ans)

-Banner, voilà Tony, présenta Darcy. Espion de la CIA vendu pendant sa mission, il a les noichi à ses trousses. Méfie-toi doc, il a pris le couteau.

Et merde. Ce couteau laissé en évidence sur le meuble était un test pour vérifier s'il leur voulait du mal. Fais chier. Il était un espion désarmé, ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir d'attraper le premier couteau qui passe !

-Bienvenue, lui fit le docteur, un accent indien dans son anglais. Enlève ta chemise, je vais regarder ton épaule blessée.

Ah, bon, apparemment ce n'était pas si grave que ça qu'il ait pris le couteau. Tony se déshabilla sans broncher malgré la température, en se répétant comme un leitmotiv que le froid était un état d'esprit. Le type grand, avenant mais réservé, n'avait pas l'air d'être un espion, mais pas à la façon de Thor : le médecin ne portait pas d'arme, et n'avait pas ce regard calculateur que Tony voyait dans son miroir. Banner enleva son pansement grossier, avec toujours cette part de prudence minutieuse qui semblait l'accompagner dans tous ses gestes, que Tony n'avait vue qu'une seule fois, lors d'une mission, chez un mastodonte canadien capable de briser un tronc à mains nues. Peut-être Tony avait-il intérêt à être prudent avec tous les occupants de ce train, et pas seulement ceux ayant l'air visiblement durs à cuire. Peut-être Darcy était-elle une pro de la capoeira ? Elle avait elle aussi un accent marqué dans son anglais, articulatoire et chaleureux, ce qui s'expliquait si c'était bien de l'italien qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour le couteau. Jusqu'ici chaque personne recueillie dans ce train l'a pris, y compris ceux qui sont toujours là maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on garde ce protocole.

Ceci voulait probablement dire qu'il n'était pas le premier à courir après leur train, et que des personnes d'abord recueillies étaient parties, de gré ou de force. Plutôt de force vus les mauvais souvenirs qui semblaient rider le front du docteur en ce moment.

-Ҫa n'a apparemment pas touché le poumon, mais tu as eu une sacrée veine.

-Vous croyez que l'os a pris doc ? s'enquit Tony, ayant décidé d'avoir l'air détendu.

-Appelle-moi Bruce, et on va le savoir bientôt, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers un coffre à serrure.

Ce wagon était beaucoup plus soigné, moins bohème que celui de Thor, ou de Natasha, du peu qu'il se rappelait. Le lit était fait avec des draps blancs, aucun accessoire loufoque ne traînait. De nombreux coffres se tenaient contre les murs, le passage d'une extrémité à l'autre laissé libre, signe que les allées et venues des autres passagers étaient nombreuses. Si les roulottes étaient le seul passage de l'avant vers l'arrière, c'était normal, mais vraiment peu intime. Pas que Tony avait jamais eu grande intimité. Il ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom.

Il cligna des yeux pour se recentrer. Le médecin sortait une boîte visiblement lourde et finit par en extraire une machine que Tony n'avait jamais vue, hybride étrange entre un rubick's cube et un des premiers appareils photo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il, sa curiosité piquée. Ҫa crache des carrés, ça joue de l'harmonica ?

-C'est une radio portable, pour les vétérinaires. Je l'ai récupérée en Europe et c'est très pratique, Darcy se casse tout le temps quelque chose. Si tu veux bien te mettre debout près du mur, on va faire un cliché.

Ils étaient apparemment très organisés dans ce train. Faisaient-ils vraiment des représentations ? Ce n'était pas un peu old school, des personnes recherchées cachées dans un cirque itinérant ? Comment cela pouvait-il exister au vingt-et-unième siècle, on aurait dit le scénario d'un film des années cinquante. « Le fugitif », un truc du genre… Non, ça c'était la série…

Alors qu'ils se tenaient immobiles le temps de la radio, Tony ayant coincé un écran noir derrière son omoplate, la porte grinça et un lapin blanc obèse s'avança par petits bonds.

-Vous avez vu ? s'enquit Tony au docteur qui n'avait pas réagi, concentré sur son cliché.

-Pardon ? s'enquit-il avant de suivre le regard de l'espion. Thanos ! s'écria-t-il en voyant le lapin. Va-t-en d'ici sale bête !

La bestiole (Thanos ? Quel nom sinistre pour un lapin blanc, quitte à faire dans le gothique pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Métastase) ouvrit sa bouche comme pour montrer ses deux énormes dents, et s'approcha davantage par provocation alors que le cliché se finissait et que le médecin baissait son appareil.

-Loki ! lança Bruce vers la porte, une pointe de colère dans sa voix. Récupère ton démon d'animal avant qu'il ne mange quelque chose !

Tony ne voyait rien dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il cligna des yeux, et soudain il y avait quelqu'un. Grand, de long cheveux noirs (plutôt émo que métalleu dans ce cas précis), appuyé contre la porte, un pull vert foncé sur ses épaules minces, tenant un haut de forme dans sa main droite. Il avait un fantôme de sourire sur les lèvres, celui qui excitait et horripilait immédiatement n'importe qui.

Le nouveau venu, plissant ses yeux verts de curiosité, détailla longuement Tony, des pieds à la tête, en s'arrêtant un moment sur les muscles de son buste nu. Se faire reluquer, vraiment Tony n'avait aucun problème contre ça : mais pas par quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de frapper sans même lui avoir adressé la parole.

-Il a pas l'air net, dit le maître du lapin une fois son inspection terminée. Tu trouves pas dr Jekyll ? Ils l'ont ramassé la nuit dernière c'est ça ?

Tony n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce type était entré dans sa vie depuis huit secondes et il avait déjà une envie pulsionnelle et viscérale de lui casser chacune de ses trente-deux dents. Au moins il n'était pas seul, le docteur avait lui aussi un regard promettant le meurtre long et douloureux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Viens ici Thanos, adressa le type au lapin en ignorant le médecin. Au pied, stupidité obèse, ou tu finis en papillote.

La bestiole, très récalcitrante, tenta de mordre son maître mais échoua et fut prise sans ménagement par la peau du cou. Les muscles de son bras tendus par l'effort, le type souleva l'énorme lapin et positionna son chapeau dessous. Puis, sous la mâchoire tombante de Tony, l'animal y disparut.

-Il est possédé ce lapin, grommela le magicien. C'est quoi ton nom ? s'enquit-il à Tony en s'asseyant sans qu'on l'y est invité sur une chaise près de lui. Bien qu'un espion ment toujours sur le sien, continua-t-il en croisant ses jambes, avec un air très princier et hautain. Et si tu voulais bien fermer la bouche, je vois ta glotte d'ici.

Tony se rappela comment faire fonctionner sa mâchoire, et sa fierté lui imposa de ne faire aucune mention de son admiration grande comme la Chine pour ce tour de magie, et d'ailleurs de ne rien dire du tout.

-Loki, je croyais qu'on se réunissait à la cuisine pour une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda agacé le médecin, apparemment accoutumé à ce genre d'événements _d'un lapin obèse disparaissant dans un si petit chapeau qui semblait maintenant ne plus rien peser du tout bordel._

-Non, on fait ça chez toi, comme d'habitude, fit le sale type, regardant ses ongles, le coude appuyé sur sa cuisse, le chapeau négligemment tenu dans sa main que Tony crut parcouru d'un frisson.

On frappa, et après un « entrez » crié d'une voix lasse, Darcy suivie d'un type blond et baraqué aux yeux bleus, ainsi que de celui qui l'avait entendu appeler à l'aide la veille… Phil, voilà, et d'un quinquagénaire noir et borgne, à l'air antipathique.

-J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on fasse ça dans ma roulotte, rappela le docteur.

-On fait ça dans ta roulotte ? demanda Darcy, l'air pas au courant, se tournant vers le borgne pour confirmer.

-Tu as l'air de faire une radio Bruce, non ? remarqua Phil. C'est mieux si on l'interroge puis que tu finisses les soins, qu'il reste ou pas.

Le médecin marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'un thé quand on frappa à l'autre extrémité de la roulotte et que le métalleu blond entra (pourquoi l'appelait-il le métalleu il n'avait rien d'un métalleu à part ses cheveux longs, Tony devait revoir ses surnoms), suivi des deux espions de l'autre soir. Son épaule lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, mais vu le climat de tension qui s'était installé il trouva raisonnable de ne pas réclamer de morphine, pour ne pas en demander trop au médecin, et garder les idées claires.

-Tony, c'est ça ? s'enquit Phil, et marquant en même temps le début de l'interrogatoire.

-Exact, fit-il sans accorder un regard au magicien qui le fixait

-En quoi consistait ta mission.

-Puisqu'ils m'ont caché qu'ils dévoilaient ma couverture, ils peuvent aussi bien avoir menti sur les données que je devais récupérer. C'était censé être l'emplacement des seize nouvelles bombes atomiques de cette année, mais en toute logique c'était sans doute les agents chinois sur le sol américain.

Tony ne trouvait pas très malin de la part de son agence d'avoir dévoilé son identité en faisant trop confiance aux services secrets chinois, au lieu de mettre des explosifs dans son téléphone par exemple. Car sa colère le poussait à tout révéler de ses méthodes d'entraînement et des missions qu'il avait effectuées.

L'espion vit du coin de l'œil la russe hocher la tête, répondant à un regard interrogatif de Phil. Le borgne le jaugeait durement, ne l'ayant pas quitté de l'œil depuis son arrivée.

-Pourquoi tu as pris le couteau ? continua l'homme, un accent peut-être canadien dans son anglais.

-Je suis un espion, désarmé et blessé, dans un lieu inconnu avec des personnes potentiellement dangereuses et entraînées. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse m'en vouloir, affirma Tony en grattant nerveusement le sang séché autour de la plaie.

Sa tactique porta ses fruits : le docteur se retourna pour fouiller dans une mallette. Il donnerait son appart à New York pour un antidouleur. Un appart qui probablement avait déjà été attribué à son remplaçant, mais il s'était dit d'arrêter de penser à sa condition d'espion sous couverture dénoncé en pays hostile.

-Depuis quand es-tu à la CIA ?

-Mes six ans, avoua Tony. Mais je suis rayé de la surface de la terre maintenant, je ne suis pas un danger pour vous. Je veux juste quitter la Chine et vous rembourser votre-

-On sait ça, le coupa le borgne. On te soupçonne pas d'être là pour nous, personne n'en a rien à foutre de neuf fantômes dans un train à vapeur. Laisse-nous juste te prévenir qu'à la moindre présomption de vol ou de prise d'otage tu as neuf assassins contre toi dans un lieu clos, au milieu des montagnes. Si tu veux quitter ce train, fais-le, mais sans rien prendre, ni blesser personne.

Tony l'aurait parié, ils avaient eu de très mauvaises expériences. Recueillir des animaux blessés comme lui n'était certes pas la chose la plus raisonnable au monde, et il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour avoir pris le risque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? reprit le borgne.

Cette question et le verre d'eau que lui tendit le médecin détendit les épaules de tout le monde, et de Tony encore plus, qui murmura un merci et réfléchit à sa réponse. Tuer un être humain avec une épingle n'était sans doute pas la réponse attendue.

-Je suis bon avec les machines, dit-il prudemment. Les ordinateurs mais aussi les vieilles bécanes comme doit l'être votre locomotive.

-Merci, mais ça je maîtrise aussi, renifla Darcy.

-Je parle couramment le chinois, l'arabe, l'allemand et l'espagnol.

-Comme nous tous ici, le russe, l'italien, le norvégien et le français en plus, rétorqua Natasha.

-Je peux hacker n'importe quoi, cuisiner n'importe quoi et nettoyer des trucs, soupira Tony, à court de propositions.

-Cuisiner c'est un bon point, lança Clint, jetant un regard noir vers Darcy.

-J'ai jamais dit que je savais cuisiner, répliqua celle-ci. Et Natasha fait trop cuire les pâtes à chaque fois.

-C'est faux, c'est toi qui les mange crues, protesta cette dernière.

-Les pâtes c'est al dente nom d'un chien, appuya-t-elle en finissant sa phrase en italien.

Phil se racla la gorge pour mettre fin au débat cuisine.

-Artistiquement, tu sais faire quelque chose ? Jouer d'un instrument, jongler, faire le clown, figures de gymnastique ?

-Euh… laissa échapper Tony, pris au dépourvu. Je ne pense pas. Mais je sais faire la roue !

-Avec ton épaule HS pour un mois, c'est très impressionnant en effet, se moqua soudain le magicien.

-Je peux apprendre, protesta-t-il. Pourquoi, vous êtes vraiment un cirque ? Avec un chapiteau, des numéros et tout ?

-Quoi, ça te paraît si aberrant ? s'enquit la russe.

-Et bien, apparemment, si j'en crois le fait que vous êtes tous des assassins, tenta Tony en se passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux. Ҫa pourrait totalement être le début d'un sketch. Hilarant, le sketch.

Parmi les neuf meurtriers qui le regardaient, Clint, le blond baraqué, Thor et Darcy esquissèrent un rictus amusé. Le magicien détourna le regard en souriant, contemplant le plafond, et le borgne décroisa ses bras, l'air plus détendu. Seul Phil resta impassible, son micro-sourire inquiétant flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Tony se rendit compte que ces personnes n'étaient pas ses ennemis. Ils ne faisaient que se protéger de l'intrusion d'un étranger dans leur nid, comme une famille de renards grognant sur un renard inconnu qui se serait réfugié dans leur terrier au cours d'un orage. Tony se dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Nettoyer une étable et faire le mariole paraissait une manière esthétique de continuer de vivre.

\- On en a pour minimum un mois avant de quitter la Chine si on ne monte le chapiteau qu'une fois, dit finalement le borgne, alors considère-toi à l'essai. Au moindre comportement suspect ou objet volé, on te livre au bureau du parti le plus proche, et tu es vraiment un homme mort cette fois. Les règles ici sont simples. Un : protection mutuelle de l'identité. Tu nous crames, on te crame, et dans les prochains trente jours, c'est tresser ta propre corde.

Tony s'autorisa à prendre son comprimé, gardant un air attentif, mais jusqu'ici il savait déjà tout ce que lui disait le leader.

-Deux, reprit-il, pas de bouche à nourrir inutile. Tu prends part aux corvées, comme laver l'étable et les wagons communs, remettre du charbon dans la locomotive, monter le chapiteau, et personne sera tenté de te virer. Trois : pas d'appareils numériques, pas de photos, pas d'échanges avec l'extérieur, pour des raisons évidentes de sauver notre peau. Quatre : Pas d'armes. Nous avons tous le sang chaud, des sales caractères et une connaissance des moyens de faire taire définitivement ceux qui nous agacent…

Le borgne prit le temps d'avoir un regard appuyé vers le magicien aux cheveux noirs, qui regardait ses ongles sans lui prêter attention.

-… Alors on range les objets tranchants et les armes à feu si on ne veut pas accumuler les cadavres.

-Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimes profondément, glissa le magicien, le regard pétillant et un sourire de requin.

-Ta gueule Loki.

-Nick, langage, s'offusqua le blond.

-Ta gueule Steve. Bref : Baisse la tête, rentabilise ta soupe et on te laisse rester, résuma le borgne en le fixant, l'œil un peu exorbité.

-C'est cool, remercia Tony. Je vais faire ça.

-Darcy, il dort dans ta roulette.

-Ah non ! protesta aussitôt la fille, un je suis une femme et on avait dit pas de roulotte mixte, deux c'est Loki qui a la plus grande roulotte, trois il peut toujours redormir avec Fatalis. Arguments imparables : je ne partage pas ma roulotte.

-Un tu n'es pas une femme mais une gamine, répliqua-t-il, deux si on oblige Loki à partager sa chambre il y aura ses cobras partout, trois Fatalis est surexcité et fait presque dérailler le train quand quelqu'un dort avec lui : c'est un non.

-Je vais t'arracher les couilles on verra si-

-Darcy ! protesta encore le blond.

-Reste à ta place, italienne de mes deux-

-Vous allez tous sortir de ma roulotte, commença le doc, tendu à se briser.

-OK ON SE CALME, je veux bien partager mon wagon, annonça l'espion du MI6. Maintenant vous allez tous vous fumer quatre joints et on se reparle après. Dispersion !

« Loki » partit le premier en direction de l'avant, un indéfinissable sourire aux lèvres. Darcy, furieuse, partit vers l'arrière du train avec de grands pas colériques tandis que le borgne, faisant claquer son manteau dans son demi-tour, prit la même porte que le magicien. Le blond échangea quelques mots avec Thor et ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière. Bruce eut la patience de refaire son pansement à Tony ainsi que lui confectionner une écharpe pour son épaule une fois son haut remis, puis les conseilla, lui et les deux espions, de foutre le camp.

-Bon, on va aller grailler dans ma roulotte.

Tony hocha la tête, légèrement engourdi par l'antidouleur, et les suivit, lui et Natasha. Ils enjambèrent l'espace entre les deux wagons où les montagnes défilaient comme dans une publicité pour des chaussures de randonnée, retraversèrent la cuisine, où les deux types blonds et baraqués, Steve et Thor s'étaient arrêtées, ainsi que la roulotte du métalleu et l'étable, où Fatalis les accueillit avec enthousiasme. Ils réussirent à le calmer, et passèrent dans le wagon d'après, que Tony reconnut. C'était le wagon où il était monté, près de la queue du train, la roulotte de Natasha. Il retrouva les teintures, les coffres, et la tache de sang qu'il avait laissée, près de la porte coulissante au milieu du wagon. En tournant la tête, il vit même la balle qui avait traversé son épaule encastrée dans la paroi en bois, ayant évité de peu le trapèze, tenu au mur comme les anneaux de gymnastique à coté de lui sans doute pour n'assommer personne en se balançant selon les mouvements du train.

La russe apostropha l'espion du MI6 en russe, et Tony attendit qu'ils aient fini de s'expliquer.

- _Moi je ne lui fais pas confiance Clint._

 _-Tu crois que quiconque te faisait confiance au début ?_ répliqua Clint. _C'est un espion, évidemment que c'est quelque chose qu'il va devoir mériter. Mais il a l'air de bonne volonté._

 _-Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuit à dos de Fatalis avec le peu d'argent qu'on ait._

 _-Fatalis ne tient pas cinq cent mètres et tu le sais._ Il veut quitter ce pays au plus vite, argumenta-t-il en retournant à l'anglais, il ne fera pas de vagues. Et puis sérieusement tu n'en as pas marre de bouffer des pâtes pas cuites ?

 _-Il peut t'égorger dans la nuit et tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre ?_

 _-Tu as failli égorger trois fois toutes les personnes de ce train et tout le monde est en vie quand même, même cet enfoiré de Loki._ Ҫa ira je te dis.

 _-Je n'enterrerai pas ton cadavre._ Maintenant sortez de ma chambre.

Clint se recula en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et Tony le suivit, jugeant prudent de ne rien rajouter, vu qu'il avait été le sujet de leur dispute. Quand ils passèrent au dessus des essieux la porte derrière eux coulissa dans un claquement.

Dans ce wagon, du métal avait été mis à fond, et Darcy était en train de fumer, la tête à l'envers sur le lit. Dans la roulotte de l'italienne traînaient par terre une boîte à outils, du maquillage de clown et des habits chiffonnés, et des cartes postales du monde entiers étaient accrochés aux parois, jusqu'au toit.

-Pourquoi tu as provoqué Fury ? s'enquit Clint en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle baissa le son de la radio cd sur sa table de chevet et exhala la fumée pour lui répondre.

-Tu ne comprends rien à notre relation. Elle est maternoconflictuelle.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au fait, lança Darcy sans se redresser, bienvenue à bord Tony. Je te fais parvenir le planning des corvées dès qu'on l'a actualisé. T'en fais pas, chacun fait sa part du truc, t'auras pas à faire du ménage H24 pendant un mois.

-Merci, dit simplement l'espion, recevant pour réponse un petit salut militaire.

La roulotte suivante était la bonne. Comme chez Natasha, un trapèze et des anneaux étaient arrimés au mur, pendant du toit par des crochets. Un costume violet tenait sur un cintre, à la porte d'une armoire elle aussi arrimée. Tony remarqua également un arc au mur, un carquois, des flèches de de petites cibles dessous. Une petite table avec deux chaises était installée sous une fenêtre, montrant toujours les grandes vallées désertes et les montagnes changeantes du Nord de la Chine.

-Il doit me rester des nouilles instantanées, marmonna Clint en fouillant dans un placard. Assieds-toi, vas-y, avec ta blessure et le stress tu dois déjà être crevé.

Il n'avait pas tort. Tony se laissa tomber sur une chaise, évitant de bouger son bras, des milliers de question qui lui démangeaient les lèvres.

-Darcy aussi est une tueuse ? s'enquit-il tandis que son colocataire versait de l'eau en bidon dans une bouilloire à piles.

-Oui. Et l'une des meilleures. Dans ce train, la règle numéro cinq, c'est ne pas se fier aux apparences. Et t'as déjà brisé deux d'entre elles apparemment, fit-il dans un sourire. Elle est la fille d'un parrain de la mafia italienne. Elle s'est enfuie pour échapper à l'arrestation de toute sa famille. Ils ont sans doute tous été exécutés depuis, mais ce n'était certainement pas des enfants de cœurs, et elle non plus. Au moment du procès, elle n'avait toujours pas quitté le pays : en pleine déclaration, elle a atteint en pleine tête le procureur général du toit du bâtiment d'en face : bam ! La cour d'assise repeinte en rouge, sous les vivas des accusés. Une snipeuse d'excellence, qui ne se débrouille pas trop mal avec un couteau non plus. Fury et Phil l'ont ramassée en gare de Rome, alors qu'elle avait les forces spéciales italiennes aux fesses.

-Fury et Phil, qui sont-ils ?

-On ne sait pas trop nous-mêmes, avoua Clint en versant l'eau bouillante sur les deux tasses de nouilles. Des anciens espions sans doute : mais tueurs en série leur irait bien aussi. A priori, ils faisaient partie d'une organisation secrète et internationale de renseignement, mais qui est tombée après s'être fait infiltrée par l'ennemi. Mais d'où leur ait venue l'idée de monter un cirque itinérant et de parcourir le monde, ça… Ils ont d'abord récupéré Darcy à Rome, puis moi à Bratislava et Natasha à Moscou, pour la même histoire que toi. Puis Thor et Loki en Finlande, fuyant les autorités eux aussi.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des espions. Thor un militaire, à la rigueur… Ils étaient ensemble ? Ils n'ont pas du tout l'air d'être proches.

-Ah, ces deux-là… C'est une longue histoire, lança Clint d'un ton mystérieux.


	3. Vagabonds rancuniers

Playlist : Tuung - Bullets

Fakear - Ankara

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les forêts de pins de Finlande sont les lieux les plus désolés au monde. Il était des plus faciles d'errer des heures entières sans apercevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, signe de vie humaine. Loki aimait celles de la Norvège pour cette solitude, il les avait parcourues tellement de fois quand il était petit qu'il s'y était toujours senti à sa place. Mais celles de Finlande, non, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Dans ce pays inconnu, alors qu'il était transi de froid, se sentant comme une bête traquée jusqu'à la mort par épuisement, avec pesant sur ses épaules la vie de son frère qui marchait derrière : il haïssait ces arbres, et voulait cesser de les voir au plus vite.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre, asséna en norvégien Loki pour la vingt-troisième fois depuis le début de leur fuite.

-Nous sommes frères, répliqua Thor, avançant vite près de lui, ses raquettes s'enfonçant dans la neige, une branche traînant derrière lui pour effacer leurs traces. Je devais le faire.

-C'était folie ! Père ne te le pardonnera jamais !

-Père s'est fourvoyé. Il a voulu deux princes sur un trône, et se retrouve avec deux fugitifs et un royaume sans successeur.

-Tu n'as pas de sang sur les mains Thor, tu n'étais pas obligé de quitter le palais.

-C'est faux. Tu as le sang impur des guerres souterraines et moi celui couvert de gloire des conquêtes.

-Je te l'accorde, un régicide tâche davantage qu'une médaille militaire, marmonna Loki avec amertume, affamé et épuisé par ces jours et nuits de fuite dans le bois enneigé et sans fin.

Comme aucune voiture ne passait sur la petite route qu'ils avaient suivie pendant des heures, ils avaient fait confiance à la boussole de Loki et avaient coupé par les bois. Deux jours qu'ils n'avaient vu personne, ils étaient à court de viande séchée et la chair de poule de Loki lui disait que les services secrets suédois étaient toujours à leur poursuite. Peut-être même derrière eux, attendant qu'un héros militaire et son frère sorcier s'arrêtent pour la nuit. Il pouvait entendre leur présence dans l'absence de chants d'oiseaux et dans le frissonnement des branches des grands pins, irrités de voir autant d'humains à cette période calme de l'année.

-Le soleil se couche Loki, nous devrions…

-Il s'est levé il y a quatre heures, il peut bien attendre encore un peu. Je sais qu'ils sont derrière nous : si nous ne trouvons pas de route et de voiture avant la nuit noire nous sommes des hommes morts, affirma-t-il, son souffle formant un nuage blanc devant ses lèvres.

Plus les minutes filaient et moins les espions à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière eux étaient discrets. Loki pouvait presque commencer à sentir leurs couteaux entre ses côtes.

-C'est la fin, Thor, murmura-t-il sans pour autant s'arrêter. Dès que les étoiles seront là nous mourrons par ma faute.

-Tu as fait ce qui était juste. Cet homme était un tyran qui voulait la guerre. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était…

Le sifflement d'un train déchira le silence de la forêt. Écarquillant un peu les yeux, Loki crut qu'une fois dans sa vie le destin se montrait gentil avec lui.

-Cours ! chuchota-t-il en dévalant la pente légère vers le son miraculeux.

Thor abandonna la branche et fut sur ses talons. Loki entendit derrière lui les échos d'ordres donnés en suédois et accéléra encore. Puis, quand il aperçut enfin l'antique locomotive à vapeur glissant sinueusement devant eux, le son menaçant de la sécurité d'une arme qu'on enlève lui glaça le sang.

-Baisse-toi ! cria-t-il à son frère avant que le premier coup de feu ne résonne violemment entre les arbres.

Son frère l'évita, mais Loki vit nettement le canon de l'arme qu'on pointait sur lui, une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Son cœur rata un battement, mais une pierre le fit trébucher et dévaler la pente vers la voie ferrée alors que la balle sifflait à ses oreilles. Son frère était tombé aussi et roulait dans la neige.

Ils pouvaient le faire, ils pouvaient s'en sortir vivants, se dit-il en faisant des tonneaux dans la poudreuse.

Aussitôt que la pente s'adoucit et qu'il parvint à se remettre debout, il prit Thor par l'épaule pour l'obliger à courir l'échine baissée.

Le bruit des coups de feu avait alerté les occupants du train, un homme et une femme, qui les fixaient par la porte entrouverte d'un wagon, arrivant bientôt devant Thor et Loki. Ils n'avaient plus que dix mètres à parcourir pour pouvoir monter dedans.

-Pitié ! cria Loki en anglais. Aidez-nous !

Neuf, huit… Six, quatre… Ils allaient y arriver !

Thor attrapa la main de l'homme et Loki celle de la femme au moment même où une rafale de balle leur déchirait les jambes. Réagissant aussitôt, les occupants du train les tirèrent en vitesse à l'intérieur sous leur cri de douleur, tandis qu'une troisième personne, une femme aux cheveux bruns et courts, fermait précipitamment la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

-Eh ben les gars !

-Vous avez eu chaud, commenta l'homme, emmitouflé comme un esquimau.

Gémissant, ses jambes en lambeaux, Loki s'évanouit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Clint, s'étant remémoré l'épisode, mit fin au suspense qui pesait dans sa roulotte. Ils ne savaient rien de Thor et de Loki, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient frères et que Loki, en plus d'être l'ennemi numéro un des services secrets suédois, avait un don pour la magie, et pousser à bout quelqu'un.

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire, d'ailleurs elle est tellement longue que jusqu'ici ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de la raconter. On les a ramassés tous les deux dans le fin fond de la Finlande, au cours d'une nuit sans lune et où les balles déchiraient le silence. On n'a jamais su ce qu'ils avaient fait pour se faire canarder comme ça, ils ont mis des semaines à remarcher correctement. Tu devras leur demander si tu veux savoir. M'enfin c'est toujours un sujet visiblement très sensible, alors tu ferais mieux d'aller dans leurs deux roulottes avec une veste en Kevlar.

Tony eut un soupir intérieur. Tout ce cinéma lyrique à deux sous pour avouer qu'il ne savait rien ? Super Clint, merci.

-De qui connais-tu l'histoire, à part Darcy ? s'enquit Tony, ses vieux réflexes de récolte d'informations remontant à la surface. Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il en recevant le ni nutritif ni appétissant mais bienvenu bol de nouille instantanées, surmonté d'une paire de baguettes.

-Ben la mienne mais rien de bien intéressant sous le soleil, éluda l'espion en trempant ses propres tiges de bois dans le ragoût de pâtes industrielles et de viande en poudre. Je connais celle de Natasha mais elle va me tuer si je te la raconte, Bruce c'est pareil, par contre j'ai des brides de celle de Steve et il s'en fout qu'on la répète.

Génial, le mec qui n'intéressait pas Tony et qui lui faisait le moins peur.

-C'est un tueur, lui aussi ? s'enquit Tony. Je le prenais pour un partisan de Trump. La politesse en plus.

-C'est effectivement ton compatriote, bien joué James, fit Clint en se balançant sur sa chaise et posant ses pieds en chaussettes dépareillées (une violette et une noire) sur le bord de la table. Il s'est accroché au train dans la banlieue de Bagdad, et on l'a remonté par bonté de cœur. Il a bien voulu nous dire qu'il était un soldat américain qui désertait. De ce que j'ai pu dénicher dans ses affaires depuis six mois –ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai eu le même métier que toi de mes cinq à vingt-cinq, fais pas ta mijaurée criant à la protection de la vie privée, parce qu'alors, t'es le putain d'Unicef qui refuse un vaccin à un gosse malnutri. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire… oui voilà c'était vraiment un bon soldat, il a des tas de médailles dans son sac à dos. Mais du jour au lendemain, môssieur ne supporte plus de charcuter des êtres humains et fuit son propre camp pour plonger en territoire ennemi. Pas très stable le gars si tu veux mon avis. Ni intelligent. Mais il était sniper et il a participé à des expériences louches qui font qu'il a vraiment des super muscles, alors ne l'énerve pas trop non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il bout d'impatience d'arriver en Russie, tout comme Nastasha.

-Pourquoi la Russie ? s'enquit Tony, écartant d'un coup de tige en bois une feuille de coriandre.

-Il a un pote détenu par une agence. Bucky, qu'il s'appelle. Il a reçu une lettre de lui, je l'ai lue et je crois que Steve dort avec. Ce type écrit qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête, et qu'ils l'utilisent pour faire du terrorisme… Et Steve croit qu'il va réussir à le retrouver et à lui sauver sa peau, seul contre tous dans le plus grand pays au monde.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous passés par la Chine, si deux membres sur neuf voulaient aller en Russie ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ton amie veut retourner en Russie si elle y est recherchée ?

-Comme nous tous ici, elle a un mandat d'arrêt international contre elle, aboya de rire Clint en levant haut une nouille pour la faire atterrir entière dans sa bouche. Alors là-bas ou ailleurs… Et puis… Tu sais Darcy a fait une étude sur nous, elle dit qu'on est tous fous à lier. Mais moi, je sais ce qui nous relie tous.

Laissant à nouveau le suspense s'installer, il fit lever les yeux au ciel à Tony et se retenir au bout de quelques secondes de lui crier un probable « mais tu vas accoucher bordel ! » puis Clint lâcha :

-Chacun de nous, sur un coin de cette planète, a une vengeance à accomplir.

Tony, de son coté, soutenait la thèse de la folie.

-Même moi, une vengeance ? se moqua-t-il.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas réduire le QG de la CIA en cendres.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Clint fixait Tony d'un air brusquement sérieux, et lui n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il finit par déglutir et faire glisser son regard par la fenêtre, se mettant à serrer les dents en contemplant les montagnes nues et solitaires, si peu semblables aux rues de New York.

Clint eut un immense sourire, celui du type qui a vu juste.

-Wanderful, c'est le nom de notre cirque.

-J'avais remarqué, c'est peint sur les wagons, rétorqua Tony, agacé qu'un étranger ait deviné ce que lui-même ne s'était pas encore avoué.

-Wander, wonder : il évoque l'errance et l'émerveillement, ce nom. Il ne représente pas du tout ce qu'on est, un nid de vipères qui crient à la justice. Non, ça ne colle pas. Je nous aurais appelés : the Avengers Circus.

La porte coulissa soudain sans qu'on ait frappé. C'était Darcy.

-On arrive dans la gare marchande de Lanzhou dans cinq minutes, dit-elle d'un ton morne. A cause de notre nouveau pote, on n'y reste que quelques heures, pour le charbon et l'eau. Barbossa prévient quiconque veut faire du tourisme qu'au moindre danger le train part sans lui. Et Tony ne met évidemment pas un pied dehors.

Elle repartit sans attendre de réponse.

-Qui est Barbossa ? s'enquit Tony, perdu et pensant avoir vu tout le monde.

-Fury. A cause du… fit-il en faisant tourner son doigt autour de son œil gauche. Tu sais. Lui parler la rend toujours comme ça, fais pas attention. C'est son père spirituel mais ils ont une relation…

-Conflictuelle, elle l'a dit tout à l'heure, précisa Tony, commençant à se sentir sur les nerfs d'être avec un tel moulin à paroles et de devoir rester cloîtré dans ce train.

-Bon, fit-il soudain en se levant, ben moi je vais sortir… Profites-en pour visiter notre royaume : derrière, fit-il en montrant la porte menant vers la queue du train, tu as tous nos équipements, le chapiteau, les sièges, les projecteurs, tout ça. Et vers l'avant, tu vas trouver les roulottes de Loki, Steve, Phil et Fury ainsi que la réserve à charbon et la loco. Tu verras, c'est un peu sportif pour y accéder, mais comme chacun y est de corvée une fois par jour, tu t'habitueras vite. N'hésite pas à t'incruster chez tout le monde, on est habitués à n'avoir aucune intimité.

Il jeta leurs deux barquettes dans une corbeille déjà pleine, et se dirigea vers une commode pour en sortir après quelques secondes de fouille un pull chaud. Malgré l'avertissement, il avait l'air plus que partant pour le tourisme. Dès qu'il eut fini de s'habiller comme un esquimau, Clint commença à fredonner une chanson que Tony était sûr d'avoir entendu à The Voice China, et partit vers l'arrière du train. L'espion rajusta l'écharpe tenant son bras blessé et le suivit.

-Finalement je vais te faire visiter, puis je te laisse faire plus ample connaissance avec les autres. Natasha et Darcy vont sûrement descendre, ainsi que Thor et Steve, et Phil va être occupé à négocier du charbon et de l'eau, alors il reste les trois personnes que tu ne dois faire chier sous aucun prétexte. Bruce est quelqu'un d'assez instable, ne lui fais pas peur ou autre. Loki est juste un imprévisible enfoiré qui te glissera son cobra dans ta manche à la moindre occasion. Fury, c'est un peu pareil…

Tony se tendit. Il détestait les serpents. Il aurait préféré faire le funambule au dessus du Grand Canyon ou manger quarante tarentules plutôt que se retrouver face à une de ces bestioles. Tout ça parce que lors de l'une de ses premières missions, la morsure d'un crotale rare l'avait laissé entre la vie et la mort pendant deux jours et deux nuits, sans qu'on puisse l'extrader vers les Etats-Unis. Une famille mexicaine lui avait sauvé la vie, puis s'était faite assassinée dans son ensemble par le cartel qu'il infiltrait à l'époque. Tony à demi-comateux avait été sauvé par son agence, apprenant après des jours de délires de fièvre le sort de ceux à qui il devait la vie.

Tant de morts, tant de sacrifices, pour finir jeté en pâture dans ce coin perdu… Clint avait raison. Il aurait bien voulu parler en tête à flingue avec Mr Brennan, le directeur de son ex-agence.

-Ҫa va mec ? Je t'ai perdu il y a au moins quarante secondes.

Tony se secoua.

-Excuse-moi, c'est la blessure qui me distrait.

L'agent lui fit un petit sourire.

-C'est pas facile au début. Le sentiment de trahison qui te brûle de l'intérieur. Mais on a tous vécu ça ici, alors tu pourras guérir. Et je ne parle pas que du trou dans ton épaule.

Tony le regarda un instant, puis laissa un coin de sa bouche esquisser un sourire paresseux. Ҫa paraissait dur à croire, de guérir dans un « nid de vipères ».

-Allez viens, continua l'ancien espion en ouvrant la porte donnant sur l'arrière, je vais te montrer le reste.

Tony, presque habitué, suivit Clint qui fit coulisser la seconde porte et enjamba le vide. Il passa la tête à l'extérieur, le vent ruinant l'organisation précaire de ses cheveux.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé à l'extérieur, des buildings et un fleuve étaient soudainement apparus derrière les montagnes désertes. S'il ne connaissait pas la Chine et ses contrastes, il aurait juré que c'était un mirage. Mais en Chine, il n'y avait que quelques rues du gratte-ciel au bidonville, quelques kilomètres du désert à la forêt, quelques mètres du businessman au mendiant estropié. Trop changeant, trop imprévisible, trop létal : il voulait à tout prix quitter ce pays. Il n'avait même pas envie de visiter Lanzhou, qui paraissait pourtant si jolie, avec sa rivière brune et son brouillard de fines particules, écrin de capitalisme au milieu de montagnes qui la dévisageaient depuis mille ans.

Il prit pied dans un wagon encombré au possible. Une immense toile rouge et or recouvrait des barres métalliques visiblement très lourdes, des chaises pliantes s'entassant de l'autre coté.

Ils ne plaisantaient pas. Ils étaient vraiment un cirque itinérant de tueurs internationaux.

S'il parvenait un jour en vie à Hollywood, il aurait un scénario de série B à dormir debout à vendre. Ou alors devrait-il écrire un bouquin, mais personne ne le croirait.

Et puis, règle numéro 1, personne ne crame personne. Il avait déjà enfreint deux obligations de ce règlement qu'ils paraissaient prendre très au sérieux : affaire classée, pas de bouquin.

-Donc voilà le chapiteau. Il peut accueillir cent cinquante personnes à peu près. C'est plus notre alibi qu'une vocation si tu te poses la question, mais mine de rien on est plutôt doués dans ce qu'on fait, fit Clint dans un sourire en traversant le wagon pour ouvrir l'autre porte.

« Ҫa c'est la salle d'entraînement, annonça-t-il en arrivant dans le dernier wagon, plus lumineux que les autres. Il a un petit balcon à l'arrière, c'est fort agréable quand on étouffe mais ça l'est moins quand il fait moins dix. D'où le fait que personne n'y soit en ce moment.

La salle d'entraînement avait un sol et des murs en bois, et comportait des anneaux à traction, un punching ball, une large cible rouge et des haltères. Tony s'ajouta en règle 6 de n'énerver personne, autant que possible. Sauf Loki, Loki il allait définitivement chercher où appuyer pour faire mal.

À peine Clint eut-il fini sa phrase que la locomotive commença à freiner, dans le crissement désagréable de l'acier contre l'acier.

-… Et je vais te quitter là, reprit l'espion. Franchement, remonte le train, visite ce que tu n'as pas vu et parle aux autres.

Tony hocha la tête, et alors que Clint sortait sur le balcon, se retenant visiblement de sauter en marche, il fit demi-tour. Donc : le médecin, le magicien, et le chef pas commode. Tiens ta langue, gaffe au serpent. Bonne chance agent.

Il constata au fur et à mesure de son avancée qu'il avait bien mémorisé l'ordre de succession des wagons. Gymnase, stockage, roulotte de Clint, roulotte de Darcy qu'il trouva vide. Il s'arrêta au milieu du passage, la curiosité piquant son estomac. Peut-être pouvait-il en profiter pour chercher des informations.

Les meubles semblaient avoir été récupérés à droite à gauche, car le bureau en contreplaqué bleu ciel jouxtait la bibliothèque en merisier, contenant des livres en italien, mais aussi en anglais et en français, où Tony reconnut Orwell, Wilde, Wolff, St-Exupéry, jouxtant la Bible, le Coran et le Daodejing. Le peu d'appareils qu'il y avait –une radio cd, trois lampes, une bouilloire- fonctionnaient tous à piles. Il s'approcha des cartes postales au mur et monta sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux examiner celles du plafond. Il y reconnut vaguement l'Italie, la Grèce, la Roumanie, la Russie, la Finlande, la Turquie, l'Iran, l'Inde et la Thaïlande : sur la table de chevet traînaient une vingtaine d'autres, de Canton, Shanghaï et Xi'an. Il fouina encore un peu, mais comme tout le monde passait chez tout le monde, si elle avait des secrets, à la place de l'italienne il les aurait bien planqués.

Il continua son exploration, et arriva dans la roulotte de Natasha. En contraste avec celle de Darcy, il y avait beaucoup moins de choses. Tony, au premier regard, ne trouva rien qui fut autre qu'un accessoire de cirque ou mobilier et appareil de base. Il se décida à ouvrir la grande armoire, et vérifia d'abord les charnières. Il en enleva deux mines de critérium, une pour chaque porte, qui se serait brisée à son intrusion. Il entrouvrit l'armoire, et à part les vêtements, il n'y vit qu'une paire de chaussons de danse tout en bas, une belle collection de couteaux à hauteur de bras ainsi qu'une boule à neige. S'approchant, Tony y distingua l'architecture en meringue multicolore de la cathédrale sur la place Rouge. Basile-le-joyeux, un truc du genre.

Moscou, hein. Une espionne russo-belge… Anastasia, voilà- l'avait un jour prévenu qu'il ne fallait jamais qu'il aille à Moscou. Elle elle en était tombée amoureuse, et elle en décédait un peu plus chaque jour.

Et bien, si le train y parvenait et que Tony ne s'était pas enfui ou fait tuer d'ici là, ce serait l'occasion de vérifier. Mais c'était sans doute vrai pour Natasha : le souvenir à deux roubles, probablement fabriqué à Canton, était l'objet le moins poussiéreux du wagon. Il referma les portes, remit les deux mines de critérium et changea de wagon.

Il se prépara à l'assaut du poney, qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il se fit lécher activement les mains, qu'il avait judicieusement mises devant son visage.

-Doucement Fatalis, doucement ! Oui tu es un beau poney, laisse-moi passer mon grand.

Tout joyeux, l'animal fit trembler le wagon de ses coups de sabots, avant de se faire pousser d'un coup de hanche par l'un des deux autres poneys. Intrigué, Tony s'approcha des trois gamelles d'eau gravées au couteau, tandis que le poney, tête basse, se faisait hennir dessus par les autres.

-Alors… marmonna-t-il, les yeux plissés pour lire les pattes de mouche. Zeno- non Zemo, chelou comme nom.… Ul… Ultron ? Nan mais ridicule, comment on prononce ça d'abord, ultronne ? Hulule throne ? Une chouette qui ferait le casting de Got ? Mais où ils ont été chercher ça…

Derrière lui, un poney se figea, fit demi-tour et lui donna un coup de tête dans le bas du dos. Dans un cri, Tony tomba en avant dans une roulade, renversant les gamelles sur ses vêtements. Il jura en se redressant, la paille collant au pantalon humide et sa blessure le lançant

-Saleté de poney. C'est toi Ultron j'parie. On va pas être potes toi et moi.

L'enfoiré d'animal lui montra ses dents en le plus beau rictus narquois qu'il ait vu chez un équidé et hennit de rire.

Grognant de douleur, Tony ouvrit la porte et se logea dans l'entrebâillement pour empêcher les poneys de passer. D'une main, il retira le loquet de l'autre et l'entrebâilla, puis sauta et referma aussitôt, Ultron s'approchant en montrant toujours ses dents jaunes.

Marmonnant contre la paille et l'eau sur ses vêtements, il abandonna l'idée de fouiller la roulotte du métalleu nordique et rejoignit la cuisine pour se nettoyer. A l'intérieur il y trouva le médecin, lisant un journal en hindi, mais qui releva la tête à son arrivée pour lancer aussitôt :

-Ta plaie s'est rouverte ! C'est les poneys qui t'ont fait tomber ?

-Ouais, grogna-t-il en essayant d'apercevoir son épaule sans la bouger. Celui qui s'appelle Ultron je crois, fit-il avant de jurer parce que son haut était tâché de sang.

-C'est une plaie celui-là, lança le docteur en s'approchant. Tu permets ?

Il défit le nœud de l'écharpe et Tony tira sur son col de l'autre bras pour lui faire voir. Remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, Banner observa quelques secondes la blessure avant d'annoncer :

-Si tu veux cicatriser vite et proprement, on a intérêt à faire des points de suture. C'est du petit calibre, mais ça va se rouvrir constamment, avec les clowns de ce train, entre Thor qui fait une prise de catch pour rire et Natasha qui sort ses couteaux tout le temps.

-Y'avait pas une règle sur les couteaux ? s'enquit Tony.

-Tu sais, les règles… De toute façon, avec eux, c'est comme s'il y avait un panneau « enfreins-moi » sur tous les codes de loi et règlements du monde, soupira le médecin en faisant demi-tour, récupérant au passage sa tasse et son journal.

Tony eut un instant de réflexion, un hochement de tête d'assentiment puis suivit le médecin, son bras gardé plié contre sa poitrine.

Il accueillit avec joie la gorgée de jijiu avant qu'ils ne commencent. C'était de l'alcool de soja assez dégueulasse, mais ça avait le mérite d'être du 45 degrés. Le médecin mit quelques secondes l'aiguille sous la flamme d'un briquet, puis prépara le fil.

-Tu as des questions en particulier ? s'enquit le médecin.

Tony, reconnaissant envers le médecin de vouloir lui détourner l'attention, commença à rassembler les paramètres qui restaient inconnus. Il s'était déjà fait recoudre à la dure plusieurs fois, et aucune n'avait été une expérience agréable.

-Comment est défini notre trajet ? Et est-ce qu'on se dirige vers la Russie ?

-Ce sont Fury, Phil, et… Fury et Phil qui définissent le trajet, se corrigea Bruce. Clint t'a dit qu'ils avaient une organisation qui s'est faite infiltrée ?

-Yup, confirma vocalement Tony pour éviter de trop bouger, et par ailleurs intrigué par le lapsus du docteur.

-Donc ils veulent la faire tomber, et pour ça ils doivent se coordonnent avec tous leurs agents, qui se sont cachés incognitos de part le monde. Accessoirement, ils ramassent les gens comme nous pour se faire aider durant cette attaque.

-Et où est cette agence ?

-On vise leur base de Monaco. Ils se cachent parmi le fleuron de la bourgeoisie. Donc d'après ce que je sais, on a fait toute l'Europe, du sud au nord, ainsi que le moyen orient et l'Asie. Il manque le Kazhastan et la Russie, puis on pourra faire route vers Monaco.

Monaco… N'y avait-il pas un festival de cirque là-bas ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi l'alibi du cirque itinérant en premier lieu ?

Tony posa deux trois questions sur les membres du train, mais Bruce paraissait en savoir autant que Clint, en étant beaucoup moins bavard. L'espion n'osa pas demander au docteur ce qu'il fuyait pour être dans ce train, ne trouvant pas ça très prudent au vu de l'aiguille qui lui transperçait la peau toutes les cinq secondes à peu près. A un moment donné, le docteur lui demanda de se tourner pour qu'il fasse le dos, et ils échangèrent encore quelques informations anodines.

-Oui, les poneys ont sale caractère. Mais le lapin de Loki aussi. Il n'y a que le serpent qui soit à peu près sympathique. On a eu un lama une fois mais il a mordu Clint jusqu'à l'os : on l'a revendu au zoo de la ville d'après.

-Le serpent est en cage ? s'enquit Tony, la voix un peu blanche malgré lui.

-Tu as une phobie ? s'enquit Banner.

-J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience au Mexique, expliqua Tony.

Après tout, dans ce train, il n'avait plus rien à cacher, et il savait que plus on en racontait à quelqu'un, plus on en aurait en retour.

-Moi aussi j'ai été mordu, compatit Bruce dans un sourire en refaisant son bandage. Un naja dans la banlieue de Bombay, il a failli avoir ma peau.

Et voilà. C'était toujours la même mécanique. Donner pour recevoir.

-Merci doc, dit Tony quand son écharpe fut serrée.

-De rien. Ne rejoue plus avec les poneys et ça devrait tenir. Tu vas voir Fury ?

-Ouais. C'est une bonne idée ?

-Oui. Il va te bombarder de sarcasme, mais c'est la chose à faire. Il va te montrer comment nourrir la loco et le reste.

-Et la prochaine roulotte, c'est laquelle ? s'enquit Tony.

-Celle de Steve, qui est parti visiter. Puis tu as celle de Loki, qui lui doit y être par contre. Mais normalement les serpents sont en cage. Puis tu as celle de Phil, qui est parti négocier avec le chef de gare pour le charbon et l'eau et enfin Fury.

-Reçu.

-Et appelle-moi Bruce, fit le médecin avant de boire la dernière gorgée de son thé.

Tony l'aimait bien. Il n'arrivait pas trop à l'imaginer faire du mal à quelqu'un. Mais hey, chacun avait sa part d'ombre, se rappela-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bras valide.

La roulotte du soldat était sobre. Pas d'effets personnels visibles, à part une plaque militaire sur la table de chevet. Tony ne trouva pas la lettre mentionnée par Clint, quoiqu'il n'approfondit pas ses recherches, souhaitant faire profil bas pour son premier jour à bord.

Puis il fit coulisser la dernière porte, et la referma derrière lui. Debout sur les essieux, il leva son poing, et frappa trois coups chez le magicien.

-o-o-o-o-

Comme chaque chose en Chine, la ville de Lanzhou était démesurée. Natasha et Darcy étaient à peine arrivées dans la zone du centre que la russe avait déjà les jambes raides. Ce n'était que grands immeubles, places trop larges et publicités loufoques. Sur la place centrale, en damier rouge et blanc, Darcy proposa une soupe chaude. Elles trouvèrent un petit commerçant, et Natasha but la sienne pour se réchauffer en observant les passants tandis que Darcy tentait de bavarder avec le vendeur ambulant. D'une oreille distraite, Natasha reconnut du mandarin, puis une pointe de cantonais et enfin de l'arabe, mais l'échange semblait laborieux. Darcy vint finalement s'asseoir près d'elle sur le banc.

-Ils parlent un truc chelou, une union contre nature entre l'arabe, le russe et le chinois, grommela-t-elle.

-Le Ouïghour ? proposa Natasha.

-Ouais voilà. Ben c'est très râpeux aux oreilles, et incompréhensible quatre phrases sur cinq. Mais en gros, il y a un supermarché chauffé et pas cher à deux rues, et les trucs jolis, c'est la mosquée principale, et la pagode sur la colline. Il faut traverser le fleuve jaune sur le pont en fer pour y aller.

-Tu veux aller prier ? s'enquit la russe.

-Ҫa va. On se comprend, Allah et moi, il sait que je fais pas toujours ce que je veux. Et Bouddha aussi. Il nous reste plus beaucoup de temps de toute façon, non ? s'enquit Darcy en levant son poignet pour consulter sa montre cassée. Ah mince, j'oublie tout le temps qu'elle marche plus.

Natasha sourit dans sa soupe. De toutes les personnes du train, aucune n'irait au paradis. Mais Darcy voulait essayer, et promettait à chaque dieu et prophète qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle regrettait tous ses actes. Mais Darcy étant Darcy, elle fumait, buvait et avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait dans chaque ville qu'ils avaient traversées. Le secret était l'équilibre entre le péché et la repentance, avait-elle lancé une fois, en roulant le dernier joint de l'herbe qu'elle s'était trouvée à Ankara. Ne jamais en avoir trop d'un coté, ou on devenait soit une raclure, soit une bonne sœur. Dégueu, pas vrai ? avait-elle conclu en vrillant l'extrémité du papier à cigarette.

Natasha, de son coté, ne croyait en rien, à part le goût de vivre entre ses reins et que ses lames trouvaient leur cible. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre, mais ces temps-ci, elle s'était surprise à être rassurée de ne pas être seule dans sa fuite. Elle n'aurait jamais été aussi loin, affirma-t-elle silencieusement en regardant deux enfants aux yeux bridés se courir après.


	4. Heard the rattle from the train

Angus et Julia Stone -Silver Coin

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Juste après avoir frappé, Tony se dit qu'il était tout de même un peu stupide parfois. Ils étaient à l'arrêt, donc il pouvait tout à fait descendre des essieux, contourner le wagon et aller directement frapper à la roulotte de Fury. Ҫa lui aurait épargné de voir quelqu'un de désagréable et un _serpent_.

Espérant que le magicien ne l'ait pas entendu frapper, il vérifia à droite et à gauche l'absence de témoin, et posa un pied par terre.

Mais la porte coulissa, faisant apparaître le type aux yeux verts, une colombe courroucée dans ses mains.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ?

Tony le regarda un instant, malade de honte d'expliquer qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait contourner son wagon. Le magicien regarda un instant Tony, un pied sur les essieux et l'autre sur le sol, ayant jeté un petit regard désespéré vers l'herbe quand la porte avait coulissé.

-On oublie vite, pas vrai ? Qu'on n'est pas des animaux de cirque, et qu'on peut aller où on veut.

Tony se retint de renifler d'un air dédaigneux, parce que son épaule blessée le lançait violemment et que si ce mec pouvait mettre un énorme lapin dans un petit chapeau, pourquoi pas faire voler un couteau dans sa direction.

-Hein ? Non, pas du tout, je voulais te demander comment tu avais fait tout à l'heure avec Thanos le lapin, mais comme tu répondais pas, je m'apprêtais à faire le tour comme j'avais prévu.

Tony, espion international qui oublie après deux jours de chômage comment faire un mensonge correct. Glorieux, marmonna-t-il intérieurement.

Loki eut un sourire en coin.

-Tu es un désastreux menteur. Tu ferais un magicien affreux, et je demande comment tu as pu être espion aussi longtemps.

Et il ferma sa porte.

Tony fit deux majestueux doigts d'honneur à ça, et marcha dans l'herbe en serrant ses poings et en fusillant du regard le wagon. Quel type insupportable ! A la place des deux leaders il l'aurait fait sauter du train en marche depuis longtemps. A quoi servait un magicien dans la reconquête d'une agence d'espionnage, franchement ? Bref, Tony décida de l'éliminer discrètement à la première occasion.

Il dépassa le wagon du type louche avec le sourire fin -Phil voilà- et arriva devant celui du borgne taciturne. Il frappa à la porte, et un œil grincheux lui ouvrit presque aussitôt.

-Ah, le nouveau. Entre, faut qu'on cause.

Tony fit comme demandé, étouffant l'irritation qui avait résulté de sa courte entrevue avec le magicien. Il posa un pied dans le wagon, plus sombre que les autres. Le mobilier était hétéroclite, mais plus de style européen que celui de Bruce, par exemple. A part ça, pas d'effets personnels apparent. Une seule fenêtre avait les rideaux ouverts, et elle laissait tomber la lumière sur une multitude de cartes s'entassant sur une table. Une armoire cadenassée attira également l'attention de Tony.

-C'est l'armoire aux objets létaux, fit Fury en remarquant son regard, ton flingue y est, et n'en sortira qu'en cas de nécessité. On t'emmène jusqu'à la frontière, et tu y décideras si tu pars ou si tu restes.

-Par où on passe ? s'enquit Tony.

Sans trop broncher, le directeur l'amena jusqu'aux cartes. L'espion se dit qu'il ressemblait énormément à son mentor, Obadiah Stane, un type impassible, qui disait ne jamais s'attacher mais s'enfermait pendant des jours dès qu'il perdait un de ses hommes. Tony avait un profond respect pour lui, et avec Rhodes et Pepper, il était la seule personne aux Etats-Unis à qui il aurait daigné dire qu'il était toujours vivant.

-On va repartir dans une heure environ, fit-il en montrant d'un doigt présentant deux cicatrices la ville de Lanzhou. On va faire quelques centaines de kilomètre, puis on s'arrêtera quelques jours dans un coin perdu avec de la flotte pure et de graands espaces, sinon on va devoir se débarrasser d'un ou plusieurs cadavres d'ici une semaine. On est tous sur les dents constamment de toute façon. Puis on s'arrêtera à Urumqi, continua-t-il en montrant une ville à l'ouest du désert de Gobi, où on fera une représentation pour amasser suffisamment d'argent pour arriver au Kazakhstan, fit-il en montrant la frontière. Puis on compte passer sous la Sibérie, pour traverser la Russie puis remonter à Moscou. Bien entendu, tu peux descendre quand tu veux : juste, ne tue personne et ne prend rien que tu n'auras pas gagné. Pigé ?

-Ouais, j'ai pigé. Merci.

-Remercie Phil, pas moi. Je t'aurais pas ramassé. J'en ai marre de récupérer des cabots errants à chaque ville où on s'arrête, s'agaça tout à coup le type aigri.

-Pourquoi vous le faites, répondit du tac au tac Tony, irrité par le « cabot errant »

-Si tu recueilles un chien blessé, il te devient fidèle à la vie à la mort. Et j'ai une agence à liquider.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Le Shield. Bon, arrête avec tes questions, je vais te montrer comment mettre du charbon dans la loco.

Tony avait entendu parler du Shield. Autrefois la première organisation de sécurité, sous l'égide direct du Conseil de Sécurité mondiale, elle s'était faite infiltrer il y avait deux ans par Hydra, les services secrets nazis, toujours en service soixante-dix ans après. Le directeur et les membres du Shield étaient officieusement portés disparus, mais officiellement, le Shield se portait comme un charme… avec pour but la domination mondiale par le nucléaire, et quelques projets de génocide sous le coude. La CIA s'en méfiait comme la peste, et l'aurait bien renversée à l'occasion, si seulement ça n'impliquait pas de réduire en cendres radioactives la moitié de l'Europe.

Fury fit coulisser la deuxième porte, et sauta des essieux. Devant lui, Tony vit une réserve de charbon qu'il avait entrevue à Xi'an sous les rafales de mitrailleuses, et devant elle, la locomotive, ancienne, glorieuse, une cheminée ronde et fière, deux petites barrières pour y accéder sur les cotés. De l'autre coté du wagon, un tuyau large et industriel déversait les précieux morceaux noirs sous la surveillance de Phil et du chef de gare de Lanzhou.

-Quand on est en marche, tu accèdes à la locomotive en marchant sur le charbon, fit le vieil espion en ouvrant la petite porte noire et en montant les marches en acier. On a des relèves toutes les deux heures, de jour comme de nuit, le planning est dans la cuisine.

Tony monta à sa suite. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué : il y avait une porte noire de suie où l'on introduisait le charbon, et deux petits cadrans indiquant la vitesse et la température de la locomotive, avec une partie en rouge à ne pas atteindre. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle pouvait faire du cent cinquante kilomètres/heure, mais le marqueur était alors déjà dans le orange.

-Comme c'est une vieille bécane, continua Fury, on reste dans les 90. Si elle s'arrête, on est fichus. Donc tu t'en occupes comme de ta propre vie.

-Darcy a dit qu'elle pouvait la réparer, se rappela Tony.

-S'il faut juste donner trois coups de clé à molette. Par contre s'il faut remplacer une pièce de cette vieille technologie allemande en pleine campagne chinoise, on est coincés pour des mois. Et tu ne voudrais pas stagner au même endroit dans ce pays et dans ta condition.

Alors qu'il le fixait de son œil dur et toujours un peu exorbité, Tony haussa un sourcil, celui qui disait « non sans blague ».

-Tes autres tâches seront le ménage, nourrir les bestioles, faire la cuisine si tu peux, puis quand on passera la frontière et si tu restes, le ravitaillement. Quand on s'arrêtera dans les montagnes, on te trouvera un numéro de clown ou autre.

-Je sais que Darcy est écuyère et clown, mais que font les autres ?

-Tu verras. On doit répéter avant Urumqi de toute façon.

Tony hocha la tête. Ne pas en demander trop d'un coup. Il se demandait quel numéro Bruce, ou même Thor et Steve pouvaient bien faire. Clint et Natasha, il en avait déjà une petite idée, vus les accessoires dans leurs roulottes, et le sale type aux yeux verts, ça tombait sous le sens. Par ailleurs il verrait bien le vieil espion en monsieur Loyal, un grand sourire aux lèvres dans son costume rouge et doré, alors que lui aussi avait sans doute déjà tué quelqu'un avec une petite cuillère.

-Allez, dégage, on va bientôt repartir.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, et alla se cacher derrière le wagon à charbon alors que le remplissage se terminait et que le chef de gare recevait plusieurs billets de la part de Phil. Vraiment, le vieux borgne était juste comme ces âmes sensibles faisant semblant d'être des cœurs de pierre. C'était juste adorable de devenir proches d'eux et de les voir paniquer à chaque fois qu'on se prenait une balle. Tony était sûr et certain que Darcy était sa préférée du train, et qu'ils ne repartiraient pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas rentrée.

Il regagna la roulotte de Clint par l'extérieur, énumérant les wagons où s'étalaient en peinture rouge et dorée les lettres « W-a-n-d-e-r-f-u-l » et leurs propriétaires pour mieux s'en rappeler. Dans l'ordre : Borgne taciturne, type louche et souriant, putain de magicien, soldat déserteur, médecin timide et bipolaire, cuisine, mastodonte blond, saletés de poneys, tueuse russe, Darcy -il ne savait juste pas comment décrire cette fille-, et enfin, son coloc bavard du MI6, juste avant le wagon d'équipement, le défouloir et le balcon. Il retourna dans le train en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer, décidant qu'il allait profiter de sa dernière demi-heure de solitude pour se laver. Dans un coin il y avait un paravent avec derrière une bassine d'eau et un savon, et Tony se dit qu'il avait déjà eu pire. Il s'accorda le luxe de faire bouillir l'équivalent de deux bouilloires pour tiédir l'eau, et se savonna tranquillement. Evidemment, Clint choisit le moment où il était couvert de mousse pour débarquer, plein de friandises chinoises dans les bras, en lançant que Tony n'avait pas la bedaine américaine, mais pas tant de cicatrices que ça donc il n'était pas un vrai espion, et Tony lui balança la savonnette. L'espion la réceptionna au prix de laisser tomber sur le sol trois boîtes d'oreo à la fraise, et la renvoya en serrant sa main. L'objet glissant vola jusque dans l'œil de Tony, qui mit un quart d'heure à nettoyer ses yeux et Clint trente minutes pour arrêter de rire. Mais sans doute que Tony finissant par lui renverser la bassine d'eau glacée dessus l'aida à se calmer.

Darcy et Natasha furent les dernières à remonter, l'italienne ayant finalement décidé d'aller prier et à la mosquée et au temple bouddhiste. Fury et elle se gueulèrent dessus une bonne demi-heure après qu'ils furent partis, et il fallut tout le pacifisme conjugué de Thor et Steve pour les séparer. Ce soir-là, Tony décida de préparer les pâtes fraîches et les légumes que Darcy avait rapportés. Elle le surveilla suspicieusement, le défendant de trop les cuire, et Natasha lui fusilla la nuque en ordre tacite de les cuire assez. L'espion réussit majoritairement à conserver son calme, même quand le magicien débarqua pour demander si on faisait cuire de l'œuf pourri dans ce wagon. Quand ce fut prêt et que chacun fut devant son assiette, il savoura cinq minutes le silence de huit personnes fières mangeant quelque chose de chaud, consistant et délicieux pour la première fois depuis longtemps, puis alla porter une assiette de pâtes à Phil, à la locomotive, qu'il allait de toute façon relayer pour les deux prochaines heures.

Marcher sur un tas de charbon dans un train en marche avec une assiette de nouilles sautées se révéla plus compliqué que prévu, mais il put assister au coucher de soleil sur les montagnes, les lumières de Lanzhou ayant disparues depuis longtemps. Devant ce paysage inconnu, pour la première fois depuis deux jours il ne pensa à rien, et contempla simplement les dégradés du crépuscule. Il resta debout en équilibre un moment, puis descendit l'échelle noire de suie pour rejoindre Phil.

-Salut, fit-il pour prévenir de sa présence.

-Oh, c'est pour moi ? fit le conducteur en apercevant les nouilles. Merci. Je vais les manger là, le temps de tout t'expliquer. Fury t'aime bien mais il n'explique jamais vraiment ce qu'il faut faire.

Enlevant ses gants pour les donner à Tony, il prit les baguettes et l'assiette qu'on lui tendait et commença à manger.

-Tu as dû les réduire au silence avec ça, même Loki, commenta-t-il après la première bouchée. Tu n'as pas menti quand tu as dit que tu savais cuisiner.

-Je suis encore meilleur avec les machines, fit-il dans un sourire. Alors, je dois remplir quand il n'y a plus de charbon et vérifier que la température ne monte pas ?

-Voilà. Surtout tu dois surveiller les rails. La voie est encore en service et donc nettoyée régulièrement, mais il suffit d'un animal, d'un rocher dessus, et c'est l'accident. Tu préviens ici, fit-il en montrant de ses baguettes une chaîne actionnant le sifflet de la locomotive, tu freines ici, continua-t-il en montrant un frein à main dans le coin droit, et tu allumes le phare là. C'est tout, ponctua l'espion. Loki te relaie dans deux heures, ne t'endors pas et ne meurs pas de froid.

Sur ces paroles il redonna son assiette vide et les baguettes à Tony puis escalada l'échelle de la réserve de charbon. Hébété, l'espion contempla un instant la plâtrée de nouilles magiquement disparue, et posa l'assiette alors que le bruit de pas s'estompait. Il jeta un coup d'œil devant, ne vit que les rails éternels, et alluma le phare alors que le soleil disparaissait. Il vérifia la température sur le cadran, la trouva encore chaude et donc décida que le ravitaillement de charbon pouvait attendre. À la place, il tira sur la chaînette, et la locomotive siffla joyeusement, le son strident faisant écho sur les montagnes.

-o-o-o-o-

-Ce n'était pas de l'œuf pourri finalement, dit d'une voix plaisante le magicien deux heures après que Tony fut parti.

L'espion avait entendu ses pas sur le tas de charbon. Et malgré qu'il n'appréciait pas le type, il était content qu'il arrive : il avait beau avoir emprunté tous les pulls de Clint avant de partir, il était frigorifié.

-Tiens un esquimau, s'amusa le magicien en descendant l'échelle.

Tony avait allumé la petite lanterne à disposition pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait ainsi que les cadrans, et s'étrangla quand il vit la tenue de l'européen.

-Tu vas mourir de froid ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant le sweat vert foncé qu'il portait.

-Petite nature, fit claquer l'autre dans un sourire narquois. Je viens de Norvège. Moins dix degrés c'est Miami pour moi.

-Menteur. On va te retrouver congelé.

-Tu verras bien. Bon, tu n'as pas tout cassé ?

-Tu verras bien, répliqua Tony en retirant ses gants pour les donner au magicien.

-Merci pour les nouilles.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, épuisé. Son épaule le lançait douloureusement, et il était pressé d'aller se coucher, même si Thor lui avait dit que Clint ronflait.

Alors qu'il montait l'échelle pour aller se mettre au chaud, l'assiette et les baguettes de Phil à la main, le norvégien l'appela :

-Reviens ! Tu ne m'as pas donné les gants.

Tony, fronçant les sourcils, regarda ses mains nues, puis celles également nues de Loki. Il redescendit, en protestant :

-Non, je te les ai donnés. Si c'est une blague…

-Ils sont dans ta poche, fit le magicien, un sourire mutin sur ses lèvres.

Tony baissa les yeux, mais la poche de son deuxième pantalon était plate : elle ne contenait certainement pas une paire de gants épais de cheminot.

-Mais non, protesta l'espion.

-Mais si, insista le norvégien, en avançant la main vers son pantalon.

-Ne me touche pas : je te dis que non !

-Regarde avant de dire ! Les apparences sont trompeuses.

En grommelant, Tony fouilla sa poche, et constata avec surprise qu'elle était pleine. Il en sortit un foulard, un valet de cœur, une pièce trouée valant cinq couronnes norvégiennes, et finalement, tout au fond, les gants de cheminots.

-Enfoiré de magicien, souffla-t-il en lui tendant les gants et le reste.

-Mon nom est Loki, fit-il dans un sourire alors que leurs mains s'effleuraient. Garde la carte, tu me la rendras quand tu auras compris le truc.

-C'est ça enfoiré, fit-il dans un soupir amusé. Allez, bonne nuit, et si tu vois un yack sur les rails fais tout de même un peu confiance aux apparences.

En montant à l'échelle, Tony constata que quelque chose n'allait pas, et alors qu'il passait par les toits pour rejoindre la cuisine, il se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup moins mal à l'épaule, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Il avait rangé le valet de cœur dans sa poche, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Loki le regarda partir, puis mit les gants et attrapa la pelle à charbon, un indéfinissable sourire aux lèvres et une lueur un peu surnaturelle dans ses yeux verts.

Steve, dans sa roulotte, entendit quelqu'un marcher au dessus de son wagon, en sens inverse d'il y avait cinq minutes. Il regarda sa montre, et compta deux heures avant de relever Loki. Comme tous les soirs, il rejeta un coup d'œil à sa lettre, et grava un petit trait oblique au verso, le deux cent quatre-vingtième. Au recto du papier, il y avait écrit en anglais :

 _Le 21 avril_

 _Steve,_

 _J'espère très sincèrement que tu recevras cette lettre. Sans doute qu'à la base du régiment, en reconnaissant mon nom, on te la passera sans problème, mais je suis plus inquiet sur sa capacité à sortir d'ici._

 _Je suis vivant, les services secrets nazis m'ont récupéré de cette crevasse où tu m'as vu tomber. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas pour vendre du muguet, mais au moins je suis toujours en vie. Ils me font perdre la raison jour après jour, c'est pourquoi je ne vais garder en tête qu'une chose_ : _retrouve-moi à Saint-Pétersbourg sur la place dans un an exactement. Si je n'y suis pas, sors-moi de là._

 _Ne m'oublie pas._

 _Bucky_


	5. L'écho dans les montagnes

Le numéro de Clint et Natasha existe vraiment, il s'agit de celui de Desire of Flight sur la chanson "Je suis malade" de Lara Fabian. Bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony ne dormit pas bien. Déjà parce que le lit de Clint n'était certainement pas un deux places –bien que son propriétaire ne certifie le contraire- que l'espion du MI6 parlait en dormant, et lui avait déjà relaté une mission particulièrement stressante impliquant une armée d'escargots attaquant Pamela Anderson, et enfin que le réveil à piles sonnait déjà pour la troisième fois et indiquait quatre heures dix du matin.

-Mec, bordel, lève-toi maintenant, grogna Tony à demi-conscient.

-Ce ne sont pas ces droides-là que vous recherchez, marmonna son voisin de lit.

-Debout Obi wan, t'as trop mangé de mes pâtes, continua Tony en lui filant des coups de coude. Allez, tu dois aller relever je sais pas qui, un taré d'ce train, peu importe lequel.

-Mais ta gueule, asséna l'autre en rendant mollement ses coups, je veux dormir.

-Moi aussi figure-toi, révéla l'espion à bout de nerf, alors tu vas vite fait aller t'occuper, commença-t-il en empoignant le haut de pyjama de Clint, de cette putain, asséna-t-il en le faisant basculer sur lui, de locomotive ! conclut-il en projetant l'espion par terre.

Le choc fit remuer légèrement le wagon, et l'irlandais se releva aussi sec, un couteau à la main.

-Je te jure que si tu faisais pas des nouilles sautées aussi bonnes, je te ferais la peau ! jura-t-il en approchant sa lame de sa gorge.

-Mais dégage, grommela Tony en se remettant sous les couvertures, et puis sérieusement pourquoi vous faites des règles si c'est pour pas les respecter ?! agacé par la présence du couteau alors que lui s'était fait prendre le sien.

-Connard, conclut Clint en sautant à pieds joints pour mettre ses chaussures, connard qui sert à rien parce que tu réchauffes que dalle dans ce pieu.

-J'y peux rien, t'es pas mon style, marmonna Tony pour la forme, à demi rendormi.

-Pour info, y'a une règle qu'on respecte, c'est personne couche avec personne, annonça l'irlandais. Ҫa crée des embrouilles sinon.

Tony rouvrit les yeux, pour être sûr de s'en souvenir le lendemain. Il hésita le temps que son coloc enfile une veste en laine –hideuse d'ailleurs, à la lueur de la lampe de poche-, mais finit par demander :

-Même toi et la russe ?

L'autre le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes, l'expression impassible et l'iris presque noir.

-Je crois pas qu'on t'ait proposé un plan à trois, donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est putain de pas tes affaires.

Tony avait beau être trop en manque de sommeil pour prendre au sérieux une menace de mort, pour une fois il se la ferma.

Il aurait cru que le couteau et le regard de tueur en série qu'on lui avait lancé aurait lâché davantage d'adrénaline dans ses veines, mais il était retombé dans le sommeil avant même que le pas agacé de Clint ne quitte la roulotte. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir des os brisés, des portions de peau écorchés, mais qu'il ne perdrait pas la vie. Ils étaient tous pareils, et dans le même bateau sur rail. Et si une patrouille du parti les arrêtait à la frontière, ils étaient suffisamment d'assassins surentraînés pour s'en sortir. Oui, au milieu de tous ses tueurs, il se sentait en sécurité.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'on dormait très mal dans un train. Ҫa donnait le mal de mer à en dégobiller tous ses repas jusqu'à la semaine d'avant. Il se réveilla vers six heures pour aller vomir par la fenêtre, et décida de mettre encore plus de vêtements pour aller prendre l'air sur le fameux balcon.

De manière assez confortable, la roulotte de Clint était la dernière du train, par conséquent il n'avait pas à passer par le toit pour y aller. Les portes des wagons n'étaient jamais verrouillés par question de sécurité (pour prévenir celui ou celle qui dormait profondément si un feu se déclarait) mais par convention à partir de vingt-deux heures on passait par le toit, lui avait-on appris. Sauf tunnel ou traversée d'une zone de guerre ou autre. En tout cas interdiction de regarder quelqu'un dormir ou c'était l'égorgement systématique, avaient prévenu Natasha et Darcy. De toute façon, comme ça restait une manœuvre risquée, les seuls aller-retour était ceux des relèves de tour de garde.

Aussi Tony fut surpris, en entrant dans la salle d'entraînement après être passé par le wagon d'équipement, d'y trouver le soldat blond déserteur, tenant le sac de frappe d'un air absent. Malgré sa main dessus, la toile de jute contenant des kilos et des kilos de sable continuait d'osciller comme le pendule d'une horloge. Tony toussota, étonné qu'il n'ait pas réagi malgré le grincement que produisaient les portes en coulissant et en se refermant, et… Steve ? sursauta.

-Steve, c'est ça ? vérifia Tony.

-Oui.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

-Non, c'est moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Tony n'avait pas rencontré un type aussi poli depuis des années, c'était relativement perturbant.

-T'as un accent newyorkais, lança l'espion, je me trompe ?

-Oui, bien deviné, fit l'autre dans un demi-sourire en laissant partir le sac de frappe. Je suis de Brooklyn.

-Long Island, fit Tony en répondant à son sourire. Pourquoi tu veux aller en Russie si ta mère patrie c'est la grosse pomme ?

-Je vois que tu sais déjà tout sur tout le monde, fit l'autre avec un sourire plus forcé.

-Bof bof, hein, je sais juste que tu veux aller en Russie. C'est pas ce que j'appelle tout savoir.

Steve reporta son regard sur le sac de sable, et lança :

-J'ai un ami à sauver. Il doit s'être fait laver le cerveau, ou il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, mais je veux tout de même être à Saint-Pétersbourg le 21 avril. Comme Natasha, Phil et Fury veulent aller à Moscou et que la Norvège manque à Thor, c'est par là qu'on se dirige.

-C'est pas dangereux, de revenir là où ils se sont faits récupérer ?

-Ca fera près de deux ans. Un bon déguisement et ça ira. Personne ne cherche des yeux les gens morts.

Hm, il n'avait pas tort. Tony hésitait à en demander plus, mais le type paraissait bavard, donc il s'arrêterait quand il prendrait un pain dans la figure.

-Je-

-Je sais pas pour toi mais je vais aller me recoucher, j'étais de garde de deux à quatre, fit-il en se détournant avec un sourire très grand et très faux. Les pâtes étaient très bonnes au fait, merci, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

-De rien mec. Bonne nuit.

La porte du wagon s'était déjà refermée sur lui.

-Bon, lança-t-il tout haut. Je n'ai rien appris. Formidable Tony, qu'est-ce que tu es fort.

Il rouillait dur depuis qu'il était dans ce train. Ou alors était-il plus dur d'être un espion parmi des espions, mais son égo n'acceptait pas l'excuse. Surtout que ce type était soldat. Ҫa se voyait à son regard embrumé de champ de bataille et à sa cicatrice dans le pli du cou.

Il aurait déserté… Juste pour se rendre à Saint-Pétersbourg ? Mais pourquoi serait-il resté dans ce train qui allait dans l'autre sens ?

… Ah. Sans doute qu'en un an, il avait amplement le temps de faire un détour, surtout si c'était pour réunir autour de lui des espions surdoués qui seraient bien utiles si son ami n'était pas au rendez-vous et donc soit mort soit toujours prisonnier.

Tout de même, un an de voyage à la dure, pour sauver un être humain comme il y en avait sept milliards sur cette planète, mourant et naissant à chaque minute ? N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Tony n'aurait jamais fait ça, jamais de la vie. Il ne pigeait pas.

Il resta immobile un moment, contemplant le sac de sable, puis finit par sortir sur le balcon. Peut-être fallait-il lire cette fameuse lettre pour comprendre. Il alluma la petite lanterne, et contempla les rails filer sous ses pieds en s'éloignant de lui. La lune éclairait le sommet des montagnes, et des milliers d'étoiles parsemaient le ciel. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, ils allaient s'arrêter dans la matinée au fond d'une vallée pour laisser la locomotive souffler, la tension s'apaiser et répéter leurs numéros.

Épaule dans le sac ou pas, Tony allait devoir faire ses preuves.

Il soupira en appuyant son front contre la rambarde gelée. Mais il était une daube en gymnastique lui !

Il décida de retourner se coucher.

-o-o-o-o-

-Eh mec, dit-il à Clint en pénétrant dans la cuisine vers neuf heures du matin, désolé pour cette nuit.

-Ouais, moi aussi.

Clint lui lança un demi-sourire, mi contrit mi épuisé, et Tony lui rendit exactement le même.

-J'en ai marre du thé vert, merde, lança tout à coup Natasha.

-Langage, lança par réflexe le soldat déserteur, accoudé à l'autre table.

Avant que Natasha n'ait pu sortir le tout aussi rituel « ta gueule Steve », il la devança en continuant :

\- Natasha, j'aurais une requête à te soumettre.

-Encore cette histoire d'apprendre le russe ?

-Les ouïghours de l'ouest le parlent. Maintenant je pourrai m'exercer.

Natasha regarda attentivement le plafond, puis répondit :

-D'accord. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

Steve haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas parti avec grand-chose de sa base militaire quand il avait reçu la lettre de Bucky, et n'avait pas non plus acquis grand-chose depuis. Et parmi ces choses-là, aucune ne valait quelques pourcents de chance de plus de le retrouver.

-Ton couteau bowie, imposa Natasha.

Il hocha immédiatement la tête. Oui, ce couteau lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et était un cadeau de son mentor, mais il s'en contrefoutait.

-D'accord, finit-il par dire comme Natasha semblait attendre une réponse plus claire.

-Chouette. Bonjour, ça se dit привет

-Plriviat ? tenta Steve.

-Non, привет

-привет, répéta-t-il à peu près correctement.

-Je te parie cent yuan qu'il va abandonner au bout de deux heures, lança Clint à voix basse.

-Tenu, lança Tony en regardant d'un œil curieux Steve.

Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, à cette histoire d'aller sauver un ami à l'autre bout du monde. Éduqué comme un espion, on lui avait toujours interdit de mettre autre chose que sa mission devant sa propre vie. Et surtout pas un autre être humain comme il en mourrait des milliers tous les jours. Il était donc normal que tout ça lui soit incompréhensible. Il avait une admiration naissante pour le déserteur, tout en le trouvant incroyablement stupide. C'était certain, Steve allait apprendre le russe, et ce en un temps record. Il répétait consciencieusement cinq fois chaque mot que Natasha lui déversait dessus comme un baquet d'huile bon marché, et quand il y en eut une cinquantaine, tous des mots courants, elle lui demanda de tous les lui répéter. Silencieusement, Tony et Clint l'écoutèrent faire, et écarquillèrent un peu les yeux tandis qu'il déversait le quinzième sans même froncer un peu les sourcils pour se rappeler. Quand le cinquantième fut prononcé, Natasha le fixa un instant, et déclara :

-Entendu. Ta prononciation est à chier, mais je t'apprendrai le russe quitte à t'adapter la langue de manière sanglante avec ton bowie jusqu'à ce que tu sois bilingue. Deal ?

-Deal.

Tony laissa échapper une exclamation satisfaite. Le soldat tourna la tête vers lui, et l'espion leva son pouce en signe d'encouragement. Clint grommela, parce que si Natasha l'avait promis, il ne restait plus une seule chance pour qu'il gagne son pari. Deux heures plus tard, Tony comptait ses cent yuan en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait acheter avec, et Steve plissait les yeux sur les pattes de mouche cyrilliques que lui faisaient recopier Natasha. Puis Darcy débarqua en disant de bien se tenir car ils allaient s'arrêter, et Clint bondit un peu trop fort en hurlant « hallellujah », faisant trembler le wagon. Il se précipita vers la porte qu'avait empruntée Tony et ne prit même pas la peine de la fermer derrière lui, la laissant coulisser selon les virages. Curieux, l'ex-espion de la CIA regarda par la fenêtre alors que le crissement du freinage vrillait leurs tympans. Ils étaient au milieu des montagnes enneigées, un brouillard bas s'arrêtait à la limite de la fenêtre. Le flanc de la montagne en surgissait comme le bord d'une piscine de nuages, et chose étrange, de l'eau surgissait abondamment d'un trou dans la roche, alors qu'il faisait bien moins dix dehors.

-Darcy, s'enquit Tony, tu sais pourquoi la cascade n'est pas gelée ?

-Yup, lança-t-elle d'un ton tranquille. On est au dessus d'une nappe de magma. D'où le brouillard et la source chaude juste en dessous de la cascade, enfin selon la carte.

L'espion ne sut pas s'il devait frissonner d'angoisse à l'idée d'une éruption volcanique ou bien pleurer de joie à l'idée de prendre un bain chaud. Les autres, en tout cas, n'hésitèrent pas, et la locomotive ne s'était pas arrêtée que Natasha avait déjà enlevé son haut. Elle se dirigea à grands pas pressés vers la porte, et Tony la suivit pour regarder. Le train freinait de plus en plus, comptant manifestement s'arrêter au milieu de la voie, et Tony s'approcha juste à temps pour voir Natasha sauter en marche et disparaître dans la couche de brouillard. Elle se redressa la seconde d'après, son buste seul dépassant du blanc. Clint avait déjà sauté, et faisait une roue de la victoire spontanée dans la couche de nuage, si bien que seulement ses jambes dépassèrent de la nappe blanche. Tony sortit sur les essieux, et laissa échapper un rire en voyant leurs silhouettes continuer à courir, puis en arrivant près de la cascade, s'étaler subitement en avant et disparaître. Leurs têtes refirent surface, alors qu'ils riaient et hurlaient qu'elle était chaude. Au même moment le train se stoppa et Tony vit du coin de l'œil Thor en maillot de bain courir dans leur direction. A l'intérieur du wagon, Darcy prenait discrètement des photos avec un bel appareil, et souriait largement.

Tony ne tenait pas vraiment à courir à l'aveugle dans le brouillard pour sûrement se faire couler par les autres et aggraver l'état de son épaule, donc il décida qu'il irait quand il serait seul et conscient de ce sur quoi il marchait. Steve, quasi imperturbable, recopiait l'alphabet russe.

Vers midi, le brouillard commença à se dissiper, et révéla une plaine à l'herbe verte, agrémentée du bassin brumeux d'une grande cascade. Les seuls animaux semblaient être quelques rapaces et un groupe de corbeaux. L'oasis ne perturba pas longtemps les occupants du train et ils commencèrent à ouvrir en grand les portes latérales et installer le nécessaire. Le plus délicat fut bien sûr les grands poteaux avec le fil du funambule, mais ils y parvinrent plus ou moins du premier coup, c'est-à-dire sans faire tomber les trucs immenses et lourds sur quelqu'un.

-Il y a déjà eu des accidents ? s'enquit Tony.

Il lui semblait que sa sueur gelait sur son front. Ce qui était très perturbant car le sol était chaud sous ses pieds, et l'herbe verte et tendre.

-Bien sûr, répondit Natasha.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris un bon bain, elle était beaucoup moins frigide et menaçante. Il avait même surpris un sourire sur ses lèvres quand ils avaient installé le trampoline.

-Darcy a eu la clavicule brisée en tentant de rattraper l'un de ceux-là qui vacillait, énuméra la russe en enroulant la corde qui restait. Bruce est tombé du fil et s'est cassé la cheville. Et Clint et moi on est tombés du trapèze des dizaines de fois.

-Vous êtes trapézistes ? s'écria-t-il. C'est super cool !

-Tu veux essayer ?

-J'ai le vertige, avoua-t-il.

Sans prévenir, l'espionne éclata de rire, avant de crier dans la vallée à l'attention des autres :

-EH ! LE NOUVEAU A LE VERTIGE !

Des éclats de rire et des « champion ! » « et ça veut s'intégrer dans un cirque » « bravo le bleu ! » leur parvinrent. Tony leva les yeux au ciel puis la darda d'un regard noir.

-T'en fais pas va, reprit l'espionne, on va arranger ça.

-Non non non, protesta Tony en levant ses mains en signe de défense. Je vis très bien avec.

-Allez viens, insista-t-elle en lui prenant son bras valide. Viens ou je te mets une balle dans l'autre épaule.

La mort dans l'âme, il se fit amener jusqu'au trampoline. Les autres, les ayant vus s'approcher de la toile tendue, se rassemblèrent autour, même Phil. Loki le regardait avec un sourire sarcastique, les coudes appuyés sur les tapis de protection, Darcy avait eu le temps de s'écrire « Allez » sur sa main gauche et « Tony » sur sa main droite, Thor l'encourageait bruyamment, Clint ricanait et Steve et Bruce souriaient.

-C'est un non. Pas avec mon épaule, protesta Tony alors qu'il se faisait tirer le bras par l'espionne. Aïe aïe aïe, gémit-il alors que la poigne de la russe augmentait en force et finit par le faire monter. T'as gagné. Mais c'est juste un saut, grommela-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la toile et que Natasha commençait à sauter, c'est pas ça qui va m'enlever ma peuUUUUR FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE !

Natasha avait sauté de plus en plus haut, puis avait atterri juste à coté de ses pieds, lui transmettant son impulsion et le faisant s'envoler à plus de trois mètres. Il voyait ainsi la troupe de tueurs de haut, ainsi que l'ensemble de la vallée : le bassin avait une jolie couleur bleutée vu de là-haut. Il retomba aussitôt arrivé au point culminant, et dans sa frayeur de retomber sur son bras blessé, atterrit sur les fesses. Il rebondit d'un mètre environ, puis eut des petits bonds jusqu'à se stopper totalement, jurant copieusement alors que Natasha souriait largement.

-Bien joué ! s'exclama Thor.

-Je te hais, grommela Tony, tendant de se relever d'une seule main pour descendre de là.

-Si tu fais pas de trucs en hauteur, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Lanceur de couteau ! cracha-t-il en sautant à terre.

-Nope, ça c'est moi, répondit-elle avant de sauter pour s'entraîner au salto arrière.

Tony grommela, décida qu'il avait fait sa part, et qu'un peu d'isolement puis un bon bain chaud serait très bon pour son humeur.

Loki le regarda partir avec un sourire et Clint repéra aussitôt ce phénomène rare.

-Bah alors, ton cœur de glace est en train de fondre Lokitty ?

-Ferme ton bec de concierge Clint, ou je lâche Amora sur toi.

-Il va sans doute aller se baigner, garde les yeux ouverts…

Loki lança une carte à jouer qui entailla la pommette de Clint. L'espion partit en ricanant, n'accordant aucune attention au mince filet de sang qui coulait sur sa joue. Grommelant, le magicien termina de monter le terrain d'entraînement avec Thor, puis décida qu'aller se laver à l'eau chaude améliorerait son caractère et l'empêcherait de tuer cette pustule irritante du M16.

Tony alla dans la roulotte de Clint, lui vola une cigarette dans le paquet qu'il avait découvert sous le lit, et la fuma en ruminant contre cette troupe de chieurs tarés professionnels. C'était décidé, il allait voler un couteau. Pas à Natasha parce qu'elle avait l'air d'y tenir beaucoup, il allait plutôt prendre un couteau de cuisine simple. Mauvais outil mais ça ferait l'affaire et lui ferait du bien bon sang. Il sortit de l'autre coté, fit en sorte de ne pas trop se faire voir, et prit de quoi manger ainsi que le couteau et son étui, qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière.

Puis il ressortit, et en eut le souffle coupé. Natasha et Clint répétaient leur numéro, et bien qu'il semblait nécessiter force et concentration, ça leur semblait si naturel d'enrouler leurs jambes autour d'un foulard et de soulever l'autre d'une main. Ils s'entrelançaient, se tenaient soudain uniquement par le pied, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter quand Clint lâcha la cheville de Natasha, la laissant tomber de dix mètres. La russe s'enroula autour du foulard, le faisant tourner en cercle sous le mouvement de la chute, la déposant doucement au sol. D'un geste désespéré, elle semblait tendre les mains vers le ciel et Clint comme pour retourner auprès de lui, mais il remonta le foulard à lui, s'enroulant tout autour. Alors Natasha sortit un flingue de sa ceinture, et le visa. On n'entendit aucun bruit, mais elle eut le mouvement du retour, et Clint, tout en haut, tomba sec, le foulard se déroulant autour de lui et semblant vouloir le laisser s'écraser au sol. A deux mètres de l'impact, ses pieds furent retenus, et il se balança doucement. Natasha le rejoignit, et ils se prirent les mains.

-Impressionnant, pas vrai ? lança Bruce.

Tony sursauta légèrement, encore subjugué par la démonstration.

-Il fait super peur leur numéro !

-Oui, c'est affolant toute la confiance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. M'enfin si ça fait un an et demi qu'ils vivent ensemble, tu me diras…

Tony ne fit pas la remarque que Fury et Darcy respiraient la confiance mutuelle mais ça lui chatouilla sérieusement la langue.

-Y'a quoi entre eux finalement ? s'enquit-il.

Bruce ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je crois qu'ils s'aiment, dit-il finalement. Mais pas l'amour de d'habitude. C'est plus comme deux parties d'une même coquille. Enfin quand on les voit faire ce genre de chose, après ils sont assez souvent en conflit. Mais tenus par un foulard, là oui, ce sont deux moitiés d'un même être.

La confiance absolue, après la loyauté absolue… Sans doute que Tony détestait ce train pour toutes les choses inconnues qu'il contenait.

-Reçu doc, merci.

-Fury m'a chargé de te dire que c'est toi qui dois nettoyer l'étable.

-Et merde.

-Comme tu dis, se moqua le médecin en se dirigeant vers sa roulotte.

Tony sortit donc les trois poneys. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient impossibles. Pourtant, il avait découpé sa tâche par étape. Il avait d'abord demandé à Thor s'il avait un maillet pour planter un pieu et ainsi y attacher des cordes. Avec son apparence d'haltérophile, ce n'était pas aberrant, et justement il en avait un.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas le soulever, précisa le norvégien.

-Je sais que j'ai pas l'air comme ça…

-Non non, c'est une histoire d'en être digne.

-Si c'est un sermon que tu me fais…

-Viens voir.

Tony le suivit dans sa roulotte, de relativement mauvaise humeur. Mais ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration en voyant le maillet en question.

-Mazette. T'es sûr que tu veux utiliser un truc comme ça pour planter un pieu ?

-Ma foi, il ne sert à rien. Loki me tuerait pour t'avoir dit ça, mais c'est un trésor de la couronne norvégienne.

L'intérêt de Tony fut piqué. Comment deux fugitifs se retrouvaient avec un trésor de la couronne ? Ils l'avaient volé… ou bien leur posture droite et leur attitude un peu hautaine ajoutées à ça révélait un truc énorme ?

-Et comment tu l'as eu ?

-Essaye de le soulever, éluda Thor.

Tony observa un instant l'arme (parce que ce n'était plus vraiment un outil de bricolage, à ce niveau là de décorations serties) et posa prudemment sa main valide dessus, puis tenta de le soulever, avant d'abandonner rapidement.

-C'est pas ma main principale, justifia-t-il.

Thor sourit d'un air satisfait et Tony fit la moue quand le grand blond le souleva comme si c'était un tournevis.

-C'est une question de dignité.

-C'est une question de gonflette, ouais. Bon, tu viens m'aider à les planter ces pieux ?

Fatalis tenta de se barrer dans la montagne au moins trois fois avant que Tony ne réussisse à l'attacher autour de son pieu, mais Ultron, lui, tenta de lui couper les doigts avec ses dents quand il voulut lui mettre une longe.

Bref, quand les poneys furent tranquillement en train de brouter, il fallut encore trouver une fourche, et retirer tout le foin souillé du wagon à bestiaux. Quand il eut tout retiré, lavé à grande eau et remit du foin propre, il trouva qu'il puait relativement la mort et décida d'aller à cette fameuse source chaude. Le bassin de la cascade continuait de diffuser ses vapeurs, aussi ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva au bord, serviette « empruntée » à Clint sur l'épaule et une mine épuisée, qu'il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un, et pas n'importe quel quelqu'un.

-Tu sais, le principe de mater c'est de faire en sorte qu'on ne te voie pas le faire, souligna Loki, totalement nu, l'eau lui arrivant heureusement à la taille.

-Je te mate pas, protesta Tony, tu es dans mon bain.

-Oh, je sors alors, fit Loki en se redressant.

-Eh ! s'écria Tony en se retournant, on se calme l'exhibitionniste. Remets tes fringues d'abord, fit-il à l'herbe.

-Ces américains sont si prudes…

Tony patienta, ayant mis prudemment ses sens en alerte.

-On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas tourner le dos à un magicien ? murmura Loki dans son oreille.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Pourquoi il n'avait rien vu venir ? Il sentait deux doigts contre sa tempe, et il en fut prodigieusement agacé. Mais bon, ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il n'était plus un espion surentraîné de la CIA alors il empoigna son couteau d'un mouvement vif, se retourna et plaqua la lame contre le cou du norvégien. La surprise ne s'afficha qu'une seconde, et fut remplacée par un fin sourire.

-Sauf quand on peut menacer de mort le dit magicien la seconde d'après, chuchota Tony avant de sourire largement.

Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'autre le déconcentra un instant. L'espion éloigna légèrement le couteau pour ne pas lui trancher la gorge par maladresse, mais l'autre en profita pour lui faire une balayette et le précipiter la tête la première dans l'eau. Tony creva la surface en toussant, pestant car il s'était entaillé la cuisse avec sa lame. Loki se retourna, un filet de sang coulant d'une entaille sur sa joue, faite au moment de la chute de Tony.

-Et merde, j'ai quelque chose en commun avec Barton, pesta le magicien en essuyant le sang et contemplant sa main rouge. Restes-y une heure ou deux, lui lança-t-il, tu pues vraiment.

Sa serviette épaisse autour du cou, il repartit vers la voie ferrée. Finalement, il avait eu le temps de remettre ses sous-vêtements pendant que Tony lui tournait le dos.

Perturbé, Tony entreprit de poser le couteau au bord du bassin, et mit un moment pour enlever d'une seule main ses vêtements trempés. Il regarda la blessure à sa cuisse, mais elle était peu profonde et propre. Il put finalement s'allonger dans l'eau chaude, son épaule blessée le faisant grimacer quand les points de suture entrèrent en contact avec la source. Il rouvrit les yeux, et contempla la cascade.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soir tomba qu'il cligna des yeux, se retourna et observa le soleil se coucher derrière les montagnes pour cesser d'éclairer la vallée. Les trapèzes ainsi que le train disparurent progressivement dans l'obscurité, puis réapparurent quand les bougies et lanternes et lampes de poche s'allumèrent et découpèrent des carrés de lumière dans les wagons, tout ça dans le ciel pastel du couchant. Il fallait bien avouer que c'était magnifique. Sérieusement, qui aurait pu prédire ça sur son berceau ? « Après avoir été pendant vingt ans un espion de la CIA comme ton père et ta mère, tu deviendras un clown dans le nord ouest de la Chine en compagnie de dangereux psychopathes. Tu gagnes le prix du destin le plus délirant qui soit, félicitations ! »

Après quelques minutes de contemplation paisible, il dit dans un grognement :

-Il m'a volé ma serviette cet enfoiré.


	6. Puisqu'on va reprendre la route

_But hold me fast, 'cause I'm a hopeless wanderer_

 _I will learn to love the skies I'm under_

Mumford&sons

-o-o-o-o-

Le valet de cœur était trempé. Tony avait accroché la carte avec tous ses vêtements à la corde à linge que Clint avait tendue dans son wagon (parce qu'à l'extérieur, volcan ou pas, ça restait très humide et très froid) pour ne pas qu'elle se déchire, juste au cas où ce taré de magicien avait posé un mauvais sort dessus.

Puisqu'il n'avait qu'un change de vêtements et qu'il les avait lavés, ce fut nu qu'il fut obligé de se glisser sous les couvertures, et pourquoi sérieusement avait-il cru que quelqu'un comme Clint resterait endormi bien sagement quand il pouvait le faire chier.

-Mec, fit l'espion derrière lui après quelques minutes, j'espère que c'est un concombre ce que je sens contre ma cuisse.

Tony soupira, et lança sans se retourner.

-C'est ma jambe du con, je te tourne le dos.

-Pourquoi t'es nu, je croyais que j'étais pas ton style ?

-Parce que cet enfoiré de Loki m'a poussé dans le bassin, et que mes fringues sont trempées. Donc non, toujours pas.

-Vous y êtes allés en même temps finalement.

Là, il devait se retourner.

-T'insinues quoi là ?

-Là c'est vraiment ta queue que je sens.

-Non, toujours pas : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il t'aime bien, quoi. Je vais peut-être aller faire un bain de minuit ou une randonnée nocturne, il est vraiment petit ce lit.

-Je ne vais pas te violer dans ton sommeil, bon sang, Clint, file-moi un des tiens si ça te stresse autant. Il m'aime bien ?

L'espion alluma sa lampe torche, et, la main sur les yeux, entreprit de se déplacer jusqu'à son armoire, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber du lit dans un bruit sourd.

-Bah ouais, fit-il en se redressant. 'Fin je t'ai rien dit hein. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant sans regarder un vieux slip blanc.

-Il est propre au moins ? fit Tony d'un air sceptique.

-C'est ça ou tu dors dehors.

-On aurait limite plus chaud dans l'herbe, non ? réfléchit Tony.

-C'est super humide et avec un écart de température hyper grand. Tu vas attraper la crève de ta vie.

-Pas tort, fit-il en terminant d'enfiler le slip et en se levant. Tu viens me tenir chaud ? murmura-t-il à Clint en arrivant derrière lui et en posant ses mains sur les hanches.

Clint glapit et lui envoya un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac. Tony éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre, mais des jurons italiens étouffés leur parvinrent et les convainquirent de retourner se coucher.

-C'est beau ton numéro avec la russe, lança soudain Tony, quand ils furent retournés sous les couvertures et que Clint eut cessé d'avoir peur pour rien.

-Merci. Tu penses arriver à faire quoi toi ?

-Je sais pas, marmonna Tony.

-On va trouver, t'en fais pas. Et sinon tu peux toujours assister Loki, et te faire découper en deux… ou transformer en grenouille, marmonna l'espion, au bord du sommeil.

-Attends, t'es pas sérieux là !

-ROMPICOGLIONI ! insulta plus fort Darcy, si bien que Tony entendit malgré les deux portes en bois toutes les syllabes et put globalement deviner le sens.

-Clint, chuchota-t-il, Clint !

Il s'était endormi. Raaah…

Il se blottit dans les couvertures pour que Darcy ne vienne pas lui faire un cours particulier d'italien ou bien ne lui apprenne tout des méthodes traditionnelles d'assassinat de la mafia romaine.

Quel froid de canard sérieusement.

-o-o-o-o-

Darcy, la clope au bec, lavait ses fringues à la cascade. L'eau chaude fonctionnait mieux que l'eau froide et sa pauvre bouilloire à piles n'aimait pas le surmenage. Phil, tout près d'elle, se lavait avec désinvolture, avec un gel douche chinois très cher mais pour les peaux sensibles.

« Tu pollues l'eau, attaqua-t-elle.

-Toi tu pollues tes poumons, répondit calmement mais du tac au tac leur chef adjoint.

-Jésus ou Allah vont m'arranger tout ça, assura-t-elle. Tu le sens comment le nouveau ? dit-elle à propos de rien.

-Tu demandes s'il va nous poignarder une nuit sans lune, ou bien s'il va s'intégrer à la troupe ?

-Ҫa, et est-ce qu'il va briser les règles. Se trouver un numéro.

-Il va briser toutes les règles. Comme tout le monde ici. Et se trouver un numéro, prophétisa leur grand manitou en se savonnant ses cheveux courts.

-J'ai jamais brisé la règle six, protesta Darcy.

-Menteuse, répliqua Phil en en frottant ses yeux rouges à cause du shampoing.

-Si c'est vrai ! s'insurgea-t-elle en quittant sa position du tailleur.

-Même pas avec Maria ?

-…Maria est morte, cracha-t-elle après un moment, elle ne fait plus partie de l'équipage. »

Là-dessus, elle ramassa son savon naturel et ses vêtements pour aller les étendre sur la corde à linge, bien qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage de grosses bulles de savon se laissant porter par le vent des montagnes. Phil se marmonna que c'était vraiment bien joué et qu'il était tellement le meilleur pour aider les autres à cicatriser, puis se rinça sous la cascade.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Deux ans auparavant_

Darcy était en train de bénir sa passion pour le parkour quand elle était ado. Les heures d'adrénaline qu'elle avait passées à s'élancer entre les toits de Rome et à se briser les os quand elle se loupait pulsaient dans ses veines et lui permettaient d'avoir l'endurance nécessaire de ne pas se faire rattraper par les forces spéciales italiennes.

A l'arrestation de sa famille, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Enfin si, mais pas avec son cerveau. Elle avait pensé avec la rage dans sa poitrine. Cette fois c'était fini. Toute l'influence qu'ils avaient avait été contrée par les subventions qu'avait reçues le gouvernement pour se débarrasser d'eux. Deux fois, trois fois plus, il avait soudoyé ceux qu'ils avaient soudoyés, corrompu ceux qu'ils avaient corrompus, fait chanter ceux qu'ils avaient fait chantés. Et il avait obtenu les preuves nécessaires pour tous les faire exécuter.

Oh, la peine de mort était abolie en Italie. Mais pour empêcher des gros bras de revenir tôt ou tard sur le marché, il arrivait parfois que sous les remords ou la peur de la prison, certains ne se pendent dans leur cellule, de manière synchrone avec la panne subite des caméras de surveillance.

C'était ce qui les attendait, à tous. On allait venir un soir, les étrangler lentement et passer une corde autour de leur trachée déjà écrasée. Et il n'y avait rien à faire. La fin des mafiosi qui régnaient sur tout en une nuit l'effondrement d'un empire.

Darcy avait réussi à s'échapper. Puis, pour apaiser sa rage, elle avait retrouvé et tué tous ceux qui les avaient trahis, qui avaient donné le carnet de compte, le lieu de trafic, l'emplacement du QG. Jusqu'à leur propre avocat, qui par ironie du sort, était devenu celui des victimes, pour tous les faire tomber.

Elle avait tout accompli, utilisé chaque planque secrète de la capitale, et maintenant, il était temps de s'enfuir.

L'avion, le train, les routes lui étaient interdits. Sa seule chance était un wagon à bestiaux. Elle s'était donc faufilée, les cheveux coupés, lunettes de soleil, à la gare marchande, mais son petit spectacle au tribunal avait mis l'ensemble des forces spéciales sur les dents. Repérée dans le hall, elle avait couru plus vite que jamais, enjambé les barrières, sauté par-dessus les valises, zigzagué entre les gens, sous les cris des agents, hurlant qu'elle était une tueuse dangereuse, et qu'il fallait s'écarter. Dix fois elle avait failli se faire encercler, dix fois elle s'était faufilée entre les étals et les panneaux pour leur échapper.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle ne pensait qu'à sa vie, qu'à son cœur qui frappait ses côtes et son sang qui filait dans ses artères. Elle voulait vivre, elle voulait vivre, elle voulait vivre, qu'importe un empire, qu'importe le pouvoir ! Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de quitter Rome, elle avait eu trop de responsabilités en tant qu'héritière : son seul désir était de voir le monde, au lieu d'attendre entre quatre murs d'être assassinée en secret.

Aussi, quand elle entendit de l'autre coté du train près duquel elle courrait quelqu'un lui crier de se rendre ou ils faisaient feu, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

Une locomotive la dépassa, prenant de la vitesse. Dedans, un noir américain borgne la fixa longtemps, penché par-dessus la porte malgré les fusils automatiques lui faisant sans doute face.

« Pitié ! cria-t-elle en italien, dans un sursaut d'instant de survie. Pitié, laissez-moi monter ! PITIE !

-Arrêtez-vous ! cria un policier derrière elle. Dernier avertissement !

Après cela, ils allaient tirer. Et elle atteignait bientôt la voiture de tête du train qui la protégeait à sa droite, tandis que celui de gauche prenait de la vitesse et allait bientôt la dépasser.

Peu importait. Elle mourrait debout, décida-t-elle tandis que la première balle sifflait à ses oreilles.

Elle s'apprêtait à ralentir et se retourner pour faire face aux forces spéciales, puis sortir son beretta pour provoquer une exécution rapide et sans douleur, quand une porte coulissa avec bruit, éclairant une main fine qu'on lui tendait depuis l'intérieur.

-Monte ! lui cria une voix de femme en anglais.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant, et l'attrapa. Aussitôt qu'elle arrêta de zigzaguer et qu'elle battit des jambes pour trouver un support et monter, les balles sifflèrent, et la douleur lui déchira la cuisse et la cheville. Mais elle était dedans. On referma la porte tandis que les fusils automatiques criblaient de balles le wagon.

-Ca va ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Darcy, haleta-t-elle, retrouvant son souffle en pleurant de douleur et de soulagement.

-Je suis Maria, tu es en sécurité. Pourquoi ils te tirent dessus ?

-Mafia démantelée, souffla-t-elle. Seule rescapée.

Un homme entra dans le wagon. Petits yeux, sourire mutin.

-Elle est comme nous ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui Phil, elle est comme nous. On est quatre, maintenant. Aide-moi à arrêter le saignement. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Darcy entendit avant que l'anémie et l'effort ne lui fassent perdre conscience.

-o-o-o-o-

"Clint, il te reste pas du chocolat ? marmonna Darcy en posant le pied sur le wagon cuisine. Pas moyen d'en trouver dans c'pays.

L'espion du MI6 faisait cuire des nouilles. Encore. A Canton ils n'en pouvaient plus du riz mais là, les nouilles, ça commençait à bien faire. Vivement le couscous du Kazakhstan. A coté, Bruce faisait tranquillement des sudokus. Darcy aurait adoré aller au Japon mais il n'y avait pas encore de voie ferrée au dessus de la mer de Chine. Peut-être à leur prochain tour du monde en auraient-ils construit une. Ils étaient dingues ces asiatiques.

-C'est pas les pizzas qui te manquent ? lui répondit finalement l'acrobate.

-Non, c'est le chocolat et le fromage. Mais tu peux pas comprendre, vous avez un fromage dégueu vous les roastbeefs.

-Je suis Irlandais, Darcy, tiqua Clint.

-J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on soit en France. J'y prendrai trois kilos, se projeta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. Je mangerai du camembert, boirai du vin blanc…

-On y sera pas avant des années tu sais, intervint Bruce en levant la tête, ses lunettes demi-lune sur son nez. Et que tu te feras sans doute égorger par Fury avant.

-Tu ne comprends rien à notre relation. Elle est-

-Maternoconflictuelle, répondirent les deux artistes en cœur. On sait Darcy.

-Bon, bon, si vous savez bande d'enfoirés… fit-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? grommela Clint. Viens m'aider à faire la sauce au lieu d'être aussi grognon.

-C'est pour ça le chocolat ? s'enquit Bruce

Elle appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Quand on roule pas je m'ennuie. Quand je m'ennuie je réfléchis. Quand je réfléchis je clope. Et quand je clope bah après j'ai plus de clopes.

-Je vais te dépanner, promit l'espion.

-On repart demain et on a plus que cent cinquante kilomètres avant Urumqi, l'encouragea le docteur. Tu devrais aimer cette ville d'après Fury.

-Pourquoi il vous dit les choses à vous plutôt qu'à moi, feula-t-elle comme un chaton affamé, il a pas les burnes de m'adresser la parole ou quoi.

Comme aucun « Langage » ne ponctua la fin de sa phrase, elle s'enquit :

-Où est Stevie ?

-Il suit ses cours de russe avec Natasha, dit Clitn d'un ton mesuré.

Beauuucoup trop mesuré pour être naturel et ne pas cacher une énorme couche de jalousie.

-Waouh. Il tient. C'est chouette. T'avais parié combien ?

-Fais cette sauce et ferme-la."

Darcy sortit une poêle avec un sourire.

-o-o-o-o-

Thor était tout de même un peu inquiet.

"Ne risque-t-elle pas de le tuer ?

-C'est la technique pédagogique de Natasha, lança Darcy, fumant négligemment une cigarette de Clint. L'adrénaline. J'ai entendu que c'était comme ça qu'ils faisaient leur briefings au KGB. Mais avec en plus beaucoup, beaucoup de vodka.

Thor, sceptique, regardait Steve, les bras en croix contre un panneau en bois, se faire lancer un couteau au visage par une espionne russe à chaque fois qu'il se trompait.

-Mais Steve apprend déjà très bien avec les méthodes conventionnelles.

-Je crois que c'est ça qui l'agace, s'amusa Darcy. Elle voudrait qu'il abandonne pour qu'elle ait la paix. Mais il lâchera pas, elle le sait, et ça l'énerve encore plus. Tout un cercle de vicieux.

-Je crois qu'on dit « cercle vicieux ».

-Oui bah ça va, râla-t-elle. Je suis italienne à la base, pas une roastbeef ou une ricaine. Mon pays me manque. Et Maria. Et foutez-moi la paix.

Elle se leva pour aller fumer sa cigarette ailleurs.

Thor haussa un sourcil mais se replongea rapidement dans sa contemplation de Steve frôlant la mort pour un « a » qui sonnait un peu trop « o » au lieu de « oa ».

Peu après le nouveau s'approcha, tandis que Natasha demandait comment se disait réchauffement climatique en russe.

-Salut Brooklyn, lança-t-il à Steve.

-Salut Long Island.

-Tu prononces mal tes i, asséna Natasha, et un poignard se ficha contre la tempe de Steve.

-Elle t'a déjà blessé ?

Sans le regarder, Steve leva sa main, où une entaille avait rendu son annulaire rouge et gonflé.

-C'est pas du bluff quoi, fit-il après un sifflement.

Le bowie de Steve récupéré par Natasha se ficha juste devant le nez de Tony.

-Tu nous déconcentres le bleu, va plutôt combattre ton vertige sur la falaise, recommanda la rousse d'un ton froid.

-Je vais laisser tomber l'aérien. Je suis plutôt doué avec les animaux. Sauf les poneys. Et les serpents. Vous avez rien d'autre dans ce train ?

-Tu as Thanos le lapin, répondit Steve, toujours sans bouger.

-Et la colombe de Loki, fit-elle avec tant de réticence que ça semblait lui gratter la gorge. A part ça, non. Thanos est un démon et Loki te laissera pas approcher de sa colombe.

-Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit-il.

-Parce qu'un jour où on est restés coincés trois jours dans la jungle du Vietnam on a voulu la manger, expliqua-t-elle simplement. Steve, on se recentre. Bouillir au subjonctif ?

Tony, peu motivé à la perspective d'une lame dans son front, alla rejoindre Thor plutôt que de pousser à bout la patience de Natasha. Il le rejoignit sur sa barre de fer, et regarda Steve apprendre le russe à la rude.

-C'est quoi ton numéro ? lança-t-il à Thor.

-Haltérophilie, répondit celui-ci. Et avec Steve on fait de l'acrogym, au corps à corps. C'est un peu gay mais très impressionnant, dit-il de façon modeste.

S'étant fait prendre par surprise, Tony avala sa salive sous l'image mentale qui l'avait agressé.

-Ah ouais ? lança-t-il. Pourquoi tu dis ça, vous deux vous…

-Non, pas du tout. Règle numéro 6.

Règle numéro 6 ou pas Tony trouvait qu'il y avait beaucoup de tension sexuelle dans ce train. Mais passons :

-Et Fury il fait quoi ?

-Il présente.

-Je le savais, fit-il dans un sourire.

-Tu vas voir, c'est un changement de personnalité assez impressionnant quand il enfile son costume rouge. C'est soit lui soit Phil, et dans ce cas l'un des deux assiste Darcy à l'éclairage et la musique.

-Et Bruce ?

-Tu es trop curieux, s'amusa le blond. Tu verras à Urumqi. Nous y serons dans deux jours. On s'y arrêtera une semaine, ou deux si ça marche et si tu ne parais pas trop recherché."

Tony grommela et s'en alla. Thor sourit, et reporta son regard sur le cours de russe, mais qui s'était terminé. Natasha avait décidé que quatre heures avec un ricain était plus qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, que c'était même une offense à son pays que de lui apprendre sa langue, bref, ça semblait comme une mauvaise période et peut-être était-il temps qu'ils repartent. Thor aperçut du coin de l'œil Fury penché à sa fenêtre, les surveillant un peu avant de se retirer quelques secondes plus tard, étant sans doute parvenu à la même conclusion. Thor tourna la tête de l'autre coté, et regarda son frère sortir de sa roulotte, son chapeau à la main, avant de mettre prudemment la main dedans et en sortir une ficelle. Puis il amena le chapeau près du sol, et le lapin obèse en sortit, ses yeux rouges dardant un regard meurtrier et ses deux dents dehors. Il feula à Loki, qui se pencha pour faire de même, et après ce rituel, le lapin partit courir dans l'herbe et son frère faillit se faire déboîter l'épaule avant de parvenir à l'attacher à un poteau.

« T'as une heure, engeance satanique, annonça en norvégien le magicien tout en faisant un quadruple nœud. Le temps qu'on fasse nos adieux à l'eau chaude et à la solitude. Après, on part faire les clowns à Urumqi. »

Thor posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se leva.

Ils allaient reprendre la route.

Quand Fury actionna le sifflet de la locomotive, Darcy sécha ses larmes, sourit et écrasa sa cigarette dans un coquillage de l'océan indien.

(et puis après tout, c'était sans doute la route qui les reprenait)


	7. Bien arrivés à Urumqi

Euh oui, je sais « _KEUWAH, DÉJÀ ?! »,_ surtout ne vous habituez pas. J'ai juste eu quatre heures de trous et quatre reviews trop mignonnes. Merci à leurs auteures !

Vous pouvez vous écouter la chanson des ouvriers du dessin animé Dumbo sans gêne aucune parce que je crois vraiment que mon cerveau infantile a puisé la première scène là. Puis passez à Animal de Fakear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tempête guettait quand Tony posa le premier pied sur le sol d'Urumqi. Le ciel était d'un gris agité et le vent soufflait si fort que les wagons grinçaient. Quand ils roulaient encore ils avaient cru dérailler des dizaines de fois, et Bruce avait été terriblement malade.

-Tornade en approche, lança Fury alors que tout le monde descendait sur le terrain vague au bord de la voie ferrée qu'on leur avait indiqué en gare. Mais on va tout de même sortir le matériel. Tout le monde au travail !

Darcy poussa avec son dos la porte coulissante du wagon d'équipement, et sitôt accessible Thor attrapa la première barre de fer. Steve prit la deuxième tandis que Loki et Natasha sortaient les rouleaux de corde, et Tony, Clint, Phil et Darcy prirent l'immense toile sur leurs épaules. Fury prit le sac de pieux et le lança sur le sol avant de récupérer le marteau, tenu au mur par deux clous.

Ce fut une très longue nuit. La tornade descendit finalement et évita leur train de peu, mais fit décoller les piquets d'acier et Phil manqua de se faire empaler par une volant trop près de lui. Après l'incident Bruce lança qu'ils en avaient fait assez et qu'ils devraient plutôt aller se protéger à l'intérieur.

Les planches et les essieux grinçant de toutes parts, le hurlement du vent ainsi que le bruit des arbres qui se déracinent les empêchèrent de fermer l'œil. Mais le ciel plus bleu que jamais le lendemain et une immense dose de café les motivèrent pour nettoyer les branches éparpillées sur le sol et commencer à monter le chapiteau.

La première étape fut de monter le mât. Ils creusèrent un trou peu large mais profond, attachèrent une corde au sommet, et s'y mirent à dix pour le lever, Thor et Steve tirant la corde de toutes leurs forces tandis que les autres soulevaient le pilier d'acier. Une fois qu'il fut dressé droit comme un pin et qu'ils soufflaient comme des bœufs les pieds dans les flaques d'eau, Clint l'escalada, la toile accrochée à son dos, pour pouvoir aller l'installer en haut et la faire draper le mât, en attendant qu'elle soit tendue par tous les coins par d'autres barres plus petites.

Darcy, habituée, fit les mesures et définit l'emplacement de toutes les piques. La musique des marteaux frappant en rythme le sommet de barres d'acier résonna à des kilomètres, et attira quelques habitants curieux. Phil, Darcy et Bruce commencèrent alors à leur faire un peu de publicité, expliquant le grand spectacle qui aurait lieu tous les soirs de la semaine à partir du lendemain, que ça ne coûtait que cinq yuans et qu'il fallait faire passer le message autour de soi. Amusés par autant d'étrangers, aux grands yeux, aux longs nez, à la peau noire ou aux cheveux rouges, les curieux promirent de venir voir, même s'ils n'avaient pas tout compris à ce qu'ils racontaient car ils parlaient très mal leur langue. Darcy était déprimée de devoir apprendre encore le ouïghour alors qu'elle commençait à peine à maîtriser le chinois, mais ne se laissa pas abattre, et lorsque tous les piquets furent plantés, les coins de la toile accrochés et la toile secondaire enroulée tout autour pour cacher l'armature, elle décréta la pause, et emprunta un vélo contre une vingtaine de yuans à un éleveur d'oies habitant tout près d'eux, afin de partir visiter et découvrir la gastronomie locale. En soupirant, chacun finit par faire de même, globalement chacun de leur coté. Ҫa faisait trop de travail d'équipe et de communication pour les loups solitaires qu'ils étaient tous.

-Bon, lança Nick à Tony avant qu'ils ne se dispersent. C'est pas à toi qu'on va apprendre à être discret, hein. Mais surveille tes fesses et ferme ton clapet.

La centaine de yuan qui lui restait en poche, Tony s'éloigna pour la première fois depuis une semaine de son refuge ambulant, la liberté étreignant son cœur inquiet.

Mais finalement, rien n'avait changé. La vie était exactement comme avant sa dénonciation. Oh bien sûr, Urumqi était très différente de Xi'an. Les gens avait la peau mâte, les femmes portaient des voiles multicolores et les hommes âgés des robes bleues ou brunes. Mais il croisa aussi des étudiantes dont les longs cheveux noirs et raides arrivaient jusqu'à leurs genoux, et des ados qui portaient des jeans et laissaient voir leurs sous-vêtements en les descendant trop bas. Ils parlaient fort et mélodieusement : il y avait de l'arabe, du russe et du chinois et c'était effectivement incompréhensible. Comme partout, le gratte-ciel jouxtait la bicoque sans eau courante, le Walmart était voisin de la vieille dame qui vendait ses fruits dans sa charrette qu'elle tirait derrière sa bicyclette.

Mais pour Tony, rien n'avait changé, il se promenait toujours avec casquette, lunettes de soleil et pull chaud, négociant rude avec un ton poli et blagueur, y allant avec les traditionnels « tantines » et « tontons » avec les commerçants tout en essayant de comprendre et de se faire comprendre. Il mangea des raviolis et fit patiemment ses courses. Il finit par réussir à se constituer un stock de friandises locales, prit une barre de Toblerone pour Darcy, une patte de poulet à mettre dans le lit de Loki, deux flasques de baijiu à cinquante degrés pour Steve et Thor (il avait vu la veille qu'ils tenaient incroyablement bien l'alcool les enfoirés, et comptait bien les coucher avec ça), des sudokus pour Bruce, des clopes et un boxer à motif canetons pour Clint, ne sut pas trop quoi acheter à Fury, Phil et Natasha. Il finit par trouver un bandeau rose à Fury, un couteau en faux ivoire mais bien équilibré pour Natasha. Pour Phil, il lui fallut attendre de croiser Darcy sur la place principale, souriante et n'ayant pas perdu son temps. Elle était assise à l'arrière d'une mobylette, son bras autour des épaules d'un rocker chinois avec une petite barbe bien taillée. Elle fit les présentations, lui demanda si ça se passait bien, et lui proposa d'offrir du savon naturel à Phil avec les yuans qui lui restaient. Il s'exécuta et trouva un truc à base de lait de yack qui ne sentait pour l'instant pas trop mauvais. Il s'emplit les yeux de paysages et de visages, et au crépuscule repartit vers le train.

Quand il aperçut le chapiteau, les rayures dorées de la toile brillant sous les derniers rayons du soleil, il se rendit compte qu'une fois qu'ils quitteraient Urumqi, dans dix jours environ ou alors plus tôt si l'un d'entre eux était reconnu, il ne leur faudrait plus qu'une journée pour atteindre la frontière et quitter la Chine.

Tony constata avec surprise que son cœur le serrait à cette idée. La Chine était le pays de sa dernière mission, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu sa place quelque part. S'il quittait le territoire vivant, il signait en quelque sorte un contrat pour une vie de fuite et d'errance, à ne plus appartenir à nulle part, à n'avoir aucune ville, aucun appartement auquel revenir, et ce quoiqu'il puisse lui arriver.

Honnêtement, ça le terrifiait et il considéra un long moment l'idée de rester ici malgré tout le danger que ça impliquait.

Mais quand il écarta le pan de plastique rouge et or pour admirer leur travail de la matinée, et vit Bruce et Steve parler chaleureusement en regardant Natasha lire tranquillement Crime et Châtiment à dix mètres de hauteur, tenue uniquement par son foulard enroulé autour de sa taille et de ses jambes… Tony se dit qu'il louperait quelque chose s'il manquait volontairement le train pour le bout du monde.

Alors il offrit le couteau, la flasque d'alcool de riz ainsi que le carnet de sudokus, et sourit en retour quand on le remercia avec trois paires d'yeux pétillants, remplis de fantômes, de paysages, et d'aventure à venir.

-o-o-o-o-

Le lendemain, Tony, assis dans les gradins (constitués de chaises pliantes et de planches en bois pour surélever les derniers rangs), contemplait la répétition générale. Il avait été décidé qu'il assisterait Phil et Darcy dans la logistique. Phil gèrerait pour ce soir l'éclairage et la musique, et lui et l'italienne s'occuperaient de retirer et mettre en place les différents accessoires.

Le matin même, il avait hurlé en touchant quelque chose de visqueux, réveillant Clint qui, dans sa panique, lui avait fait une douloureuse prise de catch. Une fois la confusion apaisée et sa trachée à moitié écrasée, la moitié arrière du train avait accouru dans leur wagon en croyant à une attaque. Ainsi, Darcy, Natasha, l'espion du M16 et lui avaient découvert la patte de poulet qu'il avait glissé la veille dans le lit de Loki, avec enroulé autour avec trois tours de scotch un petit papier avec inscrit dessus un simple « Bonjour » agrémenté d'un petit cœur.

Il s'était fait lyncher par deux espions et une mafieuse en punition pour sa blague qui avait eu une vengeance désagréable, mais après sa toilette à la bassine et eau froide avec pour paysage le lever du soleil, il réfléchit en souriant à sa prochaine taquinerie avec le magicien.

Puis ils avaient mis en place les derniers accessoires (sièges, piste, projecteurs et enceintes alimentés par groupe électrogène), et commencé la répétition.

Le numéro de Thor et Steve était, effectivement, relativement gay. Ils s'amusaient à se soulever à bouts de bras par les poignets, ou bien Steve faisait le poirier d'une main posée sur la tête de Thor, ou bien Steve au sol les jambes levées soutenait Thor allongé, tout ça en shorts moulants noirs et de l'huile luisante sur leurs muscles.

-Émoustillé ? s'enquit une voix moqueuse à son oreille.

-J'ai failli me faire tuer à cause de ta patte de poulet, grommela Tony sans se retourner.

-Mh, c'était la tienne en premier lieu.

Il y eut un frottement de tissu et Tony n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Loki était déjà parti faire le connard mystérieux autre part.

Darcy se débrouillait vraiment bien avec les poneys. Elle arrivait à tenir en respect Ultron lui-même et les autres n'étaient pas commodes non plus. Mais si elle était élevée depuis les couches culottes à devenir marraine de toute la mafia romaine son regard noir pouvait sans doute mater bien plus que trois poneys. Elle pourrait sans doute convaincre Poutine d'œuvrer pour la paix dans le monde et Trump d'accepter au moins un million de réfugiés syriens. D'autant que d'après ce que Tony avait compris, son rocker terriblement séduisant s'était révélé ne pas être intéressé par la gente féminine, alors ses mauvaises ondes faisaient baisser la nuque à tous les êtres vivants présents dans un rayon de quarante mètres.

L'italienne réussit tous ses tours, de se tenir debout sur Ultron à faire le poirier sur Fatalis, puis après avoir récompensés, nourris et laissés à brouter les trois animaux, elle annonça qu'elle retournait en ville et que si quelqu'un l'en empêchait, ce soir c'était méchoui d'assassin.

Sans surprise, personne ne protesta. Fury l'aurait fait s'il avait été là, mais il était parti avec Phil faire de la pub en ville pour le spectacle de ce soir. C'était en tout cas ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais avec tout ce que Tony avait entendu, il se demandait si ce n'était plutôt pour reprendre contact avec les agents dormants du défunt Shield.

Ҫa allait être le tour de Loki, et Tony était incroyablement curieux. Le magicien et Natasha avaient une conversation houleuse en anglais sur la piste, même s'ils faisaient régulièrement des pauses pour s'insulter dans leurs langues natales respectives. Tony se leva et descendit quelques rangs pour mieux écouter la conversation, s'asseyant pas loin de Bruce, qui avait commencé son tout nouveau carnet.

-Je ne peux pas répéter, c'est Darcy l'assistante de ce soir, protestait le magicien. Et de toute façon je n'en ai pas besoin.

-C'est nous qui n'avons pas besoin du fiasco qu'on s'est tapés à Xi'an ! s'agaça la russe.

-On aurait fait un fiasco à Xi'an même si je n'avais pas mis le feu à la piste, il y avait treize pauvres personnes dans le public, tout ça parce nos deux patrons sont plus intéressés par leur vengeance que nous faire gagner de quoi manger ! Est-ce que je me venge moi, hein ? Et tu vas me dire qu'ils ne nous font courir de risques supplémentaires en remuant le nid d'espion d'une ville comme celle-là ? Personne ne devrait faire passer une vendetta devant la vie de dix personnes !

-Tu as une dette de sang envers eux et Maria (Natasha stoppa sa phrase pour se signer rapidement), comme chacun de nous ! Alors ferme-la et fais ta part du job !

-Je vous ai sauvé vos miches des dizaines de fois, j'ai largement remboursé ma part !

-Alors pourquoi tu restes hein ? On attend que ça que tu te tires !

-Sans moi vous êtes morts ! Je reste par pitié pour vos vies sans valeur, que vous ne méritez même pas de vivre !

Natasha sortit son couteau et Tony décida d'intervenir. Il se leva et descendit les planches, mais Bruce, assis un rang plus bas que lui, tendit le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Ils ne vont pas se tuer, lui assura-t-il dans un murmure. Il faut que ça sorte de temps en temps, sinon ça gangrène et ça nous met tous en danger.

-Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il en se rasseyant mais tout de même inquiet.

-Tu es bien pire que moi petite chiure de protituée, cracha Natasha, moi j'ai pas tué-

Loki attaqua avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, et visa l'estomac. Elle contra le coup et attaqua de sa jambe, tenant toujours son couteau mais s'empêchant de s'en servir. Loki dévia son pied et passa derrière elle pour lui faire une clef de bras, mais la russe leva ses jambes et fut sur ses épaules, prête à frapper. Tony se leva d'un bond quand la lame plongea vers son crâne mais l'espionne se ravisa et les déséquilibra pour faire une prise au sol, mais Loki se dégagea d'un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire et roula à l'écart. Natasha lui sauta dessus et Loki la repoussa d'un violent coup des deux pieds dans le bassin. L'espionne se releva d'un mouvement vif et balança son poing sur le torse de Loki qui fit l'erreur de protéger son visage. Sifflant de douleur, le magicien se baissa et lui fit une balayette qui la fit tomber loin de lui. Un genou au sol, un bras barrant sa poitrine douloureuse, il reprit son souffle, couvert de poussière et d'égratignures : Natasha n'était pas mieux, pliée en deux de douleur et haletante.

-Ok, dit-elle au bout d'un moment sans plus aucune agressivité dans son ton. Tu ne répètes pas. Et si Darcy n'est pas revenue à temps ce soir, je serai ton assistante. Tu as changé quoi depuis la dernière fois ?

Loki poussa un dernier soupir, et Tony était éberlué de leur calme à tous les deux. Le magicien répondit doucement.

-J'ai retiré le numéro de pyrotechnie, et inversé l'ordre entre celui des boîtes et celui de la scie. Thanos est intenable à cause de la tempête de cette nuit alors je ne le sortirai pas, il serait capable de décapiter un spectateur. Sinon, c'est comme la dernière fois que tu m'as assistée.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de calme où ils terminèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

-Ne reparle plus jamais de ça, finit par dire le magicien.

-Ne dis plus jamais qu'on ne mérite pas de vivre. Et ne râle plus contre ce que préparent Fury et Coulson. Maria est morte pour toi et nous tous, alors nous mènerons à bien ce qu'elle voulait accomplir. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir éliminer Hydra, et si on échoue, le monde court à la guerre nucléaire.

-Le monde, murmura Loki. Nous n'en faisons plus partie.

Il se releva et partit sans se retourner, une main sur sa nuque et le visage fermé.

Tony se détendit en soupirant. Il avait bien cru qu'ils allaient se tailler en pièces, mais la dispute avait tout de même eu le mérite de laisser échapper des tonnes d'informations.

Pourquoi Loki restait en effet, s'il détestait tout le monde et si tout le monde le détestait ? En quoi son absence mettrait-elle en danger de mort chacun d'entre eux ? Et il avait également appris l'existence (et la mort) d'un onzième membre de la troupe.

Natasha finit par s'en aller, mais les yeux de Bruce s'étaient perdus dans le vague. Alors Tony murmura, comme s'il voulait faire passer dans sa voix le fait qu'il regrettait sincèrement de poser cette question :

-Qui était Maria ?

Le docteur mit du temps à bien vouloir lui répondre. Mais avec les informations que possédait déjà Tony, ça ne lui sembla pas surprenant.

-L'une des trois premiers membres de la troupe. Ancienne bras droit du Shield. Morte alors qu'ils traversaient le Pakistan. Quand ils m'ont récupéré à Calcutta, Darcy était toujours inconsolable. Je n'en sais pas davantage.

Aussi devait-il demander à quelqu'un arrivé plus tôt. Bratislava, avait dit Clint ? Mais de tous les sujets tabous et secrets cachés dans les wagons ça semblait l'un des moins bien guéris, alors peut-être que son compagnon de lit deviendrait-il muet et les yeux se perdraient dans le vague si Tony osait prononcer le prénom qui semblait réveiller tous les fantômes.

Pour chasser leurs idées noires, Bruce lui révéla qu'il faisait un numéro de clown. Tony ne le crut pas, mais quand il le vit arriver un quart d'heure plus tard, entièrement maquillé, un faux nez rouge lui pinçant les narines, et des tas de balles colorées et de pistolets à eau dans les poches de sa salopette trop grande, il y fut bien obligé. Bruce jongla avec dix boules qu'il fit toutes tomber sur sa tête les unes après les autres, glissa sur une peau de banane, faillit s'étrangler en faisant du hula hoop avec son cou. Steve avait passé la tête entre les deux pans de toile, rit un instant, et avait couru dans les coulisses faire Tony ne savait quoi. Et il n'en crut à nouveau pas ses yeux quand il vit Steve réapparaître dans le même accoutrement, longue perruque bleue, visage blanc, sourire rouge énorme, petits yeux noirs et souriants, salopette rapiécée, chaussures bleues à pois roses faisant au moins du 60. Il se glissa derrière Bruce, lui lança un petit « hello » d'une voix éraillée, et quand Bruce se retourna avec maladresse à cause de ses immenses chaussures, lui vida sur le visage l'intégralité du réservoir de son pistolet à eau.

Deux minutes plus tard, Tony ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle, aperçut Natasha et Loki souriant et se mordant la lèvre. Toute tension semblait retombée entre eux deux, et moins d'un mètre les séparait. Phil s'était assis sur le bord de piste et gloussait sans retenue tandis qu'à la fin du numéro, Thor arriva sur ses échasses déguisées en fausses jambes et lui faisant bien atteindre les deux mètres cinquante. Il rugit en levant les bras, et fit fuir en hurlant et agitant les bras les deux clowns. Evidemment, à courir le long de la piste circulaire, ils revinrent devant Thor, hurlèrent à nouveau, et repartirent dans l'autre sens pour finir par s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre en glissant sur la peau de banane qui était restée là. Des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues, Tony oublia en cet instant tout ce qui avait pu le tourmenter.


	8. Le grand soir

Ahem ? Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Ne vous habituez toujours pas à une telle rapidité, ça m'est jamais arrivé et pour aucune histoire. Merci pour votre indéfectible soutien. Vous me couvrez d'amour, et tout ça c'est grâce à vous.

The Circus Theme Song

Fakear – Broken

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le soir-même, tout était prêt, tout le monde rentré, et le ciel sans nuage. Alors Darcy (revenue beaucoup plus détendue, alors Clint avait fait part à Tony d'une supposition salace sur le pourquoi) s'était installée à une petite table avec une caisse en métal devant l'entrée du chapiteau, et avait attendu les spectateurs.

Et attendu les spectateurs.

Il était vingt-et-une heures, soit trente minutes après le début prévu du spectacle, et les neuf personnes assises dans les gradins commençaient à s'impatienter et à vouloir partir. Les dix assassins allaient tout donner pendant deux heures pour quarante-cinq yuans, soit à peine de quoi les nourrir pour ce soir.

-Tant pis, soupira Phil en refermant le rideau qu'il avait entrouvert pour observer leur public. On va le faire, sinon ceux qui sont là vont vouloir se faire rembourser.

Inutile de préciser que Loki était furieux, et que même les plus calmes et conciliants avec leurs meneurs s'agacèrent que Phil et Fury n'aient pas faits la publicité qu'ils avaient promise.

Mais bon. S'ils voulaient compter sur le bouche à oreille, ils allaient devoir faire semblant d'être à Monté-Carl' devant les caméras du monde entier, et faire un show formidable.

Ce qu'ils firent.

Bien sûr Tony était du mauvais coté, et en plus du fait que ses compagnons lui tournaient le dos la plupart du temps, il ne voyait la moitié du numéro parce qu'il devait préparer les accessoires du prochain. Mais globalement, il fut épaté. Natasha et Clint furent bouleversants (décidément, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au moment où l'espion tournait le dos à une rousse désespérée, qui attrapait alors le foulard que Phil tirait à la poulie pour se faire en une seconde hisser à dix mètres de hauteur, et en tombait sans se retenir. Clint se précipitait en arrière et l'empêchait in extremis de se briser la nuque au sol… et pourtant, finissait par la poser au sol et partir)

Car globalement, le spectacle racontait une histoire d'amour sans paroles, qui faisait au couple se séparer, rencontrer d'autres personnes haut en couleur, puis se retrouver. Après leur numéro, Natasha se retrouva alors toute seule au centre de la piste, à pleurer sous une lumière bleue et froide, et Loki arriva, éclairé par un projecteur. Il la contempla pleurer, puis fouilla un peu partout dans ses poches mais ne trouva rien. Alors il retira son chapeau, le tint à l'envers et sa colombe sortit d'un bond pour se poser sur le rebord, une rose dans son bec. Loki s'inclina pour la remercier puis prit la fleur, alors l'oiseau retournait d'un deuxième bond à l'intérieur du chapeau. Le magicien le remit sur sa tête, et se pencha vers Natasha en lui tendant son cadeau. La russe leva la tête, lui sourit, et leva la main vers la rose, mais Loki lui montra qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne un pétale, et l'acrobate le fit. Alors Loki se recula et une étoffe interminable de soie rouge sortit de la fleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez large pour que Natasha puisse s'envelopper dedans et disparaître sous le tissu. Loki, inquiet, regarda le public, haussa les épaules et déroula le foulard pour en libérer Natasha, mais Darcy en costume de lapin apparut à la place, levant les bras de manière triomphale. Les spectateurs poussèrent un cri stupéfait et applaudirent en riant. Loki était éberlué, mais fit un signe de la main comme s'il s'en fichait, et fit ses numéros de la femme coupée en deux, des boîtes qu'on déplace et la tête de l'italienne étonnée et souriante se retrouva sur ses mollets eux-mêmes au dessus de ses bras.

A la fin du numéro de magie, Darcy finit par se changer à nouveau en Natasha. Alors Loki tomba à genoux, porta ses mains à sa poitrine et tout à coup une flamme surgit dans ses paumes, gardant au gré de ses mouvements une forme de cœur battant. Il se releva, l'offrit à Natasha, mais alors qu'elle allait le prendre il sépara ses mains et les flammes suivirent ses mouvements, et s'enroulèrent autour de lui quand il fit un tour sur lui-même. Il continua ses grands gestes passionnés, dessinant des cœurs enflammés en l'air et même la Tour Eiffel et le Pont des Soupirs.

Tout à coup, Phil gérant les bruitages, la musique et la lumière en haut des gradins, tourna un projecteur et les spectateurs purent apercevoir Clint de l'autre coté de la piste. Les poings sur les hanches, il contemplait Natasha et le vil séducteur d'un œil furieux quand Bruce et Steve débarquèrent dans leurs costumes, portant un petit jardinet qu'ils déposèrent par terre (Tony se savait pas où diable ils avaient rangé le petit jardinet dans le train depuis une semaine, peut-être dans la roulotte de Phil qu'il imaginait bizarrement très bien arroser ses géraniums tous les matins). Bruce était sur le point d'arroser une marguerite avec un minuscule arrosoir, quand Steve lui fit de grands gestes négatifs, et retourna vers les coulisses où Tony lui donna l'extincteur. Alors Steve revint vers Bruce, et lui expliqua par gestes qu'il ne fallait pas arroser les fleurs avec de l'eau mais avec de la mousse anti-incendie. Bruce comprit, approuva en applaudissant, et ils se penchèrent, exagérément concentrés, quand Clint débarqua l'air énervé, et leur vola l'extincteur avant que la pauvre marguerite ne se fasse violemment asperger de mousse. Car en effet, pendant ce temps-là, Loki avait été un séducteur diablement efficace, et lui et Natasha, avec à présent de petites flammes sur leurs vêtements ignifuges et couverts d'essence, étaient enlacés et sur le point de s'embrasser.

Alors l'espion s'approcha à grands pas furieux et pila devant eux avant de recouvrir Loki de mousse de la tête aux pieds. Les spectateurs se tenaient les côtes et n'en pouvaient déjà plus quand les clowns, qui avait accouru récupérer leur bien en agitant inutilement leurs bras en l'air, voulurent reprendre l'extincteur et se firent asperger eux aussi, avant d'aller pleurer à l'autre bout tandis que le magicien tout blanc, Natasha et Clint s'engueulaient silencieusement en agitant leurs bras et en tapant du pied.

Alors Thor arriva à son tour, sur ses immenses échasses et montrant ses énormes pectoraux. Il se pencha vers les clowns pleurant assis au sol, qui montrèrent alors Clint et mimèrent leur mésaventure. Steve fit semblant de vouloir asperger la fleur en sifflotant avec un extincteur invisible, puis Bruce, imitant leur voleur en louchant et en tordant sa bouche, le lui prit des mains, et quand Steve voulut le récupérer, l'aspergea et fit fuir Steve en braillant. Bruce reprit son identité, et montra une dernière fois Clint en une grimace de désespoir.

Alors, Thor frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre et se dirigea en de gigantesques et impressionnants pas vers Clint, qui ne le vit pas arriver car en train d'essayer de faire avaler l'extincteur à Loki tandis que Natasha le tapait sur la tête avec le minuscule arrosoir qu'elle avait récupéré. Thor se pencha, attrapa le col du costume de l'espion, et ne vacilla même pas sur ses échasses quand il le souleva du sol. Clint cria d'une manière très peu virile, et Natasha mit ses mains sur sa bouche tandis que Loki riait aux éclats en se tenant les côtes. Alors la rousse se mit en colère et mit un coup dans le tibia du magicien, qui sauta à cloche-pied tandis que l'espionne allait supplier Thor de reposer son compagnon.

Dans les coulisses, Tony n'arrivait plus à respirer tant il riait.

-Allez le nouveau, lui fit doucement Fury d'une voix chaleureuse, tiens-toi prêt pour le numéro suivant.

L'espion faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque quand il se retourna, et vit que la commissure des lèvres de leur meneur était relevée de manière sincère, alors qu'il regardait le spectacle par un petit bout de rideau relevé.

-Oh mon DIEU, chuchota Tony, vous pouvez _sourire_ faites attention bon sang j'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux-

-Arrête de faire le clown, grommela le borgne en tentant de lui filer un coup de pied dans le bas du dos, et va chercher les poneys pour Darcy.

Mais à l'extérieur, il s'avéra que dehors les poneys étaient aussi ingérables que Thanos. Darcy, qui avait abandonné son costume de lapin, finit par arriver avec Loki.

-Qu'est-ce tu _fous_ , l'invectiva l'italienne, Bruce est en train d'épuiser tous ses tours de jonglage pendant que tu retardes-

-Ils sont ingérables, affirma Tony en évitant un coup de sabot de Zemo qui ruait. Tu vas te blesser si tu fais ton numéro.

Darcy s'approcha de Fatalis, mais lui aussi montrait les dents et frappait le sol. Il se leva sur ses pattes de derrière quand Darcy tenta de le caresser pour le calmer. Loki faillit se faire mordre le nez par Ultron quand il s'approcha.

-Bon, soupira l'écuyère. On va passer à Steve et Thor alors. Et puis faire directement le final, parce que je sais pas vous, mais pour neuf personnes on en a assez fait.

A la fin du spectacle, Fury dans son beau costume rouge avec des boutons dorés fit revenir tous les artistes, et ils s'inclinèrent trois fois avant de s'éclipser sous les applaudissements. Ils se reposaient tous dans les petites coulisses, Tony peinant à respecter leur silence épuisé, tellement il était épaté par leur performance, et surtout, avait du mal à refouler son envie d'avoir un numéro lui aussi.

Phil revint et lança :

-Ils sont ébahis. Ils reviendront avec leur famille et leurs amis demain.

-Super, grommela Darcy, on peut multiplier par trois, ça fait vingt-sept personnes, soit cent trente-cinq yuans, soit A PEINE VINGT EUROS PUTAIN. Comment on va traverser la Mongolie avec vingt balles, hein ?! C'est bien beau de brandir la carte «dernière volonté de Maria » pour nous laisser faire tout le boulot, mais faudrait voir à pas qu'on CREVE DE FAIM AVANT D'ARRIVER !

Furieuse, elle quitta la pièce dans son costume rouge à paillettes, et les regards des sept assassins restants convergèrent vers les deux anciens membres du Shield.

-Compris les tueurs, grommela Nick, demain on fait la grande parade avec les motivés, histoire de ramener un peu de public.

Mais le lendemain, seuls Thor, Tony et Natasha accompagnèrent leurs meneurs en ville, les autres épuisés et rendus boudeurs par le bide de la veille, si bien qu'une trentaine de spectateurs étaient là le lendemain et une cinquantaine le jour suivants, au lieu des trois cent qu'ils pouvaient accueillir sous leur chapiteau. Résultat, après cinq jours, où ils en avaient tout de même profiter pour manger mieux et plus que dans le train, ils avaient fait à peine une centaine de dollars de bénéfice. Sachant que cent kilos de charbons en coûtaient soixante-quinze, c'était vraiment, vraiment juste.

-Bon, soupira Phil en ayant refait les comptes pour la troisième fois, alors que le sixième matin, eux tous moins Fury et Darcy étaient rassemblés dans les gradins vides. Ҫa suffira jusqu'à Astana, et on se renflouera là-bas. Notre style de spectacle est plus proche du leur, et avec Steve, nous sommes cinq locuteurs du russe, ce qui est mieux pour communiquer et faire de la pub que trois demi en ouïghour.

Après quelques minutes de discussion et de grommellements, ils se mirent d'accord.

-Alors nous partons demain matin, conclut Phil en rassemblant leurs fonds dans la caisse en fer. Qui a besoin de se reposer avant le démontage ce soir ? Ou qui est motivé pour aller au ravitaillement.

-Je suis assez pour un dernier tour en ville, lança Clint.

-Moi aussi, avoua Natasha.

-Moi également, dit Bruce de son éternel ton calme.

-Ҫa devrait suffire. Les autres, vous pouvez vous reposer.

-o-o-o-o-

Ils étaient cinq dans le wagon cuisine avec devant chacun d'eux une tasse brûlante de thé ou de café soluble. Pour une fois, tout était calme, même si Fury était revenu : Loki paraissait trop épuisé pour se disputer avec lui aujourd'hui.

Soudain, Tony se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu l'italienne depuis la veille au soir, où elle avait dit partir faire un tour en ville sitôt le spectacle terminé.

"Elle n'est pas rentrée Darcy ? s'enquit-il.

-Non et on s'en fout, grommela Nick.

Alors qu'il était sans doute le plus concerné car celui qui s'était le plus tendu à la question.

-Tu sais c'est normal, amena Thor, ça fait cinq jours qu'on est à Urumqi, elle a pris ses marques, rencontré des gens…

-Elle dort chez eux ? C'est pas dangereux ?

-Faut te faire un dessin ? lança Loki attablé, mélangeant ses cartes.

Quand Tony se tourna vers lui, il posa son paquet, et fit entrer et ressortir son index dans un rond formé par les doigts de l'autre main.

-Loki, grommela Steve.

-Captain pureté, on a tous nos besoins, Darcy ne fait pas exception. Ah mais j'oubliais, toi tu te branles sur ta lettre.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel quand le soldat américain se leva aussitôt le poing fermé, tandis que le sourire de Loki s'agrandissait.

-Steve, du calme ! tempéra Thor. Il ne veut que ça, te pousser à bout.

-Ton frère est une plaie !

-Béante et purulente, dans ton égo et ta dignité, pour te servir, ronronna Loki en passant les cartes d'une main à l'autre dans un bruit irritant.

Tony esquissa un sourire d'amusement agacé, ou d'agacement amusé peut-être. Quand Loki ne le chambrait pas et ravivait ses pulsions (de meurtre, soyons bien d'accord), il admirait son sens de la répartie, presque aussi bon que le sien.

-Il a été adopté, excusa son frère.

-Et moi torturé pendant trois mois en Iran, protesta le soldat. Et j'ai toute ma tête et mon savoir-vivre !

Le haussement de sourcil sceptique et général le fit se outrer.

-Partir t'enterrer dans tous les trous du cul du monde, avec une demi-douzaine de tueurs, pendant un an de ta vie, pour _un_ être humain ? résuma Loki. Et tu dis que ce n'est pas de la folie ?

-C'est pas parce que personne le ferait pour toi que c'est de la folie, asséna Steve.

Tony serra les dents. Parce que le soldat avait vraiment frappé fort et juste. Il jeta un œil à Loki, qui s'était crispé et se retenait apparemment de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Steve, attaqua Thor d'une voix accusatrice, tu sais que c'est faux. Que je l'ai fait et que je le referai.

-Il ne le mérite vraiment pas.

Cette fois-ci, Loki se leva de son siège, menaçant.

-Qui es-tu pour juger mes actes ? Qu'as-tu accompli, et qu'as-tu perdu pour le mener à bien ?! Attention Rogers. Ton ami pourrait rester à pourrir dans sa prison parce que je t'ai tranché la gorge.

Steve grinça des dents.

-Ne me traite pas de fou. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je fais parce que tu serais incapable de le faire pour quelqu'un.

-Un an d'errance pour sauver un prisonnier de guerre sûrement mort ? Bien sûr que je trouve ça inutile et ridicule !

-Il est vivant !

-Ҫa a toutes les chances d'être faux, et tu le sais !

-Tu vois que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, la loyauté et la confiance !

-Hors de ma vue Steve ou je te jure que je t'écorche.

-Steve, Loki, allez vous exciter ailleurs, gronda Fury. Y'en a marre de vos disputes. Si ça continue vous démontez le chapiteau tous seuls.

-Nick, cracha Loki, n'interviens pas, ou j'ai des choses à dire sur ta responsabilité dans nos recettes minables.

-Allez mon frère, allons faire un tour dehors, tenta l'haltérophile.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne !

Loki attrapa la couverture sur ses épaules et la déploya devant lui. Elle enroula sa silhouette, l'amincissant jusqu'à l'impossible, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus que la couverture sur le sol.

Il y eut un silence, puis Thor fit volte-face et sortit du wagon, dans la direction inverse de la roulotte du magicien. Tony ne vit pas son visage. La porte claqua, et il n'y eut plus que Nick, Steve et lui dans la roulotte. Le soldat avait l'air furieux, mais un peu coupable également.

-Steve, lança Tony sans réfléchir, c'était dur ce que tu as dit.

Son compatriote se tourna vers lui, la bouche un peu tordue et les yeux un peu furieux et peinés.

-Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça pour ton pote. Et c'est normal. Clint et Natasha comprennent, mais parce qu'ils se sont rencontrés : les espions apprennent depuis qu'ils savent marcher à ne compter que sur eux-mêmes et à ne se mettre en danger pour personne sauf leur mission. Je ne connais pas l'histoire de Loki, et je crois deviner qu'il n'était d'aucune agence, mais je comprends pourquoi il ne comprend pas.

Tony se leva, voulant sortir lui aussi.

-J'admire ce que tu fais, mais tu dois réaliser la chance que tu as de pouvoir faire ça pour quelqu'un. Alors nous crache pas à la figure que nous on l'a pas, d'accord ?"

Il sortit sans un regard et sans attendre de réponse, et se dirigea sous la pluie vers la roulotte de Loki. Il frappa avec son poing trois fois, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait avoir du mal à se faire ouvrir.

"Lokiii, appela-t-il. Looooki. Ouvre, c'est Tony, j'ai un truc à te dire.

-Va mourir ailleurs, lui répondit-on avec agressivité.

-Ouvre, merde, lança Tony qui commençait à mouiller, la pluie glacée se glissant dans son col et le long de son dos. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, et je lui ai dit la chance qu'il avait. Laisse-moi entrer.

Il y eut un temps de latence, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Loki regarda l'espion, ses cheveux noircis et aplatis par la pluie, les yeux brûlant un peu qui le regardaient.

-Monte, lança le magicien. J'avais quelque chose à te proposer de toute façon.

Une proposition ? Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais monta tout de même, de toute façon intrigué par la roulotte du magicien, qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

C'était comme si le magicien s'efforçait de ranger mais qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir le faire correctement. Il y avait un lit, une demi table ronde juste sous la fenêtre, des étagères remplies de paquets de cartes, de foulards, et beaucoup, beaucoup de livres. Les cages étaient nombreuses elles aussi : celle de Thanos, en train de mâchonner l'herbe dehors, se trouvait sous la table, celle de la colombe, dont quelques plumes dépassaient de son nichoir en bois, en haut des étagères, et son boa dormait dans son vivarium en plastique, posé sur une grosse malle. Le chapeau était suspendu à un porte manteaux, le smoking pendu à un cintre. Il y avait plusieurs lampes à piles, mais seulement deux étaient allumées. Tony ne savait pas si c'était dû à ce qu'il avait entendu pendant la dispute, mais il sentit une profonde mélancolie en contemplant le wagon, plutôt que la chaleur bohème qui aurait dû s'en dégager.

-T'as fini ton inspection ? l'attaqua Loki, mais sans trop de conviction cependant.

-Ta proposition, c'est que j'aille te chercher à l'autre bout du monde pour qu'on sache ce que ça fait ?

-Très drôle, imbécile, souffla le magicien. Et parle pour toi. Tu es tout seul dans ce cas-là. Je le ferais pour Thor sans hésiter.

-Menteur, dit Tony dans un sourire qui peina à se faire parce qu'il sentait avoir été durement atteint par sa phrase. Tu as dit clairement que tu ne comprenais pas.

-Parce que son ami est mort.

-S'il a dit à Steve de venir le chercher, c'est parce qu'il pensait pouvoir tenir. Alors s'ils sont aussi butés l'un que l'autre, il est toujours vivant. C'est toi qui te voile la face. Tu ne le ferais pas pour Thor, pas comme Steve le fait, parce que tu en es incapable.

Cette fois ses yeux verts brûlaient, beaucoup plus que pour Steve, alors que Tony avait dit la même chose, et un couteau apparu dans sa main. Sans hésiter, Tony porta sa main à sa cheville et sortit le sien.

-Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que toi ! Tu es une ordure d'espion, tout ce que tu as toujours fait est trahir encore et encore, parce que tu ne perdais rien à le faire !

-Ah oui, c'est ça que tu penses ? Que je n'ai jamais rien eu, donc que je souffre pas de n'avoir personne dans ce monde qui me cherche en ce moment ? T'es qu'un sociopathe attardé si c'est le cas ! Tu as ton frère, merde ! Adoptif ou quoi mais vous êtes ensemble ! Alors arrête ton numéro de drama queen, c'est à pleurer de rire !

-Je te dis que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre tout ce que tu as, et Rogers non plus !

-Parce que tu crois que Steve n'a rien perdu ? Il aurait eu une médaille s'il était resté au front et rentré en vie ! Au lieu de ça il est recherché et vu comme le pire des lâches dans son pays, par ses parents, ses amis ! Personne ne souffre plus qu'un autre parmi nous dix, arrête de tout ramener autour de toi !

Loki lança finalement en avant le bras qui tenait le couteau, et Tony esquiva le coup d'une pirouette pour attaquer lui aussi. Le magicien attrapa son poignet d'un mouvement vif et lui fit une clef de bras, mais Tony lança sa tête en arrière qui heurta le nez de l'européen. Il se tourna mais le couteau était déjà prêt à se mettre sous sa gorge et il n'eut le temps que poser la lame sur le cou en face de lui pour équilibrer les forces.

Ils étaient soudainement là, haletants, la pointe du couteau de l'un grattant la gorge de l'autre. La rage lui consumant toujours la poitrine, Tony fixait les yeux verts aussi brûlants que les siens. Un sourire apparut soudain de façon mystérieuse sur les lèvres du magicien, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se recula ni ne baissa son arme.

-Tu es exactement comme moi, Tony, murmura Loki, ayant apparemment perdu de vue le sujet de leur dispute. Tu meurs dans ce train. Depuis que tu n'es plus constamment en train de fuir, en train de te battre, tu n'arrives plus à te sentir vivant. Tes missions suicidaires ne te hantent pas, Tony… elles te manquent. Tu brûles d'envie que je te blesse juste pour te sentir exister.

Conneries. Conneries !

-Si t'es pas une « ordure d'espion », Loki, t'as fait quoi pour te terrer dans une roulotte avec un lapin et des cartes à jouer, hein ? cracha-t-il.

-Ecoute, je te propose qu'on arrête là notre dispute et que je te fasse ma proposition, d'accord ?

Les couteaux restèrent où ils étaient et Tony serra les dents un peu plus fort, mais il ne dit rien pour autant. Alors Loki présenta son plan :

-Tu le sais, la population d'Urumqi est en majorité ouïghoure et musulmane. Or leur préfet est typé Han et un fonctionnaire du gouvernement chinois, donc il se permet de faire lever des impôts exorbitants. Ce qui est donc relativement injuste, puisque tu veux faire semblant d'être un héros en défendant Rogers. Comme on a fait des recettes minables mais qu'on repart quand même demain pour le Kazakhstan, l'idée c'est d'aller cambrioler la résidence de ce type, de laisser la moitié de ce qu'on trouve à la mosquée du coin, et de traverser la frontière nos caisses renflouées.

C'était imprudent. C'était dangereux. C'était le putain de frisson de l'aventure depuis des jours à se terrer comme un paria dans la roulotte de Clint. Natasha et Fury allaient tellement les tuer.

-J'en suis, dit-il dans un souffle, beaucoup plus vite et d'un ton beaucoup plus nécessiteux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Loki le sentit parfaitement, puisque ses yeux passèrent une fraction de seconde sur ses lèvres avant de revenir à son regard. Tony crut le voir avaler sa salive alors qu'il se reculait et que leurs couteaux se rangeaient dans leurs étuis.

-Bien, lança le magicien. Donc on va commencer à démonter le chapiteau dans une heure, on devrait avoir terminé vers vingt-et-deux heures, et toi et moi on se retrouve à minuit, habits noirs et armés. Pas un mot à personne, évidemment. Deal ?

-Deal, chuchota Tony. "


	9. Là on a vraiment merdé

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews. Vraiment, merci.

Fakear - Kids

Lp - One Last Mistake

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ils démontèrent le chapiteau dans une morosité ambiante, et à neuf seulement car Darcy n'était toujours pas rentrée. Mais personne à part peut-être Fury ne s'inquiétait, alors Tony ne le fit pas non plus. Lui personnellement, avait été mis de très bonne humeur par la perspective d'enfin un peu d'action, même s'il lui fallait pour ça faire équipe avec cet enfoiré de magicien.

-Eh, lança l'espion dans un sursaut de témérité suicidaire, alors que Natasha et lui portaient une barre de fer pour la remettre dans le wagon équipement. Vous couchez ensemble Clint et toi ?

-Personne ne baise avec personne. C'est la règle numéro six. Y'a pas un fichu taré de c'train qu'a été fichu de t'le dire depuis une semaine ? grommela l'espionne.

-Et vous survivez ? se moqua-t-il, un coin de son cerveau se demandant pourquoi il jouait avec sa vie comme ça, et un autre que Loki avait vu juste.

-Ta mère t'a donné une main droite, non ? répliqua la russe. Bah c'est pas pour faire de la mayonnaise. De toute façon pas moyen d'avoir la moindre putain d'intimité ici, maugréa-t-elle avant de lâcher subitement sa moitié de la barre et de faire tituber Tony avec tout le poids qu'il devait désormais porter seul. Pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? s'enquit Tony, surpris par l'accusation qu'il avait sentie dans son ton.

-Je t'en prie, on t'a jamais appris ça à la CIA ? Vous êtes vraiment en bas de l'échelle.

-De quoi tu parles, demanda l'espion avec une pointe d'agacement.

-Tu t'es cru malin en retirant les mines de critérium des charnières de mon armoire. Mais la seule chose que je vérifie c'est si le cheveu coincé dans la porte est tombé ou pas, pauvre tâche.

Cette fois-ci, l'instinct de survie prit le pas sur son égo. Et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, tenant tout seul la lourde barre de fer, elle tourna les talons d'un pas furieux. Donc il se morigéna de ne pas avoir vérifié ça, mais sans qu'une once de colère ne demeure après l'agression car merde, il aurait pu se faire arracher une bonne dizaine d'ongles pour ça.

Dans le mouvement perpétuel pour ranger leur bazar, Tony en profita pour rassembler quelques trucs utiles pour la nuit à venir. Il chipa des vêtements noirs à Clint et les glissa sous le lit, s'infiltra chez Bruce quand il fut sûr que personne ne le regardait et lui emprunta un stéthoscope, ainsi qu'une épingle à cheveux à Darcy et une lampe torche militaire à Steve.

Ils finirent par finir de tout remballer, et alors que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, la seule trace de leur spectacle était l'herbe aplatie du terrain en friche.

Tony crut que Clint ne dormirait jamais. Il avait beau s'être déshabillé et glissé sous les couvertures pour inviter l'irlandais à faire de même, son moulin à paroles de colocataire s'obstinait à faire des hypothèses farfelues sur l'absence de Darcy (et où vraiment, la plus plausible de toutes était son enlèvement par les Saturniens), ou bien à imaginer comment était le Kazakhstan, ou encore se limer les ongles et demander à Tony s'il ne devrait pas insister plus parce que quand ils étaient trop long ils se prenaient dans le foulard et s'arrachaient et ça faisait alors un mal de chien il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel-

Jusqu'à ce que Tony ne perde toute la patience qu'il avait emmagasinée pour ne pas paraître suspect, et n'empoigne Clint pour le jeter sur le lit et se mettre à califourchon sur lui en lui tordant le bras, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille que s'il ne dormait pas dans cinq minutes, alors il le violerait trois fois et sans lubrifiant. Et vraiment, il n'y avait aucune, mais aucune chance pour qu'il grimpe au rideau.

Dix-sept secondes plus tard Tony avait la paix totale et absolue, vingt-six secondes après sa menace il lança que c'était une blague, et dut attendre encore _quarante minutes_ avant que Clint ne soit convaincu que c'était vraiment une blague, et que sa respiration ne se ralentisse pour adopter le rythme de celle des gens qui dorment pour de bon et ne font pas simplement semblant.

Alors seulement, il se leva dans le silence le plus total, enfila sa tenue improvisée de ninja yakuza, et sortit après avoir fourré dans un sac à dos sombre son petit kit du scout cambrioleur.

Loki l'attendait déjà depuis un bout de temps, et le lui reprocha pendant tout leur trajet jusqu'à la villa.

Cette chose avait dû coûter une blinde. Maison d'architecte avec vue sur tout Urumqi, deux vigiles à l'entrée, ça allait vraiment être coton d'entrer.

-Trouve le panneau de commande du système de surveillance pendant que je neutralise ces deux-là.

-Reçu Bonnie, le chambra Tony avant de quitter leur cachette pour rapidement se faufiler à l'arrière alors que le magicien faisait diversion.

Il trouva le panneau, et plissa un instant les yeux sur les caractères chinois. Puis il débrancha deux fils qu'il pensait être à peu près les bons, avant de jeter un œil à la caméra qui louchait sur le garage et qu'il avait évitée en arrivant. Le petit point rouge s'était éteint, et n'empêche qu'est-ce qu'il était génial. Les membres de Wanderful ne réalisaient vraiment pas leur chance de l'avoir.

Quand il rejoignit l'entrée, il constata qu'ils réalisaient par contre la chance d'avoir Loki et que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils le gardaient malgré son caractère de pitbull qui a des hémorroïdes. Parce que le type s'était fait deux mecs armés et baraqués sans même se fouler d'orteil.

-C'est bon ? s'enquit-il, les deux colosses à ses pieds.

-C'est bon, confirma Tony en posant à genou à terre devant la serrure.

-Laisse-moi faire.

-Je gère, répliqua Tony en introduisant l'épingle de Darcy.

-Tu vas mettre trois ans.

-Je suis un espion.

-Je suis un magicien, soupira Loki en levant un doigt vers le haut.

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit sans même un couinement.

-T'as _intérêt_ à m'apprendre ça, asséna Tony en refusant d'être impressionné.

-Non.

-En dédommagement de ta patte de poulet.

-C'était la tienne en premier lieu. _Avance_ bon sang, chuchota l'européen en le poussant à l'intérieur, on a pas toute la nuit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite antichambre qui ne comportait que le bureau des vigiles et donc les caméras de surveillance. Ils y jetèrent un œil, aperçurent un vieux monsieur en costume roupillant dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon de lecture, et dans un couloir il y avait de la lumière sous une porte. Heureusement, il y avait les légendes de chaque pièce au dessus de chaque écran. En chinois, évidemment, sinon c'était trop facile.

-Ҫa dit quoi ?

-La chambre allumée, premier étage aile gauche, le majordome, deuxième étage aile droite.

-Le préfet est en visite dans une ville de banlieue, mais je sais que sa fille vit encore chez lui jusqu'à emménager chez son fiancé.

-Le coffre doit être dans la chambre ou le bureau, alors il y a juste à être discret pour la gosse.

Alors, silencieux et parés, ils ouvrirent la seconde porte.

-Je veux le mail de son décorateur, murmura Tony en réprimant un sifflement impressionné.

De dious ils pourraient sûrement s'offrir une île rien qu'avec le vase dans l'entrée.

-On veut du cash parce qu'on doit être discrets, lui rappela Loki en le dépassant pour monter l'escalier.

-C'est de la porcelaine, c'est léger.

-Viens bon sang, soupira le magicien. Tu étais toujours comme ça en mission ?

-Ils voulaient pas me laisser en solo au début, expliqua Tony à voix basse en montant derrière lui.

-Je comprends ce qui les a décidés, marmonna le braqueur en arrivant en haut de l'escalier.

Ce qui était vraiment dommage soit dit en passant parce que ce jogging lui faisait des fesses de malade- _Tony_ Tony, il est temps de reprendre le pas sur la bavarde et intenable Adrénaline, d'accord ?

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage, et décidèrent de d'abord tenter le coté droit. Mais s'ils faisaient confiance à ce qu'ils entendaient, la fille du préfet était légèrement trop occupée avec son fiancé pour remarquer un cambriolage en cours dans sa maison.

-Et ben, il a le sommeil profond le majordome, marmonna Loki.

-C'est bon pour nous tout ça, chuchota Tony avec un sourire triomphant.

Ils ouvrirent avec prudence une porte, mais c'était le placard à balai. Ils en ouvrirent une deuxième, mais c'était la salle de bain. A chaque fois Tony mit sur le compte de l'adrénaline et des gémissements qu'ils entendaient le fait que ses pensées allaient directement sur le terrain glissant de ce qu'on pouvait bien faire dans ces endroits là.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau. La lampe torche de Steve balaya les murs, ils enlevèrent chaque tableau avant de le remettre et finalement, c'était Deng Xiaoping le gardien de la fortune du préfet.

-Vache, marmonna Tony quand il observa de plus près le coffre-fort caché et coulé dans le béton. Un Technomax. Viens voir papa mon chéri, chuchota-t-il joyeusement en sortant son matériel.

-Tu vas y arriver malgré ton air d'être en descente de MDMA ? murmura Loki d'un ton sceptique.

-Pourquoi, ton doigt magique marche pas avec ce bébé ?

-Tais-toi et ouvre ce coffre. Je fais le guet.

Tony posa le stéthoscope sur le coffre en chantonnant à voix basse une chanson en français à propos d'un gentleman cambrioleur, et se mit au travail. Faisant tourner la molette à une lenteur qui lui filait des crampes, l'espion écoutait avec une concentration extrême les nuances de cliquetis qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, ayant pourtant gardé à l'esprit les cris de plaisir de la fille du préfet qui finiraient tôt ou tard par réveiller le majordome probablement dans la pièce juste au dessus d'eux.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps plus tard mais sans doute plus de trente minutes, étant donné que leur voisine et son fiancé avaient bien entamé le second round, il entendit le cliquetis final qui sonnait comme du Mozart aux oreilles des forbans comme lui, et la porte s'ouvrit. Loki s'approcha, et contempla avec le même sourire que lui les millions de yuan qui sommeillaient là.

-On va pas les laisser là, les pauvres, soupira Tony. Ils doivent se sentir seuls et inutiles. Venez les chéris, chuchota-t-il en les faisant tomber dans son sac à dos, voilà, faut pas pleurer comme ça, on va donner un sens à votre existence au lieu que vous pourrissiez là.

-Mais arrête de parler, grommela le magicien, amusé et satisfait.

Ce fut évidemment à ce moment-là que l'alarme se mit à hurler.

-Fais chier, marmonna Tony en remballant tout avant de courir vers la fenêtre, bras croisés devant son visage.

Il brisa la vitre avec la souffrance familière mais toujours aussi désagréable de ses coudes et ses genoux s'écorchant terriblement. Mais Loki derrière lui aurait des coupures pires que les siennes.

Ils atterrirent avec des grognements de douleur réprimés, et se mirent aussitôt à courir, entendant les bruits inquiétants de fusil d'assaut qu'on charge et de vigiles à leurs trousses.

-Tu étais censé l'avoir désactivée ! feula Loki.

-Elle l'est ! aboya l'espion. C'est un déclenchement manuel ! C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui faisait le guet !

-Rien n'a bougé et personne ne nous a vus ! C'est ta faute, tu as dû, faire un truc, avec le coffre !

-Garde ton souffle pour pas te faire descendre ! coupa court Tony en dévalant la pente.

Les sirènes hurlaient dans la nuit pendant leur fuite folle, et ils entendaient des cris que l'espion ne comprit pas, dans le langage universel des courses poursuites, ça ne sentait pas bon. Ils n'étaient pas blessés (encore) ils avaient le butin (pour l'instant) alors ce n'était pas si mauvais, mais le train était loin, leurs points de coté, terribles, et les jambes de Tony avaient atteint le stade d'épuisement qui les faisait bouger toutes seules et à toute vitesse. Bizarrement, il avait du mal à réprimer une terrible envie de rire, alors qu'ils pouvaient se faire abattre à chacun de leur battement de cœur.

Enfin, la mosquée faiblement éclairée apparut, et Tony, en voulant gagner du temps et sortir la moitié de leurs gains, semait des billets qui s'envolaient derrière eux comme des feuilles d'automne.

-Tout leur balancer… va pas les faire nous… épargner ! siffla Loki entre ses dents.

-Je fais ce que je peux !

Ils pilèrent devant la boîte aux lettres, et Loki s'accroupit derrière un muret pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Tony glissait les billets dans la fente par poignées.

-Stop ! leur cria-t-on en chinois. Arrêtez-vous fils de chiens !

-Oh les malpolis, marmonna Tony en reprenant sa course, suivi aussitôt par Loki.

Les vieilles techniques reprenant le dessus, il sortit la lampe torche de Steve, la braqua vers leurs poursuivants, puis l'alluma avant de la balancer une demi-seconde plus tard aussi loin qu'il le put sur sa gauche.

Des balles sifflèrent dans la direction de son lancer, et les cris dévièrent vers la où la lampe torche devait continuer de rouler sur le terrain en pente. Puis les voix et les lumières des lampes torches s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître, laissant leurs halètements et le silence de la nuit seuls dans le froid mordant. Pour autant, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter.

Alors que Tony était persuadé que ses poumons allaient éclater et se dégonfler comme des ballons de baudruche, enfin, le terrain vague nettoyé et leur train apparurent sous la lune rousse, sans qu'aucune lumière ne soit allumée dans les wagons. Ils se précipitèrent vers la locomotive, et sans allumer la lanterne, s'activèrent pour quitter Urumqi le plus vite possible. Loki attrapa à tâtons la pelle à charbon tandis que Tony ouvrait la porte du four, enclenchait les boutons, tirait les manivelles. La loco toussa tandis que Loki lui filait de grandes pelletées de morceaux calcinés, mais il fallait attendre que la chaudière atteigne la température nécessaire. Et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre : ils se figèrent quand ils entendirent quelqu'un courir à toute allure vers eux et leur crier dessus, en croyant qu'il s'agissait du plus rapide des vigiles. Ils se préparent à la morsure des balles, mais ne rien vint, à part un son inattendu.

-Attendez-moi ! fit la voix trop aïgue d'une Darcy paniquée.

Elle sprinta jusqu'à la loco et bondit sur la plateforme. Sans prendre le temps de s'écrouler d'épuisement, elle prit des mains la clef à molette que Tony avait prise pour avoir l'impression de faire avancer les choses, et tout en tirant une petite manivelle à fond, resserra un boulon et tapa un grand coup dans le tableau de commande.

-Pourquoi vous… haleta-t-elle, avez commencé à… la démarrer ?

-On a… la garde du préfet… au cul, répondit Tony en choisissant la version courte compte tenu de son souffle court.

-Quoi… vous aussi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ? demanda le magicien exaspéré.

-Bah j'ai, expliqua-t-elle, encore à bout de souffle, en encourageant la loco en en poussant des leviers et frappant des endroits apparemment stratégiques avec la clef à molette, rencontré une bombe dans un bar, et cette… cette… j'ai pas de mot assez vulgaire… en anglais, et vous pigez pas… l'italien… bref, je la chauffe… on va chez elle… et alors qu'on s'amuse bien… un pingouin débarque… l'appelle mademoiselle… sort que son fiancé ne voudra pas d'une dépravée… et que son père monsieur le préfet allait être furieux.

Mortifiés, Tony et Loki se regardèrent, et malgré le fait que ce soit la lueur rouge des flammes qui éclaire leurs visages, ils étaient livides alors que Darcy continuait :

-Pendant qu'il faisait sa conférence j'ai sauté par la fenêtre avec mes fringues, sauf ma culotte préférée putain, et j'ai couru comme une dératée. Et vous ?

-Tu vas pas nous croire… mais on était à coté. On aurait jamais cru que c'était toi qui la faisait crier comme ça.

-Je suis assez douée dans mon- oh. Oh oh. Par pitié. Dites-moi que vous nous filmiez. Pitié.

-Non. On cambriolait son père. Y'en a pour deux millions de yuan.

-… Oh putain les gars, là on a vraiment merdé, constata l'italienne.

Comme si elle approuvait et avait compris qu'il fallait qu'ils se tirent d'ici au plus vite, la locomotive toussa une dernière fois, et les essieux commencèrent à entraîner les roues. Alors seulement, Darcy tira trois fois la manivelle du sifflet qui résonna dans la nuit.

-T'es malade ! s'écria Tony. C'est comme si… c'est comme si t'avais levé une pancarte en néons « On est ici, criblez-nous de calibre 12 ! »

-C'est le signal, lui expliqua Loki.

-Trois fois, ça veut dire : « si t'étais en train de pisser dehors, cours ta mère et remonte vite parce que le train part sans toi »

Aussitôt, à l'arrière, les lumières s'allumèrent alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer, et heureusement parce que les sirènes étaient douloureusement proches. Une fenêtre coulissa, et Fury passa la tête dehors, avant de leur crier quelque chose.

« On doit se tirer ! lui cria Darcy même si elle n'avait rien entendu. On vous explique après ! »

-o-o-o-o-

Tony ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à garder ses dix doigts cette fois-ci.

Il était sept heures du matin et Thor était parti s'occuper de la locomotive tandis qu'ils filaient vers la frontière. Les neuf autres étaient donc réunis dans la cuisine, trois regardant par la fenêtre ou le plafond d'un air mal à l'aise, cinq les regardant avec différentes nuances de regards meurtriers et Clint essayant très fort de ne pas mourir de rire.

-Si je comprends bien, voulut résumer un Fury ayant atteint le stade de rage pure où on parlait en détachant les mots avec un ton très calme et très inquiétant, à ce monsieur haut placé avec une petite armée personnelle, vous avez pénétré par effraction dans sa maison, volé tout son argent, dépucelé sa fille déjà fiancée, À VOUS TROIS ET EN UNE NUIT ?! explosa-t-il.

-On s'est pas concertés, précisa Darcy, sinon on se serait pas, euh, acharnés sur lui comme ça. On aurait, réparti sur d'autres personnes, tu vois. Pas forcément moins rancuniers, mais juste, pas mieux armés que la Corée du Nord, quoi.

Au lieu de prendre son Beretta et de les flinguer tous les trois, Fury commença un massage des tempes. Parce que même s'ils n'avaient signé aucun papelard Darcy était sa fille adoptive, que sans Loki ils étaient vraiment dans la merde, sans parler du fait que Thor préparerait des raviolis avec ses organes s'il transformait son frère en passoire. Il pouvait toujours descendre Tony, mais de ce que lui avait dit Phil, c'était une mauvaise idée s'il ne voulait pas que la moitié de la troupe ne se retourne contre lui. Alors, donc, il se massa les tempes et laissa les autres parler.

-Vous avez signé notre arrêt de mort ! cracha Natasha.

-Perso ! intervint Tony, ayant atteint le stade où on avait perdu l'espoir de s'en sortir et où on parlait pour le panache et la postérité, Moi ça fait une semaine que-

-Eh, Tony, lança Bruce.

-Oui ?

-Si tu veux rester en vie, tais-toi.

-Ah, ok.

-Même Loki se tait, c'est que y'a une bonne raison, souligna le soldat.

-Va te faire foutre, Steve.

-C'est pas faux, admit encore l'espion.

-Va te faire foutre, Tony !

-Vraiment, _la ferme_ , tous autant que vous êtes, conseilla Natasha d'une voix glaciale en faisant tourner son couteau fétiche dans sa main.

-Au moins on a de quoi bien manger pendant un moment, glissa de manière inattendue Steve, et Tony ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que Loki haussait un sourcil intrigué.

-Steve, toi aussi, gronda l'espionne.

-C'est avec son cerveau qu'il faut penser, soupira Bruce.

-Pas avec son ventre ou sa bite, compléta Fury en ayant l'air d'avoir très envie de leur faire huit ou neuf fractures chacun.

-Techniquement, précisa Darcy qui avait passé le même stade que Tony, moi c'était avec mon clito-

-LA FERME ! crièrent et soupirèrent les cinq exilés tandis que Clint n'en pouvait plus et se mettait finalement à glousser comme un dindon épileptique.

L'italienne, le magicien et Tony furent donc chargés de toutes les corvées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Désormais ce serait uniquement eux qui feraient la vaisselle, les tours de garde, la cuisine, le ménage, les réparations : la totale, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent atomiser par un missile chinois. Darcy intervint une dernière fois en grommelant que sa punition ne changerait rien à d'habitude, mais Loki et l'espion furent plus réalistes, et contemplèrent à quel point ils allaient se tuer à la tâche. Ne serait-ce que pour les tours de garde, c'était toutes les quatre heures, de jour comme de nuit, aller passer deux heures debout immobile dans le froid, après avoir pendant les quatre heures susmentionnées lavé des gamelles, cuisiné pour dix personnes ou récuré l'étable.

Oui ils avaient sûrement toute la police et réserve militaire d'Urumqi au cul, mais ça restait cher payé pour avoir ramené deux mille dollars (parce que oui, Tony avait vraiment fait tombé et/ou refilé à la mosquée vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de billets et Loki lui en voulait terriblement).

Bruce, Clint et surtout Steve en étaient conscients (pas que le magicien était furieux, hein, soyons d'accord, ça c'était pas bien compliqué à remarquer), et en firent part à Phil, qui en fit part à Fury. Alors que le quatrième jour Tony s'affalait d'épuisement sur son wok en manquant de mettre feu à son pull et Darcy était un somnambule faisant le ménage qui appelait son balai Cameron Diaz et lui demandait de se marier avec elle, on décréta la fin de la punition. Thor alla relever Loki, de son tour de garde mais aussi littéralement, puisqu'il le trouva en sommeil quasi comateux écroulé sur la barrière de protection.

Après l'avoir réveillé, Thor lui demanda pourquoi il avait même accepté la punition au lieu de les menacer de partir. Puis Loki avait dit que ce fichu espion de la CIA n'était en rien essentiel à la troupe. Et que Fury avait laissé entendre qu'il le débarquerait si le magicien refusait de réfléchir au fait qu'être détenteur de leurs survies ne l'autorisait en rien à les mettre tous en danger. Alors Thor avait demandé à quel point il aimait bien le nouveau, et Loki avait répondu ta gueule mon frère.

Puis ils étaient arrivés à Astana. Et effectivement, leur spectacle fut bien mieux accueilli, indépendamment du fait que Fury et Coulson avaient retenu la leçon et préparé des dizaines de tracts en russe sur l'arrivée d'un cirque en ville, qu'ils avaient placardés partout en se promenant en costumes de clown. Bien que ne parlant pas la langue, Darcy les avait suivis à dos de Fatalis en mitraillant avec son appareil absolument chaque seconde de ce qui s'apparentait très fort à une marche de la honte à échelle réduite.

Le premier soir, le public comptait quarante personnes, le deuxième, quatre-vingt-dix, le troisième, cent cinquante. Leur moral à tous était au beau fixe, et même ceux qui ne parlaient pas russe apprirent quelques mots en discutant avec des spectateurs survoltés une fois les projecteurs éteints.

Donc vraiment, tout s'était bien passé, chacun se tenant à carreau parce que soit satisfait de ses précédentes conneries, soit très pressé d'arriver en Russie (parce que d'en d'autres circonstances, lui avait glissé Thor, Natasha aurait déjà fait le tour des bars pour défier tous les buveurs au jeu du bras de fer bourré). Aussi ils restèrent une dizaine de jours une fois sûrs que les commissariats d'Astana n'avaient aucun portrait robot envoyé par Urumqi, firent un carton auprès des habitants, pour finalement repartir heureux et prêts à traverser la Sibérie, le train remplis à craquer de pulls chauds, de confiseries et de nourriture fraîche.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous à bord et que la locomotive accélérait doucement pour quitter la ville, Tony demanda à Clint s'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un crier à l'aide dehors. Quand l'Irlandais hésita un instant puis répondit que si, l'américain passa quelques secondes sa tête par la fenêtre, avant de pousser un juron et courir à l'arrière.

-C'en est ? s'enquit Clint.

-Code bleu ! cria Tony. C'en est !

Dehors dans le froid, on courait près du train en tendant la main.


	10. La règle numéro 5

**Récapitulatif :**

Règle 1 : Pas de balance

Règle 2 : Pas de bouche à nourrir inutile

Règle 3 : Ni photos, ni contact avec l'extérieur.

Règle 4 : Pas d'armes

Règle 5 : Ne pas se fier aux apparences

Règle 6 : Pas de sexe

Playlist : Twenty one Pilots - Guns for hands

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bruce ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir-là. Il le savait pertinemment. Il avait dit à Phil qu'il pourrait aussi bien assurer toutes les gardes de la nuit, mais Phil pensait que c'était peu prudent de laisser quelqu'un assurer un voyage de nuit dans une région aussi dangereuse. Les montagnes du Kazakhstan pouvaient monter jusqu'à six mille mètres et les voies ferrées s'enroulaient autour et franchissaient les ravins sur des ponts parfois peu entretenus, alors vraiment, ce n'était pas prudent, même si depuis Urumqi leur vitesse variait de dix à trente-cinq kilomètres heures malgré le danger que leurs trois compagnons les faisaient courir.

Car après tout, si eux ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite à cause du terrain impraticable, leurs éventuels poursuivants non plus, et il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour qu'un hélicoptère ne se risque à partir en reconnaissance pour les mitrailler. A cette température, les fragiles moteurs givraient, sans parler de la glace qui risquait de bloquer les pales si l'humidité tombait.

Comme il ne prenait donc que la garde de onze heures à une heure, il restait seul dans le noir, allongé sur son lit, la photo de Betty éclairée par des rayons de lune. Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder, la moindre tâche de rousseur était gravée derrière ses paupières. Il voulait juste ne pas la garder cachée ce soir-là, même si elle pesait sur sa poitrine comme du plomb et semblait vouloir écraser ses poumons. Mais c'était sans doute le chagrin et les remords qui faisaient cet effet-là.

Il entendit un cri et cligna des yeux, croyant s'être ensommeillé et avoir commencé un de ses innombrables cauchemars. Mais il reconnut du russe, et se redressa sur sa couchette pour ouvrir la fenêtre, tenant la photo pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole.

Il les vit. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, le garçon aux cheveux gris soutenant la brune qui paraissait blessée. Bruce se pencha encore, et lorsque le vent lui fouetta le visage, il baissa les yeux et vit que la locomotive avait commencé la traversée d'un ravin sur un vieux pont en bois. Les deux fuyards ne pourraient pas les suivre, et la jeune fille titubait.

Il tourna la tête vers la locomotive et cria en anglais de s'arrêter. Loki de garde passa la tête par-dessus la barrière, et le médecin crut un instant qu'il n'allait pas enclencher le frein, mais le magicien retourna aux commandes et le train commença à ralentir doucement pour ne pas risquer d'accident.

Il regarda à nouveau vers la queue du train mais il ne voyait plus les fuyards. Par contre, sur le toit, une silhouette ressemblant à Tony courrait les bras écartés pour ne pas tomber et aller récupérer les fugitifs.

Bon. Apparemment, il avait du pain sur la planche, songea-t-il en ouvrant son placard pour en sortir sa trousse de secours. Sa nuit blanche ne serait pas passée à broyer inutilement du noir.

Il embarqua de quoi recoudre, un bistouri, des compresses, une attelle, ne sachant pas de quoi souffrait la fille ou si le garçon lui-même était blessé, et ouvrit sa porte. Il descendit sur les essieux puis sur le pont, mais celui-ci était trop étroit pour qu'il traverse collé au wagon sans risquer sérieusement sa vie, d'autant que les planches étaient brisées à endroits et laissaient voir le ravin.

Bruce se résigna à parcourir le train de bout en bout : de toute façon il fallait réveiller tout le monde puisqu'il fallait décider si embarquer ces deux-là augmentait leur risque de mourir.

Il traversa la cuisine déserte, la vaisselle en plastique laissée à sécher dans l'évier pour ne pas tomber partout dans les virages ou un freinage brusque, et sortit sur les essieux pour frapper à la roulotte de Thor. Il entra sans attendre de réponse (la fille avait l'air mal en point), et secoua rapidement le norvégien qui dormait.

-Deux jeunes nous ont couru après, ils sont blessés, expliqua-t-il. Viens, s'ils ne sont pas trop épuisés on va faire un conseil.

Ensommeillé, l'haltérophile se leva mécaniquement et le suivit.

Zemo était ingérable et faillit leur filer un coup de sabot quand ils traversèrent l'étable. Ultron hennit de rire à ça, et Bruce se dit qu'ils devraient réessayer de trouver un moyen de les tuer ceux-là, Thanos notamment.

Natasha était déjà levée et avait pris un couteau à sa ceinture comme elle en avait l'habitude.

-Ils n'ont pas l'accent kazakh, commença-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa porte, je dirais plutôt Ukraine ou Sokovie. La fille a dit qu'ils étaient poursuivis et blessés, et le garçon qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour qu'on les laisse monter.

-Nous ferions bien de redémarrer alors, marmonna Bruce alors que l'espionne montait l'échelle.

-S'ils sont à bord, on dit à Loki de tailler la route.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit, Natasha donnant des coups de talons pour réveiller les derniers membres de leur petite bande. Puis ils arrivèrent au dernier wagon, et virent Tony et Clint marcher sur le pont, soutenant les deux fuyards. Thor descendit les aider, et quand chacun fut sur le balcon, Bruce se retourna, et à l'autre bout du train, il vit Loki debout sur le tas de charbon, attendant leurs instructions. La lune était presque pleine dans un ciel sans nuage, ils étaient des cibles en néons. Bruce tourna la tête, les lumières d'Astana comme un halo dans la nuit.

Il leva le bras puis le baissa, et Loki sauta du tas de charbon. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils redémarraient et Bruce descendit l'échelle pour pénétrer dans le wagon équipement. Tony et Clint avaient allongé les deux blessés sur le sol du wagon, et le médecin fut choqué par à quel point leurs visages trop pâles avaient l'air jeunes. Natasha dit qu'elle allait faire le guet sur le balcon, et Thor qu'il allait prévenir Fury et Phil.

-Fracture, blessure par balle ? s'enquit-il en anglais.

Clint traduisit et le garçon dit quelque chose en russe, voulant se relever pour voir la jeune fille mais Tony le maintint au sol.

-Sa sœur est blessée au ventre par balle, lui a juste l'épaule démise, traduisit Clint, les sourcils froncés et couvert du sang de la fille.

Ils avaient également l'air d'avoir été passé à tabac, alors Bruce retroussa ses manches.

-Ils sont jumeaux, l'informa le newyorkais en répétant ce que lui avait dit son colocataire, ils fuient Astana et un type qu'ils y ont énervé très fort.

-Je vois ça Tony, marmonna l'indien en enlevant le manteau de la brune avec l'aide de l'Irlandais.

La balle n'avait fait que la frôler, mais vu son état, ses vêtements et ceux de Clint, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Le jeune homme dit à nouveau quelque chose en russe, et l'Irlandais lui répliqua quelque chose avant de traduire à Bruce :

-Il veut faire une transfusion.

-Je ne fais pas ça, je vais leur filer une infection à tous les deux.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

-Mais la gosse a l'air anémique au possible, protesta Tony. Ils sont jumeaux, c'est parfait.

-C'est trop dangereux dans nos conditions. Une bulle d'air ou une seringue mal stérilisée et je tue l'un ou l'autre.

-Bruce, fais-toi confiance, lui asséna l'espion. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et sûrement plein de fois celle des autres.

-J'ai aussi tué beaucoup de gens, répliqua le médecin.

-Tu crois que je suis curé peut-être ? Allez, fais-le pour eux, la gosse perd connaissance.

Le médecin inspira par le nez et posa ses doigts sur le maigre poignet. Le pouls était beaucoup trop faible. Le nouveau avait raison.

-Deuxième placard à droite, étagère du bas. Cours, Tony.

L'espion reposa délicatement la tête de la blessée sur le plancher, avant de se lever d'un bond et de courir vers la porte. Clint délaissa le garçon pour venir prendre la place de Tony, murmurant sans s'arrêter des paroles rassurantes à la brune, qui s'accrocha à son pull et murmurait d'une voix faible. Natasha revint à l'agitation, et posa une question dans sa langue maternelle, et Clint lui répondit. Bruce, ne comprenant rien, se concentra entièrement sur sa tentative d'arrêter l'hémorragie déjà bien entamée. Le garçon finit par se redresser pour tenir la main de sa jumelle avec son bras valide.

-Je peux lui remettre son épaule, Bruce ? s'enquit la russe.

-Vas-y, fit-il en changeant la compresse et en continuant d'appuyer sur la hanche éclatée de la jeune fille.

L'os était touché, il en était sûr, mais il n'était pas question d'enlever les éventuels éclats dans son état, l'opération la tuerait.

Natasha posa une question, et le garçon parla longtemps d'une voix angoissée qu'il s'efforçait de ralentir. Tony revint les bras chargés d'une lourde sacoche alors que la russe traduisait :

-Orphelins sokoviens. Volent pour survivre. Seize ans. _Prends une longue inspiration,_ lui dit-elle en russe.

Le newyorkais hoqueta à la mention de leur âge, le garçon ne put retenir un cri quand la russe manipula son bras pour lui remettre l'épaule en place, et Bruce s'efforça de refouler sa peur d'échouer en préparant le matériel puis en badigeonnant de désinfectant les creux du coude des deux adolescents. Clint continuait de murmurer du russe comme une litanie en épongeant la sueur sur le front de la jeune fille mais elle semblait glisser irrémédiablement vers l'inconscience. Puis le médecin respira profondément lui aussi, et perça l'un après l'autre les artères des jeunes sokoviens de ses aiguilles.

Ce ne fut que très tôt le matin qu'il la déclara sauvée et autorisa les trois espions, restés avec lui, à les déplacer dans des lits, le garçon ayant refusé de quitter sa sœur. Ce fut très compliqué de déplacer la jeune fille d'un wagon à un autre avec le train toujours en marche, alors Clint déclara qu'elle dormirait sur leur lit, à lui et Tony. Le garçon refusa de dormir ailleurs et était prêt à dormir sur le plancher, mais les deux espions lui dirent de juste dormir auprès de sa sœur.

Clint alla dormir avec Natasha, et en croisant le visage incertain mais surtout épuisé de l'américain, Bruce lui dit juste d'aller dormir dans sa roulotte, puisque lui allait rester dans la leur surveiller l'état de l'adolescente.

Puis il fut tout seul avec les deux orphelins dormant déjà, le garçon serrant toujours la main de sa sœur. Bruce s'assit sur une chaise, n'eut pas le courage de faire l'aller retour jusqu'à sa roulotte pour aller chercher un carnet de sudokus, et resta juste là à monter la garde. Epuisé par le chagrin qu'avait apporté le premier anniversaire de mort de Betty, la peur de causer la mort d'un énième être humain et la difficulté du soin prodigué, il piqua du nez sans s'en rendre compte.

Il fut réveillé par Clint le lendemain midi, la jeune fille heureusement stable et même réveillée. Alors l'espion convoqua tout le monde dans sa roulotte, et partit conduire la locomotive. Alors qu'il partait, Bruce capta son regard protecteur vers les adolescents, et se dit que l'Irlandais devait avoir eu des enfants à un moment donné malgré son métier.

-Merci, souffla le garçon dans un mauvais anglais. Je… s'appeller… Pietro et c'est ma fille Wanda.

-Sœur, corrigea Steve avec un sourire doux, c'est ça ?

-Oui, sœur, excuse-toi ! je peux… déclamer… russe ?

-Oh mon dieu ils sont trop mignons, marmonna Darcy.

-Da, confirma Natasha, sans que le médecin ne sache trop si elle répondait au garçon, à l'italienne ou aux deux.

Le garçon commença alors un long résumé, et l'espionne traduisit, parce qu'il avait un fort accent que Phil et Steve avaient du mal à comprendre. Fury, lui, paraissait de mauvaise humeur à l'idée de récupérer des parias aussi jeunes donc fragiles, pas trop utiles, et les mettant encore plus en danger.

-Orphelins de guerre, toujours vécu à la rue, quand ils ont été trop grands pour susciter la pitié et survivre en mendiant ils ont commencé à apprendre à voler.

L'espionne fit une pause et lança :

-Pour ceux qui croiraient encore que la Russie est un pays chaleureux, ça veut dire qu'ils ont commencé à cinq ans, donc qu'ils ont sans doute au moins trois objets de chacun d'entre nous dans leurs poches.

-On sait Romanoff, on sait, marmonna Fury. Qui est-ce qui les poursuit. Si c'est du trop gros poisson, on les débarque immédiatement.

Natasha posa leur question et cette fois ce fut la fille, Wanda, qui répondit. Elle récupérait vraiment vite. Bruce la soupçonnait d'être de la même nuance de spécial qu'était Loki.

-Je vais parler un peu le anglais, commença-t-elle. Pour vous montrer que on veut rester et rembourser la datte. Dette ? Dette. On a vouloir voler beaucoup d'argent pour partir en Europe, donc on a voler quelqu'un de très riche, mais il a attrapé nous, nous a attrapé ? se corrigea-t-elle. Et on s'être échapper et voir train dans la nuit.

-On les adopte ? C'est nous deux tout craché, murmura Tony à Loki qui se tenait près de lui.

Le magicien sourit sans le regarder ni lui répondre, et Bruce fut assez amusé par le changement qui s'était opéré chez le sorcier nordique depuis l'arrivée du jeune espion de la CIA. Quelque chose lui disait que la règle numéro six n'avait aucune chance d'être respectée (et ce quelque chose était la distance d'à peine un centimètre entre leurs deux épaules). Pas que cette règle ait de toute façon jamais été prise au sérieux, entre Clint et Natasha, Darcy et la défunte Maria, et Bouddha savait qui d'autre. Pour Loki et Tony, ça allait leur faire du bien à tous les deux d'avoir quelqu'un auquel se raccrocher. Thor le pensait aussi, vu le regard suintant de guimauve qu'il leur lançait à chaque moment complice de ce genre.

-Poussez pas le bouchon trop loin vous deux, venait de leur lancer Phil.

-Ils sont chouquis ces gosses, fit Tony sans tenir compte de la menace.

-On a pas fait le test du couteau, l'arrêta Darcy.

-Pour une fois l'italienne a raison, approuva Fury, dis-leur qu'on est pas des rigolos Romanoff.

-C'est quoi le mot magique Nick ? le taquina le magicien en trouvant sans doute qu'il parlait mal à la russe.

-Occupe-toi des fesses du ricain, Loki.

-Je m'occupe de mes propres fesses, merci bien, s'étrangla Tony, et on est pas du tout-

-Chéri, tu vois bien qu'ils savent.

-Toi, le mythomane, la ferme.

-Je vois. Tu n'assumes pas notre relation. Je vois, fit le norvégien en levant la tête et en agitant sa main comme pour ravaler de grosses larmes qui menaceraient de couler.

Bruce laissa échapper un petit rire alors que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, voire même de sa vie qui savait, les pommettes de l'espion rosissaient.

-Je t'égorge dès qu'on est sortis, marmonna-t-il les bras croisés.

-Entendu, ronronna le magicien.

Les adolescents n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris grand-chose, mais avaient un sourire amusé et un peu incrédule sur le visage, aussi Bruce se dit encore une fois qu'ils étaient incroyablement jeunes.

Natasha fit une longue tirade, et ils retrouvèrent leur air sérieux.

-Nous savoir. Nous, vouillons ? voulons ? vous remercier de nous avoir sauver. Nous pouvons aider.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire, dit lentement et en articulant bien Tony.

-Courir excrément vite, commença le garçon et Darcy rit convulsivement, Quoi ? s'enquit-il, j'ai dit mal ? Courir très très vite. Cuisiner, nettoyer…

-Cuisiner, nettoyer, répondit la sœur. Euh…

Ce n'était pas bien glorieux.

Natasha posa une autre question.

-Gymnastique ? Cirque ? Rien, répondit Pietro.

La fille parut hésiter mais ne dit rien. Ils devaient être du même niveau que Tony, mais le médecin ne le dit pas à voix haute pour ne pas vexer l'américain, qu'il aimait bien dans le fond.

-Ce n'est pas bien glorieux, répondit sans scrupule leur leader. On ne peut pas se permettre de bouche à nourrir inutile.

Natasha traduisit. Les jumeaux se regardèrent alors d'un air inquiet, et le garçon marmonna quelque chose à sa sœur. Vu le froncement de sourcils de tous les russophones présents, c'était du sokovien. La fille hésita, puis hocha légèrement la tête.

-Ce n'est pas bien, commença-t-elle, mais je peux… magie. Ce n'est pas bien mais très utile.

-Attends attends, intervint Loki. Faire de la magie ? demanda-t-il.

Les autres étaient trop incrédules pour réagir mais dans leur cerveau il se passait la même chose. Bruce l'aurait parié mais ça restait difficile à croire sur parole.

-Oui, _magie,_ dit-elle en russe pour vérifier qu'elle utilisait bien le bon mot, je peux voler, déplacer des objets, rentrer dans le front des gens. Tête ? Rentrer dans la tête. Pas bien mais utile, répéta-t-elle.

-Tu rigoles, souffla Loki. C'est excellent.

-C'est super bizarre et super dangereux, grommela Fury.

-Voler genre voler ? s'enquit Darcy en agitant ses mains comme si elles étaient des ailes d'oiseau.

L'adolescente acquiesça, et alors de la poussière rouge s'échappa de son corps, et elle s'éleva du lit. Elle se stabilisa en position assise quinze centimètres au dessus des draps et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, provoqué par leurs mâchoires tombées au sol et le rictus impressionné de Loki.

-Je me sens moins seul, lança celui-ci d'un ton joyeux inhabituel.

-Attends mec, percuta Tony. C'est de la vraie magie ce que tu fais, pas des tours de passe-passe ?

-Tu crois que ton épaule a guéri comment ? Le bon dieu ?

-C'était _toi_? …Tu m'as dit que tu m'apprendrais pour la serrure !

-Je t'ai rien dit du tout, c'est toi qui te dis des trucs tout seul.

-Bon le p'tit couple, vous pouvez arrêter d'être dans vot'fichue bulle personnelle ? grommela Darcy. Elle est en train de voler là. On fait quoi ?

-On les garde, asséna Loki.

-On les fout dehors, grommela Fury.

-Ok on se calme, lança Steve, et si on les laissait se reposer et qu'on en discutait ailleurs, hein ?

Ils étaient rendus dans la cuisine et le débat était passionné.

-C'est très impressionnant, nota Thor.

-Peut-être que le garçon a des pouvoirs aussi, avança Steve.

-La magie n'est pas génétique, mais c'est possible, lança Loki.

-Ils seraient d'une aide extraordinaire, non ? argumenta Tony. Et je ne parle certainement pas d'un numéro de lévitation.

-Il faut garder à l'esprit qu'ils sont sans doute très dangereux, avança Natasha, même si Bruce avait pu voir qu'elle avait un faible pour les adolescents.

-Ils nous vouent une reconnaissance éternelle, lança l'espion américain.

-Ou alors ils mentent très bien, contredit Phil qui gardait toujours la tête froide.

-Ils ont _seize_ ans, chuchota Tony.

-Et alors, intervint Fury.

-Tony, la règle cinq, le réprimanda Natasha.

-A seize ans j'ai tué vingt-quatre personnes en trois jours.

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. C'était les lèvres de Darcy qui avaient bougé, les mots avaient été prononcés avec sa voix, mais il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, vu son visage fermé et la façon dont elle détourna les yeux sous son regard incrédule, c'était sûrement vrai.

-Arrête de te fier aux apparences, sérieusement, marmonna-t-elle. Regarde Fury, c'est un gros nounours en vrai.

Fury voulut répliquer, mais il parut comprendre que l'italienne était mal à l'aise à cause de son aveu, et ne dit rien.

-Brise la règle six autant de fois que tu veux, continua-t-elle, mais pas la cinq. 'Fin la six, si c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que Loki il va tous nous égorger. Quoique ?

-Darcy, grommela le magicien.

-Si vous voulez faire un plan à trois- ouais nan vous êtes mes grands-frères. C'est trop bizarre. Laissez tomber j'ai rien dit.

-Darcy arrête de parler, soupira Steve alors que, fait rare, Natasha se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

-Donc, les jumeaux, les recentra Thor.

-On vote ?

-Clint est pour, dit Natasha, on en a parlé hier.

-Malgré les pouvoirs ?

-Il va l'être encore plus avec les pouvoirs.

-Chacun dit son opinion et pourquoi, annonça Phil. Gardez à l'esprit qu'ils pourraient très bien mentir pour leur poursuite et juste être des pirates des rails. Ainsi qu'ils sont en pleine croissance donc ils mangent beaucoup, et enfin qu'il faudra bien qu'ils dorment quelque part.

La dernière proposition les refroidit d'un coup, jusqu'à ce que la mafieuse ne lance :

-Ils peuvent sans problème dormir avec moi. J'ai toujours un fantasme avec des jum-

-Tu n'es qu'une nymphomane Darcy, la coupa Steve dans un soupir et en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

-Il en a mis du temps ton diagnostic captain pureté, répliqua l'italienne en croisant ses bras et en s'asseyant sur la table.

-Tu vas les traumatiser.

-Et ils sont mineurs, soupira Thor.

-Mais moi aussi, s'écria-t-elle. Aux Etats-Unis.

-Nicholas, dit Phil dans un soupir, commence avant que notre tête n'éclate.

-Je suis contre, déclara Fury. Trop de données inconnues sur leurs poursuivants et leurs pouvoirs.

-Thor, passa Phil comme son associé ne disait rien d'autre.

-Je… Leurs pouvoirs sont intéressants mais… connaissant les orphelins de guerre ils pourraient très bien être des pirates des rails.

-Parce que tu t'y connais en orphelins de guerre toi, renifla le magicien.

-Loki, chacun son tour on a dit, dit Natasha.

-Bruce.

-Je suis assez pour, dit le médecin. Comme dit Tony, ils ont l'air de vouloir aider.

-Merci vieux frère. Depuis trois semaines, mais vieux frère quand même.

-Steve.

-Je suis contre le fait de les débarquer maintenant, mais plutôt pour à la prochaine ville. Si on est nombreux on risque davantage de se faire repérer lorsqu'on s'arrête quelque part. Et c'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas qui ils ont fâché, déjà qu'on a le préfet d'Urumqi et pas mal de monde aux fesses. Alors contre.

-Natasha.

-Je suis pour, lança l'espionne à la surprise de tout le monde. La gamine est exceptionnelle. Mais surtout ils ont un terrible besoin d'une famille et on est ce qui s'y apparente le plus pour eux, alors ils ne nous feront aucun coup fourré. J'en mettrai mon pied à couper.

-C'est la main, glissa Phil.

-Les anglais et vos expressions à coucher dehors, chassa l'espionne d'un mouvement de la main.

-Tony, reprit le meneur.

-Je suis à fond pour, lança l'espion dont le cœur s'était apparemment transformé en guimauve. Comme dit Nat', on leur a sauvé la vie, et on a l'air d'une grande famille.

Phil toussa et Natasha et Nick avaient une moue sceptique.

-Ne serait-ce que la règle numéro un bordel, argumenta Tony. On surveille les arrières des autres et on abandonne personne en chemin. Vu ce qu'ils nous ont raconté, c'est genre le paradis pour eux.

-Seulement s'ils restent, lança Fury. Vous êtes tous en train de baisser vos gardes pour deux ados, mais ils ont vécu toute leur vie à compter uniquement l'un sur l'autre et à voler ou tuer tous ceux qui n'était pas eux. Vous étiez beaucoup plus méfiants lors de l'arrivée de chacun.

-Justement, je suis contre, lança Darcy et choquant tout le monde. Ils sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. Si l'un d'entre eux est blessé ou meurt, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ceux qui sont autour.

-C'est vrai, dit Phil en baissant la tête d'approbation. Rappelez-vous que Thor m'a étranglé quand j'ai dit qu'on le gardait lui mais pas son frère parce qu'il était trop puissant pour nous.

-C'était juste pour que mon frère reste, soupira le grand blond.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai mangé de la soupe pendant une semaine.

-C'est bon, je me suis excusé, marmonna l'haltérophile en perdant subitement cent points de crédibilité auprès des autres membres.

-Si jamais Pietro meurt dans une attaque par exemple, inventa Darcy. Je peux tout à fait visualiser Wanda perdre le contrôle et tous nous transformer en sauce bolognaise. Et si éventuellement on récupère Bucky à Saint-Pétersbourg (Steve lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant), on sera largement assez pour dégommer Hydra. Donc je suis pour les débarquer à Petropavl avec une petite somme pour les aider.

-Loki.

-Même si leurs fautes en anglais sont adorables et qu'ils sont à tomber tous les deux, ajouta l'italienne pour elle-même comme si elle était déçue au point qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le garder pour elle.

-On a compris Darcy, soupira Natasha.

-Loki ?

-On les garde, asséna le magicien. La fille est évidemment stupéfiante, mais on ne sait pas ce que le garçon peut faire, et de toute façon ils sont un lot de deux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous posez la question, Clint va vous tuer si on les débarque dans le pays où ils sont recherchés. On va en Europe, eux aussi, ils ont une dette à vie envers Bruce et un très évident besoin de reconnaissance et d'affection. Il vous faut quoi ? Qu'ils vous fassent des muffins ? On les emmène jusqu'à Monaco, point final.

-Le score est de cinq pour et quatre contre, annonça Phil alors qu'il ne restait plus que lui.

Ils attendirent. Si leur deuxième meneur était contre, ils avaient un sérieux problème.

-Je suis pour, dit finalement l'anglais. Ils ont un potentiel immense et une loyauté à toute épreuve envers nous grâce aux talents de médecin de Bruce. Quant à leurs poursuivants, ce n'est pas un pays de plus ou de moins qui va changer grand-chose. À nos trousses, nous avons les services secrets nazis, l'Italie, la Slovaquie, la Russie, la Suède, la Navy, l'Inde, un joli combo pour la Chine et maintenant, un type riche au Kazakhstan. On les garde.

-Six contre quatre, résuma Tony. Ils restent.

-Bon, voilà qui est réglé, capitula Fury. Avec les deux mille dollars de Bonnie and Clyde, on s'achètera un nouveau wagon à Petropavl.

-Je leur file mon lit, annonça Darcy, et en attendant qu'ils aient le leur je dors avec quelqu'un. …Me regardez pas comme ça bon sang, règle numéro six merde. Loki et Tony comptent pas, ils auraient été un camembert et une girafe ils finiraient quand même par baiser ensemble à la-

-DARCY, s'étrangla Tony et le magicien, sa veine ressortant sur son front, avait sorti un couteau, tandis que Thor riait bruyamment.

-Loki règle quatre ! rappela inutilement Steve.

-Dispersion tout le monde ! ordonna Fury. Phil, Romanoff, allez annoncer la nouvelle aux jumeaux, Darcy, va relever Clint, et je t'en prie arrête de provoquer Loki.

-Nick, pour la dernière fois je suis pas ta bonniche, feula Natasha.

-Ok ok Lokitty c'était une blague, assura l'italienne. Baisse ce bowie tout de suite, tu es la girafe d'accord ? Pas le camembert !

-Un Bowie, tiqua l'espionne en se retournant, LOKI TU M'AS VOLE LE COUTEAU DE STEVE.

-Non, je l'ai récupéré dans la poche de la petite sorcière, nuance, appuya le magicien en montant sur un tabouret pour échapper au couteau suisse de l'espionne et en filant un coup de pied à Darcy qui cherchait à agripper sa jambe pour le supplier de la pardonner.

Tony soupira, et retourna se coucher.

Bruce, lui, comme souvent, se demandait comment il avait atterri là. Recherché pour meurtre, sans cesse obligé de fuir, il avait décidé une nuit d'aller à la gare marchande de Calcutta et de se cacher dans n'importe quel wagon à bestiaux pour quitter le pays. Mais au lieu de se retrouver au milieu de cages de poulets quand il avait forcé une porte, il avait trouvé une jeune italienne en pleurs sur le plancher serrant un sac de frappe contre elle. Puis elle l'avait menacé avec un flingue, il avait raconté son histoire, et elle avait lancé t'es médecin c'est trop bien t'inquiète on est tous des tueurs psychopathes ici on s'en fout de ton problème de violence je crois que tu peux rester par contre faut qu'on se barre vite fait, puis avait sifflé trois fois par la fenêtre, une voix avait crié quoi, maintenant ? en anglais et quand elle avait répliqué, oui, maintenant.

Le train s'était ébranlé, les essieux avaient entraîné les roues et neuf tueurs étaient partis vers l'aurore.

Six mois plus tard, ils étaient douze, et la locomotive poursuivait un soleil disparaissant lentement derrière les montagnes enneigées.


	11. Hold me I'm sad

Booyaba booyakasha !

Lp – Forever for now (le début de ce chapitre est triste et c'est à cause de cette chanson, ceux qui n'ont pas de colle extra forte pour leur petit coeur peuvent ne pas l'écouter)

Nirvana – Lake of Fire (là aucune excuse par contre)

RRA :

Guest : merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça va continuer de te plaire !

-o-o-o-o-

 _Where do bad folks go when they die ? They don't go to heaven where the angels fly, they go to the lake of fire and fry. (…) And the people cry and the people moan, they look for a dry place to call their home (...) while the angels and the devils try to make them their own._

-o-o-o-o-

Darcy se réveilla en sursaut et en pleurant. Elle cligna ses yeux trempés dans la pénombre, et une silhouette mince aux cheveux courts se leva de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller près d'elle.

-Chuut, tout va bien, tout va bien mon spaghetti, lui murmura Maria. On est en Pologne, tu es en sécurité.

Darcy se blottit contre elle en sanglotant, ne pouvant empêcher ses épaules de tressauter convulsivement.

-Je suis désolée, gémit-t-elle, je suis si désolée…

-Tout va bien Darcy. Tout va bien. Ils sont morts. Ils s'en fichent.

-Plus jamais… Je ne veux plus jamais tuer, plus jamais… qu'on me supplie… de ne pas… les yeux, la lumière… qui s'éteint… Peau tiède… Froid, j'ai froid.

-C'est fini. Tu n'as plus à te venger. Tu es avec nous maintenant.

-Avec toi, hoqueta Darcy en serrant plus fort. Me lâche pas. Je suis un monstre. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Chuuut, ça va aller, murmura l'espionne en la serrant plus fort. Respire profondément. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

-J'ai tué tellement de gens. Fait plein, d'orphelins, comme moi.

-Respire. Arrête de penser. Ecoute juste le son de ma voix et les battements de ton cœur. Il faut du temps. Tu n'as pas à te faire du mal. Tu avais une âme trop pure pour ce que tu avais à accomplir. Ne te déchire pas. Laisse tout filer sur toi comme l'eau de la rivière. Un jour tu te pardonneras.

Ses cheveux toujours caressés et son nez coulant niché dans le cou de l'espionne, Darcy continua de sangloter alors que les visages stupéfaits des vingt-quatre traîtres au moment de leur agonie défilaient sous ses paupières.

-Tout va bien chaton. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

La Darcy de dix-neuf ans se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux tout comme il y avait à peine deux ans. Après tout ça ne faisait que neuf mois, et elle rêvait souvent de Maria comme si ces ordures ne l'avait pas tuée et qu'elle était toujours là, parmi eux tous. Par contre elle revivait rarement ses souvenirs. Ce devait être à cause de son aveu à Tony de la veille, qui avait fait remonter beaucoup plus de choses enfouies que prévu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, marmonna Natasha.

-Rien, rien tout va bien. J'ai un peu soif.

Elle quitta la chaleur des couvertures pour le froid mordant de la roulotte de Natasha. Les roues s'engrangeaient lentement, signe qu'ils passaient sur un pont ou sur un chemin à bord de falaise. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table en gardant l'équilibre malgré les tressautements du wagon et ses chaussettes chaudes mais glissantes, et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle sécha discrètement ses larmes en faisant semblant de remettre ses cheveux, et prit le temps de se calmer complètement. Elle contrôla sa respiration, et attendit que son cœur ne ralentisse. Puis elle posa le gobelet, et retourna se coucher.

-Viens là dure à cuire, lui murmura la russe en passant un bras autour d'elle pour la tenir là. Redors un peu, j'éloignerai les fantômes.

Darcy ferma étroitement les yeux mais finit par laisser les larmes dessiner des ronds humides sur l'oreiller. Le chagrin était un ver solitaire. Si on le gardait dans nos tripes il finissait par nous bouffer.

-o-o-o-o-

Il était très tôt. La lueur de l'aurore peinait à sortir leur roulotte de la pénombre. Mais Tony avait peur de se rendormir, alors il fumait une cigarette, appuyé contre son oreiller.

Il avait rêvé d'eux douze. Et de Loki. Ce dont il se souvenait était un mélange confus de sourires, de sexe, de montagnes, de flammes au creux de la main et de sang.

Il reprit une taffe et secoua d'un doigt la cendre dans un bol vide de nouilles instantanées. Bruce avait fait la cuisine la veille mais distrait, il avait tout fait brûler. A priori Natasha savait pourquoi, et quand quelques imprudents avaient voulu ne serait-ce que marmonner, le bowie qu'avait fini par lui redonner le magicien avait quitté son dos un instant, pour y retourner une fois le message passé et leurs visages un peu plus pâles.

Ҫa faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient cambriolé la villa du préfet. Leurs quatre jours de corvées s'étaient passés en des saluts fatigués et des ricanements nerveux dus à l'épuisement. Mais à Astana… et bien Astana.

La capitale du Kazakhstan les avait bien mieux accueillis. Ce mélange de Russie et d'Arabie les avaient bercés dans les paysages magnifiques, une animation constante et les applaudissements. Mais avec le nombre des spectateurs avait augmenté la pression que quelque chose ne foire, et Tony, qui pour l'instant ne gérait rien et donc tout, s'était fait insulter comme du poisson pourri à chaque fois qu'un accessoire était introuvable deux minutes avant le numéro, qu'une musique démarrait en retard ou qu'un projecteur était décalé de quelques centimètres.

N'ayant pas récupéré de ses quatre jours avec uniquement une heure de sommeil de temps à autre, il était à bout de nerfs et fragilisé, et hésitait à chaque fois entre flinguer celui ou celle qui l'engueulait ou bien lui-même.

À une répétition générale, Natasha était en train de lui énumérer sa liste alphabétique d'insultes russes parce qu'il avait posé les poids de Thor sur son foulard acrobatique et qu'il s'était déchiré, Darcy avait aboyé qu'il ne positionnait toujours pas les lumières correctement malgré qu'elle lui ait montré trois fois et enfin Bruce à bout de nerfs l'avait interpellé pour savoir où il avait mis ses balles de jonglage bon sang.

Tony, épuisé et sur le point de hurler, n'avait pas vu Loki serrer les dents, disparaître dans les coulisses et revenir avec un bidon d'essence. Il s'était approché d'un pas menaçant, et sans prévenir avait renversé le liquide hautement inflammable sur les trois artistes, qui s'étaient figés. Calmement, le magicien avait posé la paume sur la poitrine de Tony pour le faire reculer, et avait craqué une allumette.

-Bruce, tes balles sont en haut de l'armoire à costume, avait-t-il annoncé d'un ton profondément calme alors que la flamme descendait le long de la tige en bois. Darcy, la précision vient avec la pratique. Natasha, vous avez trois foulards de rechange. Dépêchez-vous de partir, je me brûle les doigts et je pourrais bien la lâcher.

Sans dire un mot, les trois assassins avaient reculés, et leur avaient tourné le dos pour aller se laver.

La tension dans les épaules de l'américain s'était libérée, et il avait murmuré :

-T'aurais du whisky ?

Le norvégien avait hoché la tête et ils étaient allés boire un coup en haut de la colline. On y voyait toute la ville nichée au creux de la vallée et les sommets blancs et protecteurs formant en cercle tout autour. Natasha les avait rejoints avec une bouteille de bonne vodka, Bruce de l'alcool de riz et Darcy cinq assiettes de pâtes bolognaises, pour une fois assez cuites, tous trois pour éviter d'avoir à verbaliser le fait qu'ils étaient désolés. Alors qu'ils regardaient le coucher du soleil, l'espion avait lancé qu'ils étaient des enfoirés, ils avaient approuvés mais ajouté que Loki en était un également. Loki avait approuvé à son tour avec une bonne dose de fierté, et Tony avait caché son sourire dans la flasque de whisky du magicien.

Bien sûr, Loki défendant le nouveau avait fait le tour de la troupe en cinq minutes, et les remarques déplacées sur leur relation étrange avaient débutées. Bien sûr, le magicien s'en foutait et en rajoutait même une louche quand ça arrivait. Et pourtant, ça n'avait rien changé, ils s'étaient engueulés dès le lendemain parce que Thanos s'était échappé et que c'était à coup sûr la faute de Tony. L'espion avait fini par lever les yeux au ciel et aller chercher un bidon d'essence, l'agacement prenant le pas sur l'amusement alors que deux heures plus tard c'était l'inverse, parce qu'il y avait dans la roulotte de Clint une brochette d'araignées, posée dans une assiette en plastique découpée en forme de cœur.

Leur étape dans l'immense ville s'était rythmée de micros-événements du genre, comme la fois où Darcy avait ramené un caneton, que Fury avait dit non, que l'italienne avait répliqué que Loki lui avait pu garder Tony, que le magicien avait dit c'est vrai quoi Nick, et qu'alors l'espion l'avait frappé. Ou comme la fois où il était retourné sur la colline, que Loki y était déjà en train d'apprendre un tour à sa colombe Skurge, et qu'il était resté là à le regarder faire. Ou encore celle où Tony à bout de nerfs et les vêtements brûlés l'avait traité de salopard irresponsable, Loki l'avait imité en choisissant pour sa part loque angoissée et hypocrite, et Phil les avait séparés à coup de taser. Ou bien celle où ils s'étaient posés tous ensemble pour manger un énorme chaudron de soupe aux légumes et au beurre qu'on leur avait offert après un spectacle, que Steve avait trouvé une guitare et demandé de sa voix calme où les mauvais chrétiens comme eux allaient lorsqu'ils mourraient. Durant la vieille chanson grunge, Tony avait alors regardé un moment l'expression tranquille du magicien avant de sourire.

Tout ceci combiné formait un gros tas de signes qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de confronter. Et dans son lit, quelques jours plus tard, Tony le faisait en se fumant une cigarette et se demandant au juste comment tout ceci allait terminer.

Clint remua à coté de lui. Il se redressa lui aussi, et se massa le crâne. Il avait dormi torse nu, l'inconscient. L'américain tira une latte et posa une main sur sa poitrine de son ami pour vérifier, mais la zone était chaude et le rythme cardiaque normal. Pas de signe d'hypothermie.

-T'en fais pas va, lui dit l'espion. Sang irlandais.

Il tendit la main, et Tony lui fila sa cigarette.

-Nat m'a dit que ça avait duré des plombes le vote hier, reprit-il.

-Oui. Darcy a voté non, tu y crois toi ?

-Oui, confirma Clint. Je m'en doutais.

L'autre fronça les sourcils et se décolla du montant pour le regarder.

-Ils sont plus jeunes qu'elle et elle a flashé sur eux, comment ça tu t'en doutais ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, marmonna Clint, le tube de goudron et de nicotine entre ses dents en se redressant pour attraper son pull, étendu sur la corde à linge au dessus du lit. C'est pas pareil que pour toi : la dernière fois qu'on a ramassé plus d'une personne à la fois, on a failli tous y passer. Et c'est celle qu'elle aimait qui a pris pour nous tous.

-Attends, tu parles de cette Maria que vous mentionnez tout le temps sans rien m'en dire ? Et… Je, en quoi Loki a ?

-Oui Maria. Et bien sûr que non, grommela l'espion en terminant de se couvrir. Je ne parle pas d'eux. On a ramassé des gens dans un peu près toutes les capitales tu sais. On a débarqué ceux qui le voulaient quelques villes plus loin, et d'autres, et bien… Nous ont planté un couteau dans le dos, dit-il d'un ton amer en se penchant sur Tony pour attraper leur cendrier.

-Qui alors ? s'enquit-il.

Clint lui jeta un regard. Il avait rarement été aussi sérieux et hanté avec Tony. Sans doute avait-il fait des cauchemars lui aussi.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, souffla-t-il. Avant que tu protestes, moi-même je ne connais pas tous les détails. Je conduisais la locomotive quand ça s'est passé. Quand je suis arrivé pour protester sur le retard de ma relève, tout était déjà fini et personne des quatre qui étaient là, Loki, Darcy, Fury et Phil, n'a jamais eu le courage de nous raconter.

Il écrasa sa cigarette avant d'attraper le paquet et d'en sortir une autre.

-T'as des enfants ? Parce que tu sais, moi j'en avais deux. Dans une maison protégée du MI6. Ils les ont tué en direct au téléphone et sans sommation quand j'ai désobéi à un ordre direct. Alors j'ai donné au Kgb les codes pour faire exploser le QG, que j'avais récupérés pour faire face à une situation de ce genre. Mais les ruscofs ont échoué.

Il fit une pause pour regarder par la fenêtre, le soleil s'étant levé et réchauffant leur peaux.

-Il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir la source de tes malheurs au creux de ta main, et qu'elle te fait l'offense de ne pas mourir. Alors ne questionne pas Darcy sur ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon t'es dedans avec nous. Laisse venir, tu finiras par savoir. Et nous aider à nous venger.

Puis l'irlandais sembla décider qu'il avait dépassé son quota de discussion déprimante pour ce mois-ci, et lança :

-Pourquoi on clope, on a pas baisé pourtant.

-Je sais pas. Il paraît que la fumée chasse les fantômes, marmonna Tony en récupérant la cigarette des doigts de l'espion, ayant plus de mal que lui à passer du morose à la déconnade sans transition.

-Tu me masses les pieds ?

-Tes pieds puent, Clint, répliqua-t-il alors qu'il arrêtait progressivement de penser à ce qu'il avait appris.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, ça fait un mois que je te prête mon lit gratuitement.

-Sans moi tu serais mort de froid, c'est toi qui devrais me payer.

-Vingt dollars.

-La pipe ?

-Le massage, obsédé. Réserve ce genre de propositions à Loki s'il te plaît.

-Tu pues je te dis, répliqua l'espion en se levant et boutonnant sa chemise la clope aux lèvres, Et arrêtez avec ça, y'a rien entre nous. On aime juste se menacer de mort de temps à autre.

-Ose me redire ça quand je vous surprendrai en train de forniquer dans ma roulotte.

-Dans tes fantasmes Clint, lança-t-il en sortant.

Quand Tony posa le pied dans la cuisine, ensommeillé et se grattant la tête, il ne se posa pas trop la question de ce qu'y faisait Loki et à cette heure-ci, lui qui ne prenait jamais de petit-déjeuner.

Il aurait bien dû.

-EuuUUURk, s'étrangla-t-il après avoir plissé les yeux sur un cadavre d'une souris que Loki dépeçait. Fais pas ce genre de truc dégueulasse là où on mange nom d'un, uh !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, lui lança le magicien avec un petit sourire satisfait, en continuait de retirer les minuscules os.

-C'est répugnant, pourquoi tu fais ça !

-Amora a failli se faire hara-kiri en digérant la dernière. Alors je dois retirer au moins les côtes et les dents le temps que son intestin ne cicatrise.

-Qui est Amora ?

-Mon boa enfin Tony, suis un peu.

L'espion fit une grimace dégoûtée et ouvrit les placards en cherchant à l'aveugle quelque chose qui n'était pas des nouilles instantanées.

-J'aime pas les serpents.

-Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois que tu me mettras un truc dégueu dans mon lit.

Le newyorkais fut parcouru d'un long frisson d'angoisse, mais décida de ne rien répondre.

-Pour l'instant c'est toi qui m'en dois une. Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était pas de la poudre aux yeux tes tours.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu étais un minimum intelligent, le taquina Loki.

-C'est sûr, c'est tellement facile d'intégrer que la magie existe, grommela Tony. Je suppose que c'est de naissance et que tu ne pourras rien m'apprendre ?

-Tiens, tu viens de regagner un point de QI.

-Oui bah tu vois, l'autre raison pour laquelle tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, c'est que j'ai préparé tout un discours sur tout ce que je pourrais t'apprendre en retour.

-Je t'en prie, se moqua-t-il sans le regarder, toi, m'apprendre des choses ?

-Le chinois, hacker un système de surveillance, ouvrir un technomax, des techniques de combat.

Eeeet Tony s'empêcha in extremis d'ajouter « positions sexuelles exotiques » et se gifla mentalement. Il s'était dit il y avait quelques minutes à peine qu'il devait arrêter de faire ça. Draguer Loki ne pouvait apporter que des emmerdes, de la douleur et plein de trucs désagréables du même genre. D'autant qu'après sa discussion avec Clint, il prenait conscience du gros tas de secrets pourrissant dans ces wagons, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'impliquer le moins possible. Alors pourquoi c'était si dur de ne pas le faire ? Certes, le harcèlement non stop de l'ensemble des membres de la troupe, le fait qu'il se doutait que Loks ne serait pas contre, combinés à sa fatigue des derniers jours, ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Mais sérieusement, ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Du tout.

-On a quitté la Chine, ça ne m'intéresse pas, je suis déjà très bon, avait débité le magicien. Et même si j'avais pu t'apprendre j'aurais dit non.

-L'aurais-tu, chuchota l'espion dans son oreille, s'étant discrètement glissé derrière lui.

Loki ignora le frisson qui le secoua et leva derrière sa tête ses mains couvertes de sang et de petits bouts d'entrailles. Tony glapit et battit en retraite avec un paquet de gâteau.

-Ta barbe est hideuse ! lança le magicien en s'appuyant sur l'évier avant qu'il ne parte.

-T'es jaloux qu'j'en ai une et pas toi ! répliqua l'espion en ouvrant la porte vers l'avant du train.

Quand elle se referma dans un long couinement, Loki soupira.

Tony s'assit à cheval sur les essieux et s'adossa à la porte en soupirant lui aussi, agitant ses jambes et contemplant la rivière coulant dans le fond du ravin que Steve leur faisait longer prudemment.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

-o-o-o-o-

-Merci, très beaucoup, vraiment, dit Pietro pour la billionième fois depuis la veille.

Il était en train de remuer son riz sauté au bœuf et aux légumes dans leur grand wok. Fury était de corvée charbon, mais sinon les dix autres étaient entassés dans la petite cuisine en attendant que le dîner soit prêt, buvant un verre, lisant, papotant, ou résolvant une énième grille de sudokus dans le cas de Bruce. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Ils avaient fait le matin même une radio de la petite sorcière quand elle avait pu marcher jusqu'à sa roulotte, et il n'y avait aucun éclat d'os planté dans sa chair. Elle était donc bel et bien hors de danger. Ҫa avait détendu le médecin, et tout le monde d'ailleurs quand il avait enfin repris cette vieille habitude de noircir, sans but constructif que ce soit, des carnets entiers d'exercices de logique. Le stress de Tony était tombé parce qu'il était inquiet, mais les autres, parce qu'ils savaient depuis une étape stressante à Hong-Kong que plus leur compagnon était calme, mieux ils se portaient.

- _Reste concentré le bleu, c'est pas sûr qu'on te garde si on aime pas ta cuisine_ , lui dit Coulson en russe et avec un sourire stressant.

- _Phil, arrête ça, on est pas à Guantanamo,_ soupira Natasha.

- _On a pris notre décision, on vous débarquera pas pour ça,_ le rassura Steve. _Tu peux ravaler tes larmes de crocodile Pietro._

 _-Pleure pas on te dit !_ insista Clint.

Wanda, elle, avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à leur avoir promis quelque chose pour leur reprendre le lendemain. Pas avec ce qu'ils leur avaient dit faire avant de se retrouver ici, et qu'elle avait reconnu elle et son frère dans leurs regards hantés. Aussi dans le cas présent elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le défendre et avait préféré continuer sa discussion avec l'autre magicien.

-Je les avoir depuis toute petite. Mais je les avoir cachés parce que quand montrer alors gens penser, mauvais, nez ? Mauvais, mauvais sourcil ?

-Mauvais œil, corrigea Loki avec amusement.

-Alors seulement quand danger. Et toi, depuis le temps ?

-Oui, depuis longtemps.

-Que puisses-tu faire ?

-Guérison des petites blessures, télékinésie, pyrotélékinésie, commença-t-il avant d'assister à l'installation d'une forte migraine dans la tête de l'adolescente et d'expliquer avec des mots plus simples.

Ils s'étaient assis sur la petite table près de la porte, donc un peu à l'écart, alors pour récolter les informations qui l'intéressaient, Tony devait tendre l'oreille et détourner son attention de sa tâche actuelle.

-Mec, je te jure que si tu me loupes, fit Darcy assise devant lui en ayant bien conscience que les coups de ciseaux s'espaçaient, je mets en pratique tout ce que j'ai appris sur les techniques traditionnelles chinoises de châtiments corporels. Et ça tombe bien, on a quatre poneys donc on peut faire l'écartèlement.

-Je vais pas te louper, grommela l'espion en se recentrant tout de même un peu sur la coupe de cheveux de Darcy.

Les boucles brunes tombaient doucement au sol au fur et à mesure. Elle n'avait pas demandé grand-chose, à peine cinq centimètres, mais s'il ne voulait pas mourir de manière désagréable ça méritait tout de même qu'il se focalise un minimum dessus.

-Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé, avec la barbe affreuse que tu te tapes en ce moment.

-T'as entendu parler de l'énigme des deux coiffeurs ? s'enquit Tony en guise de réponse.

-Non, dit l'italienne d'un ton curieux.

-Je vais te poser le problème et tu auras trois secondes pour choisir quelle solution est la bonne. Voilà ta situation : tu habites dans un village très isolé qui ne compte que deux coiffeurs et pas de miroir. Or tu as un entretien d'embauche le lendemain pour aller travailler à la boulangerie en bas de chez toi, parce que tu as besoin d'argent.

-Et que la petite vendeuse est une bombe.

-Si tu veux. Bref, donc pour le travail et la boulangère, tu ne peux pas te permettre qu'on te rate ta coupe. Tu vas au salon qui par hasard est désert et tu peux donc choisir l'un des deux employés. Attention, tu as trois secondes : lequel choisis-tu, en sachant que l'un a une tête affreuse et l'autre la dernière coiffure à la mode ?

-Bah le bg, répondit-elle.

Tony baissa ses ciseaux et se pencha vers elle.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Bah oui.

-Bien. Tu sors donc avec une tête horrible, tu ne peux même pas te faire un chignon tellement il a coupé court d'un coté, bref : bye bye le travail, la petite vendeuse, le salaire, le loyer, et tu meurs de froid six mois plus tard, sous un pont et dans l'indifférence générale.

-Hein ? N'importe quoi, protesta la mafieuse.

-Il fallait choisir le mal coiffé, Darcy, répondit Phil en balançant négligemment sa jambe croisée. C'est lui qui a fait la coupe de l'autre et respectivement, puisqu'ils ne sont que deux dans tout le village, et qu'il n'y a pas de miroir pour se le faire soi-même.

-Bien vu Sherlock, le félicita Tony. Donc ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une barbe affreuse que je vais te louper, au contraire.

-Ҫa n'a rien à voir, protesta-t-elle. On a des miroirs, ton rasage tu te le fais tout seul.

-Et si c'est Loki qui me le fait, hein ? répliqua l'espion.

-Loki rase très bien, protesta Thor, qui avait levé le nez de son bouquin, dans sa langue maternelle mais apparemment sur la politique internationale.

-C'est vrai, confirma le magicien en stoppant sa conversation avec Wanda.

-Entendu, j'y penserai Sweeney Todd, dit Tony ayant terminé et en retirant la serviette bleue des épaules de Darcy pour la secouer un peu puis passer un coup de balai.

-Pietro, lança soudain Phil, _tu sais faire des tourtes à la viande ? Tony, l'espion américain, va peut-être mourir égorgé suite à un incident de barbier._

- _Oui, par le norvégien aux cheveux noirs, j'ai compris !_ répondit l'adolescent l'air très fier de lui. _Je fais de très bonnes tourtes, viande humaine ou animale, mais la meilleure recette dans ce cas-là reste le hachis parmentier._

 _-Pietro,_ gronda Wanda avant de rajouter en sokovien, _on avait dit inoffensifs et toi tu fais des blagues pareilles, pas drôles du tout en plus !_

Mais des quatre russophones, trois d'entre eux, Clint, Natasha et Phil, partirent dans un long fou rire flippant. Steve lui se dit qu'il allait devenir un intraitable végétarien à chaque fois que l'adolescent était aux fourneaux, et les autres ne comprirent rien, mais presque tous se dirent que ça valait sans doute mieux pour eux.

Tony, particulièrement, n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il jeta un regard à Loki qui demandait des explications à Wanda, et quand la petite sorcière s'exécuta après avoir soupiré et grondé encore une fois son frère, le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du magicien lui fit se dire qu'il se prenait vraiment trop la tête. Et cette barbe était trop longue, et ils avaient un long chemin devant eux, avec beaucoup trop de gens du monde entier qui seraient absolument ra-vis de jouer aux osselets avec leurs phalanges.

Ils arrivaient bientôt à Petronauv. Puis ce serait la Russie. Natasha était intenable, Steve de bonne humeur quasi constamment, et Tony n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'un sentiment tenace que tout allait très mal se passer.

Alors carpe diem, merde.

-o-o-o-o-

J'ai une question à vous poser. Quand les occupants de ce train vont mourir, ils vont frire ou s'envoler ? En gros, bad or good guys ? Je voudrais connaître votre opinion là-dessus. Sur tout le monde ou un personnage en particulier, comme vous souhaitez.

Gros bisous !


	12. With Russia From Love

Note 1 : Guh. Je voulais écrire Paris ou Lmde et me voilà avec le chap de Wanderful. Bon de toute façon j'étais en retard.

Note 2 : Dans ce chapitre, j'ai mis beaucoup de **gros mots** et de **menaces implicites de tuer des persos** , mais aussi **le moment** **que beaucoup attendent,** une **Natasha bourrée** et des **indices sur la mort de Maria** alors vous devriez me pardonner.

Snow – Red Hot Chili Peppers

Lost on you - Lp

If I lose myself – One Republic

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ce fut donc à Petronauv que ceux qui avaient voté contre garder les jumeaux se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient failli passer à coté de quelque chose de dément. Bon, déjà, Wanda avait éclaté en sanglots émus quand on avait accroché le nouveau wagon à la queue du train (par conséquent ils avaient deux balcons mais ce n'était pas bien grave) (de toute façon ils se les pelaient grave, et les nuages gris au dessus de leurs têtes menaçaient d'éclater en de lourds flocons tournoyants).

Wanda avait éclaté en sanglots déjà parce qu'elle quittait son pays pour on ne savait où, que Pietro et elle avaient enfin une place quelque part, que tout le monde et surtout Loki lui martelait que ses pouvoirs étaient fantastiques, bref, quand le claquement des attaches en acier avait scellé leur destin et leur arrivée dans la troupe, elle leur avait brisé le cœur. Mais quand Pietro accourut pour lui faire un câlin, une larme roulant également sur sa joue, alors là c'était fini, ils avaient tous battu en retraite pour garder intacte leur image de tueurs impitoyables. Seuls Clint et Loki étaient restés avec eux, et une heure plus tard ils revenaient avec des pots de peinture pour peindre le nom du cirque sur le métal rouillé. La légende ne dit pas s'ils avaient succombé à l'émotion eux aussi, parce que c'était le genre de secrets que ton instinct de survie t'empêche de divulguer à qui que ce soit.

Donc ils étaient des boules d'affection et de sourires brisés qui faisaient craquer tout le monde, mais leurs yeux mouillés n'étaient certainement pas leurs seuls atouts. Très loin de là.

Tout d'abord, alors qu'ils allaient partir, Pietro s'approcha de la petite dispute qu'avaient Fury et Clint aux pieds du wagon à charbon.

-Quoi se passer ? s'enquit l'adolescent avec un effort douloureux de parler anglais.

- _Il se passe que les irlandais sont des idiots_ , grommela le meneur en russe.

- _J'ai oublié de commander une livraison de bidons d'eau_ , soupira l'espion. _Donc on part dans une demi-heure avec seulement quinze litres. Ce qui veut dire ne pas se laver jusqu'à arriver à Samara._

-Commien, falloir, euh ?

- _Il aurait fallu deux cent litres._

-Ok.

-Comment ça ok ?

Mais Clint agitait déjà les bras en ayant une attaque cardiaque parce que le gosse était parti à une vitesse humainement impossible.

-Oh, bon dieu ! Fury t'as vu ça !

Nick souriait, et un instant plus tard, une carriole vacillait devant leurs yeux et l'eau s'agitait dans les vingt bidons d'eau qu'elle portait, le gosse juste à coté et rien qu'un peu essoufflé.

-Et voilà, lança-t-il.

- _D'abord, ça, Pietro, ce n'est pas « courir excrément vite », c'est avoir des putains de pouvoirs magiques comme ta sœur ! Où tu as trouvé cette eau ?_

- _Le marchand à sept kilomètres_ , fit-il, et vraiment il avait l'air très fier de lui le petit enfoiré.

-Bon, fit l'irlandais en sortant des roubles de sa poche, _tu vas tout de suite lui rendre sa carriole et lui donner ça._

-Pourquoi, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Tu peux prendre la vie d'un homme si elle met en danger la tienne_ , Pietro, _parce que c'est comme ça que ça marche pour les parias comme nous. Mais ne lui retire pas ce qui fait sa vie. D'accord ? C'est très important. Donc tu ne vas_ pas _lui voler son outil de travail et tu vas lui payer ce qu'il vend. Allez !_

L'adolescent retroussa le nez, mais prit les billets, déchargea le tricycle à remorque en trois secondes et fila.

-Nom de nom, souffla Clint en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Si c'est aussi n'importe quoi alors qu'on est même pas arrivés en Russie, je veux pas savoir comment ça va être.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient prêts à partir, mais les autorités locales n'étaient pas de cet avis.

- _Ces papiers sont en règle officier,_ appuyait Natasha, _vous n'avez aucune raison de nous garder au Kazakhstan._

- _Cette autorisation pour les artistes itinérants n'existe plus mam'zelle,_ répliqua durement le douanier, _on est plus au 19_ _ème_ _siècle. Vous avez besoin d'un visa réglementaire et d'une autorisation du maire de la ville de Samara pour continuer._

- _Ah bon ?_ s'enquit simplement Wanda, descendue de la locomotive.

Natasha regarda ses yeux entièrement noirs, puis ceux très similaires de l'officier, et fut peut-être un tout petit peu effrayée.

- _Non non vous n'en avez pas besoin_ , répondit l'officier d'un ton calme. _Bon voyage vers la Russie et vive le cirque._

Il claqua les talons, fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

- _Bien joué !_ s'exclama l'espionne une fois remise en prenant la petite sorcière par les épaules. _On va faire de grandes choses avec vous deux._

L'orpheline eut un grand sourire, et alla faire démarrer le train.

Les roues s'engrangèrent, et ils partirent vers les montagnes.

Dans le wagon cuisine, Tony touillait son café soluble sans grande conviction. Il regardait le fabuleux paysage avec un œil habitué, cette barbe effectivement beaucoup trop longue le grattant horriblement. Il en avait marre des montagnes enneigées. New York lui manquait. Et le bureau, et Rhodes, et Pepper de la RH, et son vieux mentor Jarvis. Dans ce train, il… est-ce qu'il avait vraiment sa place ? Il était une ordure au même titre que les autres, des missions d'élimination, il en avait remplies des tas sans sourciller, mais… mais il ne savait rien faire de beau, d'artistique, et il ne trouverait jamais de numéros, et cette histoire de Russie, soit un pays impitoyable, où ils étaient censés extraire par la force un prisonnier, nom de nom que foutait-il là bon sang. Il réfléchissait trop, très bien, mais tout de même-

Le bruit d'une lame qu'on aiguise le fit sursauter et se mettre en position de combat, son bras gauche en avant prêt à se sacrifier pour écraser la trachée de son assaillant avec l'index et le majeur droits.

-Doucement, lui lança Loki, pull vert et pantalon noir, de la mousse et une lame de rasoir dans ses mains. Je suis le jardinier, je viens tailler la haie.

-Arrête de me faire peur comme ça, soupira Tony en baissant sa garde.

-Comment as-tu pu ne pas entendre cette porte couiner. Tu étais vraiment un espion avant ?

-Va te faire, et puis sérieusement tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser caresser ma carotide avec ce truc ?

Loki haussa un sourcil peu impressionné.

-Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Si je n'ai pas tué dans les nombreux moments où tu étais insupportable, je ne vais pas le faire maintenant.

Oui, bon. De toute façon ça avait besoin d'être fait. Et se concentrer sur un objet tranchant filant sur sa gorge mettrait son cerveau un peu trop actif dernièrement enfin en veille.

-On se met où ?

-Sur le plan de travail. Je vais m'attraper un torticolis si tu restes assis.

-Darcy a raison t'es une girafe, fit-il en se déplaçant vers les tabourets de bar.

-Non, tu es juste un nain avec des problèmes de croissance.

-Tais-toi ou je te laisse pas jouer au barbier psychopathe avec moi, menaça Tony en se hissant sur le comptoir.

Effectivement, comme ça ils étaient face à face. Le magicien attrapa un bol dans l'évier et le remplit d'eau pour le poser près de l'espion. Celui-ci avala sa salive quand Loki tapota un de ses genoux pour qu'il écarte ses jambes et que lui puisse se mettre entre elles. Impassible, son partenaire du crime appuya sur le bouton de la bombe et une bonne couche de mousse fut pulvérisée sur ses doigts. Il l'étala sur les joues, le menton et la gorge, commentant :

-Le paysage est bien mieux comme ça.

-Quoi, tu préfères être entre les cuisses du père Noël que celles de Di Caprio dans The Revenant ?

-En tout cas, pas quelqu'un qui porte cette chose mal entretenue, fit-il en attrapant le rasoir.

-L'huile c'est mieux, lança Tony.

-Quoi ? fit le magicien en stoppant son premier coup.

-Dans Skyfall. C'est de l'huile. C'est bien plus sexy que de la mousse à raser.

-Skyfall ? répéta-t-il.

-Enfin Loki, marmonna Tony affligé, sa barbe blanche s'envolant en petits bouts de mousse. Le meilleur James Bond. La scène érotique avec Money Penny.

-Mon but n'est vraiment pas de t'exciter, parce que là tu es vraiment moche, répliqua le magicien en appuyant la lame et coupant ras les premiers poils. C'est juste une mission d'assainissement public.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de choses érotiques sous couvert du mot « mission ».

-Si tu continues de bouger ta mâchoire pendant que je te rase, je vais t'agrandir le sourire et tu vas devenir la nouvelle terreur de Gotham, menaça Loki en lui faisant lever le menton. Alors tais-toi.

Tony se laissa faire. Il y avait un soulagement indicible à s'abandonner sous une lame quand on s'était méfié chaque minute de son existence. Bien sûr qu'il y avait un risque que Loki ne l'égorge par accident, ou bien en cédant à la tentation de prendre une vie qu'on tient dans ses mains. Après tout il ne le connaissait depuis à peine un mois, ne savait pas combien de personnes il avait tuées et pourquoi. Mais il s'en foutait. C'était une sensation agréable que la confiance aveugle et injustifiée, alors il savoura le moment, d'autant qu'il sentait le souffle lent du magicien sur ses lèvres. C'était agréable, et il n'avait pas à argumenter davantage contre tous ses instincts qui lui hurlaient d'éloigner cet objet tranchant de ses artères. Il était maître de son destin, et s'il devait mourir des mains d'un magicien dans un train gravissant péniblement une chaîne de montagnes, ainsi soit-il.

Loki ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il y avait juste cet espion qui avait fermé les yeux alors qu'il faisait courir sur sa peau une lame si acérée que, s'il appuyait juste un peu trop, Tony ne sentirait rien quand son sang jaillirait en cascade sur leurs vêtements.

Sa main commença à trembler et il éloigna aussitôt la lame. Une vague de terreur l'avait secoué à l'idée de l'acte irréparable qu'une maladresse de sa part pouvait engendrer. Il leva les yeux et rencontra un regard pour une fois si tranquille.

-Tu ne vas pas me tuer, murmura l'espion. N'aie pas peur.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, souffla Loki.

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Tout va bien.

Une main se posa sur la sienne et releva la lame vers la barbe qu'il restait à tailler. Loki prit une inspiration, puis retourna à sa tâche. Si Bruce avait réussi à faire confiance en ses mains et à sauver les jumeaux, alors il devait avoir confiance en les siennes.

Il termina le rasage, ayant redessiné le bouc qu'avait Tony à son arrivée. Il essuya la mousse qui restait près des oreilles et dans le cou avec un torchon, mais constata une petite trainée rouge sur sa joue.

-Je t'ai coupé, constata-t-il.

-Je sais. Et moi je t'ai terrifié, murmura l'américain en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus près. Bon, c'est le moment où tu me prends sur le comptoir ?

Loki sourit et essuya la goutte de sang de son pouce, avant d'incliner sa tête et d'entrouvrir ses lèvres.

Parce qu'ils avaient tout de même fait des choses très, très vilaines au cours de leur vie et que le karma est un petit fdp, la porte coulissa sans avertissement à cet instant précis.

Ou alors Phil Coulson était un sadique possédant un sens aiguisé du timing.

-Bonjour Tony, bonjour Loki.

L'espion, assis jambes croisées sur un tabouret, toussa et répondit.

-Salut mec.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Phil, le casse-dalle du soir ? s'enquit Loki les coudes sur le comptoir, feuilletant le livre de recettes de Bruce.

Comme aux dernières nouvelles, leur magicien ne savait pas lire l'hindou, l'ex-bras droit du Shield comprit qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose, et en fut ravi.

-Natasha m'a envoyé te chercher le bleu, lança-t-il à Tony. Ҫa fait déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle attend sa relève.

-Quoi ? C'était Darcy après, mentit-il éhontément, n'ayant absolument pas prévu de passer deux heures dans le froid au lieu de peloter un magicien sexy.

-J'ai vérifié et c'est bien toi. D'ailleurs Loki, les poneys ont soif et c'était à toi de le faire.

Le norvégien inspira profondément pour ne pas lever la lame de rasoir contre sa cuisse et saigner Phil comme un petit goret couinant. Ce fut extrêmement compliqué, mais globalement il réussit.

-Entendu, grommela Tony en se levant.

-Passe par la roulotte de Fury, Natasha voulait les plans.

Il hocha la tête, et passa devant Loki. Le vieil espion les regarda attentivement. Ils ne s'effleurèrent pas en se croisant, ne s'échangèrent pas un regard. Oui, c'était vu. Ils étaient impliqués.

Quand ils furent sortis (et il était persuadé que dès que le norvégien entendrait Natasha marcher sur le toit de l'étable il se précipiterait vers la locomotive), Phil s'assit sur un tabouret, et s'autorisa à se poser. De toute façon lui et Fury n'avait que ça à faire, attendre et attendre, aller de ville en ville comme deux fourmis tentant de rassembler une armée de fourmis pour attaquer une meute de loups. Cette attente insupportable qui durait déjà depuis deux ans, deux ans à ne rien faire d'autre que ruminer immobiles leur vengeance, était entrecoupée d'un travail de recherche extrêmement fastidieux, comme les méthodes rapides et sûres de communication comme le téléphone ou internet leur étaient interdites car surveillées par Hydra. Il fallait aller de planque en planque, croire sur parole les rumeurs qu'untel avait été vu à Petronauv, et grincer des dents en apprenant que ce dernier était finalement à Astana et que c'était trop tard, ils n'auraient pas son aide. Bien sûr ils laissaient des messages codés, aux planques et dans les anciennes cachettes au creux des statues sur les places publiques, mais il serait difficile de se coordonner. Peut-être ne devraient-ils finalement compter que sur cette douzaine d'âmes torturées coincées dans un train à vapeur, cherchant réconfort et rédemption.

Il soupira et se leva, pour retourner ne rien faire dans un autre wagon.

Tony, de très, très mauvaise humeur, récupéra les cartes ferroviaires sur la table de Fury, qui déchiffrait un message codé et chose rare, souriait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Barbe Noire ? Bonnes nouvelles ?

-Je commence à croire à notre succès. Tu sais le bleu, Saint-Pétersbourg est la deuxième base plus importante du Shield après Monaco.

L'espion resta interdit un instant.

-Attends, lança-t-il. Tu veux dire que le pote de Steve… est retenu par ceux qui veulent votre peau à Phil et toi ?

-Eh bien oui.

-Et que tu espères traverser l'Europe en train à vapeur pour aller dégommer la première base _sans_ avoir été transformés en méchoui par les gens de la deuxième pendant ce temps-là ?

-Il n'y a qu'à réduire la deuxième base en cendres.

-Tu, tu sais quoi, je vais aller me calmer les nerfs deux heures dans le froid puis revenir avoir cette conversation avec toi. Et arrête de m'appeler le bleu bordel.

Fou de rage, Tony escalada le tas de charbon, s'en mettant plein les mains en essayant de ne pas tomber parce que Natasha allait beaucoup trop vite pour ces voies escarpées de montagne. Il fut accueilli par un « t'es retard » qui aurait eu l'air plus gentil si prononcé par Poutine debout sur un char d'assaut.

-J't'ai ramené tes plans, grommela-t-il en ouvrant la carte à petite échelle.

La rousse retira ses gants, les suspendit à un clou qui dépassait et jeta un œil à la carte.

\- On va arriver en Russie d'une seconde à l'autre, fit Tony en jetant un œil au torrent au contrebas, puis en pointant un trait bleu sur la carte, tout près du tracé en pointillés désignant la frontière.

-Je sais. Ҫa se sent.

Entre le paysage qu'ils laissaient derrière et celui à l'horizon, il n'y avait pourtant pas grande différence. Mais en jetant un œil à l'espionne, penchée par-dessus le rebord de sécurité, observant le paysage gelé qui s'offrait à elle et le visage troublé, il comprenait.

Natasha murmura :

-Trois… Deux… Un…

Puis elle ferma les yeux, le vent lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux, et chuchota :

-Bonjour maman.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, laissa le vent lui arracher ses larmes et les disperser en gouttelettes scintillantes dans les rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages, et fit volte-face pour escalader l'échelle.

-Ok, murmura Tony en mettant ses gants, donc j'ai ramené les plans pour rien, super, merci.

Il râlait mais ça lui avait fait drôle de voir la rousse émue aux larmes en rentrant chez elle. Remettrait-il un jour les pieds à New York ? Où apprendrait-il à faire de chaque ville du monde sa maison ? Sans se l'avouer, il savait que ce train était devenu son nouveau port d'attache, et que le jour où ils dérailleraient ou percuteraient un animal –tiens il allait d'abord commencer par ralentir drastiquement cette locomotive maintenant que Natasha n'était plus une furie frustrée- il aurait terriblement mal même s'il n'était pas blessé.

Après avoir tiré le levier pour ralentir à la vitesse raisonnable de vingt kilomètres/heures dans cette région, il ouvrit la porte de la chaudière et remit un peu de charbon. Puis il se redressa, retira les gants et sursauta.

-Désolé, il n'y a pas de comptoir, murmura Loki.

-Oh mon dieu viens là, chuchota-t-il en se retournant.

Il attrapa la nuque du magicien pour se hisser à sa hauteur, mais se stoppa juste avant d'enfin l'embrasser. Il tomba un peu dans ses yeux verts éternité alors que juste en dessous, il y avait de ces sourires qu'on a quand on peut enfin assouvir un désir là depuis longtemps. Alors Tony posa ses lèvres froides sur celles un peu plus chaudes de l'européen, et le bras qui le tenait plus près eut un frisson avant de raffermir sa prise. La pression d'une langue contre la sienne, les mains glacées filant sur sa peau, c'était comme s'il avait découvert une deuxième manière de respirer après avoir sifflé entre ses dents toute sa vie. Loki le rapprocha et perdit ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux en mordillant ses lèvres.

-Bordel, enfin, commenta le magicien contre sa bouche en s'étant détaché.

Tony laissa échapper un marmonnement de confirmation et glissa ses doigts sous les couches de vêtements en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après il n'aurait su dire combien de temps à perdre lentement pieds, une piqûre de froid sur sa joue le fit se détacher de surprise : mais c'était un flocon de neige quand il en pleuvait des dizaines sur les cheveux de Loki et autour d'eux. Tony, sans retirer sa main qui s'était glissée sous le pull du magicien, regarda le paysage alors qu'ils tournaient autour de la petite montagne.

Devant eux s'étalèrent les plaines, forêts et petits lacs gelés du sud de la Russie. Enfin, un terrain plat, ils allaient pouvoir aller plus vite. Tony, le sang coulant agréablement dans ses veines, connaissant finalement à quel point Loki embrassait bien, n'arrivait pas à retrouver l'inquiétude qui l'avait étreint dans le train. Oui, ils allaient risquer leur vie à Moscou et St-Pétersbourg, mais le danger était tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu, et leur fournissait la preuve d'être toujours en vie.

-Je te rejoins dans ta roulotte quand Steve me remplace, chuchota-t-il sur les lèvres du magicien alors qu'il était tombé dans des iris verts et transperçant.

On l'embrassa avec urgence et sans intention de se détacher, mais avec un dernier tremblement de sa main dans son dos, Loki le lâcha, monta à l'échelle et marcha sur le tas de charbon sans se retourner.

Tony avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas le retenir, alors il prit une longue inspiration et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de sourire. Ooh ce n'était pas raisonnable mais merde, il en crevait d'envie. Il remit les gants, activa les freins alors que la locomotive accélérait trop dans la pente, et contempla la Russie alors que la neige s'accrochait à ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

Peu importait le danger.

Dans son wagon, Natasha ne pensait pas pareil. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle s'autorisait à finir sa dernière bouteille de vodka pour fêter son retour dans son pays, en amère Russie.

Samara. Cette ville avait un si joli nom. Tout m'harassa, me macéra, me ramassa à Samara. Natasha la connaissait un peu. Au bord de la Volga, entre grande plage, églises en meringues et gratte-ciel de verre. Elle le sentait si mal.

Ҫa mourra à Samara.

Elle secoua la tête et laissa le monde tanguer un peu, juste un instant, pour calmer l'angoisse de son cœur.

Ҫa faisait presque deux ans. Le temps passait si vite et si lentement durant les voyages, quand tu ne peux rien reconnaître dans les endroits, les visages ou même les étoiles.

Moscou, mords-moi le cou, aspire mon sang et laisse-moi vivre éternellement.

Elle fredonna l'hymne de son pays quand les premiers champs apparurent, recouverts de neige, et que l'alcool brûlant clapotait dans le fond de bouteille.

Revoir sa ville et mourir, ou pas ?

Sauver Bucky et mourir, ou pas ?

Venger Maria et mourir, ou pas ?

Tuer Hydra. Et s'ils survivaient, après quoi ? Ouais, après quoi ?

Ils allaient tous se retrouver comme des cons. Autant mourir à Monaco, parce qu'après, hein ? Ils allaient faire quoi ? Se poser sur une île et mourir d'ennui, comme Freddie Mercury ? Planter le chapiteau dans une ville qui ne leur voudrait pas trop, comme Rio, et laisser leur troupe s'égrainer quand l'appel de la route se ferait trop violent ?

Bordel. Quelle vie originale ils avaient eue. Louée soit l'errance, arrachons nos racines de terre et barrons-nous sous d'autres cieux.

Bordel, il fallait qu'elle trouve une balalaïka.

Elle se leva péniblement pour aller à la queue du train finir sa bouteille avec Clint et les gosses, qui apprenaient auprès de l'irlandais comment tirer à l'arc.

Loki était dans sa roulotte, lissant les plumes de Skurge avec son doigt. Il regardait la neige tomber, et tout recouvrir de blanc.

En Norvège il trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas plus cruel que la neige, car elle te faisait croire que toute la boue noire pouvait simplement devenir un tapis blanc en une nuit ou quelques heures. Le sang et les fautes, effacés, son passé, immaculé, comme le plumage de la colombe qu'il tenait dans ses mains (ce qui était ironique, sachant ce que cette colombe avait fait).

Mais rien ne s'efface jamais vraiment.

On frappa à la porte de sa roulotte mais c'était celle menant à la queue du train, alors il fut soudain bien moins intéressé. On fit coulisser la paroi de bois et c'était Steve. Loki pour une fois était absolument ravi de le voir. Tellement ravi que lorsque le soldat américain passa devant lui sans faire de commentaire pour ne pas déclencher une énième bagarre, il lança :

-Eh Stevie.

Le soldat blond se retourna, les sourcils froncés en prévision de l'insulte acerbe dont Loki allait le gratifier.

-Si ton pote est encore vivant, on va le sortir de là.

Le soldat eut un sourire incrédule, puis le réduisit en une simple incurvation ravie des lèvres. Il n'y avait rien à répondre, alors il se retourna et sortit par l'autre porte sans rien dire, mais le pétillement dans les yeux bleus avait déjà transmis le nécessaire.

Oui, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, d'être Steve, s'avoua Loki en remettant Skurge dans sa cage.

Mais quand Tony entra précipitamment et glissa ses mains glacées dans ses cheveux et son dos en murmurant qu'il ne tenait plus… il se dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour apprendre, si besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Dans sa roulotte, Darcy était accoudée à sa table, des cartes postales d'Astana devant elle. Elle passait son crayon sous son nez d'un air absent en regardant les flocons s'écraser sur sa vitre. Elle avait mis deux couvertures sur elle et frissonnait toujours, mais c'était toujours comme ça quand elle écrivait ses cartes de toute façon.

 _Chers parents,_

 _J'sais pas comment c'est en Enfer mais en tout cas ça doit pas être comme Astana. Toujours ce mariage obscène entre Russie, Chine et Arabie. Nous y avons récupéré des nouveaux passagers, Wanda et Pietro, deux jumeaux de seize ans qui ont des pouvoirs aussi déments que Loki (même si la métamorphose c'est assez oufissime en soi). Prochaine étape : Samara. Il neige. Je vous embrasse._

Au dos d'une autre qui représentait une vue panoramique de la ville dans les montagnes, il y avait écrit :

 _Chère Maria,_

 _J'aime bien le mot Samara, je ne vais pas craquer._

 _Tu me manques comme Moscou à Natasha, je ne vais pas craquer._

 _Je t'aime comme Loki Tony, je ne vais pas craquer._

 _Je vais tuer Thanos, je ne vais pas craquer._

Darcy soupira et prit les cartes avant de coller des tonnes de blu tack au dos pour pouvoir les mettre auprès des autres. Puis elle prit un instant pour contempler le diaporama des villes du monde entier qu'étaient les murs de son wagon, et eut à nouveau un soupir triste à l'idée que leurs destinataires ne les liraient jamais.

S'il fallait mourir à Samara -parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui puait avec cette ville, on ne pouvait pas porter un aussi joli nom et apporter le bonheur- et bien elle serait sûrement la seule ici à le faire sans regret. Elle espérait que le magicien et le bleu avaient enfin baisé parce qu'elle sentait sur sa peau qu'il allait leur arriver une crasse à tous les douze, et puis autant de tension sexuelle dans un si petit endroit c'était intenable.

Et alors qu'elle songeait ça, Tony cria peut-être un prénom en –i au creux d'un cou.


	13. SCENE COUPEE

**/ !\ Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre / !\** **On** (aka. mon lieutenant gabrielleonesan, qui a entre parenthèses commencé un fantastique crossover Sherlock/Avengers nommé « **Sherlockid : sociopathe ou psychopathe ? »,** allez lire sérieusement) **m'a reproché de vous avoir privé du premier lemon entre Tony et Loki, que vous attendiez toutes, etc.**

Donc je vous propose **la scène coupée de comment ça aurait dû se passer** et que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps, avant même de commencer à poster (à l'époque le train n'était pas plusieurs wagons non reliés mais un long couloir communiquant, comme un train de voyageurs et non de marchandises, d'où la fuite facilitée de Thanos), scène qui est **un peu plus explicite (mais pas beaucoup plus** hein vous attendez pas à un vrai lemon j'ai plus l'âge pour perdre tout mon sang par le nez). J'ai dû tout réécrire d parce Tony a décidé qu'il avait la barbe trop longue, Loki qu'il allait le raser, Phil qu'il était un connard, etc. (ou je suis tyrannisée par mes persos. Mais c'est de bonne guerre)

C'est **très court** , ça ne s'emboîte plus correctement avec le scénario, mais voilà, ça vous montre les coulisses, tout ce que je jette à la corbeille parce que je me prends trop la tête avec, et par conséquent, le travail et temps monstre qu'un chapitre me demande, **pour me justifier du délai que peuvent prendre d'autres histoires comme Paris ou Lucioles**. Bonne lecture !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal aux côtes à force de rire. L'adrénaline courrait agréablement dans ses veines, il se sentait bien. Il se calma enfin et regarda Loki, ayant encore failli surprendre son regard sur ses lèvres. La gorge de Tony s'assécha un peu, ses yeux glissant eux aussi avant de remonter. Il eut un grand sourire, et se pencha franchement vers Loki qui sourit aussi. Il fut sauvagement embrassé en étant poussé vers le mur du wagon, la main de Loki soulevant déjà sa cuisse pour le tenir plus près. Aaah enfin. Non seulement ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, mais ça faisait longtemps tout court. C'était tellement bon de se faire emballer comme ça, de pouvoir sentir le désir de l'autre jusque dans la pression de sa langue. Et Loki le désirait, intensément, à un tel point qu'à chaque frottement une légère secousse agitait la main qui lui agrippait le bas du dos.

-Ma roulotte, lâcha le magicien contre le coin des lèvres de Tony, la voix lourde de promesses.

-Il faut han- en traverser trois pour la tienne, souffla Tony entre deux frictions, gardant Loki contre lui d'un bras dans son dos. On va se faire –remarquer.

-Je tiendrai pas, Tony, j'attends ça depuis-

-Clint est de corvée charbon.

-Il faut passer par chez Natasha pour la votre.

-Ta roulotte, capitula aussitôt Tony.

C'était une torture de se décoller l'un de l'autre. Et il jura en voyant la trique d'enfer qu'il se tapait déjà.

-Je vais te faire gémir tellement fort, promit Loki dans un souffle, ses yeux verts le déshabillant du regard.

-Moi plus fort que toi, répliqua Tony en ajustant son pull tout en partant devant, laissant une main baladeuse caresser une zone brûlante avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine à la volée sur Steve, interdisant ainsi toute réaction à Loki. Salut captain ! Tu cuisines quoi de beau ?

Loki eut le temps d'atteindre précipitamment le comptoir avant que l'acrobate ne lève les yeux de sa poêle.

-Couscous. C'est notre dernier paquet, informa-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Ca va alleeer, répliqua Tony, on arrive à Astana bientôt. A tout à l'heure vieux.

-Loki, interpella Steve, Thanos s'est encore échappé.

-Ah oui ? Fais-le en ragoût, ça nous fera des protéines, fit distraitement le magicien, prenant une pomme dans la coupe à fruits, reluquant sans gêne la magnifique paire de fesses avançant devant lui.

Bruce lisait un livre de développement personnel quand ils traversèrent sa roulotte. Malheureusement il était assis, et s'il relevait les yeux, rien n'allait lui échapper. Comme à un deux trois soleil, Tony attendit le dernier moment pour lui tourner le dos, feignant d'être frappé par ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre tandis que Loki fit semblant de remettre correctement le bas de son pantalon.

-J'en peux plus de ces steppes Bruce, on est au quoi déjà ?

-Kazakhstan, répondit le médecin en rajustant ses lunettes, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Loki, Thanos était dans la roulotte de Fury, je crois qu'on va vraiment le manger cette fois-ci.

-Et c'est une excellente idée, approuva Loki en se relevant pour regarder lui aussi par la fenêtre, cherchant un moyen de détourner l'attention pour ne pas à avoir à marcher en crabe en lui tournant le dos à Bruce, comportement suspect s'il en était.

Le lapin blanc choisit ce moment pour pousser la porte, avec selon le vacarme quelqu'un à sa poursuite, et Loki se précipita pour le récupérer. Thanos se débattit de manière énergique, couinant et griffant avec haine les bras de son maître, qui sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre.

La porte et celle du wagon de Steve refermées derrière eux, il lâcha le lapin et emballa Tony qui lui agrippa les fesses en retour.

-Viens on le fait chez Steve, murmura Tony sans prendre la peine de se détacher de ses lèvres pour parler. C'est la même chose de toute façon, il faut bloquer les deux portes.

-Le pauvre, lui si conservateur, rit Loki contre son menton râpeux. Mais a-t-il seulement des capotes, chuchota-t-il la voix rauque, en attirant Tony un peu plus près pour intensifier la pression.

-Pas sûr, t'as raison, marmonna l'espion dans un mouvement de rein. Vite en tout cas, pour moi les préliminaires sont over depuis longtemps.

Loki considéra un instant de le torturer de lenteur, mais lui aussi était à bout : quand Tony lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre sa roulotte, il le retint par la taille et lui caressa l'entrejambe à travers son pantalon en treille, lui arrachant un halètement de plaisir.

-Putain on va le faire sur le sol à ce rythme-là, murmura Tony en se collant à son dos, c'était bien la peine, d'avoir traversé –han- deux wagons occupés.

Loki reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort, et passa devant lui en passant son pull par-dessus ses épaules, sentant presque l'espion bouillir de frustration derrière lui. Il le jeta sur l'une de ses malles débordant de foulards et de chapeaux tandis que Tony poussait le loquet tout en se débattant avec la manche de son pull. Le magicien vint l'aider, passant ses mains avides sur la peau brûlante. Débarrassé de ses vêtements Tony glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt et une fois enlevé embrassa sa gorge et descendit mordiller sa clavicule, passant ses mains sous la ceinture.

Ce ne fut que découverte empressée, fièvre incontrôlable au milieu d'un désert froid. Loki poussa le vice à appeler le lubrifiant d'un claquement de doigt, s'attirant un « magicien prétentieux » d'un Tony vibrant de désir. Au moment de la jouissance, Loki l'embrassa longuement pour s'empêcher de dire des conneries.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pas trop frustrées ? Si vous avez aimé cette scène coupée j'en posterai peut-être d'autres (même si elles sont coupées pour une raison, aka. elles ne correspondent plus ou je les trouve nulles). Bisous !


	14. Ma vie brûlait comme la place Rouge

Par pitié allez lire et commenter **Seul le Chaos est Infini** de Soleil Breton (l'auteure de Lanceur d'alerte), elle le mérite vraiment.

 **Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre les lyonnaises.**

Je vous rappelle vite fait l'ordre des wagons, juste pour info :

Wanda et Pietro – Salle d'entraînement – wagon d'équipement – Clint – Darcy – Natasha –Etable – Thor – Cuisine – Bruce – Steve – Loki – Phil –Fury –Stock de charbon – Locomotive.

 **Playlist :** Le Vent de l'Hiver – Raphaël

Forest – Twenty One Pilots

Freedom – Anthony Hamilton ft Elayna Boynton (Django Unchained)

Rasputin - Boney M

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _When the leader of the bad guys sang,_

 _Something soft and soaked in pain,_

 _I heard the echo from his secret hideaway (…)_

 _I know my soul's freezing,_

 _Hell is hot for a reason._

 _So please… set me free_

The Judge – Twenty One Pilots

-o-o-o-o-

Alors que le doux rythme des roues sur le rail sonnait comme le battement d'un cœur filant à travers les plaines enneigées, Steve pratiquait son russe avec Pietro qui faisait une immense omelette aux herbes, champignons et échalotes (sans lardons pour Darcy). Pendant ce temps Wanda améliorait son anglais en se faisant compter l'Inde auprès de Bruce, lâchant des commentaires enjoués à la description des tramways bondés de peaux hâlées dans des vêtements colorés, des gratte-ciel disparaissant dans la fumée des usines textiles et des poules agitant leurs ailes au sommet des carrioles.

-Est-ce que vous y retournerez ? s'enquit-elle avec les yeux brillants.

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien, avoua Bruce.

-Pour l'instant on a juste l'Europe en vue, lui répondit Steve en passant le persil à Pietro.

-C'est comment l'Europe ? demanda-t-elle en battant des pieds.

-C'est Darcy qui t'en parlera le mieux, dit le docteur après avoir échangé un regard avec le soldat américain. Phil et Fury la connaissent bien mais ne sont pas des modèles de bavardage, et Clint un peu mais il te dira qu'il ne voyait rien à part ses missions.

-Elle devrait bientôt revenir de sa corvée charbon, lui révéla Steve. Profites-en pour lui demander. Elle vous aime bien.

Leur petite sorcière sourit (mais qui ne les aimait pas de toute façon) et la porte du wagon coulissa.

-Hey, lança l'italienne.

Elle avait une clope éteinte entre ses lèvres ainsi que sa chemise rembourrée à carreaux boutonnée jusqu'au col, et en darcien ça voulait dire qu'elle était déprimée, ou inquiète, ou les deux.

-Cinquante dollars que Loki et Tony ont baisé, asséna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Steve cracha son café sous la surprise, et toussa si longtemps que Pietro finit lui donner des petits coups dans le dos. Mais avec l'enthousiasme qu'il avait mis dedans il avait activé sa super-vitesse alors il faillit lui faire vomir deux ou trois organes avec ses tapotements.

-Tenu, fit Bruce quand le militaire fut hors de danger.

-Avec tes sous je vais m'acheter deux bouteilles de la meilleure vodka histoire de crever d'un coma éthylique avant d'arriver à Samara, débita-t-elle d'un ton morne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, demanda le médecin.

-J'en sais rien. C'est cette ville, je la sens pas.

-Dis Darcy, s'enquit Wanda, tu peux me parler de l'Europe ?

-Sûr chérie, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir.

La porte de l'arrière coulissa à son tour alors que Wanda demandait si les Français se lavaient aussi peu qu'on disait, et Clint la referma derrière lui.

-Hey, est-ce que par hasard vous le sentiriez pas mal, Samara ?

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Darcy lui tendit sa paume et l'espion tapa dedans en prenant ça pour un oui.

-Natasha le pense aussi, fit le déserteur avant de dire à l'adolescent qui lui avait tendu un bout d'omelette que ça manquait de sel.

-Et je commence à me faire convaincre par vous tous, dit pour sa part le médecin ayant à peine eu le temps de commencer un sudoku.

-J'ai rencontré une poignée de Français mais ils avaient tous une hygiène irréprochable, à part cette lyonnaise qui sentait de la, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, éluda l'italienne à la jeune sorcière avant de proposer, puisqu'on est plein à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, ça vous dit qu'on s'arrête pour la nuit ? Histoire d'avoir une bonne gueule de bois quand on arrive et du coup c'est pas trop grave.

-On vient de repartir d'Ufa, protesta faiblement Steve.

-On s'y est arrêtés à peine trois heures, argumenta Darcy. Détends-toi, on est quoi, le deux, trois mars ?

-Cinq, rectifia l'américain.

-On sera sans problème à Saint-Pet' pour le 21 avril mec. Allez, ça va être marrant, je le sens vraiment mal, et Nat' a acheté une balalaïka tout à l'heure. Je veux entendre ça avant de mourir.

-C'est à ce point-là, ton mauvais pressentiment ? s'enquit le docteur qui avait tiqué à la dernière phrase.

-Ouais, avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Que Darcy abandonne toute sa bravade mit fin à la discussion et même Steve accepta d'un hochement de tête. Alors l'italienne murmura un « scuzi bella, torno subito» à la petite sorcière pour dire qu'elle revenait et partit en toucher deux mots à son père-presque-adoptif.

Le régime politique du train était à mi-chemin entre une dictature et une démocratie, soit un milk-shake composé de la sauvagerie de l'un et du principe de l'autre, que l'on pourrait résumer en « c'est celui qui peut tenir le plus de couteaux qui décide ». Natasha, Darcy, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Tony lorsqu'il réapparut de l'endroit-où-il-faisait-on-savait-bien-quoi-avec-on-savait-bien-qui, puis Loki de l'exact même emplacement, composaient seize mains, Phil, Fury n'en étaient que deux paires tandis que les jumeaux étaient beaucoup trop reconnaissants pour tenir quelques couteaux que ce soit donc s'abstenaient (mais Pietro se rangeait généralement auprès de Clint ou Bruce, et Wanda, Loki ou Darcy, alors ça accéléra la décision).

Alors, quand le soleil froid se coucha sur les forêts glacées et éclaboussa de couleurs le ciel tel un étudiant en art finissant en vitesse son projet de fin d'année avec beaucoup trop de café dans le sang, le frein s'enclencha.

Tony sauta dans la neige quand ils furent arrêtés, et alla chercher du bois sec en dessinant des nuages avec son souffle, dans cette démarche alanguie et tranquille que lui faisait l'endorphine.

On alluma les lanternes, et on en disposa quelques unes entre les rails, la première à cinq cent mètres, dans le cas où un train se risquerait sur la même voie ferrée désaffectée, et qu'il ait le temps de ralentir avant d'emboutir la roulotte des jumeaux.

Aidé par des signes complexes des mains de Loki et quelques morceaux de charbon, le feu de camp avait bien pris, et ils s'étaient assis en cercle autour sur des rondins ou des sièges pliants, selon ceux qui avaient eu le courage d'aller s'en chercher un dans le wagon de stockage. Natasha avait fait sa russe frigide et sans cœur quelques instants puis avait enfin été chercher sa balalaïka, et les notes avaient jailli dans le silence de la nuit. Pietro et Wanda, pour qui l'occasion d'écouter de la musique était bien trop rare, s'étaient levés et avaient commencé à se laisser porter par le rythme fluctuant et extatique de l'instrument. Les mains de Wanda traversaient l'air dans des mouvements délicats, tandis que le bruit doux des flocons piétinés appuyait la mélodie de Natasha, qui semblait venir d'entre ses côtes vu son sourire.

Alors qu'ils se passaient des gobelets de vodka qui augmentaient le nombre d'éclats de rire, Pietro prit la main de sa sœur et ils virevoltèrent tous les deux, dans des cris de joie aux accents sokoviens. Thor ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère à ça avant de se permettre un commentaire dans leur langue. Le magicien lui mit un petit coup de poing dans le bras mais ne retira pas sa main de son épaule, et ne dit rien non plus quand la jambe de Tony se mit contre la sienne en un geste inconscient lors de sa discussion avec Steve.

Après une courte discussion avec Darcy, Phil se leva, et revint peu après avec un violon et un archet. Il se posta après de Natasha, et accompagna sa mélodie de notes étirées qui se perdaient dans la forêt enneigée près de la voie. Pietro se déchaina juste après ça, mais ayant accepté de boire un verre cul sec quand Natasha avait ouvert sa bouteille de vodka, eut rapidement les jambes coupées, et dut laisser sa sœur parce qu'il vacillait, Clint le rattrapant en catastrophe avant qu'il ne s'écroule dans la poudreuse.

Puis Wanda, sans doute inspirée par les étincelles rouges que crachaient les branches mortes en éclatant, fit sortir sa magie pour la laisser s'enrouler autour de sa taille et s'envoler en l'air avant d'exploser dans une gerbe d'énergie scintillante. Les cris impressionnés et admiratifs se multiplièrent, et la petite sorcière laissa les minces filets autonomes et écarlates virevolter autour d'elle. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Loki, qui s'appuya sur son frère pour se relever et la rejoindre près du feu. Il passa son pull par-dessus ses épaules et l'envoya au visage de Tony, mais celui-ci l'intercepta, puisqu'il avait arrêté de soutirer à Steve des informations sur Hydra pour manger le tueur norvégien des yeux.

Celui-ci détendit ses épaules et ferma les yeux pour laisser s'échapper l'énergie souple, tournoyante et vert émeraude de ses doigts. La magie s'entortilla, comme ravie de sa liberté, et alla jouer avec celle de Wanda, à tourner autour d'eux alors qu'ils se laissaient entraîner par la langueur du violon et la balalaïka endiablée de Natasha.

Tony n'arrivait pas vraiment à détacher son regard du duo se tenant par les mains avant que l'adolescente ne passe sous le bras tendu du magicien dans une pirouette élégante avant qu'il ne la soulève par la taille pour faire exploser au dessus d'eux une rose mi-jade mi-rubis. Les ombres que les flammes et les deux magies posaient sur les creux des muscles lui faisaient douter de l'exclusivité qu'avait la vodka dans la douce chaleur qu'il ressentait. Sa troisième étreinte avec le magicien était si récente qu'il pouvait toujours sentir une langue sur ses lèvres et des mains sur sa peau, et il mentirait s'il disait vouloir faire quoique ce soit d'autre que recommencer.

Le violon fatigua rapidement la jeune voleuse, et elle alla rejoindre son jumeau. Loki, sans doute lui aussi déridé par l'alcool courant dans ses veines, tendit ses mains vers les flammes, et le feu de camp se modela avec souplesse et beauté pour dessiner deux oiseaux qui s'envolèrent, vinrent frôler les assassins rassemblés dans des cris et insultes rieuses puis se posèrent docilement dans les paumes de Loki pour redevenir des flammes.

N'y tenant plus, Tony se leva, et le magicien lui sourit comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Le feu dans les mains de Loki grandit, et quand le norvégien fit mine d'avancer vers lui, l'espion esquiva d'un geste souple alors qu'il laissait les notes de la balalaïka murmurer la danse à son oreille. Il se retrouva dos à dos, et esquiva à nouveau les flammes qui tentaient l'étreinte mortelle, faisant voler un peu de poudreuse vers Clint qui s'épousseta en l'insultant. Mais il n'y avait que le désir vert des yeux de Loki et le doré sinueux et brûlant au creux des paumes. Leur danse mortelle, hors du monde et surtout terriblement tendancieuse fit passer cinquante dollars des mains d'un indien à celles d'une italienne, qui reprit une gorgée de vodka pour fêter ça mais fit Steve demander à Fury s'il pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur chef lui répondre d'aller s'acheter des yeux.

Tony immobilisa finalement les mains de Loki, et ils s'échangèrent un regard avant d'aller se rasseoir, de la manière aussi innocente qu'ils purent mais Pietro ruina tout en lançant :

-Du coup, la règle numéro six, c'est pas obligé ?

Tony lui balança son gobelet dans la tête sous les ricanements des autres, et se leva en soupirant qu'il allait chercher du bois. Il partit vers la forêt, et on lança quelques remarques graveleuses à Loki, mais celui-ci se contenta de remuer la vodka dans son gobelet avec un sourire en coin. Quand la troupe eut cessé de le regarder, il disparut dans un bruissement vert caché par le crépitement des flammes, et on remarqua son absence bien deux minutes plus tard.

Quand il l'eut rejoint, l'espion se perdit dans l'étreinte et se laissa adosser à un arbre, caressant la peau dont il connaissait déjà la moindre parcelle tant il avait mis du soin dans sa découverte. Il en avait eu trop besoin et trop envie pour traiter le magicien comme une passade, et de toute façon il était beaucoup trop fasciné par la magie et les fantômes accrochés à ses os pour ça. Il y avait aussi le frisson qui agitait les mains de Loki juste avant de le toucher, et tout ça le faisait traiter leur aventure avec la même précaution que lorsqu'il avait dû récupérer ce bouddha indonésien en jade précieux à des trafiquants d'art.

Ils revinrent après ils n'auraient su dire combien de temps (comme si Tony avait réussi à garder suffisamment de cerveau pour ça, avec ce que Loki lui avait fait). Les rires s'étaient apaisés car quelqu'un chantait, et on pouvait distinguer Wanda qui avait ses bras autour des épaules de son frère.

-Le bois, souffla soudain l'espion alors qu'ils s'approchaient, on a oublié le bois.

-Ce feu est magique, Tony.

-Ouais, mais si j'en ai pas, c'est écrire noir sur blanc que je suis allé dans la forêt juste parce j'avais envie de toi.

-Parce que c'est faux ? s'amusa l'autre.

L'espion soupira, et lui pinça les fesses avant de rejoindre le petit cercle assis dans la neige fondue car irradiée par la chaleur des flammes.

Et là, il se décrocha un peu la mâchoire, parce que c'était Fury qui chantait, une vieille chanson soul qui disait qu'il cherchait la liberté et que ça allait sans doute lui coûter tout ce qu'il avait. Sa voix basse et rauque laissait courir une sensation à la fois paisible et électrique, et ils s'assirent en silence pour écouter.

La rancune et la tension était perceptible jusque que dans Clint frappant sa chaise en rythme, avec sûrement les visages de ses enfants dansant devant ses yeux. Mais Natasha avait le regard perdu dans les flammes tout en tapant le dos de son instrument tandis que Darcy songeait à Maria et à cette impression tenace qu'elle allait mourir à Samara.

Mais la chanson se termina, on remarqua le retour de l'américain et du magicien, les railleries reprirent mais Loki claqua des doigts et le feu de camp doubla de volume alors on préféra raconter des parcelles de vie à la place, tout en continuant d'arroser tout ça de bonne vodka :

-Bon, continua Clint, et alors, le type, j'lui ai dit « ah ouais ? Pisque t'es si fort, tire dans la casserole, là » et le mec comme un con il m'a écouté, et le temps qu'il s'applique à viser il avait déjà les tripes à l'air.

Tony hurla de rire à l'anecdote. On aurait cru une scène d'OSS117, comme quoi même les vrais espions devaient faire face à des adversaires ridicules.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était tout seul à rire à part Clint, car Steve les considérait comme des brutes sans cœur, Pietro et Wanda étaient totalement choqués, Loki n'écoutait plus depuis un moment, Phil avait son éternel sourire sans âme, Darcy et Thor ronflaient l'un sur l'autre, Fury ne s'était accordé qu'un rictus tandis que Natasha avait déjà entendu l'histoire cinq fois et réaccordait son instrument.

Mouais. L'irlandais et lui devraient probablement arrêter la vodka.

Puis Thor sembla se réveiller, et beugla :

-Qui danse autour du feu avec moi ?

-M-m-m-oi ! bégaya Darcy en se redressant par la même occasion.

A les voir s'éclater dans la neige fondue, la russe commençant docilement une mélodie tsigane, l'espion américain ne se posa plus la question de ce qu'il faisait là, au contraire. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer les rires et les notes de la balalaïka, puis soudain son dos fut glacé.

-T'endors pas, Tony, lui murmura Loki qui lui ayant glissé de la neige dans la nuque.

Ce type le rendait accro. Et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans ce train. Pour lui qui était un espion plutôt talentueux avant de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule dans une gare en Chine, c'était extrêmement frustrant.

-Il était important comment, murmura-t-il en s'adossant au norvégien, le type que t'as tué.

Loki entrouvrit les lèvres, puis détourna le regard.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ah dommage, parce que si tu me l'avais dit…

Il leva subitement sa main qui avait ramassé une poignée de neige et l'éclata sur le visage de Loki.

-…j'aurais pas fait ça, ponctua-t-il.

D'un air très digne, le magicien commença à retirer la poudreuse de ses joues, tout en lançant :

-Ah oui, tu veux jouer. Très bien. Ne viens pas pleurer.

D'un mouvement vif, il vint appuyer sur un bleu qu'il lui avait fait sur les hanches quelques heures auparavant. Tony jappa de douleur, et avec en plus ses réflexes totalement couchés sous la table par l'alcool de patate, ne put rien faire pour empêcher qu'ils roulent dans la neige. Loki eut un grand sourire quand l'espion fut à sa merci, qui en représailles glissa ses mains glacées sur sa peau.

Fury contempla sa troupe d'âmes perdues, s'embrassant, endormies ou ricanant, et s'enquit auprès de son bras droit :

-Comment allons-nous faire tomber Hydra avec ça, Phil.

-Au talent, directeur, s'amusa son agent avant de lever son gobelet à la vengeance et aux étoiles. Au talent.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Chine, Xinjiang, Préfecture d'Urumqi, bureau de monsieur Fu_

Deux millions de yuan et le mariage de sa fille unique prévu depuis des années. Tout ceci n'avait pris qu'une nuit. Hors de lui ne commençait même pas à décrire comment se sentait monsieur Fu depuis un mois. Dans son bureau, à sa villa sur une colline d'Urumqi, il se massait les tempes tandis que sa fille Yue insistait pour ravoir avec lui la même conversation pour la quatorzième fois.

« Si elle n'avait pas été là j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen de faire capoter ce mariage, asséna à nouveau sa fille, avec beaucoup trop d'indiscipline dans son corps mince. Tu dois arrêter de la chercher.

-Jeune fille, lança le haut fonctionnaire en s'efforçant de se calmer, tu avais promis de faire ce qui serait le mieux pour notre famille.

-C'était avant que ce Lifu se révèle un fêtard illettré ! Je peux ne pas écouter ce que je suis, et serrer les dents pour épouser un homme, mais pas cet individu macho infidèle drogué immature acnéique superficiel sale pathétique irresp-

-Tais-toi pour l'amour du ciel ! perdit patience son père. Quoi encore ! s'écria-t-il quand on frappa à la porte.

-Monsieur, lui dit leur majordome en entrant, le maire d'Ufa à l'appareil. Le train que vous recherchiez a fait étape à sa gare hier, et se dirige vers Samara. Les caméras de la ville ont clairement identifié les trois individus sur les vidéos de surveillance de la villa.

-Bien, soupira le préfet.

Voilà qui allait calmer ses nerfs.

-Envoie une expédition punitive en embuscade à Samara, ordonna-t-il. Réduis ce train en cendres.

-Père il n'en est pas question !

-Deux voleurs et la démone qui a perverti ma fille…

-Elle n'était là que pour faire annuler la cérémonie ! cria sa fille hors d'elle. Et eux n'ont braqué que le faux coffre-fort, ce que Lifu dépense en une soirée !

-Hors de ma vue mauvaise engeance ! Considère ça comme ta punition !

Yue sortit d'un pas furieux et claqua la porte, elle marcha un instant dans la villa pour atteindre un endroit sans caméra et s'écria :

-Ti Miming !

Le domestique insolent mais fidèle afficha un grand sourire sous son nez en un instant.

-Oui princesse ?

-Tu as tout entendu ?

-Assurément.

-Fais le nécessaire.

-Début de l'opération « Dîner en ville », annonça joyeusement le jeune musulman.

-Quand trouves-tu le temps de regarder autant de films, soupira Yue en partant contacter son maître d'arts martiaux.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour m'exploiter, vénérable princesse.»

Quand sa maîtresse se retourna pour lui lancer un sourire, il s'inclina bien bas et repartit.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony avait un affreux mal de tête. Et peu importait où il était mais il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière.

En grommelant, il remua dans les couvertures pour cacher correctement son visage au creux d'une épaule. Ah. Beaucoup mieux ainsi, songea-t-il quand le noir se fit devant ses paupières.

Une minute.

Quelle épaule ?

Il se redressa lentement, pour la lumière, la discrétion et cette _saloperie de migraine_ , et cligna des yeux jusqu'à distinguer ce qui l'entourait dans la semi-pénombre.

Ok, arriva-t-il à penser quand il distingua le corps nu de Loki contre le sien. Tant de peau découverte par ce froid de canard le fit frissonner et il chercha le bout de couverture pour la rabattre sur eux.

Bien, bah, même si Clint avait tout oublié de la veille, il n'aurait plus aucun doute quand il se réveillerait seul.

Il remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours immobiles, et ce serait bien qu'il se lève et redémarre le train, parce que ce n'était pas prudent de rester statiques. Ce serait vraiment courageux, raisonnable et altruiste.

Mais il n'avait jamais prétendu être un type bien alors il se contenta de se mettre dos à Loki et de prendre sa main pour la mettre en travers son torse avant de ramener un peu plus la couverture. Voilà, parfait.

Mais il fronça les sourcils, parce que ce faisant il était face à la cage d'Amora, et Thanos était tout près, à agiter son nez devant la tête du boa, qui semblait l'écouter avec attention. Mais se sentant observés, les deux animaux tournèrent la tête, et Tony flippa parce que le lapin blanc darda ses yeux mauvais sur lui, comme s'il venait de les surprendre en train de planifier leur assassinat à tous dans la nuit.

-Euh, Loki ? Looooki, appela-t-il sans quitter des yeux les sales bêtes. Je les trouve vraiment pas nets vos animaux, ça fait deux mois que je suis là mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est des tueurs pires que nous.

Le magicien marmonna un truc inaudible, et une fois réveillé, parvint à convaincre l'espion que ce n'était rien et de les faire repartir vers Samara. L'américain se rhabilla, mais ne sembla pas très rassuré quand il regarda Thanos et Amora une dernière fois avant de sortir dehors pour aller redémarrer le train.

Loki se passa une main dans les cheveux et utilisa un peu de sa magie pour atténuer son mal de crâne. Puis il s'habilla complètement, se leva et attrapa le lapin par la peau du cou, avant de l'enfermer à double tour sous des couinements énervés.

-Râle, sale traître, aucun moyen que je compatisse à ton sort, avec ce que vous avez fait.

Perturbé par ce qu'avait dit Tony, il sortit à son tour et alla vers la cuisine, sautant juste à temps sur les essieux alors qu'ils repartaient.

-Il a oublié les coups de sifflet, marmonna-t-il. TOUT LE MONDE A BORD ! cria-t-il dans la campagne.

Il scruta un instant le paysage enneigé, mais personne ne courut vers le train, et de toute façon, vu ce qu'ils s'étaient mis la veille, aucun moyen que quelqu'un soit volontairement sorti si tôt dans le froid se soulager.

Il pénétra dans le wagon commun, et fut surpris de voir Darcy faire du thé.

-On repart déjà ? s'enquit-elle.

-C'est pas prudent de rester au même endroit. Déjà debout ?

-Pas dormi, marmonna-t-elle.

Il la rejoignit devant la bouilloire, et sortit du café soluble du placard.

-Dis, tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Tony ? s'enquit-il à l'italienne en attrapant une tasse.

-De quoi ?

-Que nos animaux n'en sont pas vraiment.

-Oui, je pense, fit-elle. On aurait même dû le faire bien plus tôt. Ҫa se voyait qu'il allait rester même avant que vous fassiez des bébés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel à ça, et lui vola la bouilloire à piles pour verser l'eau chaude sur la poudre industrielle.

-Il commence à deviner ce qu'il en est, l'informa le magicien, même si c'est sans doute un peu trop surnaturel pour lui et qu'il n'a pas encore tout compris.

-De toute façon le plan de Fury est foireux, affirma la mafieuse. Ils ne vont jamais collaborer après qu'on les ait gardés dix mois comme ça. On ferait mieux au contraire de les éliminer avant Saint-Pet. Tu sais le plus rageant ? C'est que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir tuer Thanos de mes mains.

-Fury a promis qu'il te le laisserait, tempéra Loki en remuant le liquide noir et brûlant.

-C'est pas ça, je sens que Samara…

Le magicien lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et prit sa tasse pour l'emmener à la locomotive.

-Attends ! dit Darcy.

Il se retourna et renversa un peu de café quand elle l'enlaça soudain de toutes ses forces, savourant de longs instants la chaleur de son corps. Puis, sans rien dire, elle se détacha et fit demi-tour, emportant son thé dans sa roulotte.

-C'était quoi ça ? s'enquit Loki d'un ton curieux.

-Un adieu. Je vais mourir à Samara, affirma la tueuse en série de dix-neuf ans, sans se retourner.

Dans sa roulotte, Fury fut pris d'un pressentiment, et ouvrit la porte de son armoire, celle où il gardait toutes les armes. Sans surprise, elle était entièrement vide à l'exception des siennes, chaque membre du train ayant senti le danger s'insinuer et ayant pris ses précautions. En soupirant parce que sa crainte venait d'être confirmée par l'ensemble de sa troupe, il prit son Glock pour le nettoyer.

Sur la plateforme de la locomotive, Tony contemplait l'horizon, attentif et inquiet, en serrant son flingue dans sa main.


	15. Samara et les six traîtres

Vous allez tellement me caillasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Playlist : I see fire- Ed Sheeran (nightcore)

Joanne – Lady Gaga

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Loki avait rejoint Tony à la locomotive pour passer ensemble la corvée charbon de l'américain, et avait failli se prendre une balle dans le front quand il avait surgi derrière lui. Quand l'espion s'était excusé, il avait haussé les épaules et montré son couteau qui avait rejoint sa cheville depuis la veille.

Fury avait décidé que puisque chacun avait la même impression, ils prendraient juste quelques heures pour acheter l'eau, le charbon et du ravitaillement tandis que lui et Phil essaieraient simplement le quartier général de Samara. Si personne n'était présent ils n'insisteraient pas, laisseraient simplement un message pour expliquer leur plan, et ne compteraient que sur l'aide de Moscou pour obtenir des renseignements sur la base d'Hydra de Saint-Pétersbourg. Tout ceci pour qu'ils puissent repartir plus vite, et ne pas s'attarder.

(Evidemment, ça n'avait pas suffi.)

Quand Phil avait relayé Tony, ils étaient repartis Loki et lui vers l'arrière du train, mais le magicien ne s'était pas arrêté à la cuisine comme lui et avait continué, avouant que Darcy l'inquiétait et qu'il devait aller lui parler. L'espion s'était donc fait des nouilles instantanées, et une fois la malbouffe terminée, avait ruminé des idées noires alors qu'ils s'approchaient irrémédiablement de cette ville, dont le nom était devenu tabou tellement elle puait le danger.

Dans un virage, Tony se pencha un peu sur sa chaise, et contempla les premières maisons de la banlieue de Samara. A nouveau, son flingue le démangea et il se passa machinalement la main sur son torse lisse, comme s'il pouvait déjà sentir des éclats de balle qui s'y logeraient. Puis il secoua la tête, se sentant ridicule. Se faire peur ne lui apporterait rien.

La porte coulissa et l'arracha à son anxiété.

« Félicitations, lui lança l'irlandais en s'approchant après l'avoir refermée.

Clint se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui, et l'américain roula des yeux en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Tu vaux mieux que ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire, mec, sincèrement.

-J'ai risqué l'hypothermie sans toi cette nuit. On m'aurait retrouvé, fixant le plafond, le cœur gelé…

-Ton cœur est _déjà_ gelé. Et dis-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à apprécier les radiateurs humains.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus sage de réchauffer Loki, sans lui on est tous morts- et j'ai encore parlé trop vite, constata-t-il d'un ton déprimé, oublie, j'ai rien dit.

-Wowowow, asséna Tony en lui agrippant le bras alors que Clint menaçait de se lever, pas si vite, c'est quoi cette histoire. Ҫa a rapport avec les animaux pas vrai ?

L'irlandais plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

-Tout, affirma-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je sais absolument tout.

-Donc qu'ils nous ont trahis, que sans les insomnies de Maria on serait tous morts à sa place et que Loki sous la panique les a transfor- oh bordel, pour me regarder comme ça t'en savais rien. Merde. Espion de merde.

-Tu sais quoi, asséna Tony en sentant la colère monter dans ses poumons, j'en ai ma claque, ça fait deux mois que je suis à bord de ce train, deux mois durant lesquels j'ai coupé les cheveux de Darcy, dormi dans ton lit, t'ai menacé de viol, fracturé l'armoire de Natasha, écouté Fury chanter, shampouiné Thor, vu Phil se curer le nez, et pardonne-moi pour ça mais filé _sept_ orgasmes à Loki alors t'as intérêt à tout me dire sur pourquoi les animaux sont DES ETRES HUMAINS ET J'EN SAVAIS RIEN BORDEL.

Furieux, il se leva pour faire un café.

-T'énerve pas, lui lança Clint, ouais ok on aurait dû te le dire plus tôt, mais… c'est pas guéri pour nous, et dur à avaler pour toi.

-La ferme, franchement si tu fais autre chose que tout me dire dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je t'étrangle, fulmina Tony devant la bouilloire en se forçant de laisser son flingue sur la table au lieu de buter l'irlandais.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout te dire. Bon écoute, au sud de la Roumanie on a récupéré un pseudo couple de fuyards, nommés Amora et Skurge. Je te passe les détails comme quoi elle est tombée raide dingue de Thor, que Loki et elle manquaient de se tuer dès qu'ils étaient à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre, bref. Eux encore, ça allait, ils étaient prêts à racheter leur dette et aider Maria Fury et Phil à faire tomber Hydra. En Turquie, on a sauvé les fesses de deux associés, Zemo et Ultron, puis Fatalis en Syrie, et enfin… Thanos, en Iran, juste avant Steve, dit Clint dans un soupir.

-Ils avaient fait quoi ? s'enquit l'espion, légèrement calmé quand Clint eut accepté d'expliquer.

-En majorité, aide matérielle et financière au terrorisme, et risquaient vraiment, vraiment très gros s'ils étaient attrapés. Mais franchement c'était pas des sales types, ils aidaient aux corvées, étaient dans l'esprit du cirque, bon ils avaient du sang sur les mains, mais autant que toi et moi.

L'irlandais regarda un instant par la fenêtre, et reprit :

-Mais tu vois… Thanos, il… on aurait jamais dû le laisser rester, ça se voyait que c'était un type qu'était malheureux s'il avait pas écorché quelqu'un avant le petit déjeuner. Donc… Je ne sais pas comment mais il a réussi à monter les plus récents de la troupe contre le noyau initial. Ce qui nous a sauvés c'est qu'il a démarché Steve aussi, qui a fait part de ses soupçons à Maria, et qu'Amora était beaucoup trop amoureuse, alors non seulement a laissé entendre une possible trahison à Thor, mais a freiné l'action des autres.

Tony posa une tasse de café devant Clint, et vint se rasseoir en face de lui pour mieux écouter.

-Pourtant ça a été rapide, très rapide, et bien qu'on soit sur nos gardes, une nuit ils sont passés à l'action, tous les six, afin de prendre le contrôle du train. Alors qu'ils auraient juste pu se barrer avec le fric, merde, soupira l'irlandais en levant le mug fumant, bref, mais je t'ai pas menti quand j'ai dit que j'étais de garde, et que je connais pas tous les détails, mais en gros c'est Maria qui a donné l'alarme avec des coups de feu, elle s'était déjà faite gravement blesser par Thanos, venu la tuer dans son sommeil. Ils nous avaient filé des somnifères les enfoirés, heureusement Fatalis cuisine tellement mal qu'on avait comme d'hab pas mangé grand-chose, mais moi-même j'ai dû m'endormir un peu à la loco. Donc Maria a donné l'alerte, sans doute parce qu'elle s'était méfié et avait fait semblant de manger. À l'époque les wagons les plus proches du sien étaient ceux de Loki, puis Darcy, ensuite Phil et Fury. De ce qu'ils m'ont raconté, Loki s'est précipité, s'est battu à ses cotés, mais alors qu'il était en grave danger, a déchaîné sa magie, et… les a tous transformés en animaux. Alors quand Darcy accourut, Loki était dans le coma, Maria mourante, et dans le wagon il y avait six animaux dont trois poneys. Elle n'a pas tout de suite compris et n'a voulu que sauver celle qu'elle aimait. Elle a donc calmé les traîtres en les menaçant de son arme sans les tuer. Quand Maria a réussi à lui raconter malgré l'hémorragie, Phil et Fury étaient arrivés et l'ont empêchée de les abattre. Apparemment les dernières paroles de Maria furent qu'ils ne servaient à rien morts, qu'ils feraient une très bonne diversion à Saint-Pétersbourg pour peu qu'on les fasse s'infiltrer et que Loki les retransforme à l'intérieur… que ça leur ferait les pieds d'être en cage et qu'elle préférait ça comme vengeance… puis qu'elle aimait Darcy. Et ce fut fini.

Tony soupira doucement. En effet, c'était un foutu gâchis.

-Loki avait fait une overdose de magie, nous a dit Thor une fois qu'on l'ait réveillé, reprit Clint. Son frère a ouvert les yeux deux jours plus tard. Il a avoué ne pas être sûr de pouvoir les retransformer, et être d'accord avec Maria pour la punition, disant que les personnes métamorphosées perdaient une fois sur deux leur nature humaine, et se laissaient contaminer par l'esprit animal. Je pense que maintenant seuls Ultron et Thanos savent toujours qui ils sont et veulent se venger, vu leur sale caractère.

Clint chercha quoi dire, croyant avoir fait le tour, et Tony lui rappela :

-Pourquoi « sans Loki on est tous morts » ? Je l'ai déjà entendu dire ça à Natasha, à Urumqi.

-Parce que selon lui, s'il meurt, refait une overdose ou s'éloigne trop du train, les six traîtres risquent de se retransformer. Et d'évidemment nous tailler en pièces.

-Vous auriez pu les éliminer, souleva Tony.

-Maria nous l'a interdit. Parce que Darcy n'acceptera jamais que Thanos soit tué par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et notre leadeuse ne veut pas qu'elle ait plus de sang sur les mains, c'est vraiment pas bon pour elle. Donc elle l'a convaincue de les laisser s'avilir et oublier qui ils sont jour après jour.

Pensif, Tony regarda par la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Loki était entré dans la roulotte de Darcy et avait trouvé l'italienne la tête à l'envers sur son lit.

-Même après la mort de Maria, tu ne m'avais jamais fait de câlin, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

-Je lui ai parlé cette nuit, révéla-t-elle, et elle m'a dit qu'on serait bientôt réunies.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve Darcy, il ne faut pas te faire peur comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas peur, démentit la mafieuse.

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu ne fumes pas clope sur clope en portant cette hideuse chemise, fit le magicien en fronçant un peu le nez avant de sourire.

-C'était la sienne et tu le sais, protesta-t-elle en lui mettant un coup de poing dans la cuisse. Tire pas sur le corbillard. Ah oui, et il faut que tu dises tout à Tony, avant que ce soit trop dégueulasse de ta part. Y compris ce que tu as fait pour être parmi nous.

Le magicien secoua la tête pour rejeter son idée.

-Oui pour les six traîtres, non pour l'assassinat. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? T'es qu'une poule mouillée.

-Je voulais t'épargner les détails, mais on a du très, _très_ bon sexe ensemble, et ce sera plus possible quand il saura.

-Je suis sûre que si, affirma-t-elle. Tu crois qu'il a pas fait des trucs dégueulasses lui ? Et puis même, toi c'est une bonne action que t'as faite, et pour le reste tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Je ne, veux pas, en parler, détacha-t-il.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il est aussi mordu que toi.

-Je ne suis pas mordu, réfuta Loki.

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu comptes tout lui dire pour ton meurtre, parce que t'es pas flippé à mort à l'idée de le perdre.

-Ne me vole pas mes mots sale italienne, asséna-t-il en lui volant sa cigarette.

-Ma clopeuuuuh ! protesta-t-elle. Rends-la-moi ou je dis à Tony que tu l'aimes.

-Arrête tes bêtises, dit-il en l'écrasant et en se levant du matelas. Et surveille tes fesses ! Maria veut te revoir quand tu seras vieille et fripée !

-Le minou comme un pruneau périmé ? s'enquit-elle.

-Exactement, fit le magicien avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de sortir du wagon.

Seule, elle se redressa sur son lit et fit coulisser la fenêtre. Elle pencha la tête pour contempler les premiers immeubles, puis se détourna pour planquer ses armes sous ses vêtements. Et ce même si elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre l'amour de sa vie, quitte à se prélasser dans un chaudron d'huile bouillante chez son vieux pote Satan.

Sans se concerter, ils descendirent tous quand ils se stoppèrent, même ceux qui ne parlaient pas russe et n'étaient d'aucune utilité dans les négociations. Natasha avait même temporairement rendu son Bowie à Steve avant qu'ils n'arrivent, en lançant quelque chose « pas que la mort d'un ricain gène la conscience d'une russe, c'est rapport à ton pote à Saint-Pet'». Le couteau était donc contre la cuisse du déserteur alors qu'il assénait que cinq cent roubles les vingt bidons d'eau c'était du vol pur et dur.

Loki s'approcha de Tony, qui scrutait les quais avec un regard inquiet.

-J'aurais quelque chose à te raconter, lui dit-il doucement.

-Si c'est que tu es un magicien incroyable et Maria fut une personne très courageuse… Je suis au courant, fit l'espion dans un petit soupir, Clint m'a tout dit. Bon je me sens un peu trahi, mais c'est vrai que je t'aurais pris pour un taré si tu m'avais dit ça sans que j'ai de sérieux doutes au préalable.

-Tu sais aussi qu'on compte soit les livrer à Hydra, soit les infiltrer dans la base ?

-Oui, et je trouve ça dangereux. Pour peu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose avant Saint-Pétersbourg, on se retrouve avec six tueurs en colère dans un endroit clos.

-Je suis sûr que la moitié a oublié qui ils étaient. Si quelque chose du genre se produit, tu verras une femme blonde pourchasser une souris en rampant par terre, une armoire normande se pencher pour chercher des vers et un type à barbiche hennir en marchant à quatre pattes.

Tony éclata de rire, et Loki eut un sourire en coin et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Darcy avait raison bon sang, et ça augurait très mal, ce qui était en train de lui arriver. L'espion eut un son appréciateur directement sur sa langue, et quand ils se détachèrent, murmura :

-Tu me diras un jour, ce que t'as fait pour être ici ?

Le magicien secoua la tête, puis le regarda à nouveau.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point je suis un monstre.

-Les êtres humains ne sont pas des belles personnes, affirma l'américain, et que je connaisse ce qui t'a amené là ne changera rien à… peu importe ce qu'il y a entre nous.

Loki ne répondit rien, et Tony lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la gare, parce qu'il avait vu un mouvement derrière une vitre.

Il s'approcha discrètement, sa main fourmillant comme prête à sortir son arme de son holster, mais le mouvement se révéla être un chat gris et orangé.

-Tu as failli mal finir toi, lui lança l'américain en s'accroupissant.

Le félin s'approcha et tendit le cou pour une caresse. Tony sourit au contact, mais quand l'animal se tendit et partit soudain en courant, son sang se glaça.

-À COUVERT ! cria-t-il en direction des autres.

La seconde d'après, une mitrailleuse rugissait dans l'enceinte de la gare. Pietro réagit au quart de tour, et courut vers chaque membre de la troupe pour le pousser fort. Ils tombèrent tous au sol dans un cri surpris, mais étaient tous sains et saufs et purent chercher un bon abri. Natasha roula sur elle-même sur les rails, et abritée par le quai, tira vers la source des balles. Fury opta pour un panneau roulant publicitaire, et canarda de son Glock les responsables.

Et merde, et merde, et merde, et merde ! songea Tony en plongeant vers les rails. Ҫa, c'était sûrement la monnaie de la pièce d'Urumqi. Mais franchement, vues toutes les personnes que chacun avait fâchées de part le monde, ça pouvait être n'importe qui, et de toute façon ça n'avait pas grande importance. Qu'elle soit romaine, russe, anglaise ou chinoise, une mitrailleuse restait une mitrailleuse.

Une fois un minimum protégé, il regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant pas le magicien, cria pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la machine de mort :

-OU EST LOKI ?

-PROTEGEZ LOKI ! cria la voix de Phil.

-JE VAIS BIEN, COUVREZ DARCY ! répondit l'européen.

Pietro s'exécuta et fila vers l'italienne, qui s'était postée derrière une poubelle en acier.

-Je vais bien, fit-elle à son tour, toi fais attention, à courir entre les balles comme ça.

-Je vais plus vite qu'elles, répliqua avec fierté le sokovien. Quel est notre plan d'attaque ?

-J'ai un plan : on attaque, asséna la mafieuse en se redressant pour vider son chargeur vers la source des tirs.

Clint fit une roulade basse et rejoignit Fury derrière son panneau en posant son arc au sol.

-Le gosse doit aller trancher la tête du tireur, asséna le meneur en rechargeant son arme.

-Il n'en est pas capable, réfuta l'irlandais. Que Loki fasse plutôt un tour de passe-passe.

-Non, merci, on ne va pas ajouter six assassins furieux à une mitrailleuse s'il se surmène, répliqua Nick en se penchant pour tirer.

La machine rugit et une rafale lui déchiqueta la main droite. Grognant de douleur, il laissa son glock tomber au sol, tandis que l'espion retirait son écharpe pour envelopper les chairs ensanglantées.

-Ils ont un lance-roquette sur le toit, je l'ai vu. Ils vont sans servir dès qu'ils vont trouver qu'on est longs à tuer.

Cette information là et son incapacité à les défendre à présent fit un signe de tête à Fury. Ayant reçu ce qu'il attendait, Clint eut une inspiration, et bondit de sa cachette. Son souffle fut coupé, et un instant plus tard il était sur les rails, à quelques mètres, en contrebas des quais et à l'abri.

-Pietro, ça va, lança-t-il en russe à l'adolescent au dessus de lui.

Le visage un peu gris, le sokovien s'écroula, et l'irlandais entendit Wanda, leur petite sorcière, pousser un cri déchirant.

-Pietro, Pietro, murmura-t-il en se redressant pour constater les dégâts.

Il se remit respirer quand il vit que seules les jambes avaient été touchées. Bruce s'occuperait de ça, mais seulement s'ils s'en sortaient vivants nom d'un chien.

Parmi la tourmente, un cri résonna, et son sang se glaça parce que son mauvais ouïghour avait reconnu « en joue ». Aucun sens de la mesure ces chinois, ils ne pouvaient pas buter les gens à la mitrailleuse comme tout le monde non ?

-MISSILE ! hurla-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

Leur troupe de douze tueurs était bien trop éparpillée sur les différents quais, songea Clint tout en faisant un garrot peu serré à l'adolescent et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. S'il était la garde armée d'un préfet noichi rancunier, il viserait la locomotive. Pour leur couper toute retraite et leur saper le moral, et ainsi l'affaire serait vite pliée.

Et son arc qui était resté sur ce putain de quai inaccessible, bon sang.

Quand l'ordre de tirer résonna, il se coucha sur Pietro pour le protéger des éclats, car ils étaient tout près de la locomotive et il allait sûrement s'en recevoir dans le dos. Il attendit la douleur, mais elle ne vint pas. Il se redressa prudemment, et contempla leur petite sorcière, bras en croix, se protégeant des balles avec un champ de force. Comme si le tireur était agacé de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, le canon de la mitrailleuse se tourna vers un type en manteau noir qui avait voulu rejoindre un autre abri.

-NICK ! cria Darcy en plongeant vers lui.

Le directeur du Shield se fit violemment pousser, et il grogna de douleur quand son dos heurta le sol. L'italienne les avait plaqués au sol à l'abri derrière le panneau. Il se redressa maladroitement pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas touchée, et ne vit que du sang, du sang partout, couler sur les cheveux, le cou et tâcher leurs vêtements.

-Spaghetti, spaghetti, murmura-t-il à l'adolescente. Tiens le coup.

Il y avait trop de sang, impossible de voir si la balle avait frôlée, était ressortie, ou toujours dans sa boîte crânienne.

-Darcy, Darcy regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il en s'adossant au panneau pour pouvoir prendre sa tête dans sa main valide et la tourner vers lui.

Le corps amorphe de la petite mafieuse dans ses bras, ses yeux fermés pour toujours et ses doigts trempés de sang poisseux le firent serrer les dents à se les casser.

Il la serra contre lui malgré la vie qui s'échappait toujours, le rouge agressif roulant sur la peau pâle. Il murmura une prière que son arrière grand-mère lui avait apprise, qu'elle récitait alors qu'elle était jeune esclave dans les champs de coton. Lui ne croyait pas à tout ça, mais Maria lui avait fait jurer de prendre soin de leur petite protégée à Phil et eux… et dans le rugissement des balles, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de racheter sa promesse brisée.

Caché derrière le panneau et beaucoup plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible par la mort de la gamine, il se fit prendre par surprise par l'explosion du missile à une trentaine de mètres, et ses oreilles sifflèrent.

Il se reprit, et se redressa pour allonger délicatement le cadavre sur le sol. Il fallait arrêter ce massacre, et s'enfuir d'ici.

-LOKI ! cria-t-il en apercevant le magicien.

A l'abri derrière le quai, il essayait de rejoindre le lieu de l'explosion. Agacé de les voir résister, leurs ennemis avaient lancé un missile vers la locomotive, mais Wanda avait réussi à le dévier avec ses pouvoirs vers la queue du train. La violence de l'explosion avait détruit l'arrière du dernier wagon, et fait dérailler l'avant dernier. Le pire avait été évité, mais il lui semblait que quelqu'un s'était planqué par là.

Le norvégien s'était stoppé à son cri, et contempla un instant la situation. Puis il jeta un dernier regard à l'explosion, et quand Fury y jeta un regard, il put voir parmi la poussière et la fumée le corps inerte de l'espion américain au sol. Merde. Il reporta son regard sur le sorcier et chercha un moyen rapide de le convaincre de sauver les rescapés, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Loki lui cria :

-GEREZ LES ANIMAUX !

Il y eut soudain un lourd mouvement dans le sol, comme un séisme, alors qu'il écartait ses bras. La puissance dégagée fit dresser les poils de Fury, et il songea un instant que Loki avait dû voir Tony se faire tuer pour être dans une telle rage destructrice. Même à une telle distance, il pouvait voir ses yeux brûler de fureur alors qu'il prononçait des mots étranges, râpeux et porteurs de menaces.

Il baissa soudain les bras, et le calme revint, suspendu, irréel. Les paroles inquiètes en chinois, arabe et russe durant le moment menaçant s'étaient tues, et quand Fury les regarda, leurs ennemis semblaient surpris d'être encore en vie, debout près de leurs machines de morts, et comme hésitants de tirer sur ces silhouettes dangereuses mais à découvert.

-Espèces d'idiots, murmura Nick.

Et en effet ils n'eurent pas de seconde chance. Loki leva à nouveau ses bras dans un mouvement vif et impitoyable, et dans un rayon de cent mètres, tous les mercenaires furent élevés à cinq mètres du sol, hurlant de peur, gigotant inutilement.

-J'ai trois enfants ! pleura l'un en russe.

-Quatre filles ! beugla un autre en arabe.

-Pitié ! supplia une femme à casquette en chinois.

Dans un craquement collectif qui fit écho dans les plaines russes, une cinquantaine de nuque se brisèrent, et une seconde plus tard autant de corps mous s'écroulèrent au sol sans un cri. Fury reporta son attention sur Loki, qui imita ses victimes et tomba inconscient.

-Qui est vivant ! cria Nicky aux autres. Il faut gérer les six traîtres !

Les membres de la troupe quittèrent leur abri, et Thor courut vers son frère. Bruce soutenait Natasha qui semblait blessée à l'épaule, Steve se tenait le cou et du sang tâchait son manteau, mais il semblait aller bien. Clint et Wanda étaient auprès de Pietro, hors combat mais en vie, tandis que Phil indemne était parti avec sang froid récupérer des cartouches auprès des corps de leurs ennemis.

Fury serra son Glock dans sa main gauche, et lança ses instructions :

-L'armée va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Steve, Natasha, détachez les deux derniers wagons du train s'il vous plaît. Clint, les jumeaux, redémarrez la loco. Bruce, Tony est là-bas, mort ou gravement blessé.

-Darcy ? s'enquit le médecin tout en se précipitant vers la direction indiquée.

Si Fury avait toujours un cœur, il s'était serré jusqu'à la brisure quand l'indien avait prononcé le prénom de l'adolescente. Il secoua la tête dans un sursaut de courage et Bruce eut un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais se hâta vers les wagons en flammes. Natasha, elle, avait compris ce qui s'était passé dès le « s'il vous plaît », et ne posa aucune question.

-Phil, asséna le directeur quand son bras droit fut revenu, on doit sécuriser le train avant d'y mettre les blessés. On les abat tous les six sans sommation, pas le temps pour le petit thé des retrouvailles.

Pour toute réponse l'agent chargea son automatique.

Ils se placèrent de chaque coté de la porte principale. D'un signe de la main, Fury donna le signal, et son coéquipier tira dans le cadenas qui les maintenait fermées et tira le pan de bois à lui d'un mouvement sec avant de reposer aussitôt sa main sur son flingue pour stabiliser sa cible.

Et tout comme Loki les avait prévenus, à la place de leurs poneys il y avait trois hommes nus et complètement perdus. Zemo était actuellement en train de lutter pour se mettre debout sur ses deux jambes, des cheveux longs et une longue barbe ayant remplacé sa coupe militaire et menton fin. Ultron, un type jeune et fort aux yeux métalliques, tentait en vain de tenir une fourche dans ses mains, affublé des mêmes attributs capillaires. Seulement il avait apparemment oublié comment bouger ses doigts, et finit par la serrer contre lui. Il hennit un cri furieux, voulut se ruer vers eux, mais trop maladroit sur ses jambes, trébucha et s'empala la tête sur les trois piques. Fury et Phil eurent une grimace de douleur dégoûtée, et jetèrent un œil à Fatalis, broutant tranquillement son foin à quatre pattes.

Ils soupirèrent silencieusement, et tirèrent une balle chacun dans les deux têtes. Les corps tombèrent au sol, tressautèrent un instant, puis ne bougèrent plus. Ils n'étaient jamais fiers d'une exécution de sang froid, mais il était inutile de prendre plus de risques, alors que les sirènes hurlaient crescendo alors qu'elles s'approchaient de la gare. Et personne ici n'avait dit être quelqu'un de bien.

Sans prendre le temps de sortir les trois cadavres (ils pourraient les enterrer une fois sortis d'affaire), ils coururent vers la roulotte du magicien où se trouvaient les trois autres humains transformés. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'activaient, stressés eux aussi par l'alarme stridente. Aucun doute que les militaires, en les voyant seuls survivants armés au milieu d'une cinquantaine de cadavres, ne les laisseraient jamais repartir vivants.

Fury allait crier pour demander à Clint quand pourraient-ils enfin s'enfuir, mais il conserva son sang froid et enjamba silencieusement les essieux pour accéder à la roulotte du magicien. A son signal, Phil, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et ils se postèrent devant l'ouverture, pointant leurs armes vers l'intérieur.

Thanos, Skurge et Amora avaient eu davantage le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Amora s'était enroulée dans la cape de magicien de Loki pour cacher sa nudité, Skurge semblait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas onduler le cou en permanence, et Thanos avait son sourire mauvais, assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, un couteau à la main.

-Une dernière volonté ? s'enquit Fury, pressé par le temps.

-Tous vous tuer ? s'enquit l'ancien lapin.

Phil retira sa sécurité.

-Je plaisante, je veux revoir la petite italienne gouine, pour m'excuser d'avoir buté sa…

Un coup de feu et une explosion de sang termina sa phrase. Et même après la mise sous silence définitive du trafiquant d'armes, Fury semblait toujours au bord de la crise de rage. Amora leva ses mains en l'air, n'ayant absolument rien dit lors de l'exécution.

-Je peux revoir Thor ? fit-elle doucement, ayant perdu son ton hautain durant cette année où elle avait été un reptile. Et je tiens à vous dire que sans moi pour faire capoter le truc vous étiez morts.

Phil plissa un peu les yeux. Elle n'était pas en train de mentir.

-Comment ça ?

-Sérieusement vous n'avez pas trouvé notre attaque ridicule ? J'ai fait exprès de tout saboter.

Pendant les quelques phrases, Skurge avait discrètement récupéré le couteau de Thanos, et se jeta sur Fury.

Un quatrième coup de feu résonna et fit cette fois-ci sursauter la trafiquante.

-Skurge, espèce d'imbécile, murmura-t-elle au corps agité d'un dernier spasme.

-Nous sommes douze contre toi Amora, crois-moi tu n'auras pas le temps de te venger si tu fais quelque chose comme ça.

-Je veux juste revoir Thor, balbutia-t-elle. Et puis ce p'tit con de Loks a été un chouette type avec moi ces douze mois. D'autant que je l'ai vu baiser l'espion alors bon on est proches, quoi. Je vous ai sauvé la vie bande d'enculés, vous me devez bien ça.

Fury baissa son arme en soupirant.

-TRAIN SECURISE, CHARGEZ LES BLESSES, cria-t-il à l'extérieur. NATASHA ?

-PRÊTS ! cria l'espionne.

-CLINT ?

-PRÊTS ! cria l'irlandais à l'autre bout.

-PAS UN GESTE ! hurla dans un mégaphone un soldat planté à l'autre bout de la gare.

Portant son frère, Thor courut vers le train amputé de trois wagons, tandis que Steve et Bruce courraient eux aussi. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de monter dans la roulotte de Clint avant que les kalashnikov ne criblent de balles les parois épaisses. Ce fut le signal qu'attendait l'Irlandais pour retirer le frein, et la locomotive partit loin de Samara.

Ils réglèrent le problème de l'armée peu après ça, une fois que Wanda eut récupéré suffisamment de la déviation du missile pour faire son lavage de cerveau magique à un militaire haut placé. Une fois qu'il eut informé ses supérieurs, ainsi que le maire de la ville, que les responsables de l'attaque à Urumqi et à la gare avaient été liquidés, ils ne furent plus inquiétés.

Mais avant ça, et avant même de se débarrasser des corps des anciens animaux, ou même de discuter du statut d'Amora, alors que Steve assistait Bruce dans ses soins auprès de Tony et Pietro et que Loki étaient toujours inconscient, Clint et Natasha à bout de nerfs s'étaient déchaînés sur Fury.

-TU L'AS LAISSEE LA-BAS ? hurla l'espionne sur leur meneur.

-ELLE ETAIT MORTE, c'était ridicule de risquer notre survie pour une coquille vide ! répliqua Nick.

-Toi seul savait où était son corps, j'aurais pu me débrouiller seule avec les essieux et Steve serait allé la chercher ! T'étais son deuxième père oui ou merde ?

Fury voulut lui balancer un coup de poing mais se prit celui de Clint dans la mâchoire.

-On ne laisse pas les corps des alliés chez les ennemis bordel ! asséna l'irlandais, des larmes de rage sur ses joues. Surtout pas celui d'une femme !

Nick leva son flingue de sa main gauche en détournant la tête, son visage dans les bandages de sa main blessée.

-Tony mis à part, nous n'avons perdu qu'une personne pour l'instant, murmura le leader après avoir pris quelque secondes pour stabiliser sa voix. Le bilan aurait été plus grave si nous nous étions souciés de ceux pour qui c'était déjà trop tard. Je veux être seul, sortez de ma roulotte. S'il vous plaît.

Les deux espions, fous de chagrin, serrèrent le poing et s'en allèrent.

Loki sortit de l'inconscience le lendemain avec des douleurs affreuses, comme si chacun de ses nerfs se faisait frotter constamment et fort à la lime à ongles. Il marmonna un juron norvégien, et cligna des yeux.

-Hey, lui fit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps et n'augurait rien de bon.

Il tenta de se saisir du couteau sur le coté, mais ses courbatures avortèrent son geste.

-Tout va bien, lui lança Amora, je t'en veux pas de m'avoir transformée en serpent. Bon je te déteste autant qu'avant mais pas plus. Pour avoir enlevé les côtes des souris, me sortir tous les jours de la cage, les numéros de magie, c'était assez cool.

-Pourquoi t'es encore en vie, lui demanda le magicien.

-J'ai plaidé ma cause. Les autres sont tous morts.

Elle n'avait pas l'air triste. Elle avait juste l'air un peu perdue, mal à l'aise, comme si son corps n'était pas le sien. Loki remarqua enfin les cordes à ses poignets, ne l'empêchant pas de tenir une cigarette allumée.

La porte coulissa et Clint entra rapidement, fixant Amora en lançant :

-T'as été sage, t'as tué personne ?

-Loks s'est réveillé vingt secondes après que tu sois parti, fit-elle avant de tirer une latte, à croire qu'il te supporte pas et voulait se lever pour partir avant t'aies fini de pisser.

Mais Clint avait ignoré tout le reste de sa phrase après les quatre premiers mots et s'était précipité vers le magicien.

-Hey, vieux, la forme ? lança-t-il d'un ton concerné. Comment tu te sens ?

Ooh Loki le sentait si mal, si mal, que l'irlandais soit aussi proche et protecteur.

-Comment vont les autres, demanda-t-il aussitôt. Tony, est-ce que Tony est vivant. Darcy.

-Doucement, oui Tony est vivant, je vais prévenir les autres d'accord, fit-il avec une grimace triste avant de s'enfuir.

-Clint ! asséna le magicien alors qu'il s'en allait. Amora, marmonna-t-il. Qui est mort.

Dans un mouvement de compassion, la trafiquante lui tendit sa cigarette de ses mains liées.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux l'entendre de ma bouche ?

-Dis-le moi ou cette fois je te change en blobfish. Darcy pas vrai, chuchota-t-il.

Le long hochement de tête lui donna envie de hurler des insultes, mais il se sentait aussi comme si le monde s'était soudain posé sur ses épaules et l'écrasait lentement. Il prit enfin la cigarette, et tira dessus avec des mains tremblantes.

-Elle avait parlé à tout le monde de son pressentiment, asséna-t-il finalement. Pourquoi personne n'a été capable de la protéger. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-J'étais dans un vivarium pov' tâche, comment j'aurais su, marmonna-t-elle avant de dire d'un ton plus calme. De ce que j'ai compris, elle a pris une balle dans la tête en sauvant Fury. Mais si tu veux ma version de l'histoire, après qu'on se soit arrêtés, aux vibrations du sol j'ai compris que vous aviez des gros problèmes. Thanos Skurge et moi on s'est retransformés avec la grosse explosion, et Thanos a aussitôt voulu vous éliminer en vous prenant entre deux feux. Mais je sentais que c'était déjà fini, et que vous alliez nous buter pour être tranquilles. Au lieu d'attaquer comme les deux autres, continua-t-elle en désignant les éclaboussures de sang au mur et au sol, j'ai enfin pu dire que j'avais sauvé vos neuf paires de fesses en faisant capoter le coup fourré du Pakistan.

-Comment ça, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fit la moue et s'énerva un peu :

-Je vous aimais bien moi bordel. Surtout Thor bien sûr. Et sauf toi. Je voulais que vous butiez Thanos et pourquoi pas les autres, alors j'ai remplacé les somnifères par du sucre, glissé trois mots de ce qui se tramait à Maria, des choses du genre. Mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le dire parce que tu m'as enfermée dans le corps d'un boa pendant un an ! cracha-t-elle un peu.

Loki la scruta un peu, mais bien qu'elle mentait sûrement ou exagérait son affection pour d'autres que son frère ou sa révulsion pour les cinq traîtres, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Thor. Le genre de sentiment qui te rendait physiquement malade si tu luttais contre. Alors ce n'était pas aberrant comme explication, d'autant que la mutinerie était vraiment d'une organisation déplorable, à se ruer à six dans un seul wagon au lieu de faire un assassinat rapide au cas par cas.

-J'étais persuadé que tu avais perdu ta nature humaine, fit-il finalement.

-J'ai vu ça, murmura-elle avec une moue amusée, vu que tu baisais avec l'américain devant nous trois ou me caressais les écailles pendant des heures.

Le magicien retroussa le nez et s'interdit, absolument s'interdit, tout rougissement honteux.

-Tu étais juste un serpent.

-C'est pas grave, c'était agréable. M'enfin sans doute pas autant que pour vous deux. Parce que dis donc…« han Tony », gémit la trafiquante en levant ses mains liées et se tortillant, « vas-y bouge, va plus loin bon sang, là, oui, oui putain !»

Encore trop faible pour lui lancer un sort, Loki lui balança sa baquette magique au front. Elle grommela de douleur et passa ses mains prisonnières sur la zone endolorie.

-Ensuite, que s'est-il passé.

-Ils ont enterré les corps, dit-elle d'un ton morne, ont discuté pendant des heures si j'étais dangereuse ou pas.

-Tu l'es ? fit-il d'un ton méfiant.

-Je sais à peine marcher, t'en as des bonnes, marmonna Amora. Ces liens sont ridicules, mais c'était la seule condition pour que je reste dans ta roulotte alors que tu dormais. Alors que c'est la mienne aussi. Donc bref on a recroisé les militaires, abattu leur hélico, sauvé le haut gradé des flammes, la petite sorcière lui a lavé le cerveau, on l'a mis dans une jeep avec d'autres soldats lobotomisés et au revoir. Ah et y'a un chat maintenant aussi.

Loki s'en fichait mais elle élabora quand même, parce qu'elle aimait le faire chier. Quand elle était un serpent elle aimait faire des grèves de la faim juste pour le voir flipper, ou le mordre juste comme ça, par esprit de sadisme et d'emmerdement. Hey, il l'avait bien mérité.

-Orange et gris, il est monté en catastrophe juste avant de partir, reprit-elle donc. Personne est d'accord pour le nom.

-Je m'en care, Amora. Les blessures ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant la clope, ayant oublié pendant ces quelques mois quel moulin à paroles elle était.

-Steve une balle l'a frôlé au cou, continua-t-elle de bonne grâce. Natasha juste foulure de cheville. Les blessés graves c'est le nouveau gamin, aux jambes. Et ton mec, ajouta-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Comment ça, lança-t-il d'un ton soudain très inquiet alors que la porte coulissait à nouveau.

-Loki, soupira de soulagement son frère en s'approchant. Tu es réveillé.

-Bonjour Thor, salua Amora d'un ton charmeur et plein d'espoir.

Mais le blond avait entraîné son frère dans une étreinte, et ignoré la trafiquante, qui bouda en rallumant maladroitement sa cigarette, actionnant le briquet de ses mains entravées. Derrière eux, Tony avait un sourire épuisé aux lèvres, et quand Loki, le menton sur l'épaule de Thor, remarqua sa présence, le soulagement l'étreignit. Comme sentant sa perte d'attention, le norvégien blond se détacha, et se racla la gorge.

-Euh oui, Tony je vais te laisser annoncer ça. Amora, viens avec moi voir Phil.

Avec un sourire éblouissant, la trafiquante se pendit au cou du blond en prétextant la faiblesse de ses jambes après un an sans en avoir. Avant qu'ils ne quittent la roulotte, elle se retourna et lança :

-Hey, Tony. Je suis désolée pour… tu sais.

L'espion américain secoua la tête, comme si ce n'était rien mais si ça l'était alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de parler. Profondément inquiet, Loki s'écarta pour le laisser s'asseoir, posant ses mains sur une épaule et un bras.

-Tu marches, commença le magicien après en avoir trouvé le courage, tu as l'air indemne, alors quel est le problème.

L'espion entrouvrit les lèvres, mais déboutonna lentement sa chemise avant de dire :

-Technologie américaine. Shrapnel projeté lors de l'explosion du missile.

Sur sa poitrine des mètres de bandages, cachant à peine les petits rebords boursouflés qu'étaient les points d'entrées des éclats.

-Steve connait bien ce genre de blessures. Il m'a dit qu'il me restait quatre jours, maximum, avant l'arrêt cardiaque, souffla-t-il avec de moins en moins de force dans sa voix au fil de sa phrase.

Loki voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais sa lèvre commença à trembler, et il n'arriva même pas à murmurer les milliards de mots de déni qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'espion murmura qu'il était désolé et que lui n'arrivait pas à réaliser, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand il te reste de quatre jours à cinq minutes à vivre, pardon c'est pas grave tu sais, et pour Darcy, ou les animaux, tu le vis pas trop mal, Loki je-je vais mourir je suis terrifié.

Le magicien le serra contre lui, posant son front contre le sien et murmurant des phrases vides de sens en lui caressant les cheveux. Et sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas craqué s'il n'y avait pas eu dans sa tête la voix jeune, aux accents chaleureux, d'une petite tueuse en série pour lui balancer :

 _Bah alors Loks, tu vas pas chialer non plus !_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CALMEZ-VOUS calmez-vous et souriez, celles qui me connaissent savent qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter.

(Amora s'est tapée l'incruste et m'a fait foutre une page entière dans le coin des scènes coupées. Bordel. Je vais définitivement faire un recueil à la fin)

 **Insultez-moi j'aime ça.**


	16. Points de suture

Je me suis dépêchée (lol 4k en 32 heures, je suis une droguée à cette fic) pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre (attention, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas très fière de moi de vous avoir faites crier/pleurer/trembler/m'insulter comme des poissonnières, n'est-ce pas Faesha) (je n'ai pas de cœur, je sais) Bonne lecture !

RAR : Rhéa (chap 3) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que Darcy te plaise, et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire t'a plu !

After the storm – Mumfrod & sons

Give me Strengh – Snow Patrol

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thor était très inquiet.

Son frère n'avait pas quitté l'américain d'un pouce. Lorsque l'espion ferait finalement son arrêt cardiaque, ça allait prendre des années pour que Loki s'en remette, et ce s'il y arrivait un jour.

Aussi il restait dans la cuisine dans l'espoir qu'il y viendrait faire du thé pour Tony et lui. Mais rien à faire, ils étaient inséparables, et le blond n'avait non seulement pas le droit de leur retirer leurs précieuses minutes, mais il ne se voyait mal aborder le sujet devant l'espion.

Ce fut quand l'indien débarqua dans la cuisine avec sa sacoche de médecin, que Thor vit l'occasion rêvée et se leva en lançant :

"Bruce, il faut que tu…

-Oui, je vais rabattre Loki vers toi. Tu dois absolument le convaincre de tenter ce dont je lui ai parlé.

-Oui, c'est la seule solution.

-Tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire n'a rien changé, alors si quelqu'un sait ce qui marchera sur lui, c'est toi. Je te fais confiance.

Le médecin n'ajouta rien de plus et partit vers la roulotte de Clint, qui passait beaucoup de temps chez Natasha ou au chevet de Pietro pour laisser de l'intimité à l'espion et au magicien.

Thor se rassit en attendant que Bruce ne fiche Loki dehors pendant qu'il refaisait les bandages. Au bout d'un long moment son frère débarqua enfin, et leva ses yeux rouges vers lui quand il se leva.

-C'est ma faute, souffla-t-il. C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée du braquage.

-Te torturer est inutile petit frère, fit Thor avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Le magicien ne bougea pas, aussi le blond finit par desserrer son étreinte.

-Ecoute, reprit-il, vous devriez essayer ce que Bruce t'a proposé.

-Je n'en suis pas capable, rejeta Loki en se dirigeant vers la bouilloire. Je vais juste le tuer plus vite.

-Il va mourir de toute façon, dans trois jours ou quelques minutes.

-C'est une opération à cœur ouvert sur une table de cuisine que Bruce veut qu'on fasse, et que-que je mette les mains… Thor tu sais bien que j'ai peur du sang humain depuis ce jour-là.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si c'était une souris d'Amora…

-Sauf que c'est Tony, répliqua-t-il.

-Si tu l'aimes tu dois tout faire pour le sauver.

-Je ne, commença-t-il avant d'affaisser ses épaules et de ne rien ajouter.

Le malheur de son frère rendait Thor malade, alors il le tourna vers lui d'une main sur sa nuque et ordonna :

-Fais-le. Il va mourir, et seuls Bruce et toi pouvez l'en empêcher. Ressaisis-toi Loki, tu connais la bonne décision. Avec ta magie tu peux enlever le shrapnel tout en refermant les blessures.

-Je ne sais faire que les blessures partiellement refermées, Thor, c'est beaucoup trop lourd comme intervention.

-Je sais que tu es terrifié, tenta-t-il d'une autre manière. Mais tu peux le sauver, j'en suis sûr. Maintenant que tu n'as plus à maintenir la métamorphose des six traîtres, tu dois avoir plus de potentiel que tu ne le crois. Alors sauve-lui la vie.

Les yeux fermés, Loki inspira doucement. Puis il fixa un point quelques instants, avant de regarder Thor et de lancer :

-De toute façon je l'ai déjà tué, je présume qu'une fois ou deux de plus ne changera rien."

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thor, et retourna voir Bruce et Tony, sans doute pour annoncer qu'il acceptait de tenter l'intervention.

L'héritier de la couronne norvégienne soupira de soulagement en se rasseyant.

Quand Amora entra dans la cuisine, d'une part son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, d'autre part elle songea que c'était vraiment pas trop tôt qu'elle l'ait trouvé parce que les essieux étaient une plaie à enjamber avec ces jambes maladroites dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Et puis elle avait croisé beaucoup de ses vieux ennemis rendus d'autant plus agressifs par le chagrin, alors elle avait craché beaucoup d'insultes ou au contraire des minauderies. Et c'était fatiguant, merde, les serpents pouvaient rester immobiles pendant des mois après tout quand ils digéraient.

"Bonjour Thor, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Amora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui lança Thor.

-Tu me manquais, dit-elle tranquillement en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, c'est gentil, fit-il en se levant, la mine soucieuse.

-Loki a accepté ? s'enquit-elle.

Celui qu'elle aimait se stoppa, et hocha la tête doucement. Qu'il était mignon quand il était sérieux.

-Bien ! fit-elle d'un ton ravi. Sinon je lui aurais mis trois baffes.

Thor sourit et lança :

-Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est son frère que je trouve canon, fit-elle dans un sourire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Mais que veux-tu, être autour du cou de quelqu'un ou le voir se faire sucer, ça rapproche.

Le norvégien s'en alla dans un balbutiement.

-Fais chier, marmonna-t-elle quand la porte coulissa dans un claquement. Pourquoi les mecs les plus coincés sont les plus mignons sérieusement.

Elle rumina encore quelques instants, se disant qu'elle aurait dû être moins graphique, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, en présence de tous ses muscles qui lui avaient tellement manqués un an durant, les obscénités sortaient toutes seules. Durant ses réflexions elle essayait de se faire un thé, mais ses doigts maladroits ne voulaient pas prendre le sachet, ou lâchaient la tasse. Elle avait déjà beaucoup récupéré en motricité, mais elle se sentait presque plus impuissante que lorsqu'elle était un reptile.

La porte coulissa et elle tourna la tête. Les sons étaient trop forts aussi. Elle avait conscience qu'elle était un cas unique au monde, ayant profité une expérience inouïe, pouvant faire avancer la science, et bla, et bla, et bla, mais ça restait une sacrée plaie et puis elle avait bouffé des _souries crues_ bon sang. Elle tira la langue de dégoût en y songeant alors que l'ado sokovienne, qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais vue, traînait ses yeux rouges et ses épaules basses jusqu'au placard. Elle en sortit une plaquette de chocolat italien, la contempla quelques instants et fondit en larmes.

Amora retroussa le nez, partagée. Elle haïssait passionnément les pleurnicheurs. Faiblesse pure et dure et répugnante. Mais d'un autre coté, elle avait dû avorter quand elle avait quinze ans, et la gamine avait l'âge d'être sa fille. Alors entre dégoût et affection, elle poussa sa tasse vers elle (même si elle avait vidé le reste de miel dedans, juste pour le plaisir de laisser le pot vide sur l'étagère et décevoir quelqu'un) et lança :

-Bois ça, ça va faire du bien.

La trafiquante lui prit la plaquette de chocolat des mains pour rétablir son quota de mauvaises actions.

-Tu l'aimais bien l'italienne pas vrai.

La petite brune eut un petit hoquet de chagrin et but une gorgée du thé trop sucré, serrant le mug chaud dans ses mains.

-C-c'est pas grave, balbutia-t-elle en reniflant et gémissant. Elle est avec, avec Maria.

Berk berk berk. Amora détestait les émotions. Elles parasitaient tout. Même si ses sentiments pour Thor lui avaient sauvé la vie cette fois-ci, ils avaient failli la faire tuer un an auparavant.

En parlant d'un surfeur blond bien gaulé…

-T'es une sorcière, de c'que j'ai entendu ? s'enquit la repentie à propos de rien.

Elle releva le nez avec une petite lueur inquiète et honteuse dans ses yeux rouges, puis hocha timidement la tête.

-Tu sais faire les filtres d'amour ?"

Dans la roulotte de Clint, Tony hocha finalement la tête, résigné.

"D'accord. Vous voulez faire ça quand ?

-Il faut le faire le plus vite possible, fit Bruce d'un air très inquiet. Steve a raison, pour peu qu'un éclat arrive au cœur… Tu peux mourir n'importe quand, alors…

-Cet après-midi ? fit l'espion d'un ton léger.

-J'allais dire maintenant, balbutia le médecin. Loki aide-moi.

-Bruce a raison Tony, asséna le magicien avec une expression un peu furieuse et angoissée.

-Très bien, dans deux heures. De toute façon il faut de la préparation non ? Dans deux heures, murmura-t-il.

Bruce n'approuvait pas mais accepta quand même, et quitta la roulotte de Clint. Loki lui passa une main dans les cheveux, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Tu vas t'en sortir très bien, continua Tony de sa voix tranquille. A bon barbier, bon chirurgien sorcier, comme on dit.

-Ce proverbe n'existe pas.

-C'est pas grave, ça doit être vrai.

Il n'avait jamais autant dit « c'est pas grave » que depuis qu'il était sur le point de mourir.

Il posa son front contre celui de Loki quelques instants, savourant sa chaleur tandis qu'il faisait si froid en Russie. À Xi'an aussi, il avait fait froid. Il se souvint avoir à l'époque été révolté de mourir sans avoir profité à nouveau d'un rayon de soleil. Et ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

-Est-ce que tu peux me laisser un peu seul chuchota-t-il au magicien quand il sentit qu'il allait craquer.

Loki se détacha, hocha la tête tout près de lui, et se leva du lit sans l'embrasser. Il ne le regarda pas non plus en quittant le wagon, sa main tremblante posée sur le panneau de bois. Il se retrouva dans la roulotte de Darcy, et son cœur se serra, parce que Bruce passait une main sur le mur de cartes postales venant de toutes les villes de l'Eurasie.

"Oh, Loki, s'était laissé surprendre le médecin. Pourquoi tu… non je n'ai rien dit. Ecoute est-ce que tu veux venir voir Pietro avec moi ? Et voir ce que tu peux faire pour ses jambes ?"

Le magicien hocha la tête, n'étant pas contre un entraînement et pouvoir tester une éventuelle augmentation de pouvoirs. Et se concentrer sur quelque chose, aussi, pour ne pas penser aux secondes qui s'écoulaient.

Dans le wagon de l'irlandais, Tony s'adossa à la fenêtre, et s'efforça de respirer. Une crise de panique ou de larmes ne ferait qu'accélérer son rythme cardiaque, et rapprocher l'heure de sa mort.

Il l'avait frôlée tellement de fois, ça n'aurait pas dû lui faire aussi peur. La torture, les assassinats et les balles étaient son monde, mais ces minuscules poignards insidieux, qui faisaient résonner un compte à rebours incertain comme le tic-tac d'une bombe ? C'était insupportable. Et puis Darcy qui les avait abandonnés pour jouer les héroïnes. Elle n'avait dû rien sentir. Il avait entendu qu'une attaque cardiaque était très douloureuse.

Le chat sauta sur le lit, et s'approcha pour une caresse. Il était là à son réveil. Tony l'avait reconnu tout de suite, c'était le même animal qui leur avait sauvé la vie, alors il avait aussitôt imposé de le garder.

-Espérons que toi tu en sois un vrai, murmura l'espion en passant ses doigts sur la tête douce.

Lui n'en aurait jamais le cœur net, puisqu'il allait mourir.

-Arrête Tony ! se morigéna-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Loki était tout à fait capable de le sauver, s'il pouvait maintenir transformés un an six psychopathes et tuer cinquante personnes en un claquement de doigt.

Bordel, il avait fait l'amour au magicien devant le tueur de Maria et cette blonde insupportable accro à Thor. Il eut un rire nerveux, et se dit que Darcy n'aurait jamais fini de les chambrer avec ça si elle avait toujours été là.

 _Si vous avez à ce point un délire de baiser en public, soyez sympas et faites tourner la sex tape._

-Tais-toi, tu es morte, marmonna-t-il dans la roulotte vide.

 _Faut pas avoir peur de mourir Tony, c'est facile comme tout._

-Tais-toi je te dis, fit-t-il en se levant.

Bon, il n'allait pas passer les deux éventuelles dernières heures de sa vie à se lamenter et avoir des hallucinations auditives, alors il prit le chat dans ses bras et alla dans la cuisine.

Natasha avait débarqué dans le wagon commun pour dire à Amora que c'était pas parce qu'elle était dispensée de corvée charbon pour une histoire de confiance qu'elle devait être épargnée du reste. Elle la colla donc à la préparation du repas et dit à Wanda encore bouleversée d'aller voir Steve pour un petit cours d'anglais. Bruce et Loki arrivèrent à ce moment-là, dirent qu'ils allaient tenter de soigner Pietro puis Tony, et la petite sorcière tomba dans les bras du magicien, qui refusa ses remerciements parce que rien n'était fait. Ils partirent tous les trois vers la roulotte du médecin où se trouvait l'adolescent, et Natasha jura parce qu'Amora en avait profité pour s'enfuir.

La russe épluchait donc des patates, en songeant que Darcy enlevait toujours trop de chair comestible avec la peau.

 _C'est complètement faux, c'est toi qui laisse toujours plein de bouts noirs._

Elle eut un mouvement de main comme pour chasser un moustique, et Tony poussa la porte du wagon. Il serrait le chat contre sa poitrine blessée, les yeux perdus sur les objets et par les fenêtres. Il s'avança un peu dans le wagon, et s'assit sur un tabouret de bar pour la regarder travailler, caressant doucement le pelage de l'animal. Nat pouvait presque entendre les chiffres s'égrainer dans sa tête.

-Viens m'aider, lança-t-elle soudain.

La demande le surprit suffisamment pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. Je suis un mort qui marche, mais pas dispensé de corvée patates ? Il te faut quoi, un certificat de décès ?

-Ҫa va te faire du bien, de faire un truc constructif. Allez, viens.

L'espion déposa le chat sur le comptoir. Curieux, celui-ci voulut s'approcher de l'évier, mais Natasha l'éloigna d'un mouvement de main.

-Va voir ailleurs Raspoutine.

-Il s'appelle Jarvis, annonça négligemment Tony en prenant un couteau à légumes.

-Tut tut, pas de traitement de faveur pour les agonisants, tu ne décideras pas du nom de ce truc. On le choisira par vote démocratique quand on sera à Moscou.

Ҫa eut l'air de gratter la langue de l'américain de dire qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps d'y participer, et la russe ajouta :

-Vous devez bien vous connaître, la Mort et toi, alors pourquoi tu fais autant ton timide ? T'es tout sauf une poule mouillée pourtant.

-T'es dure putain, l'agressa l'espion d'un ton plaintif.

-Je suis une ancienne espionne du KGB Tony, pas Pikachu. Alors, être en danger de mort, tu connais ça oui ou merde ?

-C'est pas pareil cette fois. La lame est déjà dans ma poitrine, et s'enfonce toujours plus loin.

-T'as laissé de la peau, là, fit-elle en montrant un bout de sa patate.

L'espion souffla par le nez, mais écouta son conseil implicite de se concentrer sur une tâche simple. Au bout de trois pommes de terre, le calme revint dans sa poitrine.

-Tu entends sa voix toi ? s'enquit-il.

-Bien sûr, murmura l'espionne en faisant de petits dés jaunes. Elle me dit que j'épluche mal.

Tony rit mais laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il porta ses mains à son torse dans une grimace de souffrance vive, vacillant sur ses jambes.

-Merde, lâcha l'espionne en lui attrapant les épaules pour l'asseoir puis l'allonger sur le sol. Tony, Tony déconne pas, pas toi aussi bon sang.

Sa voix ne porterait jamais à travers quatre wagons si elle criait au secours. Elle se propulsa d'un bond jusqu'à un placard bas, arracha les scotchs qui maintenait le flingue sous le plan de travail, le chargea et tira un coup de feu puis deux autres rapides dans le plafond. Elle jeta l'arme loin d'elle et maintint la tête de Tony en lui parlant, n'osant faire un massage cardiaque de peur d'enfoncer davantage les éclats.

Bruce et Loki furent là, complètement essoufflés, trente-trois secondes plus tard. Ils tombèrent à genoux autour de Tony, et Natasha s'écarta.

-Attaque cardiaque, annonça le médecin d'une voix précipitée après quatre secondes d'examen, les éclats pénètrent, Loki on le fait maintenant, ordonna-t-il en retirant avec difficultés les couches de vêtements de l'espion.

Celui-ci gémissait et suffoquait, submergé par la panique. Le magicien était terrifié de le voir ainsi.

-L'anesthésique Bruce ! protesta-t-il en retirant le maillot de corps avant les bandages.

Le médecin avait fait un garrot au bras du torse désormais nu et préparait sa seringue, mais il lui faudrait du temps à agir.

-On n'attend pas, il est en train de mourir.

-On ne lui brise pas les côtes comme ça, la douleur va le tuer ! asséna le magicien en fermant son poing en défense.

-Je m'en occupe, lança Natasha en récupérant le flingue.

Elle se glissa derrière Tony pour le redresser avec précautions. L'espion avait l'impression de brûler, et la souffrance était insurmontable.

-Désolée Tony. N'aie pas peur, ça va aller.

Elle abattit la crosse d'un grand coup sur sa nuque, et tout devint noir et indolore.

-o-o-o-o-

Quand elle se réveilla elle était en train de marcher. Il neigeait abondamment. Le ciel était violet sombre, et un feu de camp brûlait pas trop loin, une silhouette gracile en tailleur devant lui pour profiter de la chaleur des flammes. Elle avait les cheveux courts.

Un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, Darcy se mit à courir. Ses jambes étaient légères et vives comme le vent.

-MARIA ! cria-t-elle quand elle sut qu'elle pourrait l'entendre.

On se retourna, la gratifiant d'un regard surpris puis immensément heureux. L'italienne lui sauta dans les bras, la faisant tomber à la renverse et elles roulèrent dans la neige.

-Enfin enfin enfin enfin, babilla-t-elle d'une voix heureuse dans le creux d'un cou.

-Spaghetti, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui chuchota l'agente d'un ton incrédule en la serrant contre elle. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait bon sang ?

-J'ai sauvé les fesses fermes de Nick, fit-elle avec bonheur en se redressant pour la regarder. Et là je suis trépassée, clamsée, refroidie. Avec toi.

Maria était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Il y avait des flocons dans les mèches brunes, la lueur des flammes dans les yeux verts. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, et se sut qu'elle était enfin rentrée à la maison en sentant les lèvres froides contre les siennes.

-C'est trop tôt, reprit l'espionne avec stupeur quand elles se détachèrent, ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas juste dans le coma ?

-Affirmatif, balle en pleine tête, ça pardonne pas, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

-Je peux regarder ?

Avec mauvaise grâce, Darcy lui tourna le dos pour qu'elle puisse voir sa blessure à sa tête. Elle ne la sentait pas, mais se souvenait de la douleur foudroyante avant le noir. Bien sûr elle était triste de mourir, mais si Maria était là, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-L'os est salement touché, dit l'espionne, mais la balle n'a pas pénétré le cerveau, elle est passée au ras.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla la mafieuse en se retournant.

-Attends, on va faire un test. Raconte-moi une histoire.

Darcy fronça les sourcils.

-Tu te prends pour un gamin blond alien capricieux ?

-Je ne veux pas un mouton, je veux une histoire. N'importe laquelle. Allez.

-Il était une fois deux fantômes réunis pour la première fois depuis un an, le premier fantôme faillit gâcher leurs retrouvailles mais l'autre la plaqua dans la neige, elles moururent heureuses et forniquèrent pour l'éternité. Fin.

Maria eut un sourire immensément triste, et la serra étroitement contre elle.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, s'exclama la mafieuse frustrée et perdue.

-Il… Il était… Il ét… Moi je n'arrive pas.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux, la regarda dans les yeux un long moment et lui murmura :

-Je suis désolée Darcy. Mais les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires.

-… C'est une blague, asséna l'italienne quand elle eut compris. Je…

Ses mains se mirent à briller, et elle les regarda avec panique.

-Non non non pas question, protesta-t-elle.

-Reviens quand c'est l'heure, profite de la vie et prends soin de toi je t'aime, dit la défunte précipitamment.

-Non non dis pas ça, me laisse pas, me laisse pas !

Maria l'embrassa, et sa silhouette ainsi que le paysage enneigé sous le ciel mauve s'étiolèrent.

Darcy ouvrit les yeux dans la chambre vide, et murmura :

-Vie de merde. Vie, de, merde.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, mais elle se redressa parce que si elle restait immobile elle allait pleurer.

Elle cligna longtemps les yeux, sentant que son cerveau avait dû être touché tout de même. Elle avait des vertiges, une affreuse migraine, et une douleur osseuse bien exquise à l'arrière du crâne.

C'était une chambre d'hôpital comme elles étaient partout pareilles dans le monde. Il y avait au mur des clichés radiographiques, et en les scrutant un instant, elle vit que Maria avait dit vrai. Ҫa avait dû énormément saigner et ça l'avait expédiée dans le coma illico, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour tuer.

Et ok, pourquoi était-elle là et pas dans un train ? Fury n'aurait jamais pris le risque de la mettre à l'hosto, parce que ses empreintes étaient fichées et elle restait recherchée, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Clignant toujours des yeux pour évacuer les papillons noirs, elle partit à la recherche d'autres informations. Tiens, la commande pour le dosage de la morphine, en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne.

Elle voulut lever sa main pour l'atteindre, et un cliquetis métallique résonna entre ses oreilles et lui vrilla le crâne. Elle grimaça, et fusilla des yeux la responsable, qui était une paire de menottes attachant sa main gauche à l'une des barres du lit médical.

Oh, génial, fit-elle en soupirant. En se levant au ciel, ses yeux tombèrent sur le panneau des consignes d'évacuation en cas d'incendie, et ça lui fit tomber sa mâchoire.

Pas que quiconque portait attention à ces choses-là en général. Même en cas de flammes sous ta porte tu oublies que ces choses-là existent et tu cours pour ta vie, et seuls les inspecteurs de la sécurité anti-incendie s'intéressaient à ces feuilles rouges et flippantes (est-ce que ces personnes-là existaient seulement ou était-ce bien juste une couverture pour cambrioleurs ou espions ou tueurs à gages ?)

Mais là le panneau en question lui fit lâcher un chapelet italien peu recommandable, car il était en putain de _mandarin_.

-Oh nooon pas ce fichu pays, chouina-t-elle en continuant de regarder autour d'elle.

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, il y avait une lettre en petits idéogrammes rapides sur la tablette en plastique. En ronchonnant, l'italienne la prit pour lire les pattes de mouche.

 _Bonjour jolie étrangère,_

 _C'est Yue, ta princesse chinoise. Pardon pour les menottes mais tu as une concussion, et je sais à quel point tu sais t'enfuir vite et bien._

 _Tu es dans ma clinique privée à Urumqi. Mon père vous croit morts, toi et tes amis. Mon domestique Ti Miming t'a récupérée avant que l'armée russe ne débarque à la gare de Samara, tes amis étaient en train de partir, pensant sans doute que tu étais déjà morte. On t'a rapatriée pour te soigner._

 _Je dois quitter ton chevet et te laisse cette lettre pour t'expliquer et ne pas que tu sois confuse. Attends-moi sagement, sonne le personnel soignant si tu as faim._

 _Avec toute mon affection, Yue._

-Oh les cons, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la feuille de papier. Ils sont partis sans moi. Ҫa ils vont me le payer ! promit-elle en cherchant des yeux de quoi commencer à crocheter les menottes.

Et ok, songea-t-elle quand la douleur lui vrilla le crâne, commençons par la morphine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Je sais que certain-e-s vont être déçu-e-s que je ne sois pas « allée jusqu'au bout » pour Darcy et Tony, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de les tuer, c'était un peu ma blague d'Halloween (et puis sinon on s'ennuierait pas vrai ?). Et par ailleurs c'est trop dur de tuer ses propres persos, surtout dans cette fic qui m'obsède jour et nuit. Ecrire c'est vivre constamment un rêve éveillé, Darcy j'invente ses conneries quand je compare les yaourts au supermarché, je n'aurais jamais pu. Donc voilà, mes excuses aux personnes déçues, et des bisous à tous.


	17. Entre mes mains ton coeur s'est arrêté

Merci à mon lieutenant pour le nom donné par Darcy au chat, et à vous pour toutes vos reviews, avec mention spéciale pour Soleil.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Somebody left the gate open_

 _You know we got lost on the way_

 _Come save us, a run away train_

 _Goin' insane_

LP – Into the Wild

-o-o-o-o-

 _Urumqi, clinique Fu Yue pour enfants défavorisés_

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, un adolescent à la peau hâlée était penché sur elle. Elle flippa aussitôt et braqua sa main droite devant son visage, luttant pour sortir l'autre de ce satané anneau de métal.

-Pardon tout bien ! s'exclama l'intrus dans un anglais trébuchant.

-T'es qui ? marmonna Darcy en ouighour, la bouche pâteuse.

-Ti Miming, je suis au service de mademoiselle Fu. C'est moi qui vous ai trouvée, lui répondit-il dans la même langue.

-Hein ? J'comprends rien, répondit-elle en mandarin.

-Moi trouver vous à Samara, expliqua en ouïghour simple. Sauver vous, fit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur, et ramener à Urumqi, fit-il en faisant marcher ses doigts sur une route imaginaire.

-Ouais, et bah j't'emmerde, j'étais bien où j'étais, marmonna-t-elle toujours dans la langue officielle en songeant à Maria et à la douceur de ses lèvres.

Le garçon rougit terriblement à ces mots, et bafouilla :

-Mais le père de ma maîtresse voulait votre mort. Je, désolé, je…

Eeet Darcy avait oublié qu'une fille qui jure était atrocement vulgaire dans les cultures chinoise, musulmane et russe. Ding ding ding, triple combo. Comment ne serait-ce que penser le son d'une clochette pouvait lui faire mal à la tête, c'était ridicule ! Balle de merde, balle de merde, balle de merde.

-Pardon pour les gros mots, dit-elle en mandarin, c'est la morphine. Et merci pour le sauvetage, mais maintenant je suis terriblement loin de ma famille.

Parce que oui, c'était quand on était quatre mille kilomètres d'une bande de tueurs qu'on réalisait qu'ils étaient la chose la plus précieuse sur terre. La vie n'était qu'une sale petite peste.

-La princesse pensait les inviter pour votre mariage…

-KEUWAH, s'étrangla Darcy en se reculant et tirant comme une forcenée sur ses menottes.

-C'est une blague, c'est une blague ! s'écria catastrophé le petit serviteur. Le mariage homosexuel est interdit dans le Xinjiang et en Chine !

En soupirant, elle laissa son rythme cardiaque redescendre.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Ti Miming, asséna-t-elle en le menaçant de son doigt. Tu as un nom adorable mais ça ne t'autorise pas à me faire peur comme ça.

L'adolescent lui offrit un sourire de squale.

-Bon, lança l'italienne, combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Cinq jours à présent, répondit-il.

Oh nom de nom. On était donc le dix mars. Si elle voulait les rattraper, elle devait être à Saint-Pétersbourg avant le vingt-et-un avril. Après cela, elle n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'ils prendraient, ou s'ils changeraient de moyen de locomotion, bref, à part poireauter à Monaco toute sa vie, elle ne les reverrait jamais. Et honnêtement, elle pourrait, s'installer seule dans une ville, pourquoi pas en Chine. Ou vivre avec Yue, qui, cachotteries mises à part, était une fille très jolie et intelligente. Mais… Wanderful était sa seule attache sur cette terre. Une ancre en mouvement, fragile et immorale, mais une ancre tout de même. Alors elle devait les retrouver.

-Miming, le préfet croit vraiment que je suis morte ?

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici, affirma le garçon. Allah m'en soit témoin.

-Tape-là p'tit musulman, on va bien s'entendre, fit Darcy en levant sa main pour le high-five qu'on lui accorda. Tu acceptes que ta maîtresse aime les filles ?

-Maîtresse Yue passe avant ma propre vie, fit-il d'un ton calme et sincère, qu'on suppose que je puisse porter un jugement sur elle me briserait le cœur.

-T'es un type bien. Tu peux m'enlever les menottes maintenant ?

-La princesse n'est pas contre vous laisser partir, commença par répondre à coté le jeune serviteur. Mais votre concussion est vraiment grave, sans parler de votre boîte crânienne trouée. Vous ne pouvez pas courir les routes maintenant, donc toutes mes excuses mais je dois refuser.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit : je te déteste.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, fit-il avec un ton presque peiné.

-Trouve-moi des nouilles sautées, du thé au lait et du chocolat noir, puis on verra si je te pardonne.

Le domestique s'inclina bien bas avec un sourire doux, et quitta la pièce.

Darcy se renfonça dans ses oreillers en soupirant, et recommença à chercher des yeux de quoi crocheter le lien de métal. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Yue, au contraire, et au lit c'était une stairway to heaven, mais l'italienne avait quatre mille kilomètres qui les séparait des siens, et il lui tardait de les avaler.

Mais on avait fait attention de retirer toute épingle à cheveux ou paire de ciseaux qui pourrait lui servir à s'échapper. Elle pourrait retirer l'aiguille à morphine de son bras, mais elle se sentait trop faible, et après avoir touché prudemment la zone molle de sa tête et grimacé de douleur, elle se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Alors elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre, se laissant contaminer par la mélancolie, qui lui tirait aussi fort que l'arrière de son crâne. On était tard dans la nuit, le ciel était clair et la lune rousse. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, et songea à sa figure paternelle qui la croyait morte tout en se balançant doucement.

- _And to find it, may take everything I have,_ murmura-t-elle dans la chambre aseptisée.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Deux jours plus tôt_

Ce qui avait compressé la poitrine de Loki, comme si ses côtes s'étaient resserrées et cherchaient à faire éclater ses poumons, c'était que lorsqu'ils avaient retirés précipitamment les vêtements de l'espion agonisant, une carte à jouer était tombée.

Le valet de cœur. Celle qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche, avant d'accélérer la guérison de son épaule, cette nuit-à, quand il l'avait relayé à la locomotive. C'était si loin. Pourquoi Tony l'avait-il toujours ?

-Loki, le ramena Bruce. On va commencer. Tu vas y arriver ?

Il respira profondément, avant d'hocher la tête en ramassant la carte pour la glisser dans sa poche.

-Il faut qu'on fasse très vite, rappela Bruce en sortant son scalpel de sa sacoche avant de le nettoyer. Sinon si c'est pas l'arrêt cardiaque qui le tuera mais l'hémorragie, car je ne fais pas de transfusion dans cette cuisine.

Courageusement, il posa la lame de l'instrument sur la poitrine de l'espion inconscient, et fendit la peau. Le magicien s'efforça de rester calme alors que le sang coulait, et de se concentrer. Le vert apparut lentement au bout de ses doigts quand Bruce posa l'instrument, et prit les pinces, tandis que Natasha épongeait le liquide rouge coulant à flots et écartait les bords de la plaie. Le bruit ignoble des os qu'on sectionne résonna, et Loki alla se laver les mains en s'efforçant d'écouter l'énergie coulant dans ses veines à la place. Une fois les avoir séparées, Bruce écarta délicatement les côtes, et un cœur battant de manière totalement erratique apparut, totalement couvert de sang.

-Vas-y Loki, l'encouragea l'indien.

Le magicien essaya de toutes ses forces d'oublier que c'était un espion américain qui lui mettait la tête à l'envers depuis deux mois qui était charcuté par terre comme ça. Il posa ses doigts tremblants directement sur les artères, et commença à sonder, cherchant le ou les éclats qui étaient en train de percer les parois et donc les plus urgents à retirer.

-Ici, dit-il à Bruce en montrant un vaisseau saignant tout près de l'organe battant.

Mais au milieu de s'exécuter l'indien lui tendit le bistouri. Loki ne le prit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec une expression effrayée.

-Tu seras plus précis que moi, insista le médecin, c'est toi qui les vois. Allez !

-Loki bouge, asséna Natasha.

 _T'es pas en train de cuire des pâtes Loks, secoue-toi enfin !_

Ce fut la voix familière qui lui fit prendre la lame et inciser le premier vaisseau.

Frissonnant de peur, il attrapa délicatement le premier éclat, et aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, sa main droite s'illumina d'un vert sombre, et referma le vaisseau glougloutant. Il réitéra l'opération sur quatre vaisseaux en luttant de toutes ses forces contre la panique d'avoir les mains couvertes de sang, puis sans prévenir, le cœur de Tony arrêta son mouvement répétitif.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Bruce.

-Il doit y avoir un éclat dans le cœur, balbutia Loki. Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, ça va le...

La gifle fit très mal, car les mains de Natasha étaient également glissantes de sang.

-Loki, l'attaqua l'espionne avec une voix tremblante, tu te reprends et tu lui sauves la vie. Tout de suite !

Il tuerait la russe pour ça plus tard, décida-t-il avant de poser une main sur l'organe immobile, et de planter le scalpel à un endroit précis. Puis il glissa son doigt dans la blessure, et en retira le bout acéré de métal, avant d'aussitôt remettre son index, et le retirer au fur et à mesure que les chairs se refermaient. Puis il plaça ses deux paumes à plat sur le cœur sanglant, et appuya, une fois, deux fois, la panique montait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient et que le cœur ne repartait pas.

-Tony déconne pas bordel, lança-t-il au visage endormi. Reviens. Reviens ! Pourquoi t'as toujours cette carte ? Enfoiré… d'espion… qui sait… même pas… mentir !

L'organe eut un battement, et Loki crut qu'il allait s'effondrer en sanglots de soulagement. Il s'autorisa un petit juron de sa langue maternelle, et continua sa tâche.

28 éclats au total. Il était sur le point de tomber d'épuisement quand il vérifia que toutes les blessures étaient bien refermées, mais il y avait toujours les côtes à ressouder. Ce fut plus compliqué que pour les chairs, il fallait réparer chaque cellule osseuse écrasée par la pince de Bruce, et la convaincre de se relier aux autres. Mais à coté, la peau sur le torse lui parut plus simple, et effectivement, depuis que sa magie n'était pas dispersée dans les six animaux, il avait plus de répondant. Si bien que Tony fut bientôt entier, couvert de son sang, mais sans même une cicatrice pour témoigner que Loki avait senti dans ses mains son cœur s'arrêter.

Quand Bruce déclara le rythme cardiaque normal et l'espion sauvé bien qu'anémique, Loki ne put retenir ses larmes silencieuses de soulagement plus longtemps. Pour faire bonne mesure, il frappa, fort, l'épaule de Natasha.

-Aïeuh, s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'ai empêché de le tuer et tu le sais, grommela-t-elle en bougeant doucement son bras.

A Bruce, les mains trempées de sang lui aussi, on venait également de lui enlever le poids du monde de ses épaules, et par ailleurs il avait assisté à un prodige médical.

-Ce que tu as fait, aucun chirurgien ne l'aurait réussi, affirma-t-il à Loki. Merci pour lui.

Le magicien prit une longue inspiration puis expira, avant de rouvrir les yeux.

-On peut le transporter ? s'enquit-il d'une voix rauque.

-On va le mettre dans le fauteuil pour l'instant, fit l'indien. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de lui faire traverser les essieux dans notre état.

Sous le contrecoup du stress, même la russe avait un regard vide, et après s'être assise en tailleurs, n'avait pas bougé.

-Je peux reprendre l'opération de Pietro, fit Loki.

-Non tu ne peux pas. Tu avais refermé deux blessures sur cinq quand Nat a tiré et il n'y a pas d'urgence vitale. Tu es à bout de forces, alors repose-toi.

Il les aida tout de même à porter Tony pour l'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Bruce et Natasha soupirèrent et s'affalèrent sur les chaises, puis après quelques minutes de silence épuisé, la russe dit qu'elle allait voir les jumeaux, et l'indien eut un sourire doux avant de la suivre pour les laisser seuls.

Assis sur l'accoudoir, Loki contempla le visage blanc de l'espion inconscient, et dans une magie crachotante, soigna également la fêlure de sa vertèbre due au coup sur la nuque. Oui, il était à bout de forces, décida-t-il. Il pourrait reprendre la guérison de Pietro dans quelques heures, mais psychologiquement, il était épuisé. Ses mains trempées de sang caillé ou séché le paralysaient de terreur. Dans des flashs désagréables, elles le ramenaient un an et demi en arrière, alors qu'il contemplait le cadavre immobile, les yeux verts le fixant pour l'éternité, et la bouche encore ouverte sur ces dernières paroles qui l'avaient tellement brisé.

Tremblantes de fatigue et d'émotion, ses mains s'illuminèrent une dernière fois pour passer sur la poitrine carmine, et vérifier une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait plus d'éclats, les vaisseaux bien refermés, et le cœur battant tranquillement.

-Me refais jamais ça, marmonna-t-il à l'espion après avoir terminé. T'as intérêt à me masser les pieds tous les jours désormais, pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé tes fesses américaines.

Sur ses mots, le chat qui s'était planqué pendant toute l'agitation sauta sur les genoux de Tony, et vint réclamer des caresses. Loki s'exécuta d'un mouvement faible et rouillé, songeant que l'animal lui rappelait un ami de son frère, avec sa robe orange et grise, et son éternel besoin d'attention.

Sous la douceur du pelage, il se sentit sombrer. Laissant tout de même ses doigts repliés sur le torse pour surveiller les battements de cœur, il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir, ferma les yeux, et céda à l'épuisement.

Ce fut Clint qui le réveilla en s'approchant trop près. Le magicien releva la tête, mais ses épaules se détendirent quand il reconnut l'espion. Il cligna un peu des yeux, se sentant peut-être encore plus fatigué qu'avant son endormissement. Pourtant le soleil se couchait, et dardait une douce lumière rosée dans le wagon.

-J'ai su pour l'opération, murmura l'irlandais en observant d'un air inquiet le torse nu de Tony recouvert de sang séché, les mains de Loki et son visage.

Ah oui, il devait toujours avoir cinq doigts écarlates sur sa joue. Nécessaire ou pas, cette gifle avait fait un mal de chien, il faudrait qu'il mette de la sauce soja dans une bouteille hors de prix d'alcool de patate. Ayant décidé de sa vengeance, son attention se reporta sur Tony, et il contrôla une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien. Le cœur s'activant de manière docile et régulière sous les côtes malmenées le rassura un peu plus qu'avant qu'il ne s'endorme, ainsi que le vert de ses mains un peu plus vif et présent.

-Tout va bien maintenant, affirma-t-il à l'irlandais. Plus d'éclats, et normalement pas de séquelles importantes.

Clint parut soulagé, mais la seconde d'après il fronça les sourcils et chassa une mouche invisible.

-Elle t'a dit quoi ? s'enquit Loki.

-Qui ça ? dit l'espion d'un ton surpris.

Le magicien le fixa le temps d'une seconde.

-Oh, fit l'espion en comprenant qu'il savait. Que je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour quelqu'un avec qui j'avais pas couché. Puis, « t'as pas couché avec Tony rassure-moi ? »

Loki eut un sourire triste et amusé, puis se leva avec précautions du canapé pour ne pas aggraver sa douleur au dos et à la nuque.

-Je vais voir Pietro, et Fury pour sa main, annonça-il en regardant Clint. Tu peux… rester un peu et m'avertir d'un coup de feu s'il arrive quelque chose ? Le flingue est sur le comptoir, il doit rester trois balles.

-Bien sûr, je vais faire un couscous donc je bouge pas d'ici. Tu pourrais… vouloir te laver un peu, tu vas faire peur aux gamins.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains couvertes de vieux sang et un frisson désagréable le secoua tout entier alors que la panique revenait et que la scène repassait devant ses yeux. Les yeux verts le fixant, les mots qu'il refusait de croire.

-Ҫa va ? s'enquit l'espion.

Pour que Clint lui demande ça, sans doute qu'il avait pâli dangereusement sous la trace sanglante des doigts de Nastasha.

-Les mauvais souvenirs, éluda-t-il. Surveille-le bien, s'il te claque entre les doigts après tout ça, même la _galaxie_ ne sera pas suffisante pour te cacher.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il a réchauffé mon lit plus souvent que le tien.

Loki fronça les sourcils à la tentative ridicule de le rendre jaloux, et l'irlandais lui lança un clin d'œil, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Le chat sauta des genoux de Tony où il s'était blotti, et se frotta contre la jambe de Clint.

-Tiens, Leprechaun, bonjour à toi aussi, fit l'espion en le remarquant. T'as faim ? Malheureusement c'est la dèche ici, t'aurais dû monter dans un train de Whiskas. Non Darcy il ne s'appellera pas Gâteau. Je sais que ça se prononce comme ça en italien, mais c'est super moche, et pas très original, et…

-Son nom est Fandral, affirma le magicien avant de sortir de la roulotte après un dernier regard au corps endormi de Tony.

-… J'ai rien dit la mafieuse, le nom de Loki est encore pire.

En refermant la porte, il se demanda jusqu'où ils allaient s'enfoncer dans la folie, dans ce fichu train, avant que l'une du petit milliard de personnes qui leur en voulait ne les descende.

Il était étrange de voir Pietro immobile, lui qui courrait toujours partout. D'ailleurs, cloué au lit de Bruce, il était une pile électrique insupportable.

-Fini ? Fini ? s'enquit-il avec son éternel accent sokovien.

-Si tu répètes ce mot encore une fois je t'assomme, promit Loki alors qu'il soignait la dernière blessure.

Wanda avait ses mains posées sur ses épaules, et lui transmettait un peu de sa magie pour aller plus vite, et lui faire garder un peu d'énergie pour la main de Fury.

Il n'avait pas vu leur meneur depuis son réveil, car savoir Tony au bord de la mort l'avait empêché de se préoccuper du reste. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé à la nouvelle qu'ils avaient perdu trois wagons, soit la roulotte des jumeaux, la salle d'entraînement mais surtout, tout leur équipement, soit l'ensemble du chapiteau, la sono et l'éclairage. Ҫa allait coûter une fortune de tout racheter, mais au pire ils pouvaient toujours vendre leurs talents d'assassins ou encore faire un spectacle à l'air libre, avec le printemps qui arrivait.

Pour autant il avait entendu Phil glisser à Steve que le meneur n'était sorti de sa roulotte que pour enchaîner corvée charbon sur corvée charbon, afin de compenser la morte et les blessés qui ne pouvaient plus l'exercer. Comme Loki était arrivé en septième avec son frère, il avait donc eu un an et demi pour observer la force du lien qui unissait le directeur à l'italienne malgré leur relation houleuse…

 _Je l'ai pas répété assez de fois ou quoi ?_

-Materno-conflictuelle, on sait, marmonna-t-il en rattachant les dernières cellules les unes aux autres.

-Hein ? s'enquit Wanda en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est presque fini. Voilà, fit-il en retirant ses mains de la peau avec un soupir fatigué. Maintenant tu ne bouges-

L'adolescent avait disparu, et la seconde d'après Loki était compressé contre un torse mince.

-Spasiba spasiba spasiba spasiba spasiba, psalmodia l'adolescent niché contre son épaule.

-C'est rien Pietro, recouche-toi bon sang c'est trop tôt pour courir, marmonna le magicien en ne sachant trop quoi faire de ses bras.

D'ailleurs quoi faire tout court. Les câlins envahissants de son frère, il connaissait, il avait fini par s'habituer, mais les autres contacts humains, c'était peu familier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wanda, qui pleurait à nouveau. Il l'attira d'un bras, et posa son menton sur sa tête brune alors qu'il étreignait les jumeaux, car comme les autres son cœur s'était serré quand il avait vu Pietro s'écrouler après avoir sauvé la vie de Clint.

Ce qu'ils avaient perdu allaient les rapprocher d'autant plus, et cela ferait encore plus mal quand quelqu'un mourrait à nouveau. Un vrai cercle de vicieux, comme disait une certaine tête autrefois mise à prix en Italie. Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à Saint-Pétersbourg. Et à Moscou, où Natasha particulièrement était en danger, mais ils se rapprochaient également de la Suède, où cette fois-ci c'était lui l'homme à abattre.

Décidément, les contacts humains non sexuels le laissaient encore plus mal qu'avant, heureusement qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça.

-Ok les jumeaux, annonça le magicien, c'est réparé. Pietro, pas de super course pendant trois jours, c'est un ordre. Wanda, tu veilles à ce qu'il m'écoute.

-Spasiba, murmura la petite sorcière en le serrant une dernière fois contre elle.

Il quitta la roulotte de Bruce, qui avait sombré à l'épuisement chez Natasha de ce qu'on lui avait dit, et se retrouva sur les essieux branlants. De la neige fondue s'écrasait sur sa peau et témoignait de la fin de l'hiver.

Au milieu des champs labourés, des carrés de lumière s'étaient découpés dans les petites maisons au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité tombait. En attardant ses yeux, on pouvait voir des petites silhouettes y vivre, déposer un plat sur la table, sortir le chien à la lampe de poche. Fichue Russie qui leur avait pris leur Darcy. Loki savait qu'il ne réalisait pas, que la voix dans sa tête l'aidait dans son déni. Sans doute que la tristesse de Tony qui allait se manifester maintenant que la menace de mort était écartée l'aiderait à comprendre. Ou bien le visage fermé à double tour de leur meneur.

En entrant chez Steve, il le surprit en train de relire sa lettre.

-40 jours vieux, lança-t-il simplement sans s'arrêter. Une traversée du désert, en version glacée.

-C'est bientôt le printemps, assura le déserteur.

Le magicien ne répondit rien, et affronta à nouveau le vent froid avant d'entrer sans sa propre roulotte. Il refusa de regarder son lit, car Fury, sa main blessée et son cœur brisé l'attendaient. De toute façon Amora s'y était assise, contemplant les morceaux de son vivarium qu'elle avait brisé en se retransformant. Elle releva le nez quand il passa, et s'enquit simplement :

-T'as sauvé ton chéri ?

-Tu as perdu mon frère ? répondit Loki sur le même ton.

-Il conduit, il ne voulait pas « que je prenne froid ». Conneries, marmonna-t-elle en n'en croyant pas un mot.

Elle ferait presque de la peine à Loki, qui savait qu'un amour possible à sens unique était bien plus tragique qu'un amour impossible mais réciproque.

-Tu proposes quoi, comme nom pour le chat ? changea-t-il de sujet.

-Chais pas, souffla-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Choucroute.

-C'est vrai que tu es allemande, se rappela-t-il d'un ton pensif.

-Ou Bretzel. J'aime bien Bretzel.

Loki hocha la tête, et fouilla un instant dans un de ses placards. Il en sortit de la réglisse, sans doute périmée mais ça ferait l'affaire.

-Tiens, fit-il en lui lançant la boîte de petits rouleaux noirs, c'est bon pour le moral. Je sais que Skurge te manque, et qu'ici tout le monde te déteste, et Thor t'aime pas, etc.

-Enculé, marmonna-t-elle en prenant tout de même les confiseries. J'te hais sale tueur.

-Pareil p'tite ordure, répondit le magicien d'un ton léger en faisant coulisser sa porte et retrouvant les gouttes de pluie lourdes et glacées.

Phil consultait les cartes ferroviaires quand il arriva, ainsi que des plans annotés en russe.

-Base d'Hydra ? s'enquit Loki.

-Oui, récupérés à Astana, lui dit le vieil espion en se redressant. Mais ils sont incomplets, alors nous n'allons pas pouvoir quitter Moscou avant d'avoir quelque chose de plus solide.

-Tant que nous restons discrets, un mois là-bas est possible. Et puis maintenant nous avons Wanda pour nous couvrir.

Phil hocha la tête, avant de dire :

-Est-ce que tu peux…

-J'y vais, répondit-t-il avant de sortir de la roulotte. Combien de temps avant Moscou ?

-Une heure à peine si la pluie s'arrête.

Loki frappa contre le panneau de bois, et évidemment, ne reçut aucune réponse. Il fit coulisser la lourde porte tout de même, et la referma derrière lui. L'intérieur était sombre car seule la lampe de bureau était allumée. Leur meneur était adossé à sa chaise, une bouteille de jack daniels presque vide à portée de main. Il n'avait rien devant lui, ni ses éternelles cartes, ni les informations recoupées, ni ses carnets de notes, alors sans doute avait-il des problèmes de concentration. Il n'avait toujours pas décoché un mot quand le magicien tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Fais-moi voir ta main, amorça tranquillement Loki.

Il retira les bandages des doigts blessés, et constata que certaines blessures s'étaient infectées. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas suffisamment pour Fury pour l'engueuler, et prendre la place de Darcy n'arrangerait pas les choses. Alors il commença à retirer les cellules contaminées, arrachant une grimace de douleur à Nick, mais qui finit par se relâcher en s'habituant.

-Le ricain, finit-il par s'enquérir.

-Tiré d'affaire, répondit Loki. Tu comptes jouer les ermites inconsolables encore longtemps ?

C'était comme ça que ça marchait dans ce train. On s'occupait des autres mais à la toile émeri. Et puis ils étaient en Russie, après tout, il ne faisait que s'adapter à la culture.

-J't'emmerde, lui répondit-on.

-Une soirée couscous en son honneur te fera plus de bien que t'enfermer avec du mauvais whisky.

-Je vis mon deuil comme je l'entends p'tit prince, grogna Nick.

Sans pitié, Loki abattit son poing sur la main à moitié guérie et en réaction on lui envoya la bouteille dans la tête. Il esquiva en se baissant et releva la tête, frappant donc le nez de son crâne. Il y eut un craquement, et Nick l'injuria copieusement d'une voix déformée.

-On avait dit quoi sur mon titre ? s'enquit-il d'un ton léger en remettant le nez en place avant de réparer l'os cassé.

-J'te jure, marmonna leur leader quand ce fut réparé, vivement que tu partes en lune de miel avec le ricain aux Fidji.

-Mange avec nous ce soir, invita le magicien. On se bourrera la gueule et elle nous manquera, mais ensemble.

Darcy murmura à Nick que ça sonnait trop mignon et qu'il devait absolument venir voir ça pour qu'elle aussi, et le vieil espion finit par hocher la tête.

Ayant fini de réparer la main de Fury et amorcé celle de son cœur, Loki partit rejoindre son frère à la locomotive. Une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivaient à Moscou, et à quatre mille kilomètres Yue marchait d'un pas pressé dans un couloir de sa clinique, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant.


	18. Ce monde de brutes

Mes excuses pour mon retard dans mes écrits, lectures et réponses aux reviews, j'avais beaucoup de choses à gérer en plus de la déprime saisonnière. Pour me faire pardonner voilà **deux nouveaux personnages** que j'avais prévu de garder secrets jusqu'à St-Pétersbourg.

Mes excuses plus particulièrement à MarieJr, à qui ce chapitre est dédicacé !

En joie !

-o-o-o-o-

Ce que j'fais là moi, moi je sais pas.

Je voulais juste marcher tout droit

Ce que j'fais là moi… je sais pas

Je pense à toi depuis mille ans

Raphaël - Schengen

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La jeune chinoise eut une inspiration, et frappa tout doucement à la porte. Il était environ cinq heures du matin, mais elle avait beau être l'actionnaire principal de la clinique, elle n'avait rien à y faire, alors elle devait se faire discrète et s'arranger pour faire ses visites où il y avait le moins de monde. Les espions de son père étaient partout, c'était un casse-tête abominable de déterminer qui était de son coté : alors autant prendre ses précautions.

Et puis son italienne lui en voulait sans doute pour des choses beaucoup plus graves, alors ça n'avait pas grande importance si elle ajoutait à cette longue liste une intrusion au milieu de la nuit.

Aussi elle poussa prudemment la porte malgré l'absence de réponse, et entra doucement dans la chambre sombre, refermant derrière elle.

On se releva aussitôt dans le lit avec des mouvements rouillés.

-C'qui s'passe, marmonna une voix rauque et fatiguée en mandarin.

-C'est moi, Yue. Attention à tes yeux, fit l'héritière avant d'allumer la lumière.

L'italienne cligna des yeux, et Yue eut des petits papillons dans le ventre en revoyant ses yeux verts. Bien sûr, elle l'avait regardée dormir, rongée par l'inquiétude et l'affection malgré tout le sang-froid du monde.

La fugitive ne le savait pas, mais elle était sa première fois.

-Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant du lit, légèrement hésitante.

-Ҫa va, répondit vaguement l'italienne.

-Tu as eu tout ce qu'il te fallait ?

-A part les clefs des menottes, oui, fit-elle en se redressant dans ses draps.

Yue se mordit la lèvre, puis finit par se décider à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je suis désolée mais ta blessure est grave, et j'avais peur que…

Elle aurait voulu finir, « tu meures dans le froid à quelques kilomètres de la clinique », mais elle se trouvait déjà trop impliquée comme ça, alors ne rajouta rien.

-Merci, de m'avoir sauvée, fit l'étrangère avant que le silence ne s'installe. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ti Miming.

Sentant un peu de culpabilité, Yue sourit et lui assura :

-Il est habitué avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, le silence revint et s'appesantit de seconde en seconde, la mortifiant dans sa posture assise. Elle se sentait trop proche, mais reculer serait pire. Quand l'étrangère reprit la parole après s'être raclé la gorge, le plomb dans sa poitrine se liquéfia docilement.

-Et donc, ton mariage est capoté c'est ça ? avança Darcy.

-Euh, oui, c'était le…

-… But, termina l'italienne dans un sourire. Il est si nul que ça ?

-C'est un homme, quoi, plaisanta Yue et déclenchant un éclat de rire chez l'italienne. Non, vraiment il ressemble à un blob fish, il a la maturité d'un bébé chimpanzé…

Elle continua à énumérer les défauts de son fiancé, mais le fou rire provoqué par sa première réponse ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle la contempla, puis sans se retenir, tendit ses mains vers sa nuque et l'embrassa. Probablement que le souffle haletant de l'italienne sur ses lèvres lui tordit délicieusement le ventre, mais on l'éloigna bien trop vite.

-Tout de même, tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais la fille du préfet, assura la blessée avec une accusation mesurée dans sa voix.

-Je sais, je suis désolée, gémit-elle. Mon père ne se serait pas acharné de la sorte s'il n'y avait pas eu le cambriolage, mais… ça reste de ma faute.

-Mais non chérie, mais non. C'est celle de deux abrutis qui s'ennuyaient. On a un problème de communication dans notre… troupe.

Un brusque sentiment de manque se distilla dans la poitrine de Darcy lorsque lui revinrent les souvenirs de ses compagnons, donc elle se racla la gorge et reprit :

-Alors tu t'appelles « Fuyue » ? C'est « être au rendez-vous », non ? fit Darcy avant de faire un petit clin d'œil.

-Mais non, réfuta la chinoise d'un ton légèrement gêné et un petit sourire. Ce sont les caractères…

-Du bonheur et de la lune. Je sais. C'est parce que tu t'appelles comme ça que tu sais si bien donner du _plaisir_ à la _nuit tombée,_ tu penses ?

Elle allait lâcher une réponse bégayante, mais on l'embrassa et bien plus et ce fut incroyable et bref, ce n'était pas convenable d'en dire plus, en tout cas pas dans sa culture.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très agréables, et même si l'italienne guérissait très vite et regardait constamment par la fenêtre, Yue se prit à rêver à une vie de ce genre. Mais une nuit, bien sûr, tout s'écroula.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony se réveilla avec la sensation que leur train lui était passé dessus, plutôt deux fois qu'une, et ce alors qu'il comportait encore seize wagons et non plus treize –ça allait leur porter malheur tout ça- -cerveau tais-toi ça fait très mal de réfléchir pour l'instant, merde. Il lâcha échapper un marmonnement de douleur, et frotta sa poitrine avant de froncer le nez. L'odeur cuivrée et trop forte du sang lui piquait les narines comme une longue aiguille. Dans le même temps il trouva sa peau anormalement sèche et rugueuse, et hoqueta quand il vit son torse écarlate.

-Hey, Tony, lui lança Clint en abandonnant sa cuisine. Tout va bien vieux, n'aie pas peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? balbutia l'espion.

-Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque. Alors Loki, Bruce et Nat t'ont opéré d'urgence, et retiré tous les éclats, je dirais bien comme par magie mais littéralement, en fait.

-Je… Il n'y a plus d'éclats ? répéta-t-il en se palpant la peau.

Il n'y avait aucune différence au toucher. Il avait juste du mal à croire à sa chance.

-Je… Comment ? bégaya-t-il, le bonheur se distillant dans ses veines à l'idée d'être en vie, et pour plus longtemps que trois jours.

-Loki, je te dis, t'as intérêt à t'avouer que tu l'aimes et à le lui dire après ça.

-Je ne, commença-t-il, avant de laisser tomber en laissant une main sur sa poitrine.

Il avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Il se leva avec précautions, mais à part d'immenses courbatures, il allait bien. On avait passé la serpillère mais le bois restait taché à l'endroit où il était tombé. Sur le comptoir trainait un petit pot en plastique, et Tony le prit avant d'agiter avec un son de clochette la trentaine de morceaux de shrapnel.

-Je, balbutia-t-il en reposant le flacon et en remarquant un autre détail étrange, pourquoi on est arrêtés ?

-On est arrivés à Moscou, expliqua Clint retourné remuer son couscous.

-Déjà, murmura-t-il.

-Oui. Natasha et Bruce sont partis dans le centre, ainsi que Phil et Fury. Mais ils seront de retour pour le dîner, et si tu veux Loks est dans sa roulotte.

La porte avant coulissa, et Tony fut un instant bloqué avant de se rappeler comment marcher pour pouvoir rejoindre l'expression soulagée de Loki. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres, se faisant des sourires hésitants puis l'espion balbutia une litanie de mercis en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et le magicien l'embrassa après un minuscule rire soulagé. Ils s'étreignaient depuis un long moment et y avaient mis plus de fièvre quand l'irlandais avorta sa tentative d'ignorer les bruits mouillés.

-Oh non les gars non, j'ai pas fini ici moi ! protesta Clint en plissant un peu les yeux et esquissant une moue gênée quand la jambe de Tony se leva contre la hanche du magicien dont les mains se glissaient à l'arrière de son pantalon doublé. J'ai dit non, insista-t-il lorsque le norvégien souleva l'espion pour le plaquer contre le placard, vous vous calmez _tout de suite_ ! Fais chier, conclut-il dans un soupir en fermant l'arrivée du gaz et battant en retraite vers le fond du train.

Une fois seuls, ils se séparèrent légèrement.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, murmura l'espion avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Je _hais_ avoir des dettes pareilles.

-Ne meurs pas et elle sera revue à la baisse.

-On parle de combien de massages et de corvées charbons là ? s'enquit-il en souriant contre ses lèvres.

-Tu me connais un peu trop bien, ça devient stressant, s'inquiéta Loki en traçant des ronds de son pouce sur ses hanches.

-Espion, chéri, voyons, chuchota-t-il.

Le magicien sourit en perdant ses yeux dans les siens, et enterra ses démons pour savourer plus sereinement ce qu'il leur restait. Au même moment, Bruce déambulait dans les rues de Moscou avec une expression de s'être complètement perdu. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus différent de Calcutta que cette ville. L'Inde était moite, chaude, bordélique, colorée. Ici, tout était sec, glacial, anguleux, monochrome. La seule touche de couleur était les cheveux trop courts et le sourire de Natasha.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver dans la capitale, elle avait pris le couteau de Steve, et tranché ses mèches d'un coup sec avant de les lâcher dans le vent. Phil l'avait aidée à égaliser tout ça avant qu'elle ne se bande la poitrine, se colle une barbe et d'épais sourcils puis emprunte un pantalon informe à Clint. Ayant fini de se travestir, elle avait entraîné Bruce au dehors en disant qu'il était beaucoup trop maussade ces jours-ci, et ils s'étaient promenés longtemps sans que l'espionne n'ait une seule hésitation sur leurs chemins entre les bicoques et gratte-ciels.

-Viens, tu vas rire, fit-elle en prenant la tangente vers un pub.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bruce, un verre de vodka devant lui, contemplait un gringalet roux faire un bras de fer à un mastodonte à chapka orné d'une étoile rouge sous le regard intéressé de la magnifique serveuse blonde. On aurait dit ça au docteur avant ce soir-là, il aurait répliqué au raciste d'aller voir ailleurs avec les clichés.

Ayant gagné quelques milliers de roubles en remportant des tas de paris, braillé l'hymne national, et obtenu le téléphone de son admiratrice, une espionne satisfaite fit la roue sur la place Rouge.

Bruce sourit, et ils se laissèrent entraîner dans un numéro improvisé de clown et d'acrobatie. En contemplant l'espionne sur ses épaules prendre une impulsion, faire un salto vrillé et atterrir devant lui dans une courbette gracieuse, le médecin se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu foutu.

Et la voix de Darcy lui précisa qu'elle n'aurait pas utilisé ce qualificatif là. Plutôt totalement, désespérément, irrémédiablement, _tais-toi tu es morte._

Tony mâchonnait le reste de patates qu'il avait aidé à cuisiner quand ils rentrèrent. Le docteur fut soulagé de le voir sur pieds, et Natasha aussi, si bien qu'elle sourit à nouveau. L'américain sembla avoir la deuxième attaque cardiaque en vingt-quatre heures en voyant ça.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus perturbant, avoua-t-il en reposant prudemment son assiette en plastique. Que tu m'aies volé ma barbe, ou que tu puisses sourire. Je sais que tu aimes Moscou mais là tu es méconnaissable.

-J'ai pas entendu ton merci pour avoir sauvé ton cul, le ricain, lança la rousse en lui prenant ses patates.

Tony soupira de soulagement à ça. C'était la même personne, elle était simplement rentrée chez elle. Pas de quoi paniquer.

Bruce eut un nouveau sourire, et se fit taquiner par Thor peu après, disant qu'il n'allait jamais reprendre son rôle de clown triste avec une bonne humeur pareille.

Malheureusement, l'indien n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fusiller du regard cette mèche courte qui repiquait en accroche-cœur sur le front de la russe.

 _Et qui t'a épinglé le tien, de cœur, c'est ça ? Brucie tu es si romantique, on dirait du Bollywood._

-Darcy tu te tais ou je ne boirai pas à ta santé, asséna-t-il alors qu'il vérifiait les jambes de Pietro.

-J'aurai le droit de boire moi aussi ? s'enquit l'adolescent d'un ton où l'espoir était très mal caché.

Le médecin leva la tête avant d'hausser un sourcil inexpressif qui fit marmonner le mutant en sokovien pratiquement toute la soirée.

Steve était lui aussi allé se promener. Il avait parlé longuement aux commerçants pour exercer son russe mais s'était retenu de recueillir trop d'informations sur Saint-Pétersbourg, parce que s'ils devaient rester un mois ici ils devaient se faire discrets.

Vers minuit, les neuf tueurs se réunirent dans la cuisine sans s'être concertés, et lorsque Fury poussa la porte et les découvrit tous assis en cercle au milieu du wagon, entourant le couscous frémissant doucement sur son réchaud, il retint un soupir, parce qu'il sentait que ça n'allait pas être agréable. Mais Natasha et Bruce avaient ramené quelques bouteilles d'alcool de patates, en plus d'une chapka communiste qui avait tout d'un trophée, d'une jolie somme et des gobelets. Parce qu'on ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de la sauce soja s'était retrouvée dans la dernière bouteille de vodka de la russe, mais sans doute cela avait-il un rapport avec le deuxième coquard de Loki.

Phil et Fury rejoignirent donc le cercle, et le meneur commença par un long discours afin de repousser le moment où ils allaient tous essayer de le faire chialer ces enfoirés.

-Nous sommes arrivés à Moscou, annonça-t-il en récoltant quelques « sans blague » désobligeants. Terrain connu pour certains d'entre nous, reprit-il sans faire attention, et où nous allons pouvoir recueillir de précieuses informations. Natasha, quel est ton ressenti.

-Je ne suis pas en danger, fit-elle en lissant sa fausse moustache. Ma diversion de l'époque a fonctionné. Nous nous sommes rendus dans un vieux repaire du KGB, et la Veuve Noire est la liste des agents morts. J'ai même une urne funéraire à mon nom.

-Et la taupe à laquelle tu pensais ? s'enquit Phil.

-Si c'est bien elle, elle est toujours en vie et j'ai son numéro. Et vous ?

-Nous avons contacté le noyau local du Shield mais les plans ne sont pas disponibles. Il va falloir peut-être mettre la main à la patte nous-mêmes.

-Je peux aider, lança Tony, installé entre Loki et Pietro.

-Tu ne parles pas russe, lança Fury.

-Je sais comment rendre les gens… compréhensifs, chuchota-il en ouvrant une bouteille de whisky avec un sourire mauvais.

Loki regarda ailleurs parce que sinon il allait encore s'éclipser avec l'américain avant même que la veillée funèbre ne commence et le fantôme d'une mafieuse allait lui tirer la couette toutes les nuits s'il faisait ça.

 _Tu sais que c'est malsain d'être excité à la mention de torture ?_

Tu sais que c'est malsain de hanter le cerveau des gens ? songea Loki en volant son alcool à Tony sous ses protestations.

-Faisons cela, conclut Phil. Rachetons notre alibi de cirque itinérant, et restons jusqu'à milieu avril pour éviter que St-Pétersbourg ait notre signalement. Nous serons présents sur la place de l'hôtel de ville le vingt-et-un, et si l'ami de Steve n'est pas au rendez-vous, nous prenons le QG à la méthode bourrin.

A cet instant, Thor ne put plus retenir ce qui le tracassait depuis longtemps.

-Vous nous avez sauvés et recueillis, interrompit-il en tournant la semoule, et si mon frère a remboursé sa part ce n'est pas mon cas. Je veux aider, mais à part trois mois de casque bleu, je ne suis pas un espion et je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-On dit mutation, Thor, corrigea Loki.

-Je me sens encore plus inutile que toi tu sais, fit Bruce en ayant également trouvé le courage d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait depuis longtemps. Je suis peut-être un… un assassin, mais je ne suis ni espion, ni soldat, ni sorcier. Et vous n'avez plus besoin d'un médecin, puisque Loki a récupéré son énergie. Alors je devrais peut-être…

Natasha lui tira l'oreille en s'enfilant une rasade de vodka, et continua de pincer en expliquant :

-Loki n'est pas médecin, c'est une bête de foire.

-La bête de foire t'emmerde.

-Incapable de faire une radio, ou de sauver son copain si on n'avait pas été là.

-Je vais te changer en cochon d'inde Nat', promis le magicien alors que le cercle commençait à sourire franchement, contemplant des yeux verts de tueur en série, Bruce essayer de se dégager, ainsi que la russe les ignorant superbement avec les yeux un peu dans le vague et les pommettes roses.

Il fallait dire que leurs milliers de roubles impliquaient un nombre conséquent de cul secs qui aurait couché toute personne non russe sous la table, y compris Thor.

Pays de tarés, songeait Steve en cajolant le gros chat qui s'était étalé sur ses genoux comme une carpette sans honneur ni dignité. Tiens, d'après Tony, l'animal leur avait sauvé la vie, et il n'avait toujours pas de nom ?

-Comment on l'appelle le chat ? s'enquit-il alors que les mains de Loki luisaient de magie et qu'une espionne russe coiffée à la garçonne allait bientôt terminer en hamster farci.

Le silence se fit dans le wagon. Les jumeaux allaient bien proposer quelque chose, mais ils avaient senti la tension, qui s'appesantit au fil des secondes.

-Steve, finit par dire Clint, je crois qu'on va s'égorger si on commence sur ce sujet, alors est-ce que tu viens bien que…

-Oui, ok, capitula le militaire, qui je sers en couscous ? s'enquit-il en songeant que pourtant Vibranium aurait bien convenu à ce chat.

Ils mâchonnaient en silence les légumes et la viande de mouton en reculant le moment où ils devraient évoquer un prénom en D quand la porte du fond coulissa et les fit tous sursauter en empoignant des objets létaux.

-Je sais que j'ai pas le droit d'être là… commença Amora d'un ton grognon en agitant une bouteille.

-Si c'est mon Aquavit espèce de... menaça un Loki ayant brandi une cuillère à café.

-Mais je suis aussi bourrée et triste que vous tous, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant, alors je revendique le droit qu'l'on l'soit ensemble.

Sur ces mots elle s'écroula d'autorité en tailleur entre Thor et le magicien. Puis après un moment calme à contempler ce qui était apparemment devenu son eau de vie à elle, elle releva le nez et lança :

-Mais qu'ce ça soit clair, je vous déteste toujours.

Ils furent nombreux à lever les yeux au ciel à ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave Amora, fit Thor en posant une de ses grandes mains sur son épaule.

Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, et secoua la tête avant de poser celle-ci sur son torse, serrant l'alcool contre elle.

-Moi aussi tu détestes ? s'enquit soudain Wanda.

Sans quitter son oreiller confortable, la blonde leva les yeux. Cette gosse était si jeune, si incapable de déceler ce qu'il y avait dans une déclaration de haine. Et de faire une phrase en anglais correct.

-Ouip, affirma-t-elle. Encore plus que Loki.

La petite sorcière ouvrit la bouche d'un air ébahi alors que Pietro allait se lever pour lui dire deux mots trébuchants mais sûrement agressifs, mais Clint qui était assis entre les deux le rassit d'une main, et leur murmura du russe un long moment, et le visage de Wanda s'apaisa.

-Eh oh l'irlandais, attaqua l'allemande, c'est quoi ces messes basses.

-Il leur explique ce que tu veux dire par détester, s'amusa Steve en passant la vodka à Natasha.

-Détester c'est détester, attaqua-t-elle, mais du verre froid l'interrompit.

-On sait Amora, lui dit Tony en lui tendant le whisky, on sait.

Elle grommela et se nicha un peu plus contre Thor, qui lui retira sa bouteille vide des mains et prit également celle que tendait Tony pour la passer à Phil, qui fit remuer le liquide à l'intérieur quelques instants.

-Bon, fit-il simplement, tout le monde est là. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose ?

Il les détailla tous un par un. Loki regardant Amora, une main sur l'épaule de Tony, qui, près de Pietro, souriait à Bruce contemplant Natasha, qui elle-même avait une main sur l'épaule de Fury. Et le chat énorme qui se faisait gratter la gorge par Steve avec ravissement. Il soupira, en songeant que c'était une bien étrange troupe.

-Alors je vais commencer. Darcy nous l'avons récupérée en gare de Rome, extrêmement jeune et une balle dans la jambe. Nous en avions entendu parler à notre arrivée, la petite héritière prodige de la mafia qui coupait les têtes corrompus en échappant aux services secrets. Alors après l'avoir recueillie nous est venue l'idée de ramasser les fugitifs comme elle, pour gonfler les troupes et tuer Hydra. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la chose la plus prudente à faire, entre les trahisons, tentatives de meurtre, les ennemis qu'on se faisait dans chaque ville.

La voix tranquille de Phil fit se tendre Bruce et Amora, directement visés mais surtout ne sachant pas cacher leurs émotions. Les mâchoires de Loki et Tony se crispèrent, tandis que certains comme Natasha avaient sorti leurs armes pour jouer avec.

-C'était notre but originel, résuma Phil en contemplant quelques grains de semoule. Je trouve étrange…que nous nous soyons apprivoisés, tous autant que nous sommes. Alors, Nicholas et moi voudrions vous remercier d'être là.

Un presque silence de plomb tomba, durant lequel Pietro essaya en vain de voler le whisky des mains de Tony en chuchotant « qu'il avoir vingt-et-un ans. »

-Phil tu as trop bu, finit par dire Clint.

-J'me barrerais bien devant tant de niaiserie, mais je suis totalement faite, déclara calmement Natasha, assise en position du lotus pour probablement s'empêcher de tanguer.

Loki eut un petit sourire en remuant le fond de son gobelet.

-Elle se foutrait tellement de notre gueule à nous voir ravagés comme ça, fredonna-t-il dans la douceur de cette nuit-là.

-Une gamine, commença finalement Fury. Déjà tant de sang sur les mains et de rage de vivre dans les veines. Il n'a pas fallu trois jours à Maria pour tomber pour ça.

-Nous sommes tous tombés pour ça, murmura Clint. Vous vous rappelez de la fois où elle s'est levée pour étrangler un spectateur parce qu'il s'est marré lorsque Steve a fait une chute ?

-Ou la fois où elle nous a fait croire qu'elle nous avait fait manger du chien, à Canton.

-Elle ne m'a pas dit comment était l'Italie, murmura Wanda en enserrant ses genoux de ses bras.

-T'en fais pas, va, p'tite sorcière, lui fit Amora. Tu la verras de tes propres yeux.

Elles se sourirent, et sans doute qu'un nouveau contrat d'adoption implicite venait de se signer.

La nuit continua, où Tony sombra de temps à autre, épuisé par son opération et sa peur de mourir qui l'avait étranglé les quatre derniers jours. Il rêva d'une jeune italienne, prenant des photos avec un sourire, ou râlant avec une clope au bec et une chemise hideuse, ou courant vers eux à moitié débraillée dans la nuit glacée d'Urumqi, son cri de l'attendre étouffé dans le crépitement du charbon qui chauffe.

Même les plus froids finirent par prendre le gobelet de trop, et Fury déballa ses souvenirs. Qu'il avait perdu sa fille biologique dans un énième bras de fer avec une agence et qu'elle lui ressemblait. On respecta les larmes, le chat voyagea de genoux en genoux, et au petit matin, ils migrèrent dans la roulotte de Darcy. Ils contemplèrent tous le farda incroyable de souvenirs du monde entier et les murs tapissés de cartes postales. Se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas la force de récupérer l'utile et brûler le reste dans un bucher funéraire, alors ils repoussèrent ça au lendemain. Et le lendemain, le repoussèrent au lendemain.

Au bout de quelques jours de paris de boisson, de numéros de magie sur la place Rouge et d'activités plus ou moins illégales, ils rachetèrent un chapiteau. Le jour où l'hiver mourut, et dans un bras d'honneur à la providence, ils le hissèrent péniblement dans le ciel.

Moscou, pria Natasha en tirant fort sur une corde, veille sur ses os, et promets qu'on tiendra le coup.

Et à ce moment précis, dans une forêt glacée du sud-est de la Russie, une mafieuse italienne, avec un traumatisme crânien à peine guéri et sans trop savoir comment elle en était arrivée là, cria à pleins poumons :

-ALLEZ DARCY BON SANG ! Il disait quoi Guynemer hein ? Il se répétait qu'il marchait, qu'il marchait, qu'il marchait, et au lieu de se laisser crever dans le froid il a traversé les Andes à pied ! Oui Madame ! Eh ben on va faire pareil ! Mais avec la Russie ! Oui Madame !

La fugitive eut un petit rire convulsif et désespéré en continuant de frapper la terre glacée de ses pieds enturbannés.

-Pas question de crever ici, marmonna-t-elle.

Quelques minutes après elle s'écroulait en pleurant parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout dans quelle direction elle allait, qu'elle n'allait jamais y arriver et que ça allait être bien mieux comme ça de toute façon. Et que Maria avait intérêt d'aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne perde ses orteils car c'était important les orteils.

Un hurlement de bête sauvage trancha le silence. Quelques secondes après que Darcy se fut figée, un second résonna à l'autre bout de la forêt et la fit bondir sur ses pieds.

-Des loups, balbutia-t-elle en ramassant son baluchon et se mettant à courir entre les arbres. C'est une blague. C'est une _blague_ !

 _Dix mois plus tôt, à 1489 kilomètres de là_

Peggy Carter marchait d'un pas prudent dans les couloirs blancs. Elle n'avait pas récupéré de sa pneumonie. Elle manquait cruellement de soleil, de chaleur, de contact humain.

Pour autant, elle releva le menton, et continua son chemin jusqu'au second labo. Une nouvelle marionnette était rentrée de mission. Cible éliminée, aucun témoin, on la garde, nettoyez le disque dur.

La révolte brûlant bien cachée entre ses côtes, qui lui semblaient comme resserrées depuis sa maladie, elle poussa la porte. Le prisonnier était étendu sur une table redressée, docile, prêt pour sa séance d'électrochocs.

Jusqu'ici, elle avait eu de la chance, songea-t-elle en donnant des ordres aux autres scientifiques. Ses tentatives d'évasion et d'insurrection n'étaient jamais remontées jusqu'à elle. Il fallait dire que ce n'était jamais allé bien loin. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les agents la trouvaient fragile, certes ici depuis longtemps mais occidentale, et n'ayant pas subi de lavage de cerveau. Bien trop dangereux, bien trop précieux petits neurones qui aideraient à déglinguer les gens gênants et asservir le monde patiemment, discrètement, cachés derrière le rideau.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

Dans la prochaine tentative, elle se tirerait d'ici ou bien mourrait. Sinon elle allait perdre la tête.

Aussi elle libéra le virus qu'elle avait préparé, et tandis que ses collaborateurs le combattaient, croyant à une attaque des rebelles de Moscou, elle modifia l'algorithme. Durant les électrochocs, le soldat de l'hiver cria beaucoup moins que d'habitude, mais sans doute était-ce l'habitude qui rentrait.

La séance était terminée mais ses collègues combattaient toujours la cyber-attaque. Les traitant d'incapables, elle leur demanda de travailler plus vite, et fut obligée de ramener elle-même l'assassin dans sa cellule. Là-bas, un rat était mort sur le lit, aussi elle incita l'agent qui l'accompagnait à s'en débarrasser, c'était leur meilleur tueur, il ne fallait pas l'empoisonner. Sitôt qu'elle fut partie, elle sortit un petit carnet abîmé de là où on osait jamais trop regarder ou la fouiller, et murmura en anglais :

-James, c'est ça ? J'ai trouvé votre journal.

-Je… Pourquoi les électrochocs… balbutia le type barbu et couvert de cicatrices.

-Je-ferai-en-sorte-que-vous-gardiez-toute-votre-tête-si-vous-et-votre-ami-m'aidez-à-sortir-d'ici, chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. Deal ?

Le bruit de pas de l'agent d'Hydra revint avant qu'elle n'ait obtenu une réponse. Mais avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, le soldat américain lui fit un clin d'œil dans la pénombre.


	19. Partir en se retournant

Comment ça je suis en retard ?

Le moment que vous attendez TOU-TE-S, Loki révèle son passé ! (et j'ai sans doute un peu trop lu Lorenzaccio parce que c'est la copie conforme)

Et vous allez être fièr-e-s de moi, j'ai tué un personnage. Que j'aimais beaucoup en plus. Sneurfl. (T'as vu ça Laukaz ? Tu peux arrêter de tuer les tiens pour « rétablir l'équilibre » maintenant).

Par ailleurs un personnage féminin s'est encore tapé l'incruste. J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai maaarre, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Je vais devoir écrémer à Saint-Pétersbourg. Vous voilà prévenu-e-s.

Bref : bonne lecture.

Playlist :

City of Stars – Ryan Gosling&Emma Stone (parce que je suis faible)

Born to Die – Lana Del Rey

-o-o-o-o-

 _"_ _And if you were to ask me, after all that we've been through, I still believe in magic…_

 _Yes I do._

 _Yes I do._

 _Yes I do._

 _Of course I do."_

Magic - Coldplay

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vibranium se frottait négligemment contre sa jambe en miaulant. Et sans doute que cette démonstration d'affection avait quelque chose à voir avec le poisson qui rissolait dans la poêle. Donc un déserteur américain découpa un petit bout, le piqua d'une fourchette et le fit descendre à la hauteur du chat.

-Steve, grogna Fury, ne donne pas à manger à cette chose elle est déjà obèse !

-Il faudrait que nous ayons d'autres animaux, non ? lança le soldat en ignorant totalement la remarque.

-Ils se débrouillent comment au Cirque du Soleil à ton avis ? grommela leur meneur. On a suffisamment d'emmerdes pour pas rajouter des tigres et des éléphants. Bon il donne quoi ce poisson ?

Levant discrètement les yeux au ciel, Steve préleva un échantillon de son plat et le servit dans une assiette. Fury resta silencieux en mangeant, mais c'était parce que la douceur du plat lui avait fait oublier comment grogner, et que ça détruirait son image s'il ouvrait la bouche pour faire autre chose qu'aboyer, pas vrai ?

-Mraouh, intervint le chat en remuant de jalousie son ventre énorme contre la cheville du déserteur.

-Tu es trop gros on a dit, s'excusa celui-ci.

La porte du wagon coulissa pour laisser passer une tête. Clint, les pans de sa chapka oscillant dans le vent, lança :

-Vous auriez pas vu -oh ça sent bon par ici- vous auriez pas vu Nat' ?

-Elle s'entraînait avec Bruce je crois, avança Steve.

-Mouais, « s'entraînait », répéta Clint avant de ricaner, ayant laissé passer ses doigts pour en faire des des guillemets sceptiques.

Il referma la porte, et Steve dirigea ses yeux ronds vers Fury.

-M-m-mais, finit-il par bégayer comme on ne disait rien, ils étaient pas ensemble ? … Clint et Natasha ?

-Aussi ensemble que toi et ton pote, Rogers, enfin, grommela Nicholas.

Quand Steve piqua un fard et répliqua un « ah oui bien sûr évidemment » qui en révéla plus que nécessaire, le meneur leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, reposa son assiette de poisson, et repartit broyer du noir.

Car pendant deux ans, lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire il avait pris l'habitude de faire le tour de la troupe pour demander où était Darcy, de pester qu'elle n'était jamais là quand il fallait, puis quand il l'avait trouvée, l'engueuler copieusement pour avoir été aussi introuvable.

Phil en était conscient, et essayait de l'occuper le plus possible. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui, Coulson était là. Et ne comprenait pas que… c'était bien ça le problème.

Fury partit errer dans les rues de Moscou, à la recherche de quelque chose à chercher. Il croisa Tony, portant des sacs de course, une cigarette russe au bec.

-Pin-la hoi, marmonna celui-ci.

-J'comprends rien le bleu, grommela-t-il.

-Prends la clop', j'peux pas prendre l'vêque.

\- Tu peux prendre les évêques que tu veux, avec ou sans clope, ça regarde Loki ça, pas moi, grogna-t-il en lui retirant son mini cigare pour en tirer quelques bouffées.

-Je-ne-peux-pas-parler-avec, articula Tony. Quoi de neuf ?

-Steve a fait de la lotte, c'est pas dégueulasse.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-Ҫa ira mieux quand je s'rai mort. Allez, dégage, tu fais courant d'air.

Nicholas reprit sa route, appréciant la cigarette que le ricain avait déniché.

Douché et s'étant fait voler sa clope, Tony reprit sa route vers le chapiteau de mauvaise humeur. Il coupa par le milieu de la piste pour aller plus vite, grommelant qu'il était le seul à faire les courses ici alors que ça prenait deux secondes à Pietro avant de se mettre à hurler comme Lady gaga dans American Horror Story. Car Loki faisant le cochon pendu sur le trapèze avait surgi juste devant son nez, un sourire de squale lui mangeant le visage.

-Bouh, lança-t-il avec des yeux moqueurs.

-Très drôle, très très drôle Gandalf, grommela Tony en posant ses sacs de courses sur la toile rouge et or.

Parce que Loki était une daube en gymnastique, et qu'il pouvait très bien l'imaginer lâcher prise et s'éclater la boîte crânienne sur le sol.

-Tu fais quoi de beau, s'enquit Loki en baissant ses bras pour atteindre la nuque de Tony.

Dans le geste, son sweat vert sombre pourtant moulant mais pas assez apparemment glissa lentement, révélant les muscles tendus par l'effort jusqu'aux pectoraux, et ok il pouvait lui pardonner et arrêter d'être de mauvais poil.

-Là ? Hm… fit-il en levant les bras pour caresser la peau nue et redescendre jusqu'au visage. Je rejoue une scène iconique d'un film de super-héros, murmura-t-il en frôlant les lèvres de Loki des siennes.

Le magicien raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher et le forcer à l'embrasser mieux que ça. Tony commençait tout juste à perdre pied quand Loki le lâcha, et leva ses jambes. Dans un cri, Tony le rattrapa tant bien que mal, mais ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol.

-MAIS QUELLE NUANCE DE TARE ES-TU, l'agressa Tony en se relevant sur ses coudes, j'aurais réagi une seconde trop tard tu te fracassais le crâne !

Loki se releva pour aller s'asseoir sur Tony, une lueur heureuse dans ses yeux verts.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Et, oh. Oh. C'était, -vraiment ? Il- oui, vraiment.

-Tu… as confiance en moi ?

-Oui, répéta patiemment Loki.

-Oh. C'est chouette ça.

Le norvégien leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Tony le lui rendit avec toute la douceur et la force qui lui brûlaient la poitrine. Loki, Loki avait confiance en lui au point de se laisser tomber. Lui qui bouillait de jalousie et d'incompréhension depuis des mois en regardant Clint et Natasha, depuis quelques semaines Pietro et Wanda, enfin, il savait ce que ça faisait. Il avait pu laisser quelqu'un le raser, lui ouvrir très littéralement la poitrine, bref, il avait réussi à baisser sa garde, et on lui avait redonné de la confiance en retour. Et honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais pensé à la chercher là. Et puis qui était ce type au juste ?

Il se détacha pour lancer doucement :

-Tu me raconteras un jour, ce que t'as fait pour être là ? Je commence à crever de frustration là.

-Rien de bien ragoûtant je t'assure, murmura Loki.

-Ouais bah ça m'intéresserait quand même.

Ayant glissé ses mains sous son pull, Tony arrêta ses mains sur le cœur battant du magicien et murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Tu sais, je…

-Chaud devant je ne vois rien du tout parce que j'ai des tonnes d'assiettes de queue de lotte dans les bras et une sur la tête alors dites-le moi s'il y a un truc dans le passage s'il vous plaiIIIIIT, cria Pietro en butant contre eux.

Son chargement de poisson en sauce s'écrasa sur eux trois dans un grognement généralisé de douleur et d'insultes en russe, norvégien et anglais.

-Vous pouviez pas vous bécoter ailleurs ? geignit l'adolescent.

-On t'a jamais appris à regarder devant toi quand tu cours ? répliqua Loki.

-Putaiiiin c'est le _poisson_ ? Ca va puer pendant des jours !

-Ҫa avait l'air trop bon, chouina Pietro.

L'adolescent contempla Smirnoff, qui le suivait à la trace, se ruer sur eux et leur lécher consciencieusement leurs visages dégoulinant de sauce béchamel au citron.

-Il a pas grossi Jarvis ? nota Tony. Genre, encore ?

-Quelqu'un peut aller dire à Steve que c'est pas ma faute ? supplia Pietro.

-Nope, t'avais qu'à faire attention, refusa Loki en prenant Fandral dans ses bras pour qu'il le nettoie plus vite. Ouch, en effet, il est bien trop lourd ce chat.

-Bon il vient ce poisson, pesta Natasha en écartant d'un mouvement brusque un pan de toile et s'avançant sur la piste.

L'orphelin rentra sa tête dans ses épaules tandis qu'une espionne russe contemplait le carnage d'assiettes, de sacs de course renversés et de sauce dégoulinant sur trois fugitifs contrits.

-PIETRO, IGOR, MAXIMOFF !

-C'est pas moi c'est eux ! accusa l'adolescent.

-Eh oh gamin t'abuses pas un peu là ? s'irrita Tony.

-Tu veux vraiment finir en cafard ? feula Loki alors que Raspoutine jouait négligemment avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

-En cuisine. Tous les trois. Vite.

Natasha jongla avec son bowie tout le temps que Steve furax les surveillait préparer du risotto. Puis Wanda fut très inquiète car Pietro disparut pendant vingt-quatre heures, et à son retour il fut très très gentil avec Loki et se frotta convulsivement la tête comme si des antennes s'y étaient trouvées là et lui manquaient cruellement. Suite à cela la petite sorcière fit léviter Loki et le faire se cogner aux projecteurs du chapiteau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse.

Somme toute, ce séjour à Moscou se révélait jusque là, totalement normal.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Quelques jours plus tôt, Clinique FuYue pour enfants défavorisés, Urumqi_

Darcy constatait une nouvelle fois que les chinoises avaient une véritable peau de miel, satinée et dorée comme les anges devaient en avoir. Et qu'elles gémissaient comme personne. Enfin elle n'avait pas vérifié sur les cinq cent millions d'individus féminins que comptait ce pays mais en tout cas pour Yue c'était vrai.

La vie à l'hôpital était simple. La journée, elle allait faire quelques pas dans les couloirs pour tester ses vertiges, et faire un peu d'exercice. Bon, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle adorait jouer avec les enfants. Il y avait des aveugles, des amputés, des trisomiques, mais elle s'était particulièrement prise d'affection pour un petit garçon autiste, XiaoMing, Petite Lumière. Il adorait les dessins aminés et barbouiller les murs de la clinique. Comme les autres, finalement, mais il avait des tocs adorables, comme monter les escaliers mais jamais les descendre, être fasciné par la pluie et les objets ronds, vouloir constamment lui retirer son pansement comme si ça la ferait guérir. Ces petites chenilles abandonnées finissaient toujours par la rendre tristes, et elle se retranchait parfois dans sa chambre. Quand venait le soir, Yue venait la voir, et elles mangeaient, discutaient du monde et de la Chine, puis quand la situation le permettait, dormaient ensemble.

Mine de rien, quand elle était seule dans sa chambre par envie de solitude, que le radiateur fonctionnait tel un escargot asthmatique en fin de marathon et que la neige tombait drue dehors, son courage s'effondrait et elle ne souhaitait plus partir. Simplement rester dans les bras de Yue, soutenir ce petit bout de bravoure personnifié, et l'aider dans sa quête impossible d'un monde meilleur.

Alors qu'elles se réchauffaient toutes les deux enlacées une nuit, que Darcy gardait ses doigts au chaud dans le creux d'un dos, elle retint juste à temps un « si tu veux que je reste, je reste » qui avait failli franchir ses lèvres.

Comme si sa tempête mentale s'était diffusée hors de sa boîte crânienne et alerté la jeune chinoise, Yue se redressa pour quitter la chaleur de sa poitrine, soutenir son regard, et lui murmurer :

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-J'ai un peu de mal, avoua l'italienne à mi-voix.

Darcy releva les yeux qu'elle avait détournés, et la regarda en fouillant dans ses pupilles. Ce qu'elle ne cherchait, elle ne savait pas. Pour rester, il lui faudrait un besoin explicite de sa présence, une demande orale de ne pas la laisser seule avec ses difficultés et son père tyrannique. Sinon la culpabilité la hanterait, car elle devrait partir rejoindre les autres, sans elle ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Surtout Nick. Mais les retrouverait-elle jamais ? Et avant qu'ils n'explosent, s'embrasent tels les grenades dégoupillées, les phénix éphémères qu'ils étaient ?

Les traits doux et tranquilles de Yue finirent par l'apaiser, et elle lui fit un petit sourire triste que la jeune fille lui rendit.

Une sirène hurlante se déclencha sans un avertissement et leur vrilla les tympans. Secouée de panique, Darcy bondit du lit d'hôpital et s'habilla à la va-vite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria-t-elle à Yue qui avait les mains plaquées sur les oreilles et les pupilles dilatées de surprise.

-Alarme incendie ! balbutia-t-elle.

Quelques étages plus bas, la main ensanglantée de Ti Miming avait brisé la glace dans un dernier effort et était retombée sur le carrelage. Un mercenaire chinois accourut d'un air furieux, et le garçon eut le courage d'arborer un sourire de défi quand on lui tira une balle dans la tête.

-Sale petit musulman, grogna-t-il en revissant son silencieux. Je croyais qu'il avait son compte. Effet de surprise gâché, magnez-vous ! cria-t-il dans son oreillette. Dégommez l'étrangère ! Pas de mal à la fille du patron !

-Ton hôpital est attaqué, oui ! répliqua Darcy dans sa chambre en enfilant un deuxième pull.

La chinoise jura en ouïghour et accéléra son combat contre son pantalon. La mafieuse avait fini de s'habiller pour le froid polaire mais se sentait toujours aussi nue.

-Tu as une arme sous la main ? demanda-t-elle avec urgence.

On secoua la tête d'un air désolé et la panique grimpa davantage. Il allait falloir aller à l'affrontement et en voler une. Mais sans gilet par balle, amollie par ses journées allongée, c'était du suicide. Restait la fuite, mais s'ils étaient malins, _ils_ avaient bloqué les issues de secours.

-Il y a un hélicoptère sur le toit, lui sauva la vie Yue, tout près d'elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus l'alarme. Tu saurais le piloter ?

-Oui ! dit Darcy.

Ayant pris tout ce qu'elle possédait, elle sortir en courant, suivie de près par sa compagne. Avisant les bruits derrière la sirène cinglante, elle obliqua à gauche, et courut le plus vite possible. Ses voisins de chambre, les jeunes enfants, étaient sortis par curiosité, et le personnel soignant tout comme Yue leur criait de rentrer et de s'enfermer.

Darcy frappa frénétiquement le bouton d'ascenseur, mais la machine s'était bloquée avec le déclenchement de l'alarme, pour éviter qu'on l'empreinte et reste coincé. Après une course effrénée dans les escaliers, elles arrivèrent sur le toit, et Yue détacha avec les mains tremblantes les clefs de l'hélicoptère de son immense trousseau cliquetant.

L'italienne ouvrit la porte, balança son baluchon avec elle (une thermos, quelques pulls, la chemise à carreau qu'elle portait à Samara et qui malgré trois lavages restait tâchée de son sang) et tendit la main vers Yue.

-Viens avec moi ! lui cria-t-elle.

-Je dois protéger les miens ! refusa-t-elle. Mon père n'écoutera que moi, je dois leur éviter la mort.

Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation, mais lui prit la main pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser, désespérément. Darcy, dans sa peur, sentit à peine sa blessure au cœur, mais elle atteint tout de même ses lèvres :

-Si tu as besoin de fuir, sois à Saint-Pétersbourg le 21 avril !

-D'accord !

Darcy prit un moment pour se rappeler comment démarrer un hélico, laissa tomber les essais moteurs et pâles, tira énergiquement la pompe pour injecter de l'essence dans et tourna la clef. Les pâles tournèrent lentement puis s'accélèrent. Enfin, la main sur la poignée, l'italienne lança un dernier regard à la chinoise, qui avait dû s'éloigner à cause de la force du vent.

Le « je t'aime » hurlé résonna avec le claquement de la porte, et Yue ne sut jamais si son étrangère l'entendit.

L'hélicoptère quitta le sol et alors que l'adrénaline retombait, Darcy se mit à sangloter.

Une fois un peu plus loin, elle scruta la boussole à travers ses larmes, et rectifia la trajectoire. Plein ouest. Il ne neigeait pas, mais les nuages frôlaient parfois les sommets des montagnes, et elle devait faire des détours dangereux dans les vallées pour ne pas voler à l'aveugle.

Une heure plus tard, un peu remise de l'arrachement brutal à son quotidien tranquille, elle décida qu'elle allait voler le plus loin possible, jusqu'à ce que la météo ou bien le niveau d'essence ne devienne critique, puis tenter de se poser sans mourir et continuer au sol. Car elle avait repéré des caméras sur le toit, et de toute façon ils avaient sûrement contrôlé les issues au sol et déduit qu'elle était passée par les airs.

Darcy priait les dieux de toutes ses religions que Yue aille, notamment Bouddha. Et que Ti Miming aille bien, notamment Allah.

Mais au moins elle n'avait plus à choisir entre partir ou rester. Sa quête vers sa deuxième famille commençait.

Quarante minutes après cette décision, quand elle eut passé la chaîne de montagnes, il se mit à neiger fort, et sa loupiote de givrage moteur s'alluma. À contrecœur, elle inspira doucement, et se prépara à l'atterrissage. Luttant contre les vents, elle repéra un champ, et amorça sa descente. Sa pilote s'étant laissée surprendre par l'effet de sol (elle n'avait pas piloté depuis bien quatre ans), l'hélico remonta, et rebondit sur le sol quand elle eut l'effet malheureux d'abaisser le manche. Le choc fut violent, et Darcy après son sursaut détacha sa ceinture, empoigna ses affaires, ouvrit de deux coups de pieds la portière et courut loin de l'hélico. Quelques mètres plus tard elle se fit éjecter en avant par le souffle de l'explosion, et tomba le nez dans la neige.

Crachant, elle se redressa et crapahuta jusqu'à être vraiment loin, puis se retourna pour contempler l'incendie. Elle faillit se laisser tomber en arrière pour un peu de repos, mais les flocons de neige la ravisèrent, et elle décida plutôt de se mettre en marche tant qu'elle n'était pas gelée, et tenir jusqu'à l'aurore.

La mort dans l'âme, elle déroula les bandages sur son front, tâta prudemment l'arrière de sa tête, et décidant que ça irait, enroula les bandelettes autour de ses mains pour les protéger du froid. Elle se dirigea vers les arbres en refermant ce chapitre de sa vie.

 _Temps présent, périphérie de Moscou, Russie_

Dans la cuisine, un ex-espion de la CIA tentait de convaincre un chat orangé de devenir un talentueux et docile animal de cirque. Il parlait doucement, parce qu'Amora et Phil étaient particulièrement mal lunés aujourd'hui, et Wanda écoutait tranquillement de la musique. Quant à Loki, il surveillait sa sauce bolognaise d'un air buté. Tony l'ignorait, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'enfermait dans sa mauvaise humeur. Le norvégien avait particulièrement mal dormi. Tony aussi, donc, mais la fatigue le décomplexait de faire ou dire n'importe quoi, plutôt que le transformer en ours polaire taciturne.

-Allez Jarvis, monte sur ma tête, encouragea l'espion, penché vers la bestiole assise sur son énorme ventre.

-Mraouh, affirma le chat.

-Tu vas te tordre le cou Anthony, le prévint le magicien, cet estomac sur pattes est trop lourd.

-J'en ai marre d'être le seul sans numéro. Donc je serai dresseur et Jarvis le fauve acrobatique.

-Cet acrobate a plus de problème de poids que tous tes compatriotes réunis.

-Laisse les américains et ce chat tranquille. Lui au moins, je sais pourquoi il est ici.

Un couteau se planta dans le bois, à trois centimètres et demi de l'oreille de Tony, et fit fuir Fandral à l'autre bout du wagon dans un miaulement effrayé.

- _Arrête_ de me harceler avec mon passé ! feula Loki en le menaçant de sa cuillère à sauce.

-T'es d'un _grognon_ aujourd'hui !

-Insupportable pustule !

-Drama-queen snobinarde et bipolaire ! aboya Tony.

-Je vais te _tuer_!

-Ҫa va bien oui ?! pesta Amora, qui feuilletait un ouvrage de bouddhisme de feu Darcy.

-Que pensez-vous de vous _calmer_ , Tony, Loki ? leur adressa Phil d'un sourire flippant en levant le nez de ses mots-croisés.

Oscillant doucement la tête au rythme du mp3 de l'italienne, Wanda rajouta un trait au stylobille sur sa main. Cela correspondait au nombre de guerres civiles ayant éclaté dans cette cuisine depuis son arrivée. Elle était à quarante-neuf. Elle finissait par trouver ça mignon, tout cet amour déguisé en haine. Elle fredonnait Coldplay sans se soucier des menaces et couteaux qui volaient sous la brume odorante de la sauce tomate qui bouillonnait. Écouter la musique que Darcy avait aimée lui permettait de se rapprocher un peu de cette personne qu'elle n'avait pas assez connue.

Loki finit par lui confier ses spatule et casserole pour aller terminer sa dispute avec Tony dehors. Puis dans sa roulotte, sans doute.

-Et salissez pas les draps, hein ! leur cria Amora après les avoir copieusement engueulés. Moi aussi je dors là !

-o-o-o-o-

 _Huit mois plus tôt, base militaire, stratégique et scientifique d'Hydra, Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie_

-Non on ne part pas maintenant, chuchota furieusement Peggy. On-n'est-pas-prêts.

-Ah parce que c'est _toi_ qui risque de te faire tuer à chaque mission ou parce que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire comme prévu ? répliqua Bucky tout aussi bas et violemment.

-J'ai ta situation sous contrôle ! Mais je dois récupérer plus de codes d'accès, et de moyens de nous en sortir ! Et puis merde, je croyais que tu voulais attendre ton pote sinon tu n'aurais aucune chance de le retrouver.

-Huit mois c'est trop loin, je ne tiendrai jamais ! asséna le prisonnier les mains tremblantes.

Peggy hésitait sérieusement entre lui balancer un coup de poing ou se mettre à sangloter avec lui. Elle était épuisée par son double jeu et sa maladie ces derniers temps, et ça devenait dur. Mais sans un complice à l'extérieur, cette base c'était l'Hotel California, sérieusement. Elle était bien traitée, mais n'avait aucune chance d'en ressortir vivante.

Elle avait passé en revue dans sa tête tous les films d'évasion qu'elle avait vus avant sa capture, _tous_ , et avait épluché chaque méthode, CHACUNE.

Le tunnel était avorté par le béton armé sur lequel ils marchaient.

Ils pratiquaient l'incération ici, se faire passer pour morte tel un Jack Sparrow inconscient était se condamner à brûler vive.

Elle était si désespérée qu'une nuit, elle s'était surprise à dessiner des ailes sur un papier et à réfléchir quelle substance suffirait à se les coller dans le dos.

C'était sans espoir.

Constatant cela, elle plaqua ses lèvres gercées contre celles du soldat, qui, la surprise passée, lui empoigna ses cheveux abîmés et la serra contre lui. Plus tard, prenant froid car le dos nu contre le métal, Peggy se dirait que c'était la réaction typique de deux êtres vivants réalisant qu'ils allaient mourir.

Et à ce même instant, une espionne nommée Maria poussait son dernier soupir dans un vieux train à vapeur au Pakistan, sa compagne italienne mafieuse la secouant désespérément, puis finissant par hurler de chagrin.

Mais tout cela était si loin, après tout.

-o-o-o-o-

Trois jours après la dispute dans la cuisine, Fury murmurait _Well I'm looking for freedom_ ivre mort dans son wagon. Tony décolla son oreille de la porte de sa roulotte, et soupira. C'était à se demander si leur meneur se consolerait un jour de la mort de sa petite protégée.

Deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Moscou. Natasha avançait bien dans ses contacts avec l'agent double d'Hydra, et arriverait peut-être à l'amadouer assez pour la présenter à Nick ce soir. Mais l'ex-directeur du Shield n'était pas vraiment en état. Depuis plus de quinze jours, d'ailleurs, et ce malgré la veillée funèbre. Phil disait qu'il l'avait rarement vu ainsi, et qu'il vieillissait. Qu'avec le temps, les boulets qu'on traînait alourdissait notre marche et qu'à chaque chute il était plus dur de se relever. Puis il quittait son envolée lyrique et lâchait que le directeur était dépressif et alcoolique depuis la chute de son organisation.

Il n'était pas tout seul à se coltiner des fantômes l'empêchant de dormir. Depuis l'opération de Tony, il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que Loki se réveille le souffle court et trempé de sueur, murmurant qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Le magicien avait beau être doué avec un couteau, il n'était certainement pas un espion. Plus les jours passaient, plus Tony était harcelé par les questions tournant en boucle dans sa tête, comme des dizaines de loups chassant leur propre queue dans l'espace restreint de sa boîte crânienne. Qu'avait fait Loki pour se retrouver dans ce train d'esprits frappeurs ? Pourquoi lui et son frère paraissaient si peu proches ? Ils ne s'engueulaient pas pendant des heures, ni ne bavardaient ensemble. Ils se contentaient de s'éviter la plupart du temps, et Tony interceptait chez Thor des regards tristes à sens unique quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Il y avait comme un gouffre énorme qui les séparait. Et il n'avait aucun indice du pourquoi. C'était tout de même un comble pour un espion, une tragédie grecque, que quelqu'un sache tout de vous et vous rien de lui. C'était comme le début d'une mauvaise blague carambar. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait été radié de la surface de la Terre : sinon il se serait retrouvé à errer dans Pôle Emploi.

Voilà pourquoi quand Tony trouva son magicien seul dans la cuisine en train de dégraisser un filet mignon (en vérité il était de corvée cuisine toute la semaine pour avoir transformé Pietro en cafard), il glissa une main sur une hanche qu'il savait bien dessinée et demanda, cash :

-Il était important comment, le type que t'as tué ?

-Sérieusement, encore ? soupira celui-ci sans se tourner vers lui. Tony, ça suffit avec ça. Je ne te dirai rien. Je te donne une chance de te rattraper : tu la fermes et on va baiser dans ma roulotte.

-Naaan on baisera après : Loki écoute-moi, tu connais tout de moi et je pourrais faire un portrait robot de chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, tu trouves pas ça injuste que je sache même pas pourquoi tu te caches ici ? Et puis règle numéro 1, merde. Je dirai rien.

-Non, c'est mort. Et si tu insistes, la viande de ce midi ce sera tes doigts.

-Tu ne me dirais rien ? Même contre le meilleur des massages… doux et violent à la fois… complet… intrusif… murmura Tony en délogeant par à coups la chemise de Loki de son pantalon.

-Va te laver la bouche, répliqua-t-il, même s'il avait délaissé le quartier de porc et se lavait les mains, probablement pour les passer dans les cheveux de Tony.

Effectivement, Tony avait à peine eut le temps de passer complètement ses mains sur le ventre tendu qu'on lui tenait la nuque pour l'embrasser. Ce fut plus long que d'habitude, comme si le magicien retardait le moment où ils devraient se détacher. Tony continua de goûter sa langue, sentant que c'était le bon moyen de lui arracher ses secrets. Moyen agréable avec ça, alors il n'allait pas en essayer un autre. Loki soupira contre ses lèvres quand ils se séparèrent, ses yeux fermés dans une expression fataliste.

-J'ai assassiné le roi de Suède, le dictateur qui complotait contre la Norvège. Puis j'ai découvert que c'était mon père biologique.

Une fois ses actes arrachés à la racine, la vérité pulsant douloureusement dans ses veines, il posa ses yeux sur les bouts de gras et de nerfs qu'il pouvait prétexter aller immédiatement donner au chat, mais une fois avoir récupéré un peu de courage, il leva les yeux vers Tony, qui avait eu le temps de faire disparaître le peu de choc sur les traits de son visage.

-C'était toi ? Un vrai travail de pro, à la CIA on en a parlé pendant des jours. Et pour ce qui est du reste, je sais pas comment le sperme d'un aussi gros connard a réussi à faire à créer quelqu'un comme toi. Il était hyper cheum en plus, ta mère devait être une bombe-

-Est-ce que tu as le sentiment que ce que tu dis me fait du bien ? s'enquit Loki, interloqué. Parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

-T'as l'air encore hyper mal à propos de ça alors que ça doit faire des mois, des années que tu l'as fait. Il faut crever l'abcès à un moment donné, y'a trop de pus qui s'accumule sinon, puis ça suinte et ça gangrène et ça nécrose (Loki retroussa le nez de dégoût mais ça n'arrêta pas Tony). Tu sais on a tous fait des trucs affreux dans ce train, et on en porte tous les plaies, mais si tu nettoies pas t'auras vraiment la plus moche. Je n'aime pas faire des compétitions de « qui a fait le meurtre le plus horrible », mais on peut, hein, si tu veux : moi j'ai torturé un informateur le lendemain d'avoir couché avec lui, c'est pas dégueulasse ça ?

Loki croisa les bras pour lui faire savoir que ce serait bien qu'il arrête de parler, et Tony s'exécuta.

-Bon, puisque tu veux qu'on en discute, soupira le magicien en s'appuyant au bar, l'espion se gardant bien d'ajouter que c'était plutôt Loki qui semblait vouloir en discuter. Evidemment que c'était une ordure, ce n'est pas ça qui me gène. Quand Laufey était ado et petit prince pourri gâté, il a violé une domestique, qui a découvert qu'elle était enceinte et a vu dans son traumatisme un moyen de promotion. Les services secrets l'ont alpaguée et lui ont donné une belle maison à Stockholm ainsi qu'une belle rente en échange de me donner et de se taire. Comme le vieux roi de Suède ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi, celui de Norvège, qui connaissait l'affaire par ses propres espions, a proposé de m'élever à la cour auprès de son propre fils, pour resserrer les relations entre leurs pays. Ce fut accepté, et j'ai été élevé dans le secret de mes origines.

« Mais mon géniteur est monté sur le trône, s'est révélé un aussi gros connard que quand il était jeune et a commencé à se montrer menaçant avec la Norvège, pleurnichant pour quelques mètres carré d'extraction pétrolière dans la mer du nord. Quand j'ai eu l'âge de voir les choses venir, de sentir que les relations se dégradaient et qu'un gros coup se préparait, j'ai tenté de prévenir mon père adoptif et les services secrets. Mais ils portaient aux nues le traité de paix avec espoir, disant qu'une guerre ne pourrait jamais se déclarer de nos jours, que tout cette période était terminée et que par ailleurs le staff de sécurité veillait à empêcher toute attaque vicieuse. Mais je voyais aussi un peuple de l'autre coté de la frontière, leurs estomacs et leurs gorges grondant de faim et de rage : j'ai pris ma décision. J'ai suivi un entraînement plus intensif que celui de Thor et j'ai fait mon coup, vif et rapide : en quelques secondes c'était fini. Les suédois étaient libres de renverser la monarchie et de mettre une république. Sachant que si je cherchais asile en Norvège, ce serait la guerre, je me suis enfui, pour être sûr qu'ils comprennent que je n'étais plus prince mais un criminel isolé. Malheureusement… Thor m'a suivi, et je lui en veux toujours d'avoir abandonné son père, même si le roi n'est pas non plus un enfant de chœur dans son genre.

-Ce que tu as fait était très courageux, dit Tony en le pensant sincèrement. Renoncer à un destin doré et tout tracé pour une vie de paria dans un but de paix et de justice, t'es un vrai héros.

-Arrête avec la flatterie, protesta Loki en tournant la tête vers la souris morte, j'ai tué mon père. Je suis le pire d'entre nous.

Tony s'approcha, posant ses mains sur une épaule et le torse pour embrasser sa mâchoire avant de murmurer :

-Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous. Merci de m'avoir raconté.

Loki finit par le regarder, ses fantômes dansant dans ses yeux verts et l'empêchant de voir que Tony disait vrai. Alors l'espion lui sourit, mais on ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied et ça brisa le moment.

-Un peu de tenue les gars, asséna Natasha, et Bruce à coté d'elle sourit en voyant leurs mines irritées, on a une invitée.

Loki eut une inspiration pour ne pas s'agacer, mais son aveu l'avait vidé de ses émotions. Alors il se détacha de Tony, et jeta un œil curieux à la blonde russe que les deux assassins avaient ramenée. Un seul regard suffit à lui faire entrouvrire les lèvres de surprise. L'inconnue avait fait de même, et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Natasha pour passer devant elle et mieux voir le magicien.

-Loki ? balbutia-t-elle en retirant sa perruque et révélant un chignon écrasé de cheveux bruns. …C'est bien toi ?

Ils se rapprochèrent en se scrutant, Loki au bord de la plateforme, l'agent double la tête levée vers lui.

-Sigyn ? murmura-t-il.

Ayant reçu confirmation, l'espionne leva brusquement son poing, lui balançant un uppercut douloureux directement dans le menton. Tony rattrapa le magicien tombé en arrière et voulut lui balancer son pied dans le nez de la fausse blonde, mais Natasha s'interposa et arrêta son coup à main nue.

-On se calme ! « Ivana », tu le connais ? cracha-t-elle en accentuant son prénom pour signifier son scepticisme.

-C'est un petit enfoiré, marmonna-t-elle.

-Ҫa on sait, mais encore ?

La norvégienne resta silencieuse, mais sous le regard noir de l'espionne, finit par lâcher :

-Mon meilleur ami, déclaré mort depuis deux ans.

-Un an et demi, corrigea Loki en se frottant le menton.

-Gros con ! hurla-t-elle en voulant se ruer sur lui.

Eh bien. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué.

Des meringues aux contours dorés se découpaient en ombres chinoises dans le crépuscule de Moscou.


	20. L'amour rend

Je publie vite parce que je vous aime. Des bisous spéciaux à Nj si elle passe par là. Merci pour toutes les reviews, vous êtes géniales (big up à Faesha et Aho notamment. U rock !)

Guest : Ta review m'a trop émue. Merci beaucoup, et j'espère très fort que tu aimeras autant la suite.

Playlist :

Katy Perry – Rise (quelle classe cette chanson)

Nirvana – Breed

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Quand Darcy sortit du bois et atteignit la route, elle tremblait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'elle convulsait. Elle avait enfilé tous ses pulls sur son dos, mais dans la nuit noire, elle avait trébuché et était tombée le nez (et le reste) dans le ruisseau, la glace ayant cédé sous son poids. Elle s'était relevée prestement mais le mal était fait : dix minutes plus tard elle ne sentait plus ni ses orteils ni ses doigts et l'eau gelée faisait craquer ses vêtements.

Epuisée par sa nuit de marche, elle contempla le ciel noir s'éclaircir à l'horizon en une aquarelle pastel, et marcha jusqu'à un panneau routier. Histoire de savoir si elle avait erré dans la pas trop mauvaise direction, et de quel coté faire du stop.

Une fois suffisamment proche pour plisser les yeux dans la lueur pâle de l'aurore, elle ne put retenir un cri de rage. Les lettres cyrilliques dansaient devant ses yeux, indéchiffrables. Elle était bien au Kazhastan, mais ne parlait pas un mot de russe. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus courageuse et écouté les leçons de Natasha ?!

-Quelle merde ! cria-t-elle en italien dans la campagne enneigée.

Elle aurait voulu rester discrète, mais à moins de demander en anglais dans quelle direction aller, elle n'allait jamais trouver le chemin. Pas sans boussole, pas sans véhicule, et elle allait crever de froid avant même de se perdre de toute façon.

Aussi, n'osant pas se rapprocher de la Chine, elle resta sur place, et leva le pouce. Son attente figée dura quarante secondes avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'être immobile enfonçait plus loin, plus près de ses os les aiguilles glacées de l'hiver, alors elle marcha dans une direction qu'elle tira au pif. Il lui fallut encore quarante secondes pour se rappeler que si elle marchait vers l'aquarelle, elle allait vers l'est, donc elle pivota pour rebrousser chemin. Oui, son horizon était noir, mais à l'ouest, il y avait Moscou, à l'ouest, il y avait sa famille.

Peu importe s'il fallait pour ça tourner le dos à la lumière.

De toute façon, elle l'avait fait depuis bien, bien longtemps.

-o-o-o-o-

Ils étaient tous serrés dans la cuisine, observant curieusement l'étrangère. Elle avait également copieusement engueulé Thor lorsqu'il avait débarqué, et Phil lui avait préparé une boisson chaude pour la calmer. Elle ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard, toute concentrée à fusiller les deux frères du regard.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu n'aies même pas eu l'idée de m'envoyer un sms, une carte, un _pigeon_ pour me dire « Au fait je suis vivant ! », aboya-t-elle finalement à Loki.

Elle avait beau avoir un thé à la verveine allongé d'une bonne rasade de vodka entre les mains, Sygin fulminait comme un volcan dans une cocotte-minute. À hésiter si la vapeur d'eau émanait de la tasse ou bien de ses narines et oreilles. Le magicien se demandait en effet pourquoi il avait cru que cette furie ne réussirait pas à lui remettre la main dessus s'il restait sur la même planète qu'elle. Et encore, ça n'aurait pas suffi, songea-t-il en tordant légèrement l'énergie entre ses côtes pour dévier si besoin un couteau impulsif.

Mais _bon sang_ , que c'était bon de la revoir.

-J'étais seule, déprimée, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, ma main droite ! Déclaré porté disparu avec son frangin, débitait-elle sans logique. Sur le dossier, la mention probablement morts. À devoir régler le foutoir géopolitique que ça avait créé…

-Tu m'as manqué, la coupa Loki.

Elle demeura un instant totalement ébahie, puis le bouchon sauta :

-JE TE HAIS ! rugit-elle en bondissant de sa chaise.

Tony, Natasha et Bruce tentèrent de s'interposer mais elle s'était simplement agrippée à lui comme un koala à son eucalyptus, tandis que Loki murmurait qu'il était désolé et qu'il aurait dû lui parler de son projet. À ça, l'agent double d'Hydra lui martela le dos de ses poings, sa voix brisée marmonnant des mots incomplets ou bégayants.

Il fallut un nouveau thé à la verveine avec triple dose de vodka pour avoir une conversation normale.

-Après ton coup d'éclat au palais royal de Suède, ça a donc été le bordel, total, raconta-t-elle avec l'emphase due à sa boisson. Thor avait disparu, et bien corrompu les services secrets afin d'être le seul à pouvoir te retrouver. Je vous ai cherchés à la demande du roi dès que j'ai eu fini de calmer l'ONU. J'ai dû arrêter au bout de trois semaines, car on avait retrouvé deux cadavres dévorés par les loups dans une forêt de Finlande, et qui après recherches, correspondait à vos ADN. J'ai flairé un coup d'Odin pour que vous ayez la paix, mais bon, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de continuer ma mission légalement, et on avait besoin de moi au palais. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir si vous étiez toujours vivants, le vieux compartimente à l'excès, grommela-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de vodka au thé.

-C'est ce que je faisais aussi, glissa Fury.

Tony nota qu'il avait l'air un peu mieux depuis l'arrivée de la fausse blonde. Il avait dégrisé aussi sec et sans son haleine de whisky aurait presque l'air frais et énergique. Que l'action suffise à rallumer un tant soit peu la flamme dans ses yeux était rassurant.

L'étrangère avait reposé son mug et plissé les yeux.

-J'vous connais vous ! dit-elle finalement avec la brusquerie à retardement de ceux à qui on a administré une bonne dose de bibine.

Sygin n'avait jamais tenu l'alcool.

-Le directeur du Shield ! Et son bras droit ! asséna-t-elle en remarquant la présence de Phil. De retour parmi les vivants, donc les personnes les plus recherchées au monde ! Mon p'tit Loki, t'as toujours eu le chic pour te mettre bien dans la…dans la… dans la merde, ponctua-t-elle en ayant retrouvé son mot qu'elle cherchait.

Thor foudroya du regard Natasha qui avait eu la main lourde sur la vodka. L'espionne protesta tout bas qu'elle avait oublié de mettre la limitation « petite nature », et Bruce lui chuchota qu'elle devrait songer sérieusement à recalibrer ses dosages.

-Comment en es-tu venue à être agent triple KGB/Hydra/Oslo ? demanda la russe pour arrêter de se faire réprimander par son amant.

-Disons que… fit-elle en perdant son regard dans ses souvenirs. J'ai peut-être, _peut-être_ reproché à Odin d'avoir manipulé son fils pour qu'il assassine son premier adversaire politique.

Loki se plaqua la main sur le front et Thor soupira profondément. En les observant, Phil comprit que le roi de Norvège avait aussi sale caractère qu'on le disait.

 _-J'ai pris ma décision seul, Sygin,_ affirma le magicien en norvégien.

 _-On en discutera en privé, Loki, sinon ils vont s'agacer assez rapidement._

-Dites, on vous dérange ? aboya Nick

 _-Qu'est-ce que je disais._

-Donc il t'a envoyée faire une mission suicide, c'est ça, affirma Clint en anglais pour éviter que leur seule informatrice ne se fasse étrangler par un directeur d'agence d'espionnage en deuil.

-Disons qu'une agente double du KGB et Hydra voulait être extradée, expliqua la jeune femme, que même sans masque holographique on se ressemble un peu et que j'avais russe en première langue à l'école.

L'assistance fronçait les sourcils, l'air perdu ou suspicieux sur les traits disparates, même sur le visage du magicien. Soupirant, elle avoua en tendant un peu les épaules :

-J'étais déjà un agent double de longue date entre Oslo et Hydra…

Loki en cracha son thé, tiens.

-Et _tu_ me reproches d'avoir caché des choses ? explosa-t-il quand il eut finit de s'étouffer. Tes missions diplomatiques pour la Norvège douteusement nombreuses, c'était chez Hydra ?

-Les cartes postales étaient vraies, promit-elle. Et la météo, aussi.

-Je m'en _care_ de la météo de la Thaïlande ou du Pérou !

-Syg, p'tit frère, gardez ça pour votre tête à tête, d'accord ? intervint Thor qui avait intercepté leurs quelques phrases en norvégien. Il faut qu'on échange nos infos sur Hydra, là.

La fausse blonde reprit une longue gorgée de vodka aromatisée à la verveine.

-Est-ce que l'opération d'extradition a réussi ? s'enquit Natasha, à qui Ivana, l'agente qu'elle avait cru être l'espionne, manquait un peu.

-Oui oui, je suis bien dans la place et elle est au Bahamas maintenant. Si vous troquez votre loco contre un paquebot, vous irez lui faire coucou. Zut ça rime plus, marmonna-t-elle. Vous irez lui faire coco, non, vous irez lui faire _hello_ ! Ah, ça ça marche, tout va bien.

-Je n'avais pas prévenu, intervint Loki, mais il ne faut jamais donner d'alcool à Sygin.

-N'iiiimporte quoi, t'es qu'un menteur Loki, je tiens très bien l'al… l'al…

La tête de l'espionne tomba, et affalée dans sa chaise, se mit à ronfler.

-Bon, maintenant on saura, conclut Clint.

-C'est ça, ton agent qui connaît la base de Saint-Pétersbourg par cœur ? renifla Nick d'un air sceptique.

-Yup, affirma la rousse à qui la question était destinée. Et elle rechignait à tout me dire, mais maintenant c'est du piano

-Du _gâteau_ , Natasha, soupira Phil bien qu'il soit habitué au grand amour entre l'espionne et la langue anglaise.

-Où est Steve, l'ignora superbement la russe, il faut lui dire que nos chances de réussite ont drastiquement augmentées.

-En ville avec Amora et les jumeaux, à faire la publicité du spectacle de ce soir, lança Tony, avant de réaliser une seconde après Thor qui s'écria :

-Morbleu, le spectacle !

-Tiens, oui, on a pas répété, affirma calmement Natasha.

-On est un peu foutus, non ? s'enquit Clint.

-Nous avons beaucoup de talent, assura Bruce d'un sourire tranquille.

Tony haussa un sourcil avant de se dire que le docteur avait énormément changé en peu de temps et qu'il avait encore un train de retard sur les potins. Et pour un espion à bord d'une loco, c'était vraiment la honte, pas vrai. Bref, où était Jarvis, il y avait encore une heure pour répéter.

-CIA nom de nom _pose ce chat_ et file aux projecteurs, aboya Nick, très classe dans son costume rouge. En piste dans dix minutes ! annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

Il n'y avait plus d'écuyère, de lapin, de chevaux, de colombe, de serpent, mais Pietro et Wanda étaient les nouveaux assistants de Loki, l'un pour le numéro de passe-passe où il filait si vite que son action était invisible, et l'autre pour l'impressionnant numéro de lévitation. Tony reprit sa vieille place aux lumière et musique, et Amora lui tint compagnie, commentant la parfaite musculature de Thor et combien il était sexy dans ce costume. Thor lui, songea qu'il aimerait bien que l'allemande remplace Steve, parce que ce gars pesait son poids et serait bien plus drôle en clown tout le long de la représentation. Par-dessus les saxophones tonitruant, on entendait Sygin ronfler dans les coulisses.

 _Saint-Pét n'est plus très loin, pas vrai ?_

La voix de Darcy dans leurs têtes était superflue, chacun en était conscient, alors ils firent crier de peur et de joie les moscovites, et ce, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Cinq mois plus tôt,_ _base militaire, stratégique et scientifique d'Hydra, Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie_

Peggy se pencha sur les toilettes, et vomit une nouvelle fois, à genoux sur le carrelage.

 _-Ces occidentaux, vraiment des petites natures,_ grommela en russe un des deux soldats qui l'avait accompagnée aux toilettes.

 _-C'est la faute de votre bouffe dégueu !_ aboya-t-elle dans la même langue, le goût atroce dans la bouche et les épaules tressautantes.

Elle regretta sa saute d'humeur une seconde avant de recevoir le coup de botte dans la mâchoire.

 _-L'abîme pas nom de nom !_ réprimanda son supérieur. _C'est notre meilleur scientifique, et elle est déjà suffisamment faible comme ça !_

 _-Elle est pas nette j'vous dis ! C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui, elle simule pour s'enfuir !_

Ils s'en foutaient qu'elle comprenne. Et ça ne la faisait sentir que plus impuissante. Elle avait toutes les clefs en main, mais impossible de s'échapper. C'était à se frapper la tête contre les murs. Ce que James lui faisait faire les rares nuits où ils arrivaient à être seuls tous les deux, pour oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde leur enfer.

 _-Nan, je crois plutôt qu'un gars s'est amusée avec elle sans capote, et l'a mise en cloque._

Son cœur rata un battement et elle suspendit sa tentative de se redresser. _En cloque en cloque en cloque en cloque._

Oh non. Comme si c'était pas déjà la merde.

En cloque ?

Par réflexe, elle posa sa main sous son nombril, et le léger renflement dont elle ne s'était pas préoccupée (pas comme si elle avait la possibilité de faire un régime ou des pilates, ici) lui fit l'effet de quatre uppercuts.

 _-Alors chienne de l'ouest ? C'est ça ?_ s'enquit le moins gradé. _Vu ta tête, c'est oui._

 _-Fais chier,_ marmonna le supérieur. _Va falloir y aller mollo maintenant._

 _-T'inquiète, moi je te fais ça gratos. Coups dans le bide jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte, c'pas compliqué._

La botte se leva, et instinctivement, Peggy se recroquevilla pour protéger son ventre. Non non non pas ça.

Tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça.

L'agent d'Hydra moins gradé se fit plaquer au mur.

 _-P'tit con !_ lui cria son acolyte. _Tu veux que je fasse ça à ta sœur ou quoi ?_

 _-Mais…_

 _-Hydra ne touche pas aux femmes enceintes ! T'es russe oui ou merde ?_

 _-C'est pas une vraie femme, elle jure comme un charretier !_

 _-J'aurais fait ça à ta mère ça m'aurait fait des vacances !_

Alors que la dispute s'envenimait, Peggy se redressa finalement en position assise, ramena ses genoux contre son menton, et soupira longuement.

Ben mon p'tit chou, songea-t-elle en baissant le nez vers son ventre, t'es vraiment pas verni.

La tête de James quand il allait savoir ça.

-Tu es QUOI ? chuchota Bucky d'un ton apeuré à travers ses barreaux trois jours plus tard.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant elle, mais Peggy lui avait manqué, donc il avait fait en sorte de rater sa mission pour être mis en section d'isolement. Un trou à rat au troisième sous-sol, où il restait une semaine dans les complets silence et obscurité, pour qu'il soit prêt à écouter n'importe quoi à sa sortie, pourvu qu'on lui parle, et surtout qu'il n'y retourne pas.

Vu qu'il ne s'y passait jamais rien, les caméras de ce secteur étaient les plus vieilles, car le budget était suffisamment serré comme ça, le trésorier de la base n'approuvait de telles dépenses inutiles. Cette économie imprudente rendait la surveillance de ce couloir très facilement piratable. Deux ou trois manipulations de Peggy et les écrans en diffusaient une image fixe, le rendant aussi vide et innocent que le scrotum d'un trafiquant de drogue à l'aéroport JFK.

Pas qu'il y ait des sacs de coke dans ce couloir. Seulement une scientifique, un assassin, et un embryon.

-Ohlala, soupira Bucky la paume sur le front, et moi qui pensait que cette évasion ne pouvait pas être plus impossible.

-Moi ça m'arrange, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je mange mieux depuis qu'ils savent. Si j'avais su, j'aurais couché avec un prisonnier dès mon arrivée.

Il soupira et la regarda. Puis sourit.

-J'étais assez porté sur les mecs avant toi, tu sais, murmura-t-il. Mais comment dire, je suis un peu dégouté par ce dont ils sont capables, maintenant.

-Oh tu sais, en France ils ont une sale garce pour future présidente, chuchota-t-elle en prenant sa main. Et donc, changea-t-elle de sujet d'un ton innocent, le pote qui va venir nous sauver, tous les deux vous « jouiez au bridge » tard le soir ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et au lieu de répondre, passa sa main hors de sa cellule pour toucher du bout des doigts le ventre un peu enflé.

-Bonjour toi, chuchota-t-il. Alors comme ça, t'as envie de faire un bout de chemin avec deux prisonniers d'une agence terroriste ? C'est moche ici dehors, tu sais.

Comme s'il attendait une réponse, il continua ses ronds de pouce un moment. Et comme si le petit amas de leurs deux adn lui avait offert un silence buté, il dit finalement :

-Écoute je dis pas non. Jamais deux sans trois. Ҫa porte chance, comme chiffre, et ça peut pas nous faire de mal.

Peggy ferma les yeux et sourit, appuyant délicatement sa tête contre les barreaux, et laissant James lui caresser la peau.

Même dans un blokos sibérien, la vie avançait, apparemment.

-o-o-o-o-

Le timide soleil de début avril caressait la peau comme la main d'un adolescent lors de sa première fois. Natasha, le mp3 de Darcy dans ses mains et le menton sur ses genoux, contemplait le sourire hésitant et sincère d'Amora, assise dehors sur les épaules de Thor, et essayant de se mettre debout. Les fenêtres étaient fermées donc elle ne les entendait pas rire, mais elle s'était laissé contaminer par le sourire de la blonde.

Bruce bougea près d'elle, et elle tourna un peu la tête pour le voir cligner des yeux sous la lumière. Puis il lui sourit, la regardant avec cette fascination hésitante qui réchauffait ses globules rouges.

-Tu n'as pas froid ? s'enquit-il en faisant mine de prendre la couette pour en envelopper son corps nu.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Si elle avait un wagon pour elle seule, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle serait pudique, ou qu'elle ait quelque chose à reprocher à la vertu de ses camarades, c'était parce qu'au contraire, elle avait certaines tendances exhibitionnistes. Une habitude prise des séances d'entraînement au combat nues dans la neige, pour endurcir les pensionnaires de la chambre rouge. Mine de rien, de ça, elle en avait un bon souvenir, car dès qu'une adulte tournait la tête, elle conglomérait la poudreuse en une balle de tennis qu'elle éclatait dans la tête de son adversaire, et elles riaient silencieusement en se remettant à se taper dessus.

Elle avait arraché son enfance des mains de ceux qui voulaient la lui voler, et gardée contre son cœur. Ce n'était pas une période heureuse mais à l'époque, elle n'avait encore aucun crime sur la conscience. Ҫa, c'était venu ensuite.

Bruce ne guérirait probablement jamais de ce coup de sang qu'il avait eu, songea-t-elle en tournant à nouveau la tête vers lui. Ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, c'était sa culpabilité, et ses précautions quand il l'a touchait; ce qu'il aimait chez elle, c'était qu'elle soit déjà cassée dedans, et incassable dehors. Au moindre signe de crise de colère, elle lui faisait une prise de catch, le coinçait par terre, lui faisait bouffer le sol : bref, le matait vite et bien avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire du mal à quiconque, et surtout à elle.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, en somme.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux courts derrière son oreille (ils n'avaient que peu repoussés depuis leur arrivée), et elle se décala pour être plus près de lui.

-Les humains sont vraiment fragiles Bruce, affirma-t-elle. Regarde Momo, fit-elle en montrant la blonde du menton.

-Amora ?

-Oui, Momo, affirma-t-elle d'un ton imperturbable. Ben elle dirigeait tout un réseau de trafic d'armes, des centaines de personnes à son service. C'est la peine de mort qui l'attend, et ce dans une douzaine de pays. Mais maintenant, elle irait se dénoncer sur le champ pour qu'un fugitif norvégien la regarde.

-Oh, tu veux parler d'amour, comprit Bruce. Je croyais que tu discutais de ses talents en gymnastique.

La russe lui fit une bourrade d'épaule qui le fit rire.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est flippant, reprit-elle, cette, cette, ce sentiment, qui te fait tout perdre ? L'appétit, la notion du temps, la dignité, l'instinct de survie, et plein d'autres choses encore ?

-Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gagné.

Elle le regarda d'un sourcil haussé, leva les yeux au ciel, le regarda à nouveau, secoua la tête, et se tourna pour sourire.

-Bon allez, fit-elle en se levant en attrapant un pantalon. Trop de romantisme pour moi, j'ai la nausée, affirma-t-elle en l'enfilant. Tu n'as pas honte, Bruce ? ajouta-t-elle comme on ne réagissait pas.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, protesta-t-il. Et c'est _ma_ chemise Tasha.

-Tony n'a toujours pas tilté, faut que je l'aide un peu. Et il doit avoir besoin de distraction, à être jaloux à mort qu'Ivana… Sygin, connaisse Loki par cœur et pas lui.

Elle enfila des bottes à cloche-pied, et ouvrit la porte à la volée sous les protestations pudiques de Bruce car toujours sans chemise. Elle n'y fit pas attention et sortit dans la prairie. A quelques pas de là Clint donnait une leçon de tir à l'arc à Pietro, apparemment très concentré. Elle approcha discrètement et alla embrasser la tempe du sokovien, qui en manqua la cible qu'il visait dans un rougissement surpris.

-Naaat ! protesta l'espion tout près de son élève, il allait y arriver bon sang !

Mais le temps qu'il dise ça l'adolescent avait déjà été chercher la flèche, l'avait encochée à nouveau et atteint le centre jaune à trente mètres de là.

-T'inquiète le _vieux_ , j'ai réussi quand même, crâna le jeune voleur en retournant à la vitesse normale.

Son professeur de tir à l'arc voulut lui filer une taloche pour son insolence, mais Pietro fila vers les wagons, leva précautionneusement Phil Coulson de sa chaise, le fit sortir par la porte en lui tenant bien la nuque pour ne pas qu'il ne se la brise, et positionna l'espion du Shield juste à temps pour qu'il reçoive la claque de l'agent du MI6 sur le crâne.

-Aïeuh ! protesta l'agent en rentrant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que, marmonna-t-il en se retournant, BARTON ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est- c'est Pietro Phil, balbutia l'Irlandais.

-C'est Coulson, Barton, on a pas démantelé les cartels ensemble. Pourquoi ne suis-je plus dans ma roul… commença à s'étonner l'espion en contemplant l'herbe sous ses pieds. Ah en effet, Pietro. Et donc, où est cette sale peste ?

Ils cherchèrent l'adolescent des yeux, mais il devait être quelque part en Lituanie, à présent.

Natasha partit voir Tony en se mordant la lèvre afin de ne pas caqueter de rire.

Celui-ci faisait des frites. Il pelait les pommes de terre de la deuxième fournée, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre. Sans doute pour répondre à Darcy d'aller se faire voir, car il savait très bien éplucher des patates, merci bien.

-Salut Tony, lança-t-elle joyeusement en lui volant son épluche-légumes, le faisant tournoyer sur un doigt, et le lui redonnant avec un clin d'œil.

-Rends-moi ce… Mais c'est une chemise de Bruce, ça, balbutia-t-il en reprenant l'ustensile.

-Mh-mh, confirma-t-elle en ouvrant les placards pour trouver le pain polka qu'un spectateur leur avait offert la veille au soir.

Pour garder la face, Tony ne fit aucun commentaire, et se contenter de traiter l'information derrière un beau spécimen de poker face.

-Loki est pas là ? reprit-elle innocemment.

Ooh alors il pouvait faire un visage impassible encore meilleur ! Ils n'étaient pas si nuls que ça à la CIA finalement. Elle prit le couteau à pain pour se couper quelques tranches en se disant qu'elle était d'une bonne humeur ridicule, et qu'elle était décidément foutue.

-Il discute avec son amie, ils ont beaucoup à se dire.

-Et tu n'écoutes pas aux portes ?

-Je ne parle pas le norvégien.

-Ah, certes. Et le temps que Thor te l'apprenne, ils auront fini de papoter.

-En effet, dit-il d'un ton mesuré en se retenant manifestement de lui cracher un « non sans blague captain ». Depuis combien de temps, toi et Bruce ? s'enquit-il finalement.

-Trois semaines environ.

-Ah oui quand même, commenta-il d'une petite voix déprimée.

-T'inquiète. Tu ne pas _et_ baiser H24 avec Loki _et_ surveiller toute la troupe. Ou alors ce serait très, très gênant pour nous douze.

-Treize avec Jarvis.

-Qui est Jarvis ?

-Raspoutine, précisa-t-il en lâchant son épluche-légume pour sortir les frites de l'huile.

-Ah oui Raspoutine. Heureusement que Sygin est là alors, ça a failli nous porter malheur, pas vrai.

On grogna pour toute réponse et elle ricana intérieurement, sans qu'une once de regret ne vienne gâcher sa joie. Il y avait intérêt à être sadique quand on était espion au KGB après tout, et dans ce train personne ne la jugerait, pas vrai ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir ton magicien, tempéra-t-elle quand elle finit par culpabiliser.

-Je crois que Loki n'en a pas fini avec cette histoire, avoua-t-il en frottant ses lamelles de patates avec du sopalin pour retirer le surplus de gras. Bon c'est stupide à dire, mais je pensais qu'après m'avoir dit ce qu'il avait fait, il dormirait mieux. Que dalle.

Ah, ce n'était pas que de la jalousie, donc, son humeur de chien. Il y avait une mauvaise nuit en plus.

-Encore des cauchemars ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Tu connais toute l'histoire ?

Car si elle savait pour les cauchemars, elle savait à peu près tout, non ?

-Dans les grandes lignes, oui, dit-elle prudemment. Qu'il a tué son père, continua-t-elle car Tony ne disait rien et se contentait de mettre la deuxième fournée dans la friteuse. Et qu'il le sait parce que les derniers mots de Laufey étaient « Ta mère avait raison, nous avons les mêmes yeux ».

Choqué, l'espion lâcha le panier de métal dans l'huile bouillante, qui éclaboussa sur son visage. Il cria de douleur, les mains crispées sur son visage.

-Oh non, non non ! balbutia Natasha. C'est pas vrai ! Loki ! hurla-t-elle vers l'extérieur. LOKI !

Normalement, à l'arrêt il n'y aurait pas besoin de coup de feu. Ils attaquaient le QG d'une agence terroriste dans quelques jours, il fallait les économiser.

-Tony tout va bien tout va bien, affirma-t-elle en le rattrapant quand il tomba à genoux.

-Mes yeux ! Ҫa brûle !

Elle ne le laisserait plus _jamais_ éplucher des patates. Soit il faisait une crise cardiaque, soit il s'énucléait à l'huile bouillante. Ce n'était pas censé être une activité aussi dangereuse, enfin !

-Natasha, Natasha, balbutia-t-il tandis que les cloques rouges se formaient sur son visage et qu'il essayait d'ouvrir les paupières. Je vois rien, constata-t-il alors que la russe fermait les siennes car la blessure était atroce. Je vois rien…

Il leva ses yeux rouges aux points blancs légèrement fumants vers la fenêtre plein sud, mais tout était noir. Resté sans voix, il finit par constater dans un croassement :

-Je suis aveugle !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Déso pas déso pour le cliffhanger, j'avais mis un peu trop de mignonitude dans ce chapitre.

Je sais pas ce que j'ai avec Tony dans cette histoire, d'habitude c'est Loki qui prend cher…

Vraiment hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur la grossesse de Peggy (j'ai une obsession avec ça aussi apparemment) et la révélation de Natasha (avant que Tony ne décide d'être très très maso). Plus de Darcy dans le prochain, c'est promis. Gros bisous à tous.


	21. Les combats pour guérir

Condoléances aux familles des victimes de l'explosion de Saint-Pétersbourg, de l'attentat de Stockholm, des frappes en Syrie parce qu'un humain est un humain.

Si les gens du monde entier écrivaient des fanfictions afin d'évacuer toute cette frustration je crois qu'on aurait plus de guerres ni de morts autres que accidentelles ou naturelles. Que des licornes, partout.

Bande sonore :

Lana del Rey – Big eyes

B.J Thomas - Raindrops keeps fallin' on my hair

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _10 minutes plus tôt, périphérie de Moscou, roulotte de Loki_

« Tu as vraiment une sale tête, lui dit Sygin pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

-J'avais entendu la première fois, sale peste.

-Tu dors mal ? Tu dormais très bien à Oslo. C'est le train ?

-C'est mon meurtre, soupira-t-il d'un air vaincu.

Elle garda le silence, son nez un peu tordu dans sa grimace, comme toujours lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu sais, finit-elle par murmurer, les Suédois s'en sortent plutôt bien. Ils ont destitué le jeune fils de Laufey, qui n'a que 19 ans et ne connaît que la liste des boîtes de la ville mais avait été mis sur le trône quand même. Il y a eu des émeutes, un référendum, une nouvelle constitution, et là, ils votent le mois prochain. D'après les sondages, la victoire serait pour les socialistes.

-Ce n'est pas le futur qui m'importe, c'est le passé, dit-t-il du bout des lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas toutes les cartes, p'tit magicien, donne-moi plus d'infos.

Le vieux, très vieux surnom dénoua un peu le paquet de nœuds qu'était son cœur. Il contempla un long moment le vivarium qui ne servait plus –Thor rêvait d'une tortue- avant de rompre les digues :

-Je ne crois pas avoir été manipulé. Nous étions vraiment au bord de la guerre avec ce conflit de territoires dans l'océan glacial arctique. J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste, dit-il d'un filet de voix. Mais voilà qu'il meurt, et qu'il me dit que ma mère avait raison, que nous avons les mêmes yeux. Et soudain dans ces pupilles mortes je suis comme devant un miroir.

-Tu veux dire, balbutia-t-elle. Le roi Laufey était ton… ton père biologique ? Odin avait dit qu'il ne savait pas qui étaient tes parents, protesta-t-elle à mi-voix, quand tu as découvert tout seul que tu étais adopté.

-Heureusement que tu étais là à cette époque, enchaîna Loki pour éloigner le sujet et laisser ses nerfs souffler. Sinon j'aurais pété les plombs.

-Oui, je me souviens, dit-elle doucement. On a jamais passé autant de temps au cinéma que durant cette période, mais on finissait rarement les films. A la moindre mention d'un père ou d'une mère disparu-e, tu te levais brusquement et claquait la sortie de secours.

-Tu me courrais toujours après, et on allait marcher dans la nuit, se rappela-t-il dans un souffle. Même pour Rogue One, tu m'as suivi.

Il avait l'air fragile. C'était toujours le même, toujours son Loki, il avait juste le visage couvert de sang invisible, et une expression un peu perdue, comme un enfant seul entre les rayons trop hauts d'un hypermarché.

-Je l'ai vu en streaming en rentrant, comme j'avais payé ma place.

Il sourit, et baissa doucement sa tête pour toucher son front du sien. Ils restèrent ainsi un court instant, le temps que Sygin ne se décide à ramasser les mots tranchants qu'elle avait esquivés et qui étaient tombés au sol, comme des feuilles mortes affutées.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Loki…

-Non, non c'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Ҫa a été le destin d'autres avant moi et toute leur bonne volonté n'ont rien pu y changer. Je n'ai plus qu'à jamais me marier pour être sûr de n'avoir jamais à épouser ma mère.

L'humour glauque tomba à plat, c'est-à-dire qu'il tira un sourire mal à l'aise à Sygin et obligea Loki à continuer :

-Malgré le choc, je me suis enfui, et dans une cabine téléphonique de Stockholm pour ne pas être tracé, j'ai appelé Odin. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre une crise de panique avec toutes les forces spéciales suédoises à mes trousses dans peu de temps, car si j'avais utilisé ma magie pour venir le tuer (on sentait que Loki se punissait en prononçant les mots durs) le plus discrètement possible, j'allais tout de même avoir de gros ennuis. Donc je n'ai pas explosé, mais lui ai tout de même hurlé dessus que je savais qui était mon père biologique. Il m'a raconté que Laufey avait violé une domestique, et afin d'éviter le scandale ainsi que resserrer les liens entre les pays, Odin m'avait récupéré à ma mère contre une somme d'argent, de toute façon bien contente de ne plus avoir sous les yeux le souvenir de son enfer. Je peux comprendre. Mais tu sais Sygin, quelque chose ne colle pas, et j'y pense toutes les nuits. _Il_ m'a dit que ma mère avait raison et que nous avions les mêmes yeux, donc. Comment aurait- _elle_ pu dire ça si c'était une agression, c'est impossible. On ne compare pas les yeux de son futur enfant et du père quand c'est issu d'une chose aussi atroce. Ҫa ne colle pas, répéta-t-il.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, marmonna-t-elle tandis que son cerveau ramait énergiquement dans les marais embourbés de la psychologie humaine. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, qu'ils aient eu une relation amoureuse ou non ? Tu as toujours été récupéré par Odin dans une mesure diplomatique officieuse.

-Le problème est que, s'ils se sont aimés, ce n'est pas à cause du souvenir de l'agression qu'elle s'est débarrassé de moi. Mais parce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Tu comprends ? s'enquit-il dans un souffle.

Il avait l'air d'être de verre, à présent. Sygin était sûre qu'il n'avait jamais dit cela à personne, pas même à CIA qu'il semblait aimer beaucoup. Il était temps qu'elle remette la main sur son ami d'enfance apparemment, ses cernes étaient d'une jolie nuance de violet qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Mais que devait-elle lui dire ? Qu'il était compréhensible que sa mère ait abandonné une bouche à nourrir pour une occasion absolument inespérée de sa vie de domestique, et qu'Odin avait menti pour que l'annonce soit moins douloureuse qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être ?

La vérité faisait souffrir, certes, mais cette partition était tout de même particulièrement crissante à ses oreilles. Le musicien devait la lire à l'envers, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais comment savoir de quel coté tourner la feuille ? Après tout le compositeur lui-même était peut-être à chier, et de quel sens que ce soit le morceau serait disson…

…La feuille

La feuille…

La lettre, qui semblait si soignée par rapport aux autres, et l'écriture un peu tremblante sur l'adresse, et les ronds autrefois humides qui avaient gondolé le papier…

Après le régicide suédois et la disparition des deux princes norvégiens, Sygin avait vécu une période difficile de noyade dans son chagrin, dans le bourbier géopolitique, mais aussi dans les courriers assassins ou de remerciements que recevait le défunt Loki depuis la Suède. Et si une enveloppe s'était démarquée peut-être quelques jours après le drame, elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'ouvrir cette énième lettre et de traduire son contenu, juste avant de partir à leur recherche.

Mais et si…

Et si cette lettre était celle d'une domestique habitant Stockholm…

Sif accepterait sans doute, malgré tous les préparatifs de son mariage, de fouiller dans les vieux dossiers de son bureau et de retrouver ce fil qui attendait sagement et depuis longtemps d'être tiré et suivi, ce cordon ombilical.

-Sygin, ça va ? s'enquit Loki, qui durant son silence avait l'air de se recomposer un peu.

-Loki je… J'ai du courrier pour toi, à Oslo. Enormément de courrier, mais il y a une lettre qui... Maintenant je me demande si… Si ce n'était pas possible que…

Les yeux intrigués de Loki s'écarquillèrent une seconde après que le cri de douleur étouffé leur parvint, et il se leva d'un bond, coulissant la porte à la volée comme s'il s'agissait d'une sortie de secours de cinéma. Comme avant, Sygin fut son ombre, et lui cria en courant à ses cotés vers un wagon à l'arrière :

-Qui c'était ?

-Tony ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix suintant d'anxiété, aplatissant l'herbe d'un pas le touchant à peine.

Il poussa la porte d'une main et grimpa dans la cuisine, où une odeur insupportable de chair brûlée montait. Bruce était penché au dessus de l'espion américain, et lui disait :

-Tout va bien Tony tout va bien, c'est bénin je t'assure, ça fait très mal, mais les yeux ça se répare très vite…

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te tuer tout le temps, murmura Loki en tombant à genoux à leurs cotés. Qu'est-ce qui t'a-

Il eut un franc mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux boursouflés et le regard aveugle qu'on lui lançait.

-Loki, croassa l'espion. Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose…

-Ҫa va aller Tony, ça va aller, promit-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Huile bouillante, affirma Natasha. C'est de ma faute.

Loki s'apprêtait à faire du méchoui à la russe pour midi quand Tony démentit, ses yeux blessés regardant une étagère de manière hésitante, à vingt bons centimètres de l'endroit où était la rousse :

-Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est vrai, mais tu n'y es pour rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang, s'énerva Loki, tendant la main pour tenir celle de Tony et de l'autre, activant sa magie pour détecter les cellules mortes.

-Elle m'a dit pour les dernières paroles de Laufey, et ça m'a surpris, parce que c'est impossible qu'il ait dit ça si ta mère- eh qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? s'écria-t-il paniqué en baissant la tête et levant ses bras tandis que des sifflements de lames qui volent et des jurons russes et norvégiens résonnaient dans le wagon.

Loki avait empoigné l'épluche légumes avec apparemment l'intention de l'utiliser pour curer le cerveau de Natasha par le nez, et la russe était de manière peu surprenante pas très favorable au projet et exposait calmement ses arguments avec un wok.

Sygin avait, elle, haussé un sourcil car sous-estimé le degré de relation entre l'espionne du KGB et son meilleur ami. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle n'intervint pas.

Bruce, lui, avait voulu protéger Tony, mais à la réflexion, Loki se fichait de blesser le docteur tandis qu'il importait peu à Natasha que l'espion ait un doigt en moins vu que ça n'aurait aucune incidence sur ses nuits sans sommeil (alors que les appendices de Bruce, si) (si vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire) (il faut faire un dessin ou ça se passe comment)

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? s'offusqua Loki, quelque chose d'un peu blessé dans sa voix. Et comment peux-tu te souvenir de ça ? Je te l'ai dit à Ankara enfin ! La Turquie ! Il y a plus d'un an !

-Tu sais bien que je n'oublie jamais rien ! répliqua la russe. Et il a le droit de savoir !

-Pas _ça_! Pas le fait que ma mère ait vu que j'étais un monstre !

-LOKI !

La claque sur la tête était familière, et tandis que le magicien se frottait le crâne avec une grimace, Sygin cracha :

-Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été un peu soulagée quand j'ai appris que tu étais mort ? J'allais arrêter de te répéter que les mutants ne sont pas des monstres !

-Les mutants sont dangereux pour les hu-

-Les gamins le sont, pas vrai ? Ce sont des monstres eux peut-êt-

-BON, s'énerva Tony toujours à genoux, dites, on peut se recentrer ? Loki, tu peux faire quelque chose pour mes yeux, oui ou merde ?

Le magicien se calma, et revint auprès de l'espion aussi brusquement que s'il s'était réveillé d'une transe. Puis il fit un effort pour observer la blessure, et tendit de manière hésitante ses doigts dessus. Soudain moins volontaire, l'américain se faisait apparemment violence pour ne pas reculer, et quand la peau rentra délicatement en contact avec une cloque, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter en geignant :

-Ok ok on, je peux pas. Avec la magie en plus, ça va être insurmontable.

-Ҫa va guérir tout seul, vous savez, intervint l'indien. Un bandage sur les yeux une dizaine de jours et c'est bon.

-Encore une fois, insista Loki.

-Oui, dans dix jours on sera le 21 avril, aucun moyen que je sois aveugle ce jour-là. D'ailleurs aveugle tout court.

La seconde fois et au prix d'une spatule en bois entre les dents, le magicien put garder ses pouces sur les yeux de Tony maintenus ouverts par Bruce. Loki se concentra et le plus délicatement possible, commença à retirer les cellules mortes.

-AAAh, hurla Tony à travers le bois qu'il mordait de toutes ses forces. Nananchavaaêtossib, a'ête a'ête 'oki.

Loki retira ses mains en soufflant pour essayer de repousser la douleur psychologique de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Ҫa suffit, coupa Bruce, c'est l'affaire de quelques jours. Inutile de vous infliger ça.

Il insista sur le pronom au pluriel, car si Tony ne pouvait voir la souffrance dans les yeux du magicien, eux et notamment Sygin avaient du mal à soutenir son regard. Les amants restèrent silencieux un instant, avant que l'espion ne souffle :

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

-Sûr, affirma le médecin. Brûlure aux yeux à l'huile bouillante, j'ai vu ça deux trois fois déjà à Calcutta. Très douloureux mais guérison rapide. Ҫa dépend du degré bien sûr mais tes cornées m'ont l'air intactes. Ҫa va aller Tony, c'est fini les missions, c'est pas grave d'être sans yeux dix jours.

-Mais et le spectacle… balbutia-t-il.

On avait de drôles de préoccupations quand on était privé de la vue, songea Natasha. Mais ça montrait à quel point l'espion s'était attaché au conglomérat étrange qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

-Phil va former Sygin si besoin.

-Wowowow, moi être espionne, pas trapéziste, réfuta la norvégienne.

Elle se prit un coup de coude affectueux de l'espionne-trapéziste présente, qui expliqua penchée vers son indic pliée en deux de douleur :

-Tony gère l'éclairage. Ҫa devrait être dans tes petites cordes.

Bruce banda les yeux de l'espion américain, et bien qu'il soit très mal à l'aise, celui-ci appréciait assez d'avoir constamment les longues mains du magicien sur lui pour l'aider à marcher. Enfin il supporta cela le temps record de quatre-vingt-deux minutes jusqu'à exploser qu'il n'était pas un handicapé. Loki lui avait répliqué que si, il en avait suivi une lutte très inégale qui avait duré jusqu'à ce que Tony se rende compte que c'était vachement érotique d'être aveugle, et, voilà.

Sa peur de l'obscurité et de sa propre faiblesse légèrement apaisée par l'endorphine, l'espion avait relancé le brûlant sujet qui avait causé son accident de friteuse. Il avait la nuque sur le bras nu de Loki, et ne pas le voir l'emmerdait sérieusement, mais il fallait qu'il sache.

-Ta mère n'aurait pas pu dire ça si ça avait été un viol.

-Tony, s'il te plaît, non, affirma la voix du magicien. Je ne saurai jamais, alors aide-moi à oublier en n'abordant plus le sujet.

-Savoir c'est facile, il suffit d'aller à Stockholm et de lui demander.

-C'est ridicule, se moqua Loki d'un ton nerveux, je ne sais rien d'elle. Même pas son nom.

-Une dizaine de forbans, hackers et espions comme nous, incapable de mettre la main sur la mère du prince de Norvège ?

On lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant, mais Tony n'était pas de ces personnes agréables qui lâchaient l'affaire juste parce qu'elle était douloureuse. Recoudre une plaie, c'était bien, enlever le shrapnel à l'intérieur, c'était mieux.

De son coté Sygin avait été convoquée par Fury pour lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait. Elle venait de passer une heure à dessiner de mémoire un plan de la base de Saint-Pétersbourg, à exposer ce qui semblait selon elle être le meilleur plan d'attaque avec extradition, et enfin à répondre aux questions de l'interrogatoire à peine caché. Ils avaient presque fini mais son mal de crâne était carabiné.

-Une dernière question, Sygin… lança soudainement le vieil espion. Est-ce que par hasard le célèbre physicien Heimdall, inventeur du détecteur des ondes énergéticomagnétiques ne serait pas un employé de la couronne norvégienne ?

-C'est bien possible, dit-elle d'un ton prudent.

-Et n'aurait-il pas détecté récemment la signature magique d'un de ses cobayes se dirigeant à la vitesse de 60km/heures vers Moscou ?

-Ma foi…

-Laissez, je me disais bien que c'était un peu gros, que, ça par exemple, le contact de Natasha était un gros bonnet des services secrets norvégiens et avait retrouvé par hasard son meilleur ami le prince dans la banlieue de la capitale du plus grand pays du monde.

-Je ne fais que du 90B.

-Très drôle agente, très drôle, soupira Fury en levant son œil au plafond tandis que dans sa tête Darcy explosait de rire. Ils sont authentiques vos renseignement aux moins, contrairement à la raison de votre présence ici ?

-Puisque je vous dis que je travaille pour Hydra depuis de nombreuses années, protesta-t-elle. Enfin d'après eux.

-Faites –moi de l'air, vous m'agacez. Et ne donnez plus à manger au chat, je vous ai vue tout à l'heure, vous ne voyez pas qu'il va bientôt passer à travers le plancher?

Sortie de la roulotte , Sygin alla se mettre derrière le wagon à charbon et décrocha son téléphone cellulaire, déchargeant depuis longtemps des micro-vibrations inaudibles.

-Allô, Sif, chuchota-t-elle en norvégien. Alors.

 _-Trouvée et traduite. Je te l'envoie comment._

-Mms crypté s'il te plaît. Niveau de protection 5. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi.

 _-Pour qui tu me prends. Où tu en es ?_

-Je progresse. Comment va le roi ?

 _-Mal. Fais vite._

Sif raccrocha sans plus attendre, car ça faisait déjà vingt-neuf secondes et au-delà, elles allaient être tracées. Sygin s'accorda un soupir, puis sortit de l'abri du wagon. Puis cria de peur. Le sourire trop gentil du codirecteur de l'ex-Shield l'attendait.

-Vous m'avez fait une de ces frousses, Coulson, souffla-t-elle.

-Appelez-moi Phil. Alors, vous vous êtes proposée pour remplacer CIA ? dit-il d'un ton mi-innocent mi-autoritaire. C'est très aimable à vous.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça, et je ne compte pas faire l'éclairagiste pour une bande de clowns.

-Nous avons six règles ici, fit-il avec ses lèvres fines portant toute la patience du monde. La deuxième est « pas de bouche à nourrir inutile ».

-Natasha m'a dit. La dernière est « pas de sexe ».

Elle ne rajouta pas qu'il lui semblait que personne ne respectait cette règle-là et donc toutes, car le léger tic à la mâchoire de l'espion lui suffit. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait volontairement ralenti son débit de parole au dernier mot et que ça avait fait son petit effet.

-Je vous montrerai comment manipuler les projecteurs après le dîner.

-Très bien, _Phil._

L'espion s'en alla rapidement après ça, et elle sourit.

-o-o-o-o-

Darcy marchait d'un pas énergique mais agité de convulsions sur la nationale kazakh. Elle avait des courbatures à son bras levé, et ne sentait plus son pouce, aussi quand un camion passa devant elle et alluma son clignotant droit, elle cria de joie et courut du coté conducteur. Le camion en question convoyait des poulets, et laissait sur son passage une nuée de plumes et de caquètements effrayés. Elle songea qu'ils n'avaient pas de poules au sein de Wanderful, et qu'elle pourrait peut-être en ramener une, ça leur ferait des œufs frais même en voyage et une dépense en moins.

-Priviat, lança-t-elle au conducteur, un vieux monsieur moustachu et avec sa coiffe musulmane.

On lui répondit un charabia en russe, mais son visage d'incompréhension totale et de misère humaine lui fit faire un signe de la main vers le haut. Elle contourna l'avant du camion et escalada les margelles en acier avant de finalement s'écrouler sur le siège. Le chauffage poussé au maximum lui fit se dire que si elle avait encore un doute, elle savait qu'elle allait définitivement attraper la crève.

Un chapelet se balançait au rétroviseur, de la dentelle aux motifs orientaux égayait le tableau de bord et ça sentait mauvais. Ayant compris qu'elle ne comprenait rien, le conducteur n'essaya plus de blablater, et contenta de se désigner en tenant son vieux volant d'une main et s'écriant d'un ton enjoué :

-Stanislas !

-Darcy, répondit-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de baragouiner une nouvelle fois la langue chantante et roulante avec une note interrogative en fin de phrase, et elle se sentit obligée d'ajouter en anglais :

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Où… venir… tu ?

-Loin.

A sa tête déçue, elle céda, et lança :

-Italie.

-Ah, Italie ! Pizza, spaghettis, Venesia ! s'excita le vieux monsieur, et il sembla à Darcy que les poules à l'arrière avaient également redoublé d'enthousiasme.

-C'est ça, fit-elle dans un sourire malgré l'accent atroce qui écorchait tous ses souvenirs d'enfance.

-Quoi… faire… ici ?

-Je cherche ma famille.

-Quoi ?

-Famille, répéta-t-elle. Parents, frères, sœurs, tenta-t-elle.

-Aaah _cimya_ , explicita-t-elle en russe. Bien ! Cimya bien.

-Cimya, tenta-t-elle de répéter en russe.

-Non, _famille._

 _-Famille._

-Bien ! Toi, fit-il en se montrant lui-même, être… avoir…

L'anglais semblant vraiment trop difficile pour lui, il montra deux de ses doigts, puis plaça sa main à mi-hauteur, paume vers le sol.

-Vous avez deux enfants ? traduisit-elle.

-Da !

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques minutes, puis le vieux monsieur demanda :

-Cimya, où ?

-Moscow, répondit-elle.

-Moscow ! _Très loin, très loin ! Mais l'abattoir où je vais est pas trop loin de la frontière, alors je te déposerai là-bas._

-Je ne comprends pas, répéta Darcy.

 _-Dors, on en a pour cinq heures de route, et encore, s'ils ont pas recommencé leurs foutus travaux._

Puis voyant que le message n'était toujours pas passé, il mit le dos de sa paume contre son oreille et pencha la tête, fermant les yeux et imitant un ronflement. Inquiète pour la voiture en face qui leur faisait des appels de phare car ils étaient de manière relativement flippante de _son_ coté de la route, elle fit comprendre au chauffeur qu'elle avait compris pour qu'il rouvre les yeux et donne un bon coup de volant.

Malgré l'affection dangereuse mais non dépourvue de talent du vieux monsieur pour l'imitation, elle s'endormit comme une souche dans les trois minutes. Elle ne se réveilla que cinq heures trente plus tard, sur le parking qui semblait être une grosse usine. Le chauffeur discutait avec un autre camionneur, et au bout de dix minutes de conversation, revint vers elle.

 _-C'est arrangé ! Il va chez les ruscofs, du coté de Petronauv un truc comme ça. C'est un bon musulman, tu peux lui faire confiance, mais il a cinq enfants et un travail de chien alors il peut te mettre dans une cache sous le plancher de son camion, jusqu'à cent kilos de coke là-dedans alors tu passes facilement, gamine que t'es. Là il en a pas ce coup-ci y'a du grabuge dans la région. Pourquoi tu voyages seule comme ça. Ҫa va, tes vêtements ont séché ?_

Darcy répéta qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et ce fut dans une langue des signes simplifiée que le vieux montra son cœur, le camion de son collègue, se recroquevilla caché, puis leva son pouce en gage de leur bonne foi.

-Où, où, s'enquit Darcy.

-Petronauv, répéta-t-il.

-Ah, Petronauv ! reconnut-elle. Bien, très bien ! Merci !

Le vieux retira sa veste en cuir et la lui mit de force sur les épaules. Elle tenta de refuser, mais il mit sa paume vers le sol à nouveau, et montra ainsi l'être de petite taille puis Darcy. Elle ressemblait à sa fille, comprit-elle. Epuisée et affamée, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer, alors elle serra la veste contre elle et se tourna vers le-dit collègue, un être petit, vieux et maigre, son chapelet enroulé autour de son poignet, qui lui fit signe de venir. Elle se rappela soudain comment dire merci en russe, et se retourna pour le crier :

 _-Spasiba !_

 _-T'es pratiquement bilingue, ma parole !_

Elle ne comprit jamais ce que signifiaient les derniers mots qu'elle échangea avec le vieux Stanislas.

Après avoir pris sa place sous les cageots de légumes, elle resta l'environ d'une heure cachée dans le noir avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent pour une longue période. Elle entendit ce russe un peu trop chaleureux mélangé à l'arabe pour un moment, mais ne fit pas l'idiote et resta cachée. On grimpa dans le camion, marcha au dessus d'elle, mais la planque en était une bonne, car on arracha pas le faux plancher pour la cribler de balles. Ils repartirent, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, on s'arrêta à nouveau, déplaça la caisse de poivrons puis celle de tomates au dessus d'elle, et toqua trois coups contre sa cachette. Elle fit glisser la planche, et le petit conducteur lui fit un sourire avant de se lancer dans une longue réplique roulante :

 _-On les a bien eus, pas vrai ? C'est la première fois que je fais ça avec un humain ! Je pourrais passer des réfugiés, ce serait plus coranique que la drogue, mais bon je suis déjà pauvre je vais pas extorquer ceux qui le sont plus que moi, pas vrai ?_

 _-Spasiba,_ dit-elle à défaut de comprendre.

 _-T'inquiète pas p'tite fille, le seigneur me le rendra. Viens à l'avant, tu seras mieux, j'ai un gâteau aux figues dont tu me diras des nouvelles._

On lui fit signe de venir, lui montra le coté passager, et elle escalada l'avant pour laisser tomber son corps engourdi sur le siège poisseux. On lui mit d'autorité un gâteau huileux, compact et qui sentait bon dans les mains, et elle passa le trajet jusqu'à Petronauv à tasser son estomac avec, remerciant Allah pour sa mansuétude. Puis au cas où la prochaine personne la prenant en auto-stop était juive, bouddhiste ou catholique, elle fit toutes les autres religions. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait fini son sutra qu'ils arrivèrent à une aire d'autoroute, où elle comprit que l'usine de plats préparés de son bienfaiteur n'était plus très loin, et que ça ne servait à rien qu'il l'emmène dans ce coin paumé (fou ce qu'elle allait progresser en langue universelle pendant ce voyage). Elle le remercia encore, et marcha un peu sur le bord de la route, courbaturée qu'elle était.

Elle allait mieux. De constater que les hommes avaient un bon fond, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Darcy marcha jusqu'à la nuit, où de plus en plus de personnes étaient bourrées au volant, et où elle dut sauter de voiture deux trois fois après avoir cassé le nez à leur conducteur seul et ne croyant pas en sa chance, jusqu'à tomber sur un combi Volkswagen comme on n'en fait plus. Ils étaient quatre jeunes, un peu hippies un peu éméchés, ils allaient vers Ufa et quatre minutes plus tard Darcy embrassait la jolie blonde qui sentait la campagne. Elle pensa tout à coup à Yue, se détacha et lui proposa de dormir sur ses genoux à la place. Ils firent un bon brin de route comme ça, elle eut même l'occasion de conduire le beau combi.

Puis elle dut s'enfuir car ils avaient rejoint le copain de la blonde à Ufa qui voulait utiliser Darcy comme prétexte pour quitter ce dernier. Encore. Peut-être devrait-elle se monter un business là-dessus, « à louer, prétexte en chair et en os pour larguer votre gros con de petit ami ». Elle y songerai quand elle se serait sortie de la panade.

Dans la grande ville, elle décida de faire une pause et de gagner un peu d'argent, histoire de pouvoir monnayer ses trajets et éviter les petits malins qui jugeaient que monter dans une voiture quand on était paumée équivalait à un rapport sexuel. Mais évidemment, ne parlant pas un mot de russe à part « bonjour » « tank » et « merci », elle ne trouva rien, et fut contrainte de partir sur la route de Moscou pour reprendre son périple. Comme il n'y avait que des orthodoxes par ici et que Dieu était un véritable enfoiré ces derniers temps, elle tomba encore sur un pervers, qui cette fois-ci l'avait emmenée au beau milieu de la forêt. Nom d'une pipe.

Commençant à en avoir sérieusement marre, elle l'avait laissé stérile dans sa bagnole et était partie en courant quand il s'était avéré qu'il avait un fusil sous son siège et malgré la douleur, savait s'en servir.

Elle erra longtemps dans la forêt, jusqu'à ne plus arriver à marcher puis se faire prendre en chasse par une meute de loups, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire retrouver ses pleines capacités de locomotion. Elle supplia pour un château avec une princesse ou une bête au milieu de la neige _peu importe mais pas les loups_ et vit enfin une petite chaumière éclairée, dont la vieille propriétaire s'avéra être la maîtresse des bêtes sauvages et leur balança des quartiers de viande en se bidonnant de son rire édenté. Elle non plus ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais, semblait ne plus avoir toute sa tête, mais lui offrit un bol de soupe et une peau de bête sentant mauvais pour la nuit.

Ce soir-là Darcy rêva d'une vie normale, avec une femme, un enfant et une machine à laver où pour laver leurs vêtements à eux trois elle appuierait sur le mode « normal ». Elle fut réveillée par la langue d'une gueule puant la viande pourrie léchant son visage et il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître le loup ayant failli lui arracher le mollet la veille. À présent il lui tendait une peluche de lapin de son œil jaune et innocent. Décidant qu'il y avait des tonnes d'employés de bureaux qui rêvaient d'une vie pareille, elle alla rallumer le feu de bois devant la chaumière tout en lançant régulièrement le lapin entre les arbres, et entre temps baptisa le loup Fenrir et mit de la neige à fondre dans le chaudron pour faire du thé. La vieille dame se réveilla, lui montra qu'il ne fallait pas faire bouillir la neige mais prendre l'eau en bouteille dans la réserve, et finit par brancher son mac pour lui montrer où elle se trouvait et comment repartir, utilisant google traduction pour se faire comprendre.

Darcy repartit encore davantage sonnée et se jurant de toujours respecter la règle cinq désormais, de ne plus jamais, au grand jamais, se fier aux apparences. Fenrir la raccompagna à l'orée de la forêt pour repartir après une énième léchouille malodorante. Darcy leva à nouveau son pouce, et ce fut une femme d'affaire prodigieusement belle et bavarde qui la prit en voiture, parlant un anglais impeccable et même deux trois mots d'italien, pdg d'une startup d'agence de voyage capable de parler conduire se maquiller monter le son de la radio et engueuler le chauffard de Sibérie, tout cela à la fois. Elle vivait seule à la campagne après la mort de son mari, avocat un peu trop concerné par la liberté d'expression fauché par une voiture aux vitres teintées en pleine rue. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave, il était accro aux cartes de gratter de toute façon et elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie avec lui à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres dès qu'elle avait le dos tournée. Elle faisait donc le trajet tous les jours depuis sa petite ferme jusqu'à la ville mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, ils avaient du pétrole à foison par ici. Quand elle s'intéressa finalement à Darcy et apprit qu'elle parlait le mandarin, elle en rata son trait de rouge à lèvres et cria que merci dieu de miséricorde elle avait une famille de cinq touristes chinois plein aux as, pas un employé sachant en articuler un mot, est-ce qu'elle pouvait la dépanner pour aujourd'hui. Darcy accepta et se retrouva hébétée avec une dizaine de milliers de roubles à la fin de la visite. Décidant qu'elle avait utilisé son quota de chance et que demander plus serait de l'ingratitude envers les Très Hauts, elle se remplit la panse comme jamais et avec le reste acheta un billet de train pour Moscou.

Ses cheveux sales contre la vitre, elle regarda sa montre, pesta parce qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était cassée, et plissa les yeux sur le journal de son voisin d'en face, qui la fusillait du regard à cause de son odeur corporelle.

On était le 16 avril. En théorie, les membres de Wanderful Circus allaient quitter Moscou au dernier moment, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux à Saint-Pétersbourg avant l'attaque. À soixante kilomètres par heure, il y en avait pour trois jours de voyage.

Elle allait arriver à temps, non ?

En débarquant en gare de Moscou, elle se mit à demander à toutes les personnes partant de la ville si un cirque s'était installé. À la troisième tentative, une jeune femme et son petit garçon lui répondirent que oui, qu'ils étaient installés dans la banlieue -même qu'il était trop cool hein maman !- là où il y avait la fête foraine en juin, elle voyait où c'était ? Non ? Bon, elle n'avait qu'à prendre le bus 411, c'était le terminus normalement, bon attendez on va demander au guichet, non ça ne la dérangeait pas le train du petit était dans quarante minutes, elle prenait toujours de l'avance au cas où, s'il voulait aller aux toilettes ou quoi que ce soit, elle le mettait dans le train et hop, les hôtesses l'accompagnait jusqu'à son irresponsable de père à Nizhny Novgorod. Ah, ce n'était pas le 411 mais le 322, par contre c'était bien le terminus. Bon spectacle !

Darcy la remercia chaleureusement et déposa ses derniers roubles dans la boîte en fer du bus.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier.


	22. Rendez-vous le 21 avril à St-Pétersbourg

'SAVEZ QUEL JOUR ON EST

BAH OUAIS

THE BIG DAY

Suis tellement excitée. J'espère que vous l'êtes un tout petit peu aussi. Si vous l'êtes pas prenez du café sur la table, là, allez-y le sucre est là, y'a une bouteille de lait sous la nappe et des touillettes dans le gobelet en plastique. Puis ensuite vous vous trouvez un fauteuil, pas trop loin mais pas trop près.

Installez-vous confortablement, ça va secouer.

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas forcément toutes répondues. Un bisou en passant à Aho, qui gère la fougère de l'étagère comme personne ne l'a jamais fait avant, et j'espère que tu aimeras le cadeau de moi à toi en fin de chapitre.

 **R.R.A** :

Anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Non elle n'est pas abandonnée, pour les dates d'update quand ils ne précisent pas l'année c'est celle en cours, et ils te mettent le mois (exemple Apr pour avril) puis le jour. J'espère que c'est plus clair, et que le chapitre va te plaire.

 **Bande sonore** (ouais, je sais, à peine thématique) :

St-Pétersbourg – Desireless

La petite vieille de Saint-Pétersbourg – Maxime le Forestier

St-Petersburg Express – Paul Glaeser, Patrick Jaymes

-o-o-o-o-

 _« A St-Pétersbourg, la neige tombe pour panser de coton le pauvre monde (…) à St-Pétersbourg, moi, je n'irai jamais, et plus je te regarde et plus je sais que je t'aime, ma princesse, mon ailleurs, mon amour. »_

Saez – St-Péterbourg

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alors que le jour J approchait, chacun pouvait voir la lettre du vieux pote de Steve dépasser d'une poche de celui-ci, ayant quitté sa traditionnelle place sous son oreiller. Chacun, sauf peut-être les jumeaux, avait eu l'occasion de la voler pour la lire, mais les mots étaient tellement ancrées dans la tête de Steve qu'en le regardant dans les yeux on pouvait presque en avoir l'enregistrement audio. C'était tout de même lyrique d'être à ce point attaché à quelqu'un. Mais à présent tout le monde s'en fichait plus au moins, car sans le savoir, et encore moins se l'avouer, ils étaient tous capables d'aller attendre quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la Terre sur la base d'un simple bout de papier. Un bout de papier qui dirait :

 _Le 21 avril_

 _Steve,_

 _J'espère très sincèrement que tu recevras cette lettre. Sans doute qu'à la base du régiment, en reconnaissant mon nom, on te la passera sans problème, mais je suis plus inquiet sur sa capacité à sortir d'ici._

 _Je suis vivant, les services secrets nazis m'ont récupéré de cette crevasse où tu m'as vu tomber. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas pour vendre du muguet, mais au moins je suis toujours en vie. Ils me font perdre la raison jour après jour, c'est pourquoi je ne vais garder en tête qu'une chose_ : _retrouve-moi à St-Pétersbourg sur la place du palais dans un an exactement. Si je n'y suis pas, sors-moi de là._

 _Ne m'oublie pas._

 _Bucky_

-o-o-o-o-

Quelques heures avant le départ pour Saint-Pétersbourg, Natasha disparut. La troupe de tueurs en tout genre avait convenu la veille qu'ils partiraient le 16 avril vers midi… mais au petit matin, Bruce avait découvert son lit froid. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas s'inquiéter pour gérer ses problèmes de tension, cependant vers neuf heures, il n'avait plus tenu (il fallait dire que la voix de Darcy dans sa tête n'était pas rassurante) et avait été voir Clint.

L'espion n'avait pas été très rassurant non plus. A l'annonce de la disparition de son amie, il s'était pincé la lèvre, et au lieu de répondre qu'elle était juste partie faire une balade, manger un blinis pour dire adieu à Moscou, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, il était resté silencieux. Confirmé dans ses doutes, le médecin avait soupiré silencieusement. Il aurait voulu partir à sa recherche, mais si Natasha ne voulait pas être retrouvée dans la ville qu'elle connaissait par cœur, ce n'était pas son errance hésitante qui allait lui faire remettre la main dessus. Alors il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, et souhaiter qu'elle soit là avant midi. Car sinon son souhait était assez évident : et respectant sa décision de terminer le voyage pour planter ses racines, on ne l'attendrait pas.

Bruce s'efforça de s'occuper l'esprit et partit voir au démontage du chapiteau s'il y était. Malheureusement pour lui les jumeaux, si enthousiastes d'avoir trouvé leur place dans une troupe de cirque, s'y étaient attelé à eux deux quand personne ne regardait. Wanda faisant lévitant les éléments jusqu'au sol et Pietro effectuant des allers-retours supersoniques jusqu'au wagon de stockage, ils battirent le record en l'effectuant en quatre minutes à eux deux. C'était effarant et ça fit rougir de honte tous ceux qui avaient voté contre leur admission dans la troupe après Astana.

Ayant constaté l'exploit en même temps que Thor, Clint et Amora, le médecin voulut se mettre à la cuisine, mais Loki avait apparemment voulu préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Tony. De manière prévisible, vraiment, ça avait dégénéré en dégustation à l'aveugle, puis en quelque chose de beaucoup moins regardable sans vouloir se poncer les yeux.

Il avait aussi voulu aider avec le linge mais Phil et Sygin s'en occupait. Enfin c'était plutôt la norvégienne qui balançait accidentellement une bassine d'eau sur l'ex numéro 2 du Shield et le regardait enlever sa chemise en se mordant discrètement la lèvre.

Les voir tous se transformer en guimauve par paire rendit tout à coup Bruce nauséeux et un peu triste.

Natasha n'allait pas le laisser seul avec ses démons, si ?

A quelques kilomètres de là, seule sur la Place Rouge, une ancienne espionne soupirait doucement en tournant et retournant une pièce de monnaie dans sa main.

Pile, partir

Face, rester.

Elle prit une inspiration, et le rond de métal tournoya un instant dans le ciel de Moscou avant de qu'elle ne la rattrape et la plaque à l'envers sur sa main.

-o-o-o-o-

 _Deux mois plus tôt, base militaire, stratégique et scientifique d'Hydra, Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie_

Les bras accoudés sur son ventre rond, Peggy réfléchissait. A un moment donné elle récupéra le bout de papier qu'elle avait roulé en boule deux minutes plus tôt, puis entreprit de tracer en langage codé :

« Tu plaisantes ?! Pas question de l'appeler Victoire. »

Elle hésita un long instant, puis rajouta :

« Moi j'aime bien Milo, ou Mia. »

Avant de changer d'avis, elle roula serré le minuscule bout de papier et le glissa dans une capsule rouge et blanche, ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux tranquillisants qu'on administrait aux agents lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission. Elle la déposerait sur le plateau de nourriture de James tout à l'heure quand elle se rendrait au labo, dans deux ou trois heures donc, vu qu'elle ne dormait pas.

Le soldat américain était persuadé que ce serait une fille. Peggy, elle n'était pas sûre. À vrai dire, elle n'arrivait pas très bien à être affectueuse ou positive ces derniers temps, et penser quelque chose comme au prénom d'un bébé. Elle avait refusé net d'en parler la première fois que James avait abordé le sujet, et s'était même mise à pleurer. Une fois calmée elle avait expliqué que si elle perdait l'enfant ou que si leur évasion échouait, d'avoir apporté trop de détails sur leur vie de dehors la tuerait. Oui, d'accord, elle n'allait pas très bien. Elle se sentait de moins en moins… stable. Elle faisait de plus en plus de crise de violence et avait eu droit aux tranquillisants deux ou trois fois. Elle était plus que jamais prête à tuer pour un rayon de soleil, pour la sensation de l'herbe chaude sous ses doigts.

Ce bébé… Ce bébé l'affaiblissait, et réduisait ses chances de sortir vivante d'ici. Elle n'était même pas sûre de réussir à s'en occuper correctement s'ils recouvraient leur liberté.

Le médecin du centre, qui s'était pris d'affection pour elle, lui avait dit que c'était les hormones, avant de lui prescrire trois tonnes d'antidépresseurs et tranquillisants, qu'elle avait évidemment fait semblant de prendre. Elle était peut-être enceinte mais pas stupide, elle restait la prisonnière d'une agence terroriste fomentant un plan d'évasion. Pas question d'affaiblir sa vigilance et esprit d'analyse pour quelque chose comme de la joie de vivre moléculaire.

Qu'avril vienne vite. Car elle le sentait, elle était en train de craquer.

Bucky reçut le papier trois heures et quart plus tard. Il prit le faux médicament et le cacha sous sa langue, le temps qu'il avale son repas sous l'œil de son gardien. Quand celui-ci fut partit, le soldat récupéra la capsule et en sortit le message, qu'il commença à décrypter dans un sourire.

Quand il eut fini, il leva le nez et prononça avec douceur :

-Mia. Miiia. Miaa. Mia…

C'était le bon prénom, constata-t-il dans un autre sourire un peu plus large que le précédent.

Oui, il fallait tenir. Pour Steve, pour Peggy, et pour Mia.

Quatre jours plus tard, Peggy était alitée par ordre du médecin, et sans personne pour fausser les calculs des charges, James Buchanan Barnes reçut sa première vraie séance d'électrochocs.

-o-o-o-o-

 _16 avril, 12 :16, banlieue de Moscou, Russie_

-On a six cent trente deux kilomètres à tailler les enfants ! aboya Fury. Tout le monde en place !

Phil, ayant changé de chemise depuis, empoigna la dernière chaise pliante qu'ils avaient failli oublier dans un coin. Moscou avait vraiment été un bon endroit, ils y avaient fait d'excellentes recettes. Bien qu'à présent les caisses étaient presque vides, car ayant été monnayées contre du matériel d'espionnage et quelques armes lourdes. Clint avait été une petite puce intenable devant un lance-missile à épaule mais Fury lui avait rappelé qu'ils faisaient une attaque _discrète_ avec une mission d'extradition par là-dessus, donc MI6 tu poses ce lance-missile.

Quand leur meneur les appelait par leurs noms d'agence il était masochiste d'insister, alors Clint avait renoncé à ce qui avait été en passe de devenir son nouveau fils adoptif.

Pietro et Wanda avaient fait un caprice de tous les diables mais il avait été hors de question qu'ils participent à l'attaque. Un pickpocket, même pris au berceau, n'était pas un espion expérimenté. Alors ils surveilleraient le train pour ne pas qu'il ne soit volé et le chat pour qu'il n'explose pas. Savait-on jamais, avec la grosseur de ce truc.

Suivant cette décision sans appel, il fut impossible de retrouver quoique ce soit dans ce train, un éclair d'argent ou de la poussière rouge faisant disparaître l'objet dès qu'un membre de l'équipage voulait mettre la main dessus. Mais les Avengers, comme les appelait beaucoup Clint ces derniers temps, tinrent bons. Les adolescents n'iraient pas au casse-pipe pour un combat qui n'était pas le leur. A vrai dire ce n'était l'histoire personnelle d'uniquement deux personnes ici, mais ce n'était pas comme si leur bande de parias morts-vivants avait quelque chose de mieux à faire. Avoir des culs à botter était une raison de vivre comme une autre, après tout.

Armés, réconfortés dans leur éventuel sacrifice par l'écartement des presque innocents, le chapiteau démonté comme un bouclier brisé, ils partaient pour Saint-Pétersbourg dans cinq minutes.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? s'enquit Thor.

-Bruce fait un dernier tour du terrain, l'avertit Steve.

Thor songea qu'il attendait surtout Natasha avec grande inquiétude. Elle avait disparu dans la matinée, et Darcy murmurait dans leurs têtes qu'elle aimait Moscou plus qu'eux, et ne reviendrait pas. Il fallait dire que c'était une ville magnifique. Pas autant qu'Oslo, cependant. La neige d'ici avait un air de polystyrène, les forêts des airs de plantations. Aucun frisson sauvage n'avait secoué en y pénétrant. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, la maison lui manquait terriblement.

-KGB n'est pas rentrée ? s'enquit soudain Tony, sa main sur la porte du wagon et son bandage toujours sur ses yeux guérissant.

-Non, répondit Steve. Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Clint ? Est-ce qu'elle nous laisserait continuer seuls ?

-Il est à la loco, affirma Loki en descendant à son tour, un torchon à vaisselle sur l'épaule. C'est possible, je crois. Elle est très attachée à cette ville, et d'ailleurs on va peut-être tous y passer à Saint-Pét.

-Si tu ne reviens pas en vie, Wanda te ressuscite et je te tue, promit Tony en serrant un peu fort l'épaule du norvégien qui protesta doucement en époussetant les doigts qui l'agrippaient de son torchon.

Bruce, dans sa tentative désespérée de trouver quelque chose à faire, avait trouvé le temps de jeter un œil à ses yeux, et conclut qu'il faudrait plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait, et qu'en tout cas il ne serait pas prêt pour le 21 avril. Aucun espion n'aimait être mis à l'écart d'une mission, et surtout pas dans une équipe aussi soudée que la leur, mais sa situation était sans appel. Il serait donc contraint de garder la locomotive avec les jumeaux en faisant semblant de ne pas se ronger les sangs.

Fury s'impatienta et demanda à tout le monde de monter. Personne n'osa dire à l'indien de monter en voiture, alors Thor monta en dernier et garda la porte de la cuisine ouverte, contemplant le dos trop droit du médecin.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il vit les épaules du médecin s'affaisser de soulagement avant de voir les cheveux roux et courts de l'espionne attraper les rayons du soleil. Natasha s'avança, et le couple se parla un instant avant de monter dans le wagon.

Clint regarda la porte se fermer sur eux dans un sourire, rentra sa tête à l'intérieur de la locomotive, et tira le sifflet trois fois avant de désenclencher le frein, laissant tout doucement le train avancer.

La voix de Darcy dans sa tête lui murmura soudain :

 _Vous êtes sûrs que vous oubliez pas quelqu'un ?_

Il fronça les sourcils et tira la poignée rouge qu'il venait de relâcher. Puis il comprit de quoi leur fantôme italien voulait parler en apercevant une toute petite silhouette se carapater vers le wagon cuisine. Exaspéré, il cria :

-QUE QUELQU'UN RECUPERE LE CHAT !

Une fumée rouge sortit du wagon des jumeaux et fit léviter un Leprechaun épuisé jusqu'à la fenêtre où les bras de la petite sorcière récupèrent l'animal obèse. Rassuré, Clint retira pour de bon le frein, et ils quittèrent Moscou dans la chaleur timide de mi-avril.

Dix minutes plus tard, une italienne amaigrie arrivait au petit trot à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué. De ses chaussures en miettes, elle foula l'herbe écrasée et jaunie par l'absence de soleil, contempla les trous qu'avait laissés les pieux du chapiteau, les restes d'un feu de camp. Et cria de rage :

-Ils auraient pas pu m'attendre un jour de plus, non ?! J'en ai _marre_ de marcher ! Vraiment marre ! Eeet allez que j'ai plus un rouble, marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans ses poches. Bon ! C'est reparti pour l'autostop. Et après j'arrête. Ca va cinq minutes de traverser le plus grand pays du monde pour des ingrats. Ils vont vraiment m'entendre le jour où je vais mettre la main sur leurs p'tits cous de vermines amorales.

Elle tapa encore du pied deux ou trois fois avant de tourner les talons, marmonnant des jurons en fleurs au doux parfum de l'Italie.

-o-o-o-o-

Trois nuits plus tard, Phil se réveilla en sursaut. Il se palpa machinalement la poitrine, qui aurait dû être entièrement déchiquetée par des balles de mitrailleuse. La trouvant intacte, il poussa un long soupir, et fit un geste de la main pour tenter de chasser un morceau de mauvais rock qui parlait de vengeance qu'il fallait laisser tomber. Il aurait bien voulu chasser Darcy également mais c'était plus compliqué et sans doute qu'elle ne partirait que lorsque Phil aurait sa propre voix dans la tête des autres. Ce qui, vu son rêve, n'allait apparemment pas tarder.

Tourmenté, ne pouvant chasser son mauvais pressentiment, il alla à la cuisine. Selon le planning, c'était Natasha à la locomotive. Phil la remplaçait dans quatre heures. Il était beaucoup trop tôt, donc, mais apparemment ses fantômes n'étaient pas d'accord, et trouvaient au contraire plutôt marrant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il allait crever bientôt afin de l'empêcher de dormir.

Sales fantômes. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais dans le fond mais des fichus enquiquineurs. Si vous lui permettez l'expression.

Et puis il y avait cette espionne qui le perturbait au plus haut degré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait ? Il n'était qu'un paquet de nerfs et d'os tout couturé de cicatrices mal recousues et de méfiance aimable. Pas de quoi asperger d'eau quelqu'un pour pouvoir le dévorer du regard. Il allait bientôt mourir, avaient dit les fantômes de toute façon.

Pauvre Nicholas. Maria, Darcy… si Phil s'en allait aussi vers les plaines enneigées alors il allait être bien misérable. À se demander s'il allait le supporter.

Alors peut-être… Peut-être fallait-il…

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bout de sa roulotte donnant vers la tête du train. Il passa la tête à l'extérieur, et nota sans surprise la présence de lumière sous la porte. Il prit tout de même la peine de frapper avant de passer par-dessus l'essieu et entrer chez son compagnon de route. Le vieil espion était penché sur le plan de Saint-Pétersbourg qu'avait fait la norvégienne quelques jours plus tôt. Un sourire taquin revint devant les yeux de Phil, et il le chassa d'une main. La voix de Darcy sauta sur l'occasion toutes moqueries dehors :

 _T'es foutuuu Philip !_

-Nicholas, j'aurais une question avant qu'on arrive, commença-t-il.

-On aura largement assez de munitions, anticipa Fury en collant un énième post-it, celui-ci sur la salle de surveillance, et sans lever son œil vers lui.

-Ma question est : est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?

Cette fois-ci, Nick leva la tête. Il jaugea longtemps son ami du regard, tentant de trouver la plaisanterie dans son regard. Ne la trouvant pas, il serra les dents une fois, puis lança d'un ton mesuré :

-Ecoutez Coulson, je comprends que cette espionne vous fasse de l'effet…

Phil Coulson s'énervait très rarement. Vraiment très rarement. La dernière fois avait eu lieu deux ans et demi auparavant, quand il avait découvert qu'il y avait parmi ses agents des taupes à la solde d'Hydra qui avaient mises par terre l'organisation à laquelle il avait consacré sa vie. Il avait tué trente-et-une personnes ce jour-là.

Il respira profondément.

-Directeur, dit-il d'une voix froide. Avant même que d'atteindre cette base nous avons perdu la _moitié_ de ce qu'était notre troupe en Europe. Que croyez-vous qu'il va nous arriver après-demain, du _bonheur_? Nous sommes treize. Tous profondément attachés les uns aux autres. Or ce sera une réussite si nous avons moins de 30% de pertes sur ce coup-là. Vous me comprenez, _oui ou merde_?

Fronçant les sourcils à l'emploi du juron, Fury resta silencieux un long instant. Ils se jaugèrent un long instant du regard, l'ex bras-droit du Shield crispant et décrispant ses doigts. Ҫa ne lui ressemblait pas de crier sur Nicholas, mais il avait dépassé les bornes en insinuant que c'était une inclination pour Sygin qui le faisait reconsidérer leur objectif fixé deux ans et demi auparavant. C'était ce mauvais pressentiment. Et seulement cela. Il sentait encore les balles cribler sa poitrine comme s'il était la seule cible des jeux olympiques de tir à l'arc.

-Phil, tu n'as plus envie de te venger, c'est bien ça ? avança prudemment Fury, ayant noté les fourmis dans les doigts de son adjoint et le couteau cranté traînant sur la table.

-C'est simplement que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, et les jambes soudain coupées, il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret pour attraper un verre à whisky dans le placard et s'en servir un verre. Il l'avala d'une traite et put reprendre :

-C'est simplement que j'ai peur de vous abandonner.

C'était une chose amusante que le fait qu'il soit incapable d'utiliser le tutoiement pour exprimer les choses intimes. Nicholas attrapa son propre verre et fit glouglouter à son tour la bouteille. Approchant sa main pour trinquer, il lança d'un ton détaché :

-Peut-être est-ce à mon tour de couvrir vos arrières alors Coulson. Allez, faites pas votre rabat-joie. On va en laisser des cendres de cette agence.

-Si vous le dites directeur, fit Phil d'un ton sceptique avant de faire sonner les whiskys l'un contre l'autre.

Un wagon plus loin, Loki avait allumé la lumière qui ne gênait plus Tony pour relire à nouveau la lettre qu'avait traduite et recopiée Sygin. Il la connaissait par cœur à présent, mais puisqu'il avait confiance en son amie pour lui dire la vérité, il doutait qu'il digèrerait jamais ce que cette feuille de papier impliquait.

 _Loki, mon garçon, pardonne-moi de te faire du mal. Mais je suis devant les infos, où ils ressassent encore et encore le meurtre par ta main du seul homme que j'ai aimé. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Laufey et moi sommes simplement tombés amoureux quand il n'était qu'un prince. Dans le cas où il ne serait pas monté sur le trône, nous aurions pu vivre tous les trois. Mais son père est mort trop tôt et il a fallu nettoyer le CV du nouveau roi. Les services secrets norvégiens ont sauté sur l'occasion, et nous ont tous fait chanter, menaçant de révéler l'existence d'un enfant hors mariage avec une domestique si tu n'étais pas livré. Je crois qu'Odin comptait te mettre sur le trône à ta majorité et ainsi faire main basse sur les gisements pétroliers suédois en mer Arctique. Enfin ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais je te promets que si je n'avais pas cru que c'était finalement mieux pour toi, je t'aurais arraché à eux et nous aurions été vivre tous les deux, au Canada s'il le fallait. Seulement, j'ai cru qu'en Norvège tu grandirais dans une famille plus riche et plus complète que ce que nous aurions été nous deux, puisque Laufey ne pouvait ni m'épouser moi ni t'adopter toi. Alors je me suis résignée._

 _Tu m'as manqué chaque jour de ma vie. Je te revois aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis vingt-trois ans, et tu as tué ton propre père._

 _Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière, te prendre dans mes bras._

 _Je n'irai pas tuer pour autant ce vieux porc de roi qui t'a arraché à moi. Je resterai à Stockholm, dans le cas où tu reçois cette lettre un jour et que tu as besoin d'un refuge._

 _Je suis si désolée._

 _Ta mère, Farbauti_

-T'es en train de la relire ? s'enquit Tony derrière son dos.

Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique, puisqu'il n'avait plus que l'ouïe pour tenter de deviner ce que fabriquait le magicien. Cependant celui-ci la considéra comme telle, et ne répondit rien.

-Loki, intervint l'espion, il faut que tu tires cette histoire au clair. J'en ai parlé à Nick tu sais.

L'assassin se retourna comme si Tony l'avait poignardé. Celui-ci sentit au froissement brusque du tissu qu'il l'avait mis en colère, et banda involontairement ses muscles. Loki se força à se détendre, sachant très bien que l'américain haïssait son handicap et se sentait très vulnérable depuis son accident dans la cuisine. Il dormait extrêmement mal, parlant de serpents et d'un type nommé Obadiah, se réveillant trempé de sueur et tremblant. Le magicien ne dormait pas beaucoup mieux.

Quelle belle bande de bras cassés ils faisaient. Tous deux ou trois PTSD sur les bras, des gros problèmes de confiance, un couteau pour réponse à toutes leurs contrariétés.

Et on voudrait qu'ils prennent soin les uns des autres.

-Tu en as parlé à Nick ? répéta froidement Loki.

-Pour le fait d'aller à Stockholm. Je lui ai pas dicté la lettre non plus. Il est plutôt d'accord.

Avant que Loki ne puisse feuler, Tony serra les dents et cracha :

-Ecoute-moi un peu ! On va foutre par terre une agence terroriste mondiale. Si jamais on parvient à fuir par les rails, on va se faire pourchasser par ce qu'il en restera. Il faut donc qu'on change de moyen de transport et cherche asile quelque part le temps que ça se tasse. Le bateau est une excellente idée et les pays nordiques _aussi_ , Sygin sera notre laissez-passer. Sans compter que Thor crève sur place depuis qu'elle est arrivée. _Il veut rentrer_ , tu comprends ?

A défaut de trouver quelque chose à dire, l'assassin se leva sans un mot, s'habilla de vêtements chauds, et alla marcher longtemps dans la forêt enneigée.

Le lendemain, un Loki plein de doutes alla parler à son frère. Ce fut Amora qui lui ouvrit la porte, et elle accepta d'aller faire du café pendant une heure ou deux à la cuisine, bien qu'elle « ne se sache dire que « bonjour » « merci » et « file la coke » en norvégien, donc qu'elle n'allait pas biter un mot de ce qu'ils allaient se dire », alors elle aurait pu tout aussi bien rester, mais bref. Elle fit le-dit café trois heures ou quatre, faisant la conversation à Tony et lui brandissant des patates sous le nez pour l'effrayer, qui en retour s'entraina au lancer de couteau les yeux bandés sur sujet mouvant. La routine, quoi.

Thor et Loki réapparurent au bout de deux cents huit minutes, ayant l'air de s'être disputés mais aussi beaucoup moins distants qu'avant. Après avoir rapidement embrassé Tony sur le front pour lui signifier que ça s'était bien passé, le magicien se rendit d'un pas résigné dans la dernière roulotte avant la réserve de charbon. Il y trouva leurs meneurs ronflant bruyamment, Phil ayant sur le front un post-it de menaces de mort signé Natasha pour avoir oublié de la relever la nuit dernière. Il les réveilla en faisant apparaître des flammes sous leurs fesses avachies, et avant qu'on ait pu lui lancer un couteau au visage il annonça qu'il acceptait qu'ils se rendent à Stockholm malgré sa tête mise à prix.

Dans un trait pas très droit dû à une branche sur les rails (et non à son alcoolémie encore élevée), Fury traça une ligne entre le port russe et la capitale suédoise. Puis Wanda à la locomotive freina car ils arrivaient en gare de St-Pétersbourg.

Durant leur coup séjour, Steve frappa énergiquement le punching-ball tandis que les secondes ralentissaient de plus en plus. Tant bien que mal, on fut le vendredi vingt-et-un avril, et ils partirent tous les onze attendre Bucky sur la plus grande et plus célèbre place de la ville.

S'il n'était pas au rendez-vous, et bien.

Ils allaient simplement réduire une base en cendres.

-o-o-o-o-

 _21 avril, 13 : 47, St-Pétersbourg, Russie_

Place du Palais, Yue attendait. Elle déambulait de long en large, cherchant dans la foule des boucles brunes, tendant l'oreille à la recherche des accents chauds de l'italien. Quand la jeune chinoise désespérait, elle se rappelait son long voyage et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas reculer, pour rassembler encore un peu de courage pour continuer d'attendre.

La nuit de l'attaque, une fois l'hélicoptère trop loin pour être vu, elle avait quitté le toit et était allée tout arrêter, les bras écartés devant les hommes de main armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle les avait engueulés, disant qu'ils n'y avait personne d'autre ici que des enfants malades et qu'ils avaient intérêt à foutre le camp vite fait. Bien sûr, elle s'était mangée une seringue anesthésiante dans l'épaule, et avait sombré dans le noir.

Son père était à son chevet à son réveil. Il avait l'air en colère, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle flaira l'embrouille et il se braqua cinq minutes, avant de finir par avouer que son petit domestique musulman était mort dans l'attaque.

Elle l'avait vraiment mal vécu. Vraiment. Par son égoïsme elle avait causé la mort de son meilleur, et d'ailleurs seul ami. Elle était restée prostrée à pleurer dans sa chambre, sans manger, jusqu'à ce que le préfet, exaspéré et coupable, accepte qu'elle récupère les cendres. Fils d'un couple d'extrémistes abattus avant d'avoir pu perpétrer leur attentat, Miming n'avait eu aucune famille pour le réclamer, et avait été incinéré sans une prière.

Quand elle eut la petite boîte en bois ouvragé dans ses mains, Yue la contempla longuement, et prit sa décision. Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Ҫa n'avait plus de sens.

Elle prit le temps de rassembler tout l'argent qu'elle possédait et tout ce qu'elle voulait emporter avec elle dans un sac à dos. Des vêtements chauds, une photo de sa mère, son meilleur ami dormant dans son petit coffret. Deux jours plus tard, vers trois heures du matin, elle était descendue incognito dans les rues d'Urumqi, et avait loué une moto au premier magasin ouvert. Le gérant lui avait demandé ses papiers, elle avait aligné quelques milliers de yuans, et il avait quelque peu oublié sa procédure, demandant à sa femme si ça lui plairait d'aller voir le lac Balkan.

Pour tromper son père et ses mercenaires, la jeune chinoise partit sur les routes, droit vers le nord. Elle dépensa la moitié de sa fortune à la frontière afin que les douaniers l'autorisent à passer, et pria pour que sa somme d'argent suffisent à aller jusqu'à sa destination. Le stop serait beaucoup trop lent, elle avait une demi-douzaine de milliers de kilomètres à faire enfin. Elle ne serait jamais rendue pour le 21 avril. Elle avait gaspillé son temps à pleurer alors qu'elle aurait dû avancer, comme elle le faisait maintenant. Elle était terrifiée, mais soulagée d'avoir pris sa décision, et qu'il n'y ait plus de retour en arrière possible. C'était souvent eux les plus durs, les choix.

Elle arriva à Tayshet et laissa sa moto sur le parking de la gare, sans anti-vol, histoire que quelqu'un se charge à sa place de changer la plaque d'immatriculation. Au guichet, elle demanda un train pour Moscou par le Transsibérien.

Le chagrin toujours pesant d'avoir envoyé Miming à la mort l'empêcha, quand elle monta à bord, de ressentir l'excitation soulagée provoquée par la réalisation d'un rêve. En tant que fille du préfet elle avait eu l'occasion de faire ses études à l'étranger, et bien qu'elle voulait New York, son père avait jugé la destination dangereuse pour les idées déjà bien progressistes de sa fille unique. Et ça avait donc été Iekaterinbourg. En Russie, donc, mais elle s'y était rendue en avion, business class. Bien sûr. En vérité elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais pris le train de sa vie.

Elle tomba éperdument amoureuse du Transibérien. Ces couchettes empilées qui berçaient doucement, des conversations sans fin avec des voyageurs du monde entier, ou bien des Russes ravies de rencontrer une Chinoise sans un pèt d'accent, si c'est pas incroyab' ça eh dis. Un Brésilien exerça son mandarin fastidieux avec elle, une occidentale aux cheveux blancs lui raconta tous ses voyages et lui montra des photos de ses petits enfants, toutes les heures la vendeuse ambulante de nouilles instantanées et boissons chaudes faisait rouler sans chaleur ses r dans tout le wagon. Le paysage était à tomber par terre, les lacs gelés et magnifiques, la campagne peuplée de locaux et de tapis de flocons blancs.

Bien sûr, c'était épuisant, d'être réveillée par les ronfleurs, un boulon mal vissé, la vendeuse qui décidément n'était pas aimable. Et puis les toilettes étaient vraiment douteuses. Mais après trente heures de voyage, une espagnole lui indiqua un obélisque blanc, et finit par lui faire comprendre au bout de dix minutes qu'elle marquait la limite entre l'Asie et l'Europe. Yue se retira après une excuse polie aux toilettes, où elle pleura longtemps, sentant qu'elle fuyait la vie qu'elle avait toujours connue pour un futur où elle ne serait plus la princesse privilégiée de personne. Après tout, même si Darcy n'avait pas été rattrapée par les hommes de main de son père, peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de traîner une chinoise trop gâtée n'ayant rien vécu, et qu'il lui faudrait faire sa route seule, elle, fugitive sans papiers et un anglais balbutiant.

Mais quand on tambourina à la porte, elle engueula en russe qu'on pouvait plus pisser tranquille, bien qu'elle ne précisa pas qu'elle ce n'était pas de l'urine qu'elle déversait sur les rails via le trou de la cuvette mais son chagrin.

Oui, elle avait quitté l'Asie. Avec pour seuls bagages des pulls, le seul souvenir de sa mère, et une urne funéraire.

Mais elle avait découvert qu'elle adorait les voyages en train, et conclu que c'était un bon départ.

Il y eut un arrêt de trente minutes à Iekaerinbourg, aussi elle courut dans la gare s'acheter des blinis bien d'ici et pas trop industriels. L'endroit et le plat familiers lui firent du bien, car même si elle connaissait à présent le Transibérien de la locomotive au wagon de queue, tous ses paysages changeants et inconnus lui donnaient le mal du pays.

Cinquante-six heures plus tard, elle débarqua à Moscou, et constata avec soulagement qu'avec un billet bon marché pour St-Pétersbourg, elle avait toujours de quoi dormir là-bas jusqu'au 21 avril. Elle avait tout de même pris le temps de passer la journée dans la capitale, de déambuler sur la place Rouge, de contempler les belles cathédrales. Puis repris le train, mais bien qu'il soit de nuit, l'atmosphère n'était pas du tout la même. Moins d'aventure que de passer de l'Asie à l'Europe, peut-être.

Quand elle débarqua à St-Pétersbourg aux petites heures du matin, il faisait un froid abominable. Epuisée, elle dormit quelques heures sur un banc, jusqu'à ce qu'un passant la secoue car ayant peur qu'elle ne meure, à rester immobile dehors. Mais sa ville était la plus loin de la mer au monde, alors les températures inhumaines, elle connaissait.

Saint-Pétersbourg était… Jolie. Elle préférait Moscou cependant. Et le fait inquiétant était qu'elle était énorme. Elle piocha une carte gratuite dans un kiosque à journaux, et s'étrangla. Comment allait-elle retrouver son italienne dans cette rizière, on aurait dit Pékin. Bon, tout de même pas, il n'y avait qu'un périphérique au lieu de cinq, mais il n'empêchait. Malgré la taille de la ville, elle se déplaçait à pieds, car le métro était cher mais surtout beaucoup, beaucoup trop profond pour sa claustrophobie, jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix mètres sous la surface. Hors de question.

Non, il y avait surtout de l'eau partout. Des ponts interminables pour ses petites jambes, des canaux à n'en plus finir, des bateaux taxis qui brisaient énergiquement la glace formée pendant la nuit, si bien que les jours particulièrement froids les lève-tôt dégainaient leurs patins et les plus paresseux engueulaient les bateaux qui venaient casser leurs terrains de jeux. Ҫa faisait beaucoup rire Yue, et elle commentait les scènes à Miming, auditeur patient dans sa petite boîte sculptée.

Bien que l'accent d'ici était très différent du russe scolaire, elle récupéra bien vite son moyen de communication, et demanda des petits boulots pour ne pas tomber à sec. Elle remplaça un homme sandwich qui se remettait d'un coma éthylique, distribua des tracts sur le tout nouveau Starbucks ouvert en ville, elle aurait même pu décrocher un boulot de serveuse mais elle déclina. Elle partirait le 21 avril, y compris dans le cas où personne n'était venue l'attendre. Inutile de rester dans une ville où on l'avait abandonnée. Elle partirait bien en Europe. Pourquoi pas l'Italie. Elle avait eu des occasions agréables d'en apprendre quelques mots de la langue et sa chaleur chantante lui avait plu.

Le 21 avril arriva étonnamment vite. N'ayant aucune idée du moyen de transport que Darcy avait pris et si elle devait surveiller les gares, l'aéroport, le port ou les sorties d'autoroute (son étrangère était partie en hélicoptère, après tout), elle décida de l'attendre Place du Palais, la plus célèbre et la plus grande.

Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de disperser Miming dans la baie avant de venir. C'était égoïste mais elle voulait le garder auprès d'elle encore un peu, pour ne pas se retrouver totalement seule si personne ne venait. Alors la petite boîte et elle avaient pénétré dans l'enceinte de la Place, et attendu.

Yue y était depuis plusieurs heures, et malgré sa faim, sa soif, son envie de s'asseoir et de trouver des toilettes, elle avait du mal à se résoudre à quitter son poste. Avec sa chance, si Darcy débarquait, ce serait pile dans les dix minutes où elle serait partie, et constatant son absence, serait partie avant qu'elle ne revienne. Bref. C'était bien son dixième tour de la Place, et elle commençait à connaître les visages de ceux qui, comme elle, ne faisaient pas apparemment que passer.

Comme dans tous les lieux touristiques, il y avait beaucoup de mendiants et d'artistes de rue. Dans la première catégorie, un aveugle qui ne bipait pas un mot, mais qui la remercia quand elle déposa quelques roubles (pas loin d'être ses derniers) dans sa casquette. Son merci semblait avoir un petit accent dans son russe, peut-être américain, mais l'oreille de Yue s'était probablement un peu encrassée depuis son échange universitaire à Iekaterinbourg (et durant sa période, loin d'être la plus hygiénique de son existence, dans le Transsibérien). Il y avait aussi un noir borgne qui lui jeta un regard étrange quand elle lui donna une pièce, alors elle ne s'en approcha plus trop.

Chez les artistes de rue, il y avait à un bout de l'immense place trois magiciens perpétrant le même spectacle d'une demi-heure, laissant dix minutes entre chaque afin que leur public (et leur portefeuille) se renouvelle. À l'opposé, pour ne pas se piquer la clientèle, un duo d'acrobates blonds, beaux, souriants et probablement amoureux exécutaient d'impressionnants saltos, portés et autres figures que saluaient les touristes avec des applaudissements engourdis. Se baladant tout comme elle, il y avait trois clowns, une femme et deux hommes, qui vendaient des ballons sculptés en forme de caniches, de cygnes ou d'épées. Ils avaient pas mal de succès.

Errant sur les pavés, il y avait également plusieurs couples, dont une rousse et un homme bronzé, peut-être hindou. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait. Durant ses premiers tours de la Place ils se prenaient en photo en riant, au quatrième ils avaient fini par s'asseoir, et dans les trois derniers, ils avaient fini par s'affaler sur la paume de leurs mains pour s'offrir au timide soleil de fin avril. Ils étaient beaux, et amoureux. Fou ce qu'elle détestait les couples ces derniers temps.

Le soir tomba. Elle n'y tint plus et alla s'acheter un sandwich en passant par les toilettes publiques. Quand elle revint, pas un artiste ni mendiant n'était parti, alors elle décida qu'elle ne s'était pas absentée trop longtemps. Elle refit tout de même un tour de la Place par sécurité, mais la silhouette qu'elle cherchait n'était pas là.

Le temps passait mais ni les artistes, ni les mendiants, ni le couple mixte qu'elle avait repéré ne s'en allaient. Elle les perdait souvent de la foule de la nuit tombée venue admirer les éclairages, mais elle finissait par retrouver chacun d'eux derrière un dos, des cheveux, un appareil photo.

Darcy ne viendrait pas, pas vrai ? Il était déjà très tard. Elle demandait souvent l'heure, et plus ça allait plus on approchait du 22 avril.

De plus en plus triste, sa main posée en permanence sur la petite boîte de Miming, elle contempla cette sale peste de Minuit s'approcher inexorablement.

On entendit au loin une horloge sonner douze fois, et l'opportunité fut finie.

Elle n'eut ni le temps de déprimer, ni le temps de se ressaisir, que les personnes statiques de la place, y compris les deux couples, se rassemblèrent. D'un œil curieux, elle les contempla, les regards se convergeant vers un des clowns, l'homme le plus jeune. Celui-ci ôta sa perruque bleue et fit un geste négatif de la tête, ses cheveux blonds un peu trop longs se balançant. Ils se mirent alors à discuter en anglais, mais Yue était trop loin pour entendre. Quelque chose dans leur posture montrait de la méfiance et l'inspirait aux autres, alors elle ne s'approcha pas pour autant.

Quelqu'un la regarda. Il s'agissait du magicien. Prudente, et même un peu intimidée, elle tourna la tête, si bien que lorsque son regard fut à nouveau sur eux, elle eut juste le temps de les voir tourner au coin pour s'en aller. La place était bien vide, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus que des étudiants bourrés, et des noctambules un peu inquiétants.

Elle s'accroupit dans un soupir, portant la petite boîte à bout de bras. Il fallait se résigner apparemment. Ce serait une vie d'errance et de solitude. Il restait à trouver le courage de quitter les lieux où elle avait attendu quelqu'un pour la première et dernière fois.

Peut-être était-elle morte, après tout. Ou pire, elle avait fait cette promesse en l'air et Yue l'avait crue.

Ce n'était pas très vrai. Même après cette trahison, Yue préférait savoir son étrangère vivante et dans le vent que sincère mais plus de ce monde. C'était sans doute ça, aimer quelqu'un pour de bon.

Elle cligna longuement des yeux parce que sans doute avait-elle tellement souhaité apercevoir cette silhouette que son cerveau la produisait tout seul comme un grand. Même quand il ne resta plus que trois mètres entre elles deux et un sourire hésitant, elle n'osait toujours pas ne serait-ce que commencer y croire.

-C'est toi ? lança prudemment Yue en chinois.

-Nope, répliqua Darcy. C'est Xi Jinping, affirma-t-elle d'un ton bravard avant de produire de petites fossettes épuisées. Je… Je suis désolée, je suis un peu en retard.

Yue combla rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient mais s'arrêta juste avant le contact intime qu'elle désirait tant. On lui souffla dessus un rire peinturluré de sanglots, puis un petit « je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, si heureuse, si tu savais, je peux t'embrasser tu crois ? » et la vagabonde désespérée étreignit l'italienne qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée. Leurs lèvres à elles deux étaient gercées par le froid mais c'était le premier contact humain depuis leurs voyages à toutes les deux. Et il leur sembla tout à coup que le bonheur n'était pas quelque chose de si inatteignable que les humains ne le pensaient… après tout.

-o-o-o-o-

 _22 avril, 00 :55, gare marchande de St-Pétersbourg._

-Alors ? s'enquit Clint quand il les vit approcher eux onze, grimés en artistes de rue pour la moitié, tous avec une résignation pétillante dans le regard.

-Il n'était pas là, répondit Steve, sa perruque bleue à la main.

-Démarre la loco, M16, fit Phil dans un sourire dont le caractère flippant n'était pas dû qu'à son costume de clown.

De ses fripes de mendiant, Nick sortit son Beretta, puis, chargeant l'arme à feu dans un claquement froid, fit résonner une parole de circonstance :

-Au petit-déjeuner, on bouffe de la pieuvre.


	23. Vivre

Nom de nom j'ai vu un film du tonnerre. Ca s'appelle Dangal, c'est indien, drôle, puissant et féministe, et la musique est trop bien.

Avec ce chapitre, on atteint 100k mots. C'est l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite, et nous sommes environ à la moitié. Merci d'être là, sans les reviewers-euses la flemme aurait eu raison de notre aventure.

Bande sonore :

Raphaël – Ne Partons Pas Fâchés

The Wright Brothers – Blood On My Name

Céline Dion – Parler à mon Père

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ce fut exactement la catastrophe bordélique que chacune et chacun d'entre eux avait fantasmée.

En pire, peut-être.

Ils avaient fait le chemin en train jusqu'au plus près de la base. Ensuite, la voie ferrée faisait un tournant, et de toute manière il n'était pas prudent de s'approcher à moins de deux kilomètres de la première sentinelle. Ils vérifièrent leurs armes dans un silence précis tandis que Sif leur répétait les différents emplacements et faiblesses des zones stratégiques. La surveillance vidéo, les labos, les quartiers de détention. Une fois rendus létaux et très familiers de ce qu'ils allaient réduire en cendres, ils laissèrent en arrière quatre de leurs membres.

Les jumeaux conservèrent un silence furieux, bien que Clint sentit un câlin éclair dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait. Mais le temps qu'il se retourne, les deux sokoviens étaient toujours en train de les mitrailler du regard.

Amora retint à grand peine ses larmes mais tenta de conserver une grimace contrariée de circonstances, faisant seulement un clin d'œil trempé à Thor quand il jeta un regard en arrière.

Tony resta de marbre quand il sentit les doigts de Loki quitter sa joue. Il n'y avait rien à faire, de toute façon, il serait dangereux pour les autres s'il y allait. Ce serait en regardant en arrière pour voir s'il allait bien que le magicien se prendrait une balle dans la nuque. Le savoir n'empêcha pas l'espion de pousser un puissant juron quand Amora lui dit qu'ils avaient disparus entre les arbres noirs.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant hein ? cracha-t-il à l'allemande tandis que le chat miaulait bruyamment. On attend patiemment huit petites heures qu'ils reviennent à deux au lieu de dix ?! Je vais devenir _fou_ Amora !

-Tu crois quoi ? lui hurla dessus la trafiquante. Que j'aime Thor moins que t'aimes son frère ?

-Je ne l'aime _pas_!

-Pov' CON !

-LA FERME ! ordonna la petite sorcière.

Les mains crispées, mais réduit au silence par la voix de Wanda soudain si forte alors qu'elle ne haussait jamais le ton, Tony frappa le mur auquel il s'appuyait avant son coup de sang.

-Ce n'est pas en se disputant que le temps passera plus vite ! affirma la jeune voleuse. Pietro !

-J'ai rien dit ! protesta l'adolescent.

-Tu vas courir sur les rails aussi loin que tu peux pour vérifier que la voie n'est pas bloquée. Vers Helsinki, d'accord, donc à droite au premier aiguillage et ensuite toujours à gauche. Amora ! Tu prends le seau là et tu ramènes de l'eau. Tony, toi et moi, on épluche les haricots.

Dans sa fureur, l'allemande empoigna le seau et descendit d'un bond du wagon avant de claquer la porte. Wanda empoigna un gros plateau de vieux haricots négociés au marché le matin-même, et le plaqua devant Tony. L'espion consentit à se rassoir, et commença à décapiter méthodiquement les légumes fins lui tombant sous la main. Le calme revint lentement et le petit claquement d'agonie survenant quand les bouts abimés craquaient apaisa l'aveugle.

-Spasiba, lança-t-il après une cinquantaine de haricots.

-Miérashta, répondit la petite sorcière d'un ton sans rancœur en équeutant consciencieusement ses légumes de patience.

Le silence faisait tiquer quelque chose dans la tête de Tony sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et il fallut encore une trentaine de haricots avant qu'il ne mette le doigt dessus :

-Où est parti le chat ? s'enquit-il en anglais. Il miaulait très fort il y a deux secondes.

-Dans son nid sous la table, lança-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'animal, roulé en boule dans son coin sombre débordant de bouts de tissu et de torchons. Je crois qu'elle va bientôt accoucher.

-Attends, quoi ? répéta Tony en ne comprenant pas très bien les implications de cette phrase.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? Elle va faire sortir ses bébés de son ventre, quoi.

-Jarvis est une… balbutia-t-il en se levant et en tournant la table vers la table et vers la voix de Wanda. Mais depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-Pourquoi, vous savez pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-On a vraiment un problème de communication dans ce train, marmonna-t-il en se mettant à quatre pattes pour ses rapprocher de la table et écouter la respiration de l'animal.

En effet, Jarvis commençait à haleter, et Wanda voyait son ventre énorme se soulever et se rabaisser douloureusement. Pour autant, c'était la nature, aussi elle lança :

-Ne la dérange pas. Si elle a du mal on l'aidera. Mais les animaux se débrouillent bien mieux sans les humains.

-Mais combien de temps ça peut durer ?

-Aucune idée, dit sincèrement Wanda.

-C'est pas le moment, merde.

Tony se frotta son bandage de ses paumes, et marmonna :

-Oh que je le sens mal.

-o-o-o-o-

Yue et Darcy roulaient dans la campagne sur le vélo que l'italienne avait réquisitionné. Assise sur le porte-bagage, manquant de valser dans le fossé à chaque nid de poule, la chinoise s'inquiétait. Elle serrait la taille de la fille qu'elle aimait, et donc la kalachnikov que celle-ci portait dans son dos.

-Comment tu comptes les retrouver ? demanda-t-elle en anglais.

-Je sais que la base est au Nord, si on suit les rails on devrait tomber sur la locomotive.

-Et après tu comptes faire quoi ? Ils sont partis attaquer cette fameuse base, c'est ça ?

L'absence de réponse fit exploser le baromètre de stress de l'exilée, et elle insista :

-Tu vas aller avec eux pas vrai ? Tu vas te faire tuer !

-Je gère ! répliqua Darcy d'un ton assuré.

-Attends, attends, arrête, affirma la chinoise en freinant avec ses pieds sur le chemin sale.

Elle se mit debout et resta plantée là, alors que Darcy la regardait en arrière d'un air intrigué presque agacé.

-Parce que tu es une espionne surentraînée comme tes amis peut-être ?! s'écria Yue.

-J'étais l'héritière de la mafia de Rome si tu veux tout savoir ! affirma l'italienne en se levant à son tour, non sans jeter un air désespéré à la voie ferrée qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit.

-Donc tu sais tout sur l'infiltration d'une base super protégée ! La pègre et les institutions terroristes mondiales, c'est du pareil au même !…Ecoute, reprit-elle plus doucement. J'ai traversé toute la Russie pour toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre alors que je viens de te retrouver. C'est compréhensible, ou pas ?

A défaut de trouver quelque chose à répondre à _ça_ , Darcy balbutia :

-…Ce voyage t'a forgé le caractère, on dirait. Ecoute, on est au milieu de la nuit. Ils sont sans doute déjà rentrés, et sinon, on les attendra ensemble dans le train. C'est promis mon ange.

Yue savait qu'elle ne devrait pas croire une mafieuse, pourtant elle remonta sur le porte-bagages, et elles continuèrent de rouler dans le noir.

Elles avaient déjà permuté trois fois quand une forme sombre se découpa dans la pénombre. Sur les rails se tenaient une rangée de wagon.

-Bingo, murmura Darcy avec une vague de soulagement indescriptible et en se laissant tomber du porte-bagage.

Yue freina et se retourna pour la voir lever ses mains et les passer sur les sales planches de bois. Puis l'italienne épuisée se mit à courir vers l'avant, et la chinoise alla cacher le vélo dans les buissons avant de la suivre.

Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine, songea Darcy. Impossible qu'ils soient déjà revenus, et pourtant il était tout aussi difficilement envisageable que quelqu'un ait consenti à rester sur place.

Devant la porte entrouverte d'où sortait l'odeur d'huile brûlée dégagée par les lampes, elle prit une douce inspiration. _Chapeau pour la route à pied,_ lui lança Maria, puis un petit :

 _Bienvenue à la maison, spaghetti._

Elle fit doucement coulisser la porte. Wanda, qui épluchait des haricots, leva la tête et la regarda. Tony était dans un coin, à surveiller un chat semblant sur le point de mettre bas. Il avait un bandeau sur les yeux, était-il aveugle depuis Samara ?

-Bonsoir tout le monde, balbutia Darcy tandis que les larmes débordaient subitement et s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

La petite sorcière poussa un cri d'horreur et Tony se leva d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il en tournant la tête vers Wanda.

-Tout va bien, c'est moi ! s'écria la revenante en voulant s'avancer mais l'adolescente buta violemment contre le meuble pour l'éviter alors elle stoppa son geste. N'aie pas peur, je suis pas un fantôme, tout va bien !

-Darcy, c'est pas le moment ! s'exclama l'espion en se frottant les oreilles et en avançant à tâtons, Wanda, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Da, da-da, da… bafouilla la sokovienne avant de sauter pour se cacher derrière le buffet.

-« Oui » quoi ? Tout va bien, marmonna l'américain qui présentait d'une main nerveuse un couteau cranté.

-Je suis vivante, c'est moi. Wanda c'est moi, n'aie pas peur. Je suis vivante, jura Darcy en écartant les bras. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux Ton' ?

Tony se figea soudain, et tendit doucement sa main désarmée en avant. Darcy la prit avec précautions et l'amena vers son visage trempé. L'expression de l'américain se figea, et l'arme blanche fit un bruit métallique insupportable en tombant sur le plancher.

-Comment tu peux… Comment… Tout va bien Wanda, c'est elle, elle est revenue, psalmodia-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux sales. Nom de dieu, Darcy c'est vraiment toi.

L'italienne l'étreignit dans un sanglot.

Yue se tenait dehors, à contempler la scène dans la lumière douce. Ainsi donc c'était bien eux place du palais. Elle reconnaissait l'aveugle et l'une des assistants du magicien.

Elle entendit un craquement dans les buissons, et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il y eut une lame sur sa gorge.

-Qui es-tu ? lui cracha-t-on en anglais avec un accent allemand.

-Tout va bien, je suis une amie ! affirma-t-il en tendant d'attraper les poignets fins pour éloigner l'arme.

Au cri de Yue, Darcy se dégagea des bras de Tony d'un mouvement, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Amora ?

C'était Amora ?

Les traîtres étaient à nouveau des humains ?

Elle allait leur faire la peau.

-Darcy ? balbutia Amora en relâchant un instant la prise sur la chinoise avant de la retenir.

On lui fila des coups de coude dans l'estomac et un coup de pied dans les tibias, mais la trafiquante tint bon. Car elle avait déjà vu cette lueur-là dans les yeux de l'italienne, il y avait presque un an, juste après avoir été transformée en serpent. Elle se souvenait avoir été persuadée que la Mort avait le même sale regard. Deux ou trois otages ne seraient pas de trop pour rester vivante après avoir été regardée comme ça par deux fois.

-Je vais te tuer, petit serpent traître, jura Darcy en ramassant le couteau cranté sur le plancher et en sautant du wagon. Je vais te faire la peau !

-Darcy non ! lança Tony qui avait compris et essayait vainement de la retenir.

Yue regardait son italienne avec incompréhension et, admettons-le, une frayeur montante. Ce n'était pas possible qu'une telle haine ait été provoquée par la menace sur sa personne. Elle avait vue cette lueur avant, quelque chose de très sombre et de suintant. C'était dans les yeux de son père après le cambriolage de leur villa d'Urumqi. C'était la vengeance. Le regard de la mafieuse oscillait entre Yue et son agresseuse, comme si elle soupesait si elle avait le temps ou non de poignarder la femme avant qu'elle n'égorge Yue. Un couteau sous sa gorge, un couteau pointé sur elle, la chinoise sentit avec une netteté étrange le coin de la boîte en bois de Ti Miming lui faisant mal à la hanche.

-Relâche-la, espèce de lâche ! cracha Darcy.

-J'ai tout fait pour vous sauver ! C'est grâce à moi si vous êtes en vie ! affirma la femme qui l'utilisait comme bouclier humain.

-En VIE ? s'écria son italienne. Tu oses dire ça, alors que toi t'es là et qu'elle elle est MORTE ?

-Darcy ! interpella l'assistante du magicien en tentant de s'interposer.

-Darcy, elle a saboté leur opération du mieux qu'elle pouvait, intervint l'aveugle en restant tout de même un peu à l'écart.

Yue entendit un soupir las derrière son épaule, et d'une poussée de bras on l'envoya trébucher sur le coté. Hors de danger, la chinoise se retourna aussitôt, et reconnut l'acrobate blonde place du palais, celle qui était amoureuse de son partenaire. Darcy allait la tuer ? Vraiment ? C'était ridicule, c'était un gâchis stupide.

-Donc tu regrettes un peu, finalement, nota l'italienne avant de s'élancer couteau en avant.

Wanda se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre son modèle disparu et sa mère d'adoption, alors elle se plaça entre elles, les deux bras écartés. Conscient que la petite sorcière allait faire une connerie du genre, Tony avait attrapé Darcy par le col et l'empêcha de poignarder qui que ce soit.

-Dégage Tony ! cracha celle-ci. Ҫa vaut pour toi aussi bella. Elle nous a trahis enfin ! Ils sont en vie les autres ? Vous les protégez, eux aussi ?

-Ils sont tous morts à Samara, répondit l'espion à voix basse. Y compris Thanos. Seule Amora ne s'est pas défendue, et a demandé à revoir Thor. Fury et Phil ont eu pitié d'elle.

Un sanglot de colère s'échappa des lèvres de Darcy.

-Mais c'est injuste, protesta-t-elle. C'est entièrement, complètement injuste. Regarde-toi ! cria-t-elle à l'allemande. Tout le monde pour te défendre, alors que tu nous as poignardés dans le dos.

-J'ai saboté leur plan, sinon vous seriez tous morts, affirma Amora à voix basse. Maria était un accident, dit-elle encore plus bas.

-QUI est là pour le prouver, hein ?

-Personne. Mais me tuer ne la fera pas revenir.

Yue ne disait rien, mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait compris plusieurs choses, et aucune n'était agréable. D'abord que quelqu'un prendrait toujours toute la place dans le cœur de Darcy, qui était prête à prendre une vie pour cette personne disparue tandis qu'elle ne lui avait pas jeté un regard depuis qu'elle avait été relâchée. Ensuite, que la violence faisait partie de Darcy, et que si elle ne tuait pas la femme, elle allait partir attaquer ce quartier général d'organisation terroriste internationale.

Les quatre membres d'une troupe de cirque se scrutaient avec tension. Darcy n'avait pas baissé son couteau ni Wanda ses bras en croix. L'italienne fouillait dans les yeux de la sorcière et ceux d'Amora. Celle-ci finit par soupirer, et comme elle l'avait fait pour Yue, poussa Wanda d'une bourrade à l'épaule qui l'envoya dans l'herbe gelée. Déterminée, la blonde s'avança droit sur le bowie mais celui-ci se retira juste avant de pénétrer la peau.

-T'as cru quoi ? s'enquit Darcy d'un ton moqueur. Nan mais oh. Je vais pas te tuer si t'as des remords à ce point. J'ai les mains assez tâchées comme ça, et toi des trucs à cogiter.

-Espèce de… tu sais pas c'que tu veux pas vrai ?! lui cria la blonde dans un état avancé de crise de nerfs. Bienvenue à la maison, enfoirée, grommela-t-elle en tendant une main à Wanda pour la relever. Moi je vais cuire les haricots, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en remontant dans le wagon.

Il y eut quelques raclements de casseroles et le crépitement d'un gaz qu'on allume. Tremblant de tout son corps, Wanda s'approcha doucement, et Darcy lâcha le couteau par terre, pas loin du pied de Tony qui poussa un juron et lui mit une calotte sur le haut du crâne. L'italienne fit une accolade à l'adolescente sokovienne et laissa probablement un peu de morve sur son épaule.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, Bretzel est une maman ? s'exclama la voix d'Amora dans la cuisine. Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien dans ce foutu train ?

Darcy se détacha à ça, lançant que Bretzel était un nom merdique pour un chat, elle elle l'aurait appelé Gato. Amora répliqua que c'était un nom merdique, et Darcy que c'était chat en espagnol et gâteau en français, pauvre inculte. Se faisant elle avait été chercher Yue avec hésitation et un long regard d'excuses. La chinoise se dit que ça pouvait attendre, et prit sa main tandis que de l'autre elle essuyait ses larmes de stress.

-Les gars, murmura l'italienne, je vous présente Yue, celle qui m'a sauvée la vie à Samara… On racontera quand tout le monde sera là, d'accord, c'est une longue histoire, et je dois engueuler Nick pour m'avoir laissée. Yue, voici Wanda, une magicienne de Sokovie…

Les jeunes filles se sourirent tandis que Darcy cherchait quelqu'un du regard, et demandait d'un ton perplexe :

-Pietro est parti là-bas et pas toi ?

-Non, il est parti sur la voie pour assurer notre fuite.

-Ah. Pietro est son frère jumeau. Et voici Tony, newyorkais ancien espion de la CIA. Ton', tes yeux…

-Ҫa ne date pas de Samara, réfuta-t-il. Une brûlure à l'huile, Bruce dit que ça sera guéri dans quelques jours. Mais ça m'a empêché d'aller avec eux.

Sa mâchoire se crispa un peu, mais il reprit :

-Merci, Yue, de nous avoir ramené Darcy. D'où tu viens ?

-Urumqi, répondit-elle en posant la main sur la boîte de Miming.

L'aveugle sembla perplexe, puis, tournant la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Darcy, balbutia :

-Me dis pas que…

-Si si, c'est elle, répondit tranquillement l'italienne.

-Ah. Enchanté, j'ai cambriolé la villa de ton père pendant que vous deux faisiez connaissance dans la chambre d'à coté.

Yue piqua un gigantesque fard tandis que Darcy gloussait sauvagement.

-Je l'avais oubliée celle-là, fit-elle en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de ses yeux. C'est marrant la vie n'empêche…

Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur du wagon. Elle croisa un instant le regard d'Amora qui tourna aussitôt la tête et repartit faire semblant d'être absorbée par la cuisson des haricots et la mise bas de Bretzel.

-Comment va Nick ? s'enquit Darcy.

-Mal, répondit sincèrement Tony. Tout le temps bourré, parle tout seul, prend des risques inutiles.

-Tu m'étonnes. Il tenait déjà à peine sur ses pieds avant que je m'en aille. C'est pour ça que j'ai peur que…

Son regard dériva vers la forêt, puis lentement, vers Yue. Qui soupira :

-Laisse, pas besoin de m'assommer. J'ai compris. Fais-toi tuer là-bas.

Darcy lui offrit un petit sourire, et lui lança doucement :

-Ce voyage t'a rendue sexy, princesse.

La chinoise reste silencieuse et rouge tandis que la famille de Darcy lui indiquait qu'il restait une carte de la base dans la roulotte d'un « Phil ». Elle fit un tour dans le train, où elle revint avec un sac à dos contenant lampe torche, plans, pince, fumigènes et quelques minutions. Wanda lui tendit le Beretta qu'ils gardaient pour leur protection, à quoi l'italienne alla ramasser la kalachnikov qu'elle avait laissée tomber en arrivant, ainsi que le vélo dans les buissons.

Elle leur demanda de faire attention à Yue et à Gato, qu'elle était contente de les retrouver, et qu'elle allait revenir avec tout le monde, y compris Bucky.

Puis elle s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Amora sortit du wagon les joues barbouillées d'eau salée, frictionnant un chaton ne respirant pas. La petite créature se mit soudainement à miauler de toute la force de ses poumons, et la trafiquante ferma les yeux, une larme de soulagement coulant doucement.

-o-o-o-o-

Les premières fusillades furent une musique à ses oreilles. Elle avait abandonné le vélo il y avait bien longtemps, après une énième chute due à une racine de sapin. Elle pensait presque s'être perdue, mais la lueur des miradors et les sirènes la guidaient enfin.

Darcy chargea sa mitrailleuse, et dévala la colline.

Elle avait un père à sauver.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

J'ai coupé là sinon c'était trop long. L'attaque et les retrouvailles ne tarderont plus, une semaine peut-être (sauf si je suis motivée à écrire Lucioles)

Préparez-vous psychologiquement. Yé sais, moi aussi yé vous aime.


	24. Être libre ou mourir

Et dire qu'il y a six mois j'avais dit « à dans une semaine ». Désolée pour le retard, vraiment, le retour en France et ma rentrée en master m'ont pris toutes mes pensées.

Et désolée pour ce chapitre mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et puis sinon c'était trop facile.

Bande sonore :

Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes

I Will Survive – Gloria Glaynor

Knockin' on Heaven's Door – Tamara Werber-Fillion

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Boris Vian - "L'évadé"

 _Il a dévalé la colline_

 _Ses pieds faisaient rouler des pierres_

 _Là-haut, entre les quatre murs_

 _La sirène chantait sans joie(…)_

 _Pourvu qu'ils me laissent le temps_

 _Il sautait à travers les herbes_

 _Il a cueilli deux feuilles jaunes_

 _Gorgées de sèves et de soleil(…)_

 _Pourvu qu'ils me laissent le temps_

 _Une abeille de cuivre chaud_

 _L'a foudroyé sur l'autre rive_

 _Le sang et l'eau se sont mêlés_

 _Il avait eu le temps de voir_

 _Le temps de boire à ce ruisseau_

 _Le temps de porter à sa bouche_

 _Deux feuilles gorgées de soleil_

 _Le temps de rire aux assassins_

 _Le temps d'atteindre l'autre rive (…)_

 _Il avait eu le temps de vivre._

-o-o-o-o-

Pietro se retrouva éberlué devant le panneau de la frontière avec la Finlande.

Si inquiet, si frustré, il avait couru plus vite que jamais sur les rails mal entretenus.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ҫa lui faisait comme si ses côtes étaient soudainement de fer, et grinçaient à chaque respiration.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, et serra les dents.

Wanda allait lui hurler dessus comme jamais, mais il n'y avait parfois que quelques secondes entre la vie et la mort, pas vrai ? Et pour lui, le temps était une mesure plus relative que pour les autres.

Il avait sauvé la vie de Clint une fois. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, dans la ville où le marchand de l'histoire avait retrouvé la Mort qu'il fuyait. Pietro pouvait recommencer.

Car qui savait si le Samara des Irlandais ne s'appelait pas Saint-Pétersbourg ?

Il fit demi-tour d'un bond, et repartit à pleine vitesse, effleurant l'herbe de ses chaussures et traversant les rivières à leur surface. Il ne savait pas où était cette base, mais il comptait poser le pied sur chaque mètre carré du nord-ouest de la Russie s'il le fallait.

Tant pis si c'était l'endroit le plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais foulé, qu'il avait une très faible probabilité de s'en tirer sans une égratignure, et qu'il aurait lui aussi dû mourir il y a longtemps. Peut-être même que la Mort le cherchait dans une ville quelconque, ou bien sainte.

C'était peu probable, il avait été plutôt chanceux ces derniers temps. Malheureux en amour heureux au jeu, pas vrai.

Il accéléra encore.

-o-o-o-o-

Darcy découpa un carré de barbelés et courut tête baissée à travers le no man's land couvert de cadavres d'agents d'Hydra, les miradors tirant à vue et sans distinction ami-ennemi. Les agents étaient totalement désorganisés, à coup sûr que les autres s'étaient bien débrouillés et avaient déjà neutralisé le système de communication interne. Une fois à couvert, elle fouilla un corps et en retira des clés et trois cartes d'accès, avec lesquelles elle se battit avec le scanner avant de pouvoir s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et s'appuya dessus, gardant son arme et un œil braqués sur le couloir tandis qu'elle consultait la carte.

Elle était du coté de la logistique. Connaissant Fury il se trouvait en salle de surveillance, mais elle ne savait pas à quel stade de l'attaque ils étaient, peut-être aussi s'étaient-ils regroupés aux quartiers de détention pour évacuer Bucky.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis décida de partir à droite. Au bout de deux cent mètres elle tomba sur un duo diablement efficace qui mitraillait tout ce qui bougeait. Sachant très bien qu'elle allait se faire tirer dessus, soit parce qu'on la prenait pour un agent d'Hydra soit à cause de la surprise, elle déverrouilla une porte à sa droite et se planqua dans un recoin, tentant d'entendre malgré le vacarme.

-BruceTasha en position dans l'aile est, à vous, lança la voix du médecin.

-Avoue tu aimes ce nom, lança la russe avec une affection dans la voix que Darcy avait rarement entendue.

 _-Hawkeye et Captain en chemin vers les cachots,_ répondit Clint dans l'oreillette de l'indien. _Synickson, on aurait besoin que vous nous ouvriez la porte D14._

 _-Synickson à Hawkeye, porte D14 en cours d'ouverture._

 _-Thorki en position dans les labos, on récupère toutes les infos possibles_.

-C'est moi, ne tirez pas, lança Darcy quand le duo silencieux et écoutant sûrement leurs communicateurs s'approchèrent trop près. Je suis dans le recoin, ne tirez pas.

Curieusement, ils ne cillèrent pas quand sa voix brisa le silence, par contre la voir sortir de l'ombre figea Natasha et fit violemment sursauter Bruce. Darcy fut surprise de voir que l'espionne avait coupé très court ses beaux cheveux rouges.

-Darcy, nom de dieu, tu nous as fait peur, balbutia l'indien.

-Pas maintenant tu veux.

L'italienne resta estomaquée devant ses deux vieux compagnons réprobateurs. D'abord Tony, maintenant eux ? C'était quoi leur problème avec les accueils chaleureux ?

-C'est tout ? s'étrangla-t-elle. Pas de « comment tu as survécu » ? « tu nous as tellement manqués » ?

-C'est nouveau qu'on ait la 3D, nota Bruce.

-On a été upgradés par Saint Pierre, j'imagine, fit Natasha en rechargeant sa mitrailleuse. Bon allez, un autre jour les fantômes, conclut-elle en faisant mine d'avancer.

-Où est Fury ? questionna Darcy en essayant de ne pas avoir trop l'air furieuse.

 _-Hawkeye à la smala, j'ai été séparé du Captain, je répète, séparé du Captain, besoin de renforts en détention._

-Clint a perdu Steve, on fait quoi ? s'enquit Bruce.

-Brucetasha à Hawkeye, on essaye de se rapprocher de vous, lança Natasha dans son oreillette.

-Juste, dites-moi où est Fury !

 _-Laissez tomber Brucetasha, maintenez votre position, je vais le retrouver. Hawkeye à Captain, Hawkeye à Captain, réponds nom de dieu._

-J'ai peur que Steve soit dans une mauvaise passe, insista l'indien.

-Je m'en fous de Steve, je veux Fury, protesta l'italienne.

-On est trop importants ici, il faut qu'il se débrouille, trancha l'espionne.

-Rompicoglioni, est-ce que vous allez m'écouter ? s'agaça-t-elle sérieusement.

-Plus tard Darcy on t'a dit ! lança Bruce. Laisse les vivants essayer de rester en vie !

-Je vous déteste, marmonna l'italienne en partant d'un pas furieux vers les quartiers de détention.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, fit Natasha d'un ton léger en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Quelles espèces de… gug ! Le prochain qu'elle croisait et qui ne la croyait pas, elle le frappait !

Pour se passer les nerfs, elle se décida de courir un peu. Souvent des portes métalliques lui barraient la route et elle devait jongler avec les cartes jusqu'à y arriver.

Malheureusement, quand son plan de la base lui indiqua qu'elle était grossièrement bientôt arrivée à son nouvel objectif, elle se heurta à un scanner à reconnaissance biométrique. Elle se planqua donc au détour du couloir, et fut forcée à la patience. L'œil du premier agent qu'elle dégomma n'était pas le bon. Ni celui du deuxième.

Ce furent les quatrièmes paupières qu'elle écartait de force qui débloquèrent le mécanisme. Soulagée, elle baissa sa garde tandis que le sas s'ouvrait et que le cadavre s'écroulait. Un agent d'Hydra postée derrière elle ajusta son tir, et pressa la détente.

Steve fit de même et l'agent, surpris par la douleur, eut un tressautement alors que la balle partait. Darcy cria de douleur quand son bras se déchira, et se fustigea tout en pointant son arme vers le tireur, mais son prénom balbutié l'empêcha de flinguer ce dernier.

-Steve, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tires dessus ? feula-t-elle avant de remarquer le sang aspergeant le mur et qui n'était pas là avant. Ah. Merci, je suppose.

-Darcy, c'est vraiment pas le moment de foutre en l'air nos cerveaux, affirma le soldat en surveillant ses arrières et avançant vers la porte.

Il passa devant l'italienne blessée qui le dévisagea d'un air perplexe. Ils la prenaient vraiment tous pour un fantôme, ces enfoirés superstitieux !

-Steve ! insista-t-elle en courant pour repasser devant lui en tenant son épaule.

-Pas maintenant j'ai dit !

-Ok mon vieux, tu m'laisses pas le choix, grogna-t-elle en lâchant son bras pour brandir son poing valide.

Steve se prit alors le pain du siècle.

-C'est le saint esprit qui te l'a filée celle-là peut-être ? aboya-t-elle tandis que le soldat se tenait la joue d'un air éberlué.

-Darcy ? balbutia-t-il. Tu… Tu n'es pas morte.

-Merci d'être le premier à piger, grommela-t-elle. Après un _aveugle_ , putain.

-Mais comment ? Fury t'a vue mourir…

-Je lui prends un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo dès qu'on sort de là, promit l'italienne. Et pour le récit épique, plus tard aussi. Ton communicateur marche ?

Steve tourna la tête et Darcy put voir son oreille ensanglantée.

-Il a pris le plus gros d'une balle perdue, mais j'ai perdu contact avec tout le monde, marmonna-t-il. Tu as vu qui avant moi ?

-Bruce et Tasha. M'ont pris pour leur ange gardien, dit-elle dans un grincement de dents.

Le militaire sourit et avança l'une de ses grandes mains. Darcy baissa la tête et écrasa son nez contre les pectoraux poussiéreux et tâchés de sang tandis qu'on l'étreignait avec précautions. Oh nom de nom, ce que ça faisait du bien d'être rentrée.

-Fais voir ton bras, imposa-t-il en la relâchant.

Elle jeta un œil. Ҫa saignait toujours, alors elle accepta un bandage rapide avec le kit de secours du déserteur. Puis ils se remirent en route le long des couloirs devenus blancs.

Ils ne croisèrent personne pendant une centaine de mètres, puis tombèrent sur le corps d'un agent, tué par balle. Steve accéléra alors sensiblement, car ils devaient être les premiers de leur troupe à s'infiltrer dans cette zone, ce qui signifiait…

Une voix de femme hystérique au loin les surprit puis presser le pas. Elle disait :

-Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de tuer celui qui m'accouchait ?

-Il allait me flinguer !

-C'est la voix de Bucky, chuchota Steve d'un ton beaucoup trop chargé d'émotion.

-Espèce de… soldat américain ! répliqua la femme inconnue.

-J'ai vu mieux en insultes.

-Aaaaaah la ferme. T'aurais pu attendre qu'il fasse la péridurale. Aaaaah pu…

-Ne tirez pas, lança Darcy en anglais juste avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la pièce.

Ils avaient une sale mine. La femme portait une blouse et était allongée sur ce qui semblait une table d'autopsie. Elle transpirait, et son ventre rond se soulevait trop rapidement, ce qui rappela de manière déplacée le chat à Darcy. Bucky, quant à lui, avait vu un fantôme, et restait figé devant son vieil ami.

-Steve ? balbutia-t-il.

À cela la femme rouvrit ses yeux fatigués et dévisagea le soldat blond, qui retira un bout de papier plié en huit de sous son gilet pare-balle.

-Tu es vraiment venu, réalisa le prisonnier.

-J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, souffla Steve. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas venu ?

-T'avais pas menti, il est pas mal, nota pensivement la maman imminente, les pupilles un peu voilées, sans doute légèrement droguée par la douleur.

Comme si le prisonnier attendait cette constatation, il s'avança et roula la pelle du siècle à Steve qui s'accrocha à ses cheveux trop longs. Darcy cligna des yeux pendant tout l'échange, soit environ vingt-trois fois, jusqu'à ce que la femme enceinte crache d'un ton blasé :

-Si tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de me tromper sous mon nez alors que j'accouche, James Buchanan Barnes, fais des études de psycho !

-Steve, fit Bucky en se détachant et sans trop faire cas du conseil d'orientation, c'est Peggy Carter, Peggy, c'est Steve Rogers.

-Darcy, se présenta l'italienne dans un petit signe de main, consciente que Steve ne dirait rien pendant au moins dix minutes.

-Désolés pour le retard, lança la dénommée Peggy tandis que le prisonnier retournait auprès d'elle, mais cette pustule a fait foirer notre plan d'évasion, fit-elle en fusillant du regard le ventre énorme.

-N'écoute pas maman Mia, chuchota Bucky, elle a un petit peu mal en ce moment.

-Je t'en foutrais des « un petit p-aaaaah… cria-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Respirez bien ! lança Darcy en se postant devant les jambes écartées de l'otage. Steve, fais le guet ! Et vous, poussez fort ! Comme dans les films !

-C'est pas un fiiiiilm, gémit bruyamment la chercheuse, mais en se mettant tout de même à haleter, Bucky lui serrant la main.

Darcy ne put s'empêcher d'énumérer mentalement tous les professions qu'elle avait exercées dans sa vie.

Tueuse en série : check

Ecuyère : check

Mécanicienne ferroviaire : check

Thérapeute de couple : check

Pilote d'hélicoptère : check

Sage-femme…

Elle retroussa la manche de son bras valide pour cocher cette mention-là sur sa liste.

-Vas-y pousse ! Tu t'en sors très bien !

-o-o-o-o-

Nicholas contemplait les vidéos diffusées en simultanée par toutes les caméras de la base d'Hydra. Steve était introuvable, mais Sygin avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu les quartiers de détention, et que leur surveillance devait être assurée dans une salle de surveillance annexe.

-Hawkeye est toujours tout seul, nota d'un ton inquiet la norvégienne.

-Il est du MI6. Ҫa ira pour lui, lança Phil en passant en revue tous les angles de vue. Thorki, lança-t-il dans son communicateur, où vous en êtes ?

- _32%,_ répondit le magicien. _Pare-feux plutôt costaux, mais on avance. Des nouvelles de Hawkeye et Captain ?_ fit-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Méfiez-vous, dit soudain Sygin. A cause de ses pouvoirs guérisseurs, Loki se sent coupable à chaque blessure ou mort qu'il aurait pu empêcher. Il va quitter la salle dès que quelqu'un appelle au secours. Pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles Loks _,_ dit-elle après avoir porté sa main à son oreille.

- _Ce proverbe est stupide,_ lança le norvégien sans pour autant insister. _19%._

-Pas le choix, asséna Nick à l'espionne pour au moins la cinquième fois. Derrière Tony et D… bref, se reprit-il. Thor est le meilleur hackeur qu'on ait sous la main.

-C'est fou ce que les RP peuvent faire, nota pensivement Sygin. Petit il était incapable de faire fonctionner le magnétoscope.

Pour passer à une autre caméra, elle se pencha vers les commandes et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Phil pour garder son équilibre. L'espion lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, mais ne commenta pas le fait que ce bouton ne soit pas si loin que ça. Fury les regarda tandis qu'un doute soudain s'infiltrait.

Ҫa faisait bien plus de deux ans, presque trois, que son recueil de citations que lui avait légué son prédécesseur avait brûlé avec son bureau, au siège du Shield à Washington. Parmi tous ses dossiers et ses souvenirs, les pages jaunies se cornant de noir n'avaient pas marqué son œil plus d'une seconde. Et puis il n'avait jamais aimé ces mots d'esprits obscurs et moralisateurs. Alors pourquoi se rappelait-il soudainement cette phrase de Confucius.

 _Si tu songes à te venger, commence par creuser deux tombes._

Cette base ne serait le cercueil que de vieux savants fous nazis. Toute défense avait été maîtrisée avec méthode et organisation, Banner et Romanoff ratissaient la salle pour écraser les dernières résistances tout en laissant derrière eux des charges explosives. Elles leur avaient coûté un bras, mais ça rayerait ce trou à rats de la carte dès que les deux princes auraient copié les disques durs, et Steve récupéré son pote, ou l'aurait confirmé mort.

Pour l'instant c'était un succès complet, alors Confucius pouvait bien se foutre ses insinuations cryptiques quelque part.

Il ne crèverait pas ici.

Phil et Sygin se regardaient quand un mouvement sur les caméras attira leur attention. Nick fronça les sourcils, et se pencha à son tour pour essayer de le distinguer.

-Qui c'était ? Barton ? s'enquit-il.

-Je le contacte, lança Phil. Hawkeye, ta position ? Hawkeye ? réassaya-t-il comme c'était silencieux.

- _Quelque part dans l'unité quatre,_ chuchota finalement l'Irlandais. _Ennemi, je reste discret, over._

-Ce n'était pas lui, fit Sygin en fronçant les sourcils. C'était dans notre unité, la deux.

Elle empoigna son automatique et se tourna vers la porte, juste au cas où.

-On aurait dit Pietro, nota l'espion en repassant la bande. Et ce serait pas une surprise.

Nick secoua la tête. Ils avaient attaché leur petit cabri argenté pour le protéger de la pieuvre dans la montagne, mais il avait mangé ses liens et courut droit dans la gueule du danger. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le cœur tendre de monsieur Seguin. Et puis il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu trop de proches pour en avoir quelque chose à faire désormais.

 _Menteu_ r, affirma joyeusement Darcy.

Il ferma étroitement les yeux comme pour dissiper un début de migraine, et lança :

-Il va trop vite pour nous, impossible de couvrir ses arrières. À lui de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau.

- _Synickson, soyez prudents, j'ai un mercenaire optimisé bulletproof face à moi…_

 _-Mais tu vas la fermer !_ lança derrière lui une voix agressive avec un accent anglais.

 _-Va falloir me forcer mon pote._

-Synickson à Hawkeye. Synickson à Hawkeye, lança Phil avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

-Clint, réponds bon sang, asséna Nick d'un ton agacé.

Confucius pouvait aller se faire foutre, avec ses proverbes ! Hydra n'aurait pas son équipe !

-Clint ! appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Dans un recoin de mur au sein de l'unité quatre, l'espion Irlandais retirait les restes du communicateur de son oreille en sang.

-L'enfoiré, souffla-t-il avant de réarmer son automatique et de se redresser pour tirer.

Le mercenaire fit un salto avant ridicule qui eut le mérite de lui faire éviter les balles, et se rapprocher assez pour loger du plomb dans le genou, le bassin et l'épaule de l'ex-agent du MI6.

Clint s'écroula dans un chapelet d'insultes, tenta de récupérer son flingue mais on lui écrasa les doigts d'une botte noire à sangles.

-Moi qui me disais que ces paranos m'avaient embauché pour rien ! Dis donc, pour des clowns vous en avez fait des dégâts. Mon patron est en pièces détachées, comment je récupère les money money moi ?

Non seulement ce type se révélait un insupportable moulin à paroles, mais il était une vraie plaie à tuer. Il avait trois flèches de Clint dans la poitrine et les traitait comme de vulgaires pastiches d'Halloween, les triturant de temps en temps pour les faire osciller et faire couler plus de sang. Yeurk.

-Allez dis-moi où sont tes potes, que je dératise ça un peu plus vite.

 _-Kiss my Irish ass,_ se moqua l'espion avec un large sourire dans sa voix.

-Dommage, constata simplement l'optimisé.

Il y eut une nouvelle déflagration et Clint hurla dans le couloir tandis que la douleur le foudroyait.

-C'est utile un genou tu sais. D'autant qu'il t'en restait plus qu'un. J'aurais fait gaffe à ta place. Il me reste quelque chose comme 23 cartouches, tu me fais gagner mon temps ou on continue de réviser les articulations ensemble ?

L'espion décida que sa dernière réplique était plutôt cool et que donc il n'avait pas à desserrer les dents pour répliquer autre chose. Il le regretta aussitôt car la botte quitta son poignet pour l'un de ses genoux, lequel honnêtement il n'arrivait plus à distinguer, à partir du milieu du dos tout le bas de son corps était un océan de souffrance.

Dans la théorie, il n'avait qu'à dire « salle de surveillance » et ce type le laisserait tranquille pour aller se faire botter le cul par Nick, Phil et la pote badass de Loki. Il aurait ainsi un petit moment de calme à lui avant de mourir d'hémorragie, voire leur magicien aurait peut-être le temps de lui mettre la main dessus pour le refaire à neuf.

Dans la pratique… Haut les cœurs. Il en avait fait d'autres, des séances de torture. Le pire c'était sans doute la perceuse à Sarajevo, ça ça avait possiblement failli le faire craquer. Et puis là, vu comment c'était parti et comment il avait énervé l'autre gars, foutu pour foutu, autant crever avec les lèvres scellées par son plus beau sourire insolent. A coup sûr, la Mort qu'il draguait depuis des années sans qu'elle ne lui mette la main dessus trouverait ça sexy.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait la garde de ses enfants.

Accélérons tout ça par quelque chose de bien blessant. Quelque chose comme « je me suis toujours dit que les types avec des masques cachaient leur face de cul ». C'était difficile à dire d'une traite avec autant d'os en petits morceaux mais ça devrait frapper là où ça fait mal, avec les cicatrices qu'il entrapercevait dans le cou.

Tout alla très vite. Le pistolet automatique qu'il regardait avec regrets depuis deux minutes disparut, et l'instant d'après Pietro tenait son bourreau en joue, tremblant et furieux avec les mains bien serrées autour de l'arme.

-Tiens, salut gamin, lança le mercenaire sans s'offusquer. C'est illégal d'employer des mineurs, surtout pour leurs faire tuer des gens, tu devrais aller voir le juge pour enfants.

-Laisse-le tranquille, raclure !

L'anglais du jeune garçon était décidément très bon désormais. Est-ce que Clint avait pensé à le féliciter ? Bien sûr que non, il ne pensait jamais à ces choses-là, pas avant d'être un petit tas sanglant par terre. Tout lui, ça.

-Pietro, toussa-t-il quand des caillots remontèrent dans sa gorge, cours !

-Lâche ton arme ! insista Pietro.

Avant que Clint n'ait pu crier un avertissement, l'ennemi leva son pied et Pietro eut le temps de tirer trois fois avant que le flingue ne lui échappe des mains.

-PIETRO, COURS ! répéta l'Irlandais dans un ordre désespéré.

Le Sokovien finit par comprendre que son adversaire était plus fort que lui, alors il appliqua la technique de survie la plus adaptée à ses capacités, à savoir la fuite. Il courut hors de la trajectoire du couteau du type en rouge, passa ses bras sous les épaules et genoux en sang de Clint, et zigzagua dans les couloirs.

Quand il fut sûr d'être suffisamment loin du danger, il déposa Clint qui convulsait légèrement.

-Ce, n'était, pas la peine, toussa l'espion avant de cracher quelques caillots.

-Clint, Clint reste avec moi, t'as pas le droit de faire ça. J'ai déjà trop perdu ! cria l'adolescent, c'est illégal de me laisser.

-Non, c'est pas grave, chut, pleure pas, insista l'Irlandais d'une voix éraillée. Ils ont tué mes enfants tu sais, dit-il doucement avant de repartir dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. J'ai pu en sauver un grâce à toi.

-Mais tu n'étais pas un père pour moi, protesta l'adolescent dans un tout petit murmure brisé.

Et lentement, pour une fois, il avança son visage, et sentit le souffle de l'espion contre ses dents, ainsi que le goût cuivré de ses lèvres. Il eut une chaleur étrange qui grandit dans sa poitrine. Il sentit une pression contre ses propres lèvres, puis la bouche contre lui s'étira dans un sourire, et ne bougea plus. Terrifié, Pietro se redressa et fixa un long instant les traits immobiles, avant de secouer les épaules en sang.

. Clint réponds. Clint t'es pas drôle.

L'adolescent contempla le visage immobile, ainsi que les yeux surpris et attendris contemplant le plafond.

-CLINT, hurla-t-il dans le couloir blanc.

-o-o-o-o-

La tête de Steve était un bordel innommable. C'était vraiment l'enfant de Bucky qui était en train de naître derrière lui ?

Il avait cru son ami mort, et il le retrouvait plus mince, cheveux hideux, et l'air bien. Il était si soulagé, mais dans le même temps, se sentait sacrément trahi. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que décrit dans sa lettre, s'il avait eu l'occasion et l'état d'esprit pour batifoler avec une autre prisonnière.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira profondément. Ne pas juger à la va-vite. Après tout il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Bucky allait bien le temps d'un échange de salive de retrouvailles. N'est-ce pas. Ҫa aurait à attendre qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs.

Darcy avait l'air sacrément inquiète. Il fallait dire que ça prenait un temps interminable, et que l'otage d'Hydra allait laisser de profondes marques de dents dans le manche du couteau qu'elle mordait en hurlant. L'italienne l'encourageait mais jetait de fréquents coups inquiets à Steve. L'horloge tournait, Natasha et Bruce pouvait faire exploser la base d'une minute à l'autre. Thor aurait bientôt terminé de télécharger les secrets d'Hydra, et il donnerait son feu vert pour le bouton rouge.

Steve reporta son regard à l'extérieur, comme s'il pouvait distinguer les derniers agents d'Hydra debout, et le temps qu'il leur restait. La mafieuse, elle, s'efforçait de mettre toujours autant d'entrain dans ses encouragements.

Darcy n'avait honnêtement aucune idée du temps que ça prendrait encore, et n'osait rien faire pour aider. Elle avait peur que tirer la tête de l'enfant de lui fasse des lésions ou bien le tue. L'otage d'Hydra devait faire ça seule, et le plus vite possible, avant qu'ils ne se fassent découvrir et tous tuer. Alors qu'elle allait perdre espoir, et être persuadée qu'ils allaient se faire descendre ou les autres exploser la base avec eux dedans, la tête, pâle sous les caillots de sang, apparut en entier.

-Ҫa y est, il est là !

Les yeux et le nez étaient déjà là mais une dernière poussée avaient fait sortir le reste du visage.

Les épaules avaient l'air très douloureuses, et les larmes de souffrance dévalaient sur le visage émacié de la prisonnière. Cela dura huit minutes ainsi, mais il n'y eut aucun progrès, tandis que la jeune femme criait et poussait de moins en moins mais pleurait de plus en plus.

Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver, ils allaient tous crever dans ce trou.

Confucius avait raison.

-o-o-o-o-

-J'ai à nouveau MI6 en visuel ! affirma Phil dans la salle de surveillance. Il est à terre, et c'est bien Pietro à coté de lui.

Fury quitta ses propres caméras pour franchir en quelques pas pressés la distance qui le séparait de son agent. Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus d'organisation, mais il reconnaissait l'aigreur d'estomac qu'il avait à l'époque quand un de ses hommes semblait mort.

-Deux genoux HS, ses lèvres bougent encore, décrivit rapidement l'espion en scrutant l'image en noir et blanc. Pietro lui fait de l'aide cardio-respiratoire.

Ils contemplèrent tous les trois en silence l'orphelin tenter de ranimer l'espion, qui ne bougeait maintenant plus. Ils restèrent suspendus aux doigts gris de sang pressés sur la gorge de Clint, et se passèrent la même main sur le visage quand Pietro se redressa et commença à frapper le mur à toute vitesse. Fury se frotta l'arrête du nez, Phil le menton, et Sygin se la passa dans les cheveux en fermant étroitement les yeux.

Homme à terre.

-MERDE ! cria Nicholas en abattant son poing la table en fer.

-T'inquiète, s'écria une voix derrière la porte, je sais que t'es là, pas la peine de faire autant de bruit !

Phil et Sygin ne prirent même pas la peine d'écouter la fin de la phrase et tirèrent leur chargeur dans la paroi métallique. Pas une ne se planta dedans, donc théoriquement elles devaient s'être logées en plein dans le buffet de l'ennemi, mais Sygin se dit que le type avait peut-être fait une traction au plafond, alors elle attrapa un automatique de rab.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, elle le lâcha sous la surprise.

Leurs trente-six balles s'étaient bien retrouvées dans tous les points vitaux qu'un être humain comportait, mais le type était toujours debout.

Le mutant baissa les yeux vers son torse criblé de trous sanglants, et on put voir sous son masque qu'il avait levé un sourcil interrogatif.

-C'est tout ? s'enquit la voix étouffée. Ok, à moi !

Le subconscient de Phil accueillit avec sérénité la sensation familière des balles de mitrailleuse déchirant sa poitrine. Il lâcha un petit « ah, j'avais raison », et s'éteignit sans protester comme une flamme de bougie dans le courant d'air.

Sygin, elle, se traita de conne, serra les dents, et attendit que ça passe. Quand le calme revint, elle rouvrit promptement les yeux. Le type était parti, et Nick Fury ainsi que Phil Coulson gisaient dans une mare de sang. Elle se traita une nouvelle fois de conne, et tenta de se redresser avant de retomber douloureusement.

Oui, bon. Du peu qu'elle avait aperçu, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Elle avait peut-être le temps pour un bilan éclair de sa vie, mais pas beaucoup plus.

À l'école, elle avait tiré les cheveux plus de fois qu'on ne les lui avait tirés. En formation militaire, elle avait eu d'excellents résultats, cassé les couilles de ses supérieurs sexistes, subjectivement lorsque le littéral n'était pas possible, et gravit la hiérarchie. Rapidement admise aux services secrets de sa majesté, on avait bien essayé de lui refiler le baby-sitting des deux princes, mais elle avait obtenu un nouveau poste plus gratifiant. Le hic était qu'elle avait été mutée au bout de quatre longues années. Mais de cette humiliation, elle avait gagné l'amitié de Loki, qu'elle avait continué de chérir puis maudit lors de sa disparition, car n'arrivant pas à rester concentrée, elle finit par envoyer tout balader pour s'investir pleinement dans le contre-espionnage d'Hydra. Jusqu'au message de Samara, et sa demande de mutation pour Moscou. Puis le bonheur doux et confortable des dernières semaines.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Metallica en concert.

Elle avait tenté de faire ce qui lui était juste et avait à peu près réussi.

Odin allait mourir sans successeur, donc elle n'allait sans doute pas réussir à sauver la couronne de Norvège.

Elle avait botté le cul de ceux qui n'avaient pas cru en elle.

Elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse.

Ou presque.

A cette pensée, elle tourna la tête, et tenta d'atteindre le corps près d'elle en faisant ramper ses doigts trop faibles. De manière très frustrante, il ne manquait que quelques centimètres pour atteindre la main pleine de sang, mais comme tout le reste, elle devait avoir la colonne vertébrale en miettes.

-Désolée Philip, dit-elle dans un souffle quand son poignet retomba sur le plancher.

Dans le tombeau froid, un nouveau-né déchira le silence de son cri rancunier.

Une vie pour une vie.

-o-o-o-o-

Au bout d'un temps infini, avec des doigts précautionneux Darcy accompagna le nouveau-né vers le monde, et bientôt, tremblante, fripée et couverte de sang, la créature fut dans ses mains.

C'était une toute petite fille qui, aussitôt qu'elle se retrouva dans les mains froides de Darcy, se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses minuscules poumons. Soulagée qu'elle respire, la mafieuse prit un temps pour la regarder. Les yeux du nourrisson s'ouvrirent une demi-seconde avant de se refermer pour crier encore plus fort sa colère d'être exposée au froid et à ce monde de brute. Mais l'italienne avait été foudroyée par la lueur bleue et manqué de la lâcher. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, puis balbutia :

-Maria ?

Mais l'ami de Steve la lui prit des mains, et Darcy resta bêtement abasourdie en contemplant l'otage d'Hydra se faire poser son enfant sur la poitrine. Peggy resta silencieuse quelques temps, puis murmura :

-Je suis désolée, si désolée de t'avoir ramenée dans ce monde, petite chose…

-Il faut couper le cordon et s'en aller d'ici, chuchota Bucky.

La mafieuse vit la suite dans un brouillard un peu groggy. Elle essayait de recroiser le regard de l'enfant, de ne pas réagir à tout ce sang, même quand le placenta descendit. Ses nuits sans sommeil semblaient la rattraper comme un raz-de-marée depuis que la petite était née, et qu'elle avait cru voir quelqu'un d'autre dans ces yeux vitreux.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était une fille, affirma l'ami de Steve avant de soulever l'otage par les aisselles et lui faire toucher terre.

Ses genoux qui lâchèrent empêchèrent tout d'abord Peggy de répondre quoi que ce soit. Puis il y eut la pensée que le visage encore tout ensanglanté de la créature ne lui provoquait aucune émotion, et faisait remonter cette angoisse indicible qui l'avait suivie toute sa grossesse.

-Oui, finit-elle par souffler en contemplant le tas de linge coincé entre le torse de Steve et son bras. C'est bien. Mia et nous, on va renaître ensemble, ou mourir ensemble, affirma-t-elle en prenant l'enfant.

Le bébé chouinant contre son bras gauche et un Beretta dans la main droite, Peggy boitillait dans les couloirs, son cœur n'ayant jamais battu aussi vite. James la soutenait d'une main sur son aisselle, et essayait de ne pas la brusquer, mais le temps était compté.

Soulagée d'être enfin sortie de cette affreuse pièce pleine de sang du médecin et de la jeune maman, Darcy leva la tête vers la première caméra de surveillance qu'ils virent, signe qu'ils revenaient dans le bloc principal et se rapprochaient des autres. L'angoisse et le chagrin lui serrant la poitrine sans raison apparente, elle supplia silencieusement :

 _Pars pas sans moi, Nick._

-o-o-o-

 _À quelques kilomètres_

Dans le wagon de la cuisine, la nuit se faisait longue. Dans les têtes d'une chinoise, d'une sokovienne, une d'allemande et d'un américain, le sommeil se battait en duel avec l'angoisse, et il n'en résultait qu'une tension silencieuse. Ils avaient chacun le nez dans leur tasse, surveillant du coin de l'œil la chatte mettant bas.

-On ne peut vraiment pas l'aider ? s'enquit Wanda.

-On va la stresser davantage si on intervient, lança Amora. J'ai ranimé un bébé qui ne respirait pas, mais c'est déjà trop, elle ne va peut-être pas vouloir le nourrir.

-Mais on l'a rationnée en nourriture alors qu'elle était enceinte, elle doit être très faible, insista l'adolescente, exprimant finalement le sujet de son inquiétude.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais constata que c'était vrai. Ils l'avaient prise pour une bouche à nourrir inutile s'engraissant à vitesse grand V, et ça allait sans doute lui coûter la vie.

-Merde, souffla-t-il à la place. Pourquoi tout tourne aussi mal.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait sept fois depuis le départ de Darcy, il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Et pourquoi ils prennent autant de temps, eux aussi ? Ils étaient censés copier les dossiers, trouver Bucky, mettre les explosifs et basta ! Ҫa va faire quatre heures qu'ils sont partis !

Il ne pouvait pas voir les cernes chez les trois femmes qui l'entouraient, ni contempler son propre reflet, mais l'attente commençait à les ronger jusqu'à l'os. Soudain attaqué par une bouffée de frustration, Tony porta ses mains à son visage et commença à se battre avec les bandages qu'avait faits Bruce, manquant de s'arracher les sourcils dans la tentative. Sentant que ce serait inutile, et de toute façon trop fatiguées pour se battre avec lui, la trafiquante et l'orpheline le laissèrent faire. Il finit par se dégager l'œil gauche, et tira plus fort tout en grattant les croûtes s'étant formées entre ses paupières. Il fit de même avec l'autre une fois à l'air libre, clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour chasser la douleur de la blessure et de l'atrophie. Au départ floue et aveuglée par la lampe à piles, sa vue se fit de plus en plus précise, même s'il avait toujours une tâche noire dans le coin droit. Il tourna la tête vers Yue, Wanda et Amora, qui le regardaient avec soulagement et compassion.

-Merde… souffla-t-il. Merde, c'est trop con, à quelques heures près !

Il poussa un râle de rage en se couvrant les yeux comme s'il voulait se les arracher pour l'avoir empêché de partir avec Loki, et continua de respirer bruyamment.

Sentant la crise de panique venir, et voyant que les deux filles, y compris Wanda qui le connaissait pourtant depuis deux mois, ne savaient pas comment réagir, Amora prit sur elle et se leva. Elle se rapprocha de Tony quitte à prendre quelques coups d'un homme impuissant et en colère, et à les lui donner en retour, mais l'espion ne tenta rien, se contentant d'essayer de se calmer.

-Allez viens, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule, on va essayer d'aider Bretzel, elle ne va pas y arriver seule.

Wanda essaya bien d'appliquer ce que Loki lui avait expliqué, avec le réarrangement moléculaire par la magie, mais à chaque tentative de guérir la chatte, elle avait l'impression de lui faire du mal, ou en tout cas de ne rien faire de concluant pour arrêter le saignement. Bouleversée, elle finit par abandonner en s'excusant, et laissant les deux adultes essayer d'aider. Yue tenta de la distraire en refaisant du thé et en faisant connaissance, aussi sa curiosité pour ce qui était arrivé à Darcy réussit à lui faire un tant soit peu oublier que l'animal leur ayant sauvé la vie à Samara était en train de mourir.

Tony, clignant trop souvent des yeux pour chasser les tâches, trouva curieusement un peu de paix à accompagner les minuscules boules de poil tremblantes vers la lumière, à caresser Jarvis pour la rassurer et mettre de la tendresse dans ses derniers moments. Quand enfin le dernier des neuf chatons fut sortit du bain de sang et qu'Amora certifia qu'il respirait, l'espion embrassa le front de la chatte, la remercia et lui dit qu'il était désolé.

Quand il annonça que c'était fini, Wanda, qui caressait doucement deux bestioles sur ses genoux pour les réchauffer, et était réveillée depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, éclata en sanglots. Tony lui murmura que c'était rien, qu'elle avait eu douze maîtres pour la chouchouter et lui donner des bouts de poisson tous les quatre matins, et leur avait donné neuf magnifiques chatons dont prendre soin, comme autant de vies qu'elle n'avait pas pu vivre. Arrête de pleurer ma Wanda.

-Pietro n'est pas rentré, bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Tony cligna encore des yeux en réalisant que oui, ça allait bien faire cinq heures que Pietro était parti inspecter les quelques kilomètres de voie ferrée assurant leur fuite. Et le lieu de son détour crevait les yeux.

Oh dieu, qu'ils reviennent vite, où ils allaient devenir fous.

-o-o-o-o-

Dans la salle des serveurs, Loki était également au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Thor, répéta-t-il, tu ne peux vraiment pas aller plus vite.

-Nous sommes à 98% mon frère, répondit Thor en cachant le plus possible l'agacement dans sa voix.

Pas que Loki ne lui posait pas la même question touts les vingt secondes depuis une demi-heure. Non non.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser seul transférer les données, asséna une nouvelle fois Thor.

-Nous sommes supposés rester en binôme.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul !

Ce fut la pichenette qui fait voler en éclat le double vitrage du self control de Loki.

Thor était certes un informaticien hors pair, champion olympique de jeu à boire, roi de la drague indétrôné mais _jamais_ , au grand jamais, il n'avait réussi à se débrouiller seul. C'était bien parce qu'il en était incapable qu'il avait suivi Loki à l'autre bout du monde, c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'avait convaincu de rester dans ce nid de tueurs jour après jour, pays après pays, et ce malgré le meurtre de Maria. Parce qu'il préférait être mal accompagné que seul, au contraire de Loki qui avait toujours trouvé cela stupide et dangereux. Seul, Thor perdait subitement tout instant de survie et lorsque Loki revenait, même au bout de cinq minutes, il le retrouvait dans une situation impossible. Thor se serait probablement fait tuer si Loki était parti à la recherche de Sygin, qui ne répondait plus depuis maintenant six minutes.

Alors que cet abruti blond le fasse douter sur le choix qu'il avait pris, insinue qu'il avait peut-être laissé sa meilleure amie mourir parce que son frère courait un très relatif danger, ceci le fit exploser :

-J'ai déjà perdu une mère et un père sur quatre, alors je refuse de prendre un seul risque que mon unique frère se fasse tuer ! hurla-t-il dans les oreilles du hacker.

Après une grimace de douleur et un clignement d'yeux, Thor le regarda, ouvrit la bouche, mais après avoir croisé le regard de meurtre sanglant du second prince de Norvège, décida de ne rien dire. La vérité était sans doute que Loki ne laisserait personne tuer Thor _sauf lui_ alors la prudence était une option raisonnable.

-C'est fini, fit-il à la place en retirant le disque dur des serveurs d'Hydra. Allons-nous-en.

-Dieu merci, souffla Loki en portant la main à son communicateur. Brucetasha, lancez le compte à rebours et allez récupérer ceux qui ne répondent plus.

- _C'est pas trop tôt_ , grommela la russe.

Elle échangea un regard avec Bruce, et avec un dernier mouvement de tête, elle enclencha le détonateur, qui se mit à clignoter en led rouges. Elle rappuya sur le micro et lança :

-Explosion dans dix minutes.

- _On prend la salle de surveillance_ , annonça Loki dans son oreillette _, vous, essayez de retrouver Clint et Steve. Vus pour la dernière fois dans l'unité quatre et six. On se retrouve hors du bâtiment. Over._

9'54''

-o-o-o-o-

Inconscient du compte à rebours résonnant contre les murs du quartier général jonché de cadavres, dans la salle de surveillance Nick Fury se battait contre la Mort.

Plus exactement, les voix dans sa tête se battaient contre la part de lui voulant dormir, seulement dormir.

 _Eh, Nick. Nick, tiens encore un peu. Un tout petit peu. Fais-le pour moi._

La conscience de Nicholas répliqua non, merci bien Darcy, qu'il en avait sa claque, qu'elle était morte, que Clint était mort, Phil et l'amie de Loki aussi, et Maria, qu'il avait tout foiré, qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Qu'elle avait intérêt à le laisser tranquille, ou il lui botterait les fesses au purgatoire.

 _Tu es en train de faire une grosse bêtise, Nick. Il suffirait de quelques minutes. Quelques minutes encore._

« Laisse-moi. Je suis fatigué. »

 _Putain de merde tu t'es battu toute ta vie ça te trouerait le cul d'attendre encore cinq pauvres minutes ?_

« Fiche-moi la paix Darcy. Tu es morte. Et moi aussi. »

Dans un soulagement indicible, Nicholas Fury sombra dans le néant.

-o-o-o-o-

7'47''

Loki se souviendrait toujours du moment où Thor et lui débarquèrent dans la salle de surveillance. Du moment précis où il vit sa meilleure amie regarder le cadavre de Phil Coulson pour toujours, baignant dans une mare de sang. Où il sentit ses jambes fléchir, et quelque chose en lui se casser un peu plus qu'avant. L'espoir s'agita pourtant dans sa poitrine, et il tomba à genoux pour contrôler le pouls de Sygin.

Il n'y avait rien sous ses doigts. Le corps était déjà presque tiède.

C'était fini.

La gorge bloquée, il respira plusieurs fois, et quand Thor posa une main désolée sur son épaule en murmurant qu'il était désolé, il barricada sa tête et contrôla Phil. Il constata en bloquant toute émotion que lui aussi était parti, et se releva pour retomber près de Fury. Lorsqu'il perçut le pouls faible mais présent du vieil homme, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas rester à bord du train après ça. Jamais. Pas avec cette culpabilité mortelle, et une colère suffocante pour le vieil espion respirant encore près du couple allongé.

7'12''

Malgré cela, il se mit à repérer les balles et les éclats les plus dangereux et tenter de les retirer, en tout cas stopper l'hémorragie.

-Je t'aime bien, Fury, murmura-t-il tout bas au corps déchiqueté mais dont le cœur battait encore. Mais pourquoi toi tu m'as attendu et pas elle ?

Quand le pouls du vieil homme fit mine de ralentir malgré la magie de Loki le guérissant, le magicien le gifla.

-Ah non, il n'en est pas question. Me fais pas ce coup-là. Reviens tout de suite Nick !

6'58''

Il eut un cri violent derrière lui, qui le fit sursauter. Ce cri, il l'avait entendu longtemps auparavant, ce qui lui semblait des années. Lorsqu'une tueuse italienne l'avait surpris à sept heures du matin dans la cuisine en train de couper un rat en deux pour Amora, du temps où elle venait d'être transformée en serpent, quelque part au Bangladesh. Et aussi lorsqu'il lui avait acheté une boisson bizarre, sans doute taïwanaise, et que ça c'était révélé « la meilleure chose au monde après les minous ». Un flubble tea ? Un mubble tea ? C'était il y a un ou bien deux millions d'années ?

6'53''

Enfin, c'était le cri de Darcy, et un instant il eut une sensation profonde de soulagement. Elle était là. La petite italienne morte était là. Il faisait donc un trop long et trop réaliste cauchemar, les yeux vides de Sygin ne fixaient pas son dos et Nick n'était pas en train de mourir sous ses doigts.

Darcy s'était caché la bouche des deux mains pour stopper son hurlement. Son regard faisait des allers et retours entre le visage de Phil, Fury, et l'expression soulagée de Loki.

-Non, souffla-t-elle à travers ses doigts. Non non non non non, Phil, appela-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux.

En constatant l'absence de pouls, elle eut un sanglot mais se releva aussitôt pour venir contrôler celui de Fury. Son souffle lui échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit un battement contre son pouce, et elle se mit à lancer aux yeux fermés du vieil espion :

-Nick ! Nick reste avec moi. Je suis revenue. Je suis là. Pars pas alors que je suis enfin là, c'est trop con, allez réveille-toi.

Soudainement, le pouls sous ses doigts s'arrêta. Le choc lui fit comme une gifle, qu'elle déporta en criant à Loki :

-Fais quelque chose ! Tu as opéré Tony à cœur ouvert ! Tu peux forcément le sauver !

6'42''

Mais elle avait perdu le magicien, qui se pinçait frénétiquement pour tenter de se réveiller. À présent habituée au fait d'être prise pour un fantôme, elle ne prit pas de pincette et frappa le prince norvégien avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues meurtries.

-Loki, c'est réel, d'accord, secoue-toi, j'ai besoin que tu le sauves. J'ai survécu à Samara, assura-t-elle. J'ai traversé la Russie pour venir vous chercher. Je suis vivante, et je laisserai pas Nick me filer entre les doigts, débita-t-elle sans cohérence. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît.

Loki lui semblait toujours en état de choc, alors elle lui posa les mains sur le torse ensanglanté de leur leader, et hocha la tête. Les yeux verts perçurent le mouvement, et capitulèrent. S'il fallait faire ça pour se réveiller… Le magicien se concentra à nouveau et répara petit à petit les cellules, s'arrêtant toutes les quinze secondes pour que l'italienne fasse du massage cardiaque.

4'16''

Dans son oreillette, Natasha hurlait :

 _-Vous foutez quoi, il reste quatre minutes ! Tenez-nous au moins au courant, merde ! On a trouvé C-Clint,_ bégaya-t-elle, _et Pietro, Steve est introuvable, on se dirige vers la sortie._

La voix de Natasha ayant atteint les quatre-vingt décibels, Thor l'entendit venir des oreilles de Loki et le lui prit pour rassurer le couple, mais surtout épargner les tympans de son frère. Il interrompit les explications de Steve, sur pourquoi ils avaient une femme très affaibli et un nourrisson en plus d'un prisonnier à faire sortir d'un tel labyrinthe, pour pouvoir répondre :

-Thorki en salle de surveillance, on a Steve et son ami avec nous… Phil et Sygin décédés…

- _Mon dieu, Phil…_

 _-_ Nick grièvement blessé. Darcy et Loki tentent de le stabiliser pour le transporter.

 _-Darcy ?!_

-Oui, Steve me dit qu'elle a survécu, et qu'elle nous a rejoints à Saint-Pétersbourg.

3'55''

 _-On vient vous chercher, vous n'allez pas pouvoir les transporter tous les trois si le pote de Steve est faible._

-Non, sortez d'ici, insista Thor, vous êtes beaucoup trop loin de nous.

 _-On revient ensemble ou on ne revient pas !_

-Nous sommes quatre pour trois, ça va, filez, on vous rejoint. Over.

À l'autre bout de la salle, de la sueur perlant sur son front, Loki lança :

-Les dommages majeurs sont réparés. S'il ne revient pas, c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie.

-Nick ! tenta à nouveau Darcy

 _Nick !_

 _Nick !_

« Quoi encore ? »

 _Nick !_

De très mauvaise humeur, la conscience de Fury émergea de nouveau. Il avait énormément mal, il se sentait comme de la merde, bref, il y avait intérêt d'y avoir une bonne raison.

En plus la main de sa fille lui secouait les épaules et lui tapotait les joues de manière vraiment agaçante.

3'13''

-Nick, reste avec moi, insistait-elle.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait sentir cette main. Tu es venue me chercher Darcy ? réalisa finalement le vieil homme. C'est pas plus mal. On sera réunis tous les quatre, comme au commencement.

-Nick, je suis en vie, toi aussi, et on va le rester, d'accord ? Reste avec nous, allez.

-Il nous reste trois minutes pour partir ! insista Thor. Soulevez-le !

Avec un grognement d'effort, Loki prit Nick dans ses bras et se retourna. Thor avait déjà Phil et Steve Sygin. Vu la corpulence du magicien par rapport à celle de son frère et du soldat, il aurait été plus logique de lui faire porter la jeune femme, mais aucun des deux n'avait voulu lui imposer ça.

Ils quittèrent la salle de surveillance trempée de sang au pas de course. Ouvrant la marche, l'ami de Steve et sa compagne prisonnière, connaissant bien mieux la base qu'eux et donc la sortie de secours la plus proche.

1'34''

Thor et Loki finirent par échanger, Phil bien moins corpulent que Fury, alourdi par le chagrin et le whisky ingéré ces deux derniers mois, bien qu'il soit tout à fait différent de porter un cadavre plutôt qu'un blessé.

51 secondes

-On est encore loin ? s'enquit Thor dont les oreilles étaient vrillées par les voix paniquées de Bruce et Natasha.

-Encore cent mètres ! affirma Peggy.

26 secondes

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir condamné par une paroi d'acier.

-C'est derrière cette porte ! affirma Bucky en commençant à essayer frénétiquement tous les badges que lui avait filés Darcy.

19 secondes.

-Ҫa ne marche pas, ça doit être une empreinte oculaire !

-On est foutus, souffla la mafieuse.

-Pousse-toi ! affirma Peggy en tendant à James le nourrisson.

Elle prit le seul badge qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, l'apposa sur le détecteur et fila un grand coup de pied à la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement mécontent.

Derrière, il y en avait une seconde à battant de sécurité, qu'elle poussa avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le soleil levant arracha des larmes de soulagement aux yeux affamés de la prisonnière.

Elle allait survivre.

Une main dans son dos la força à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible des bâtiments. Les derniers pas furent une longue torture, et elle sentit presque soulagée quand le souffle de l'explosion derrière elle la jeta en avant.

Le vacarme la rendit totalement sourde, et elle resta un instant à terre pour dompter la douleur dans ses tympans. Elle tenta de rouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir James et Mia. Le prisonnier était tombé sur son épaule pour protéger le petit paquet entre ses bras. Il ne semblait pas inquiet, donc elle allait bien.

Sous ses doigts se trouvait de l'herbe. De l'herbe couverte de givre, mais de l'herbe vivante, verte, comme elle n'en avait pas vu depuis son incarcération. Il y avait des arbres, il y avait l'aurore.

Elle se mit à pleurer de joie. Croyant qu'elle était blessée, Steve la fit se redresser pour voir les dégâts, mais quand il constata que c'était simplement les nerfs qui craquaient, il la laissa se reposer devant le début d'incendie commençant à manger sa prison.

Les autres n'étaient pas en meilleur état, alors ils contemplèrent tous d'un accord implicite la grotte de la pieuvre frire à la broche. Au bout d'un moment à contempler la base bientôt réduite en cendres, on pensa à l'heure qu'il était, et à ceux restés derrière. Alors on empêcha les blessés de s'évanouir là, et installa confortablement les amis tombés au combat sur les dos, leurs bras amorphes par-dessus les épaules. Les larmes dévalaient les visages, tant la victoire était amère.

Loki et Darcy étaient restés auprès de Fury, le magicien cautérisant de l'intérieur les hémorragies internes causées par le déplacement des éclats des balles et la mafieuse continuant de lui parler pour le garder conscient. Fury, lui, restait campé sur ses positions de père en deuil anémique :

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es morte dans mes bras. À Samara.

-Je suis là Nick. Je te promets que je suis là. Tu n'es toujours pas seul, alors reste là, ok ?

-Tu n'aurais pas pu envoyer une carte postale, non ? Tu sais à quel point j'étais mal ? C'est aux vivants qu'il faut envoyer tes cartes ma Darcy, les morts n'en ont rien à foutre. Je t'assure.

Il l'avait fait chialer devant l'incendie du QG d'une organisation terroriste internationale. Ce con.

Les communicateurs n'avaient pas été endommagés par l'explosion, alors ils retrouvèrent assez rapidement les autres. Bruce portait Clint sur son dos comme un enfant endormi, et Natasha, elle, soutenait Pietro d'un bras, sans doute pas à cause de quelconque blessure physique que ce soit. Le pauvre gosse pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, constata Peggy avec douleur.

Elle et James étaient libres. Ramenés des enfers. Mais à quel prix. Elle compta silencieusement : en incluant Mia, ils étaient treize vivants pour trois cadavres. Une vie pour une vie, en fin de compte.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans la forêt glacée de Russie, trébuchant sous le poids des corps et du chagrin.

Ayant allumé une cigarette dehors malgré le froid pour les guetter, Amora les vit, cria aux trois autres qu'ils étaient de retour, et les compta à son tour.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus à deux au lieu de dix, comme le prétendait Tony avec pessimisme.

Ils revinrent bien à dix, bien qu'ils en aient perdu trois.

De manière honteuse, son cœur se desserra lorsqu'elle reconnut Thor courber l'échine sous le poids de Nicholas. Lorsqu'il déposa le meneur à terre pour qu'il s'appuie sur Darcy, elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui. Mais en voyant dans sa course les yeux fermés de Phil, Clint, Sygin, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que c'était ainsi que se terminait le bon vieux temps. Que cette troupe était cassée en trois pour toujours. Que Loki n'allait pas le supporter. Qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le jour qui se levait allait bien pouvoir se terminer, de pourquoi le temps ne s'était-il pas arrêté. Mais Thor était là, dieu merci, Thor était là.

Lui aussi avait changé. Ҫa se voyait dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Comme s'il venait de prendre conscience que ça pourrait s'arrêter comme ça, en un claquement de doigts, et que les choses ne seraient jamais faites, les mots jamais dits. Dans ses yeux, elle vit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, tandis qu'il demandait dans ses cheveux blonds :

-Amora, tu vas bien ?

-Le gros chat est mort, ne réussit-elle qu'à sangloter.


	25. Deuil, grand Canyon et lait en poudre

Déso pas déso pour le chapitre précédent. Je t'ai laissé quatre mois pour digérer, c'était assez ? Non, pose cette kalachnikov s'il te plaît, voilà, merci.

C'est marrant que vous pensiez presque tou-t-e-s que ma fic soit bientôt terminée. J'ai prévu encore une dizaine de chapitres. Oui oui, courage.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Merci infiniment pour ta review, désolée pour mon sadisme, mais je suis très heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait émue. Mais comme dit plus haut, nous sommes environ entre la moitié et les deux tiers de cette histoire. Je sais, c'est désolant, on en a pour encore trois ans.

Playlist :

Sea change – Turin Brakes

Broken Bones – Kaleo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Qui vit de combattre un ennemi à tout intérêt de le laisser en vie »

Nietzsche

-o-o-o-o-o-

Au cri d'Amora, Wanda se précipita vers le battant de la cuisine et le fit coulisser d'un coup d'épaule. Elle fut aveuglée par l'aurore qu'elle n'avait pas vue paraître, et cligna des yeux. Trois fois plus petits que leurs ombres étalées sur les feuilles mortes et la neige, les membres de sa famille se rapprochaient lentement. Leurs visages étaient noirs de suie, et leurs vêtements couverts de sang. Ceux qui ne boitaient pas titubaient sous le poids des corps et de la fatigue. En en voyant tant qui étaient peut-être morts, Wanda retint un sanglot, et continua de chercher parmi les ombres un éclat d'argent dans des cheveux gris. Le poids dans son estomac ne s'allégea un peu que lorsqu'elle vit son frère jumeau. Soutenu par Natasha, il vacillait parfois, et son pas était incertain. Il s'était sûrement encore blessé aux jambes en voulant sauver tout le monde. Wanda s'avança les yeux plein de larmes, la main déjà levée pour mettre la baffe du siècle dans la joue de Pietro.

Mais elle avait beau se rapprocher, sa magie écarlate s'élevant autour d'elle sous l'inquiétude et la frustration, son frère ne la voyait toujours pas. Il avait le regard fixé sur Bruce, et ses lèvres murmuraient des mots silencieux. Beaucoup trop de sang tâchait ses vêtements, mais ceux-ci étaient intacts, ça ne pouvait être le sien. La sorcière suivit la direction de ses yeux rouges, et son cœur rata un battement devant le corps disloqué de l'Irlandais. Il y avait du sang partout, et ses genoux avaient des angles peu ordinaires. Mais au contraire, son visage n'avait aucune grimace, mais pas d'expression particulière non plus. Clint avait l'air bien, comme lorsqu'il fumait une cigarette dans la cuisine avec Tony.

Le dernier soir avec ses parents revint devant les yeux de Wanda comme la gifle qu'elle avait voulu donner à Pietro. Tous les quatre avaient mangé du poulet frit, et à la fin du repas, son père buvait le thé quand le missile était tombé. Son expression tranquille avait été la dernière chose qu'avait vue Wanda avant l'explosion et l'ensevelissement de la petite fille sous les débris. Elle était restée coincée là une éternité, l'air se raréfiant de plus en plus. Au paroxysme de sa crise d'angoisse, ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés, et avaient fait léviter les pierres et l'acier pour la libérer. Les secouristes étaient arrivés, puis des gens bizarres en costard, parlant mal leur langue. Elle avait retrouvé son frère dans la tente où ils regroupaient les « mutants » pour les envoyer aux Etats-Unis. « Pour nous disséquer », avait dit un sokovien, « aux armes », avait lancé une autre, et une mutinerie s'était déclenchée. Alors que les jumeaux s'enfuyaient, ils s'étaient souvent retournés pour voir la fumée de la base scientifique qui brûlait. Elle et Pietro s'étaient échappés pour errer dans les ruines de leur pays, puis quand la guerre s'était rapprochée, ils avaient fui vers le Kazakhstan. Depuis ce dernier soir paisible de juillet où son père buvait son thé, elle s'était juré de protéger son frère.

Mais il était parti attaquer cette base terroriste seul. Cependant, elle n'arrivait plus à être en colère. Ҫa crevait les yeux, que son frère avait le cœur en morceaux. Elle avait mal physiquement en le regardant, alors elle s'approcha davantage et le serra contre elle. Il mit son nez dans ses cheveux, et ses épaules tressautèrent. Bientôt ce furent ses jambes qui cédèrent, et ils tombèrent à genoux dans la neige, l'un contre l'autre.

Le premier que Tony vit en quittant la cuisine, ce fut Clint. Il avait l'air apaisé, aussi l'espion sut que c'était trop tard, que c'était fini. On avait pas l'air apaisé quand on pouvait encore sentir que nos épaules et nos genoux étaient disloqués comme ça. C'était une bonne chose, finalement, il aurait souffert le martyr avec des blessures pareilles, pas vrai. Tony ne devrait pas être ravagé comme ça. Et puis Loki portait Phil sur son dos, Loki était vivant.

Bien que vivant n'était sans doute pas le terme qui convenait le mieux. Il passa devant Tony, ne remarquant pas l'absence de bandeau, ne levant même pas ses yeux vers lui. Il se dirigeait vers le train, du sang de Coulson partout sur lui. L'espion comprit, et ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule la porte de la roulotte du magicien. S'aidant de la poignée, Loki monta à bord, et fit glisser avec précautions le corps de son dos, l'allongeant avec douceur sur le lit. Pour une raison inconnue, il se mit à genoux sur le matelas pour décaler le cadavre vers le mur, comme pour laisser de la place. Mais Thor monta à son tour dans la roulotte, et Tony comprit. Sygin avaient les yeux fermés, et balançaient ses mains au rythme des mouvements du blond. Celui-ci la fit doucement descendre, avec difficultés et lenteur, car son frère n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir l'aider. Au terme de grandes précautions, ses trop grandes mains pour le corps soudainement rétréci la déposèrent sur le matelas près de Phil. Thor arrangea les bras et les jambes des deux, puis posa leurs mains côte à côté. Il retira une mèche noire collée de sang pour la mettre derrière l'oreille de l'espionne norvégienne, et se redressa. Il jeta un œil vers Loki, mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son regard. Alors, il retourna vers la porte, et descendit du wagon.

Loki et l'américain se retrouvèrent seuls avec les deux corps étendus sur le lit. Le magicien les contemplait comme on contemple un oiseau mort, d'un air affligé et distant à la fois. Tony ne comprenait pas : comment pouvait-il être encore debout s'il avait perdu sa meilleure amie malgré tous ses pouvoirs ?

Puis l'assassin se tourna vers lui, et murmura :

-Tu as retrouvé la vue.

Tony s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça, aussi il ne trouva rien à répondre. Ils restèrent très longtemps comme ça, à se regarder, devant les deux espions endormis, dans une roulotte qui puait le sang et le chagrin. Tony voulait une réaction, n'importe quoi. Que Loki se mette à pleurer, qu'il ouvre un peu ses bras pour l'autoriser à l'écraser contre lui, qu'il tombe à genoux, une émotion, merde. Au lieu de ça, le magicien avait l'air ailleurs, parti, il avait ses yeux dans les siens mais ne semblait pas le voir. Comme si, en une nuit, un gouffre immense s'était creusé entre eux. Dans cette forêt de Russie, ils auraient tout aussi pu se faire face depuis les deux falaises opposées du grand Canyon. C'était désolant de ne plus être aveugle pour voir ça.

Alors il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et s'enfuit de la roulotte.

Loki le regarda partir, puis reporta ses yeux sur les morts. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, tira une chaise et s'assit, coudes sur ses genoux et mains jointes devant lui, à regarder le matelas trempé et rouge. Il resta là un long moment.

Dehors, seule Darcy était encore au pied des rails avec Yue. L'italienne pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait vu ce petit bout de chinoise s'avancer vers elle, les poings fermés, transpirant la ferme intention de lui en mettre une, et un rire tenté de sanglots avait passé ses lèvres. Puis ses nerfs avaient craqué d'un seul coup.

Une fois les corps étendus sur les lits et les blessés embarqués, Steve et Natasha se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Rendus concis par l'épuisement, et dans un douloureux souvenir de leur passé d'espionne et de soldat, ils déterminèrent les urgences de cette situation de crise.

La priorité numéro une était de se tirer d'ici.

La priorité numéro deux était de trouver du lait.

La priorité numéro trois était rejoindre l'union européenne.

Quand ils eurent listé tout ça, l'espionne vit que Steve n'était pas vraiment avec elle, et n'avait d'inquiétude que pour leurs trois nouveaux clandestins ex-otages d'Hydra. Rendue généreuse d'avoir vu une nouvelle fois la mort en face, elle dit qu'elle allait conduire, et que le ricain pouvait rester dans la cuisine avec ses deux compatriotes.

Tony n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter les autres, et de réfléchir avec eux à la suite. Il veillait Clint dans leur roulotte, contemplant son costume de scène, son paquet de cigarette, la bouilloire à piles. Il y avait un peu moins de trois mois, un 29 janvier s'il se souvenait bien, Clint l'avait hissé à bord de ce même train. Il entendait encore sa voix chantante lui annoncer qu'il avait atterri dans un cirque itinérant, ainsi que le chuintement de l'eau bouillante versée sur les nouilles instantanées. C'était dans cette même roulotte, Tony avait mal à son épaule fraîchement bandée, et avalait des pâtes bon marché. Pendant ce temps, après avoir éludé toutes les histoires des membres de cette troupe, Clint lançait d'un ton joyeux :

 _« Wanderful, c'est le nom de notre cirque. »_

 _« J'avais remarqué, c'est peint sur les wagons_ », avait alors rétorqué Tony, agacé pour il avait oublié quoi.

 _« Wander, wonder : il évoque l'errance et l'émerveillement, ce nom. Il ne représente pas du tout ce qu'on est, un nid de vipères qui crient à la justice. Non, ça ne colle pas. Je nous aurais appelés : the Avengers Circus. »_

Il aurait tout donné pour mettre une balle dans les parties au type qui avait empêché son ami de sortir une autre, rien qu'une autre, déclaration ampoulée sur ce que leur cirque d'âmes en peine était.

Dire que Clint n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à ce congrès de Monaco, le 18 janvier prochain. Ce putain de congrès qui allait réunir la plupart des agences mondiales d'espionnage, dans le but d'établir la législation de l'emploi des inhumains dans la récolte d'informations. Ce putain de congrès où l'irlandais avait prévu de mettre une balle dans la tête du directeur du MI6, celui qui avait ordonné l'assassinat de sa femme et ses deux enfants. Et en plus de ce type-là, Tony avait maintenant à tuer la raclure qui avait assassiné son ami.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le battant ouvert et sauta de la roulotte. Il referma la porte dans une poussée d'épaule, et marcha mains dans les poches vers la cuisine. La locomotive crachait de la fumée, signe que quelqu'un de moins lâche que lui avait pris les choses en mains et leur faisait quitter la Russie. La chaudière devait être suffisamment chaude, car le sifflet retentit trois fois, et les wagons se mirent en branle les uns après les autres. Tony accéléra le pas, puis se mit à courir. Il n'était pas en danger d'être laissé derrière, il voulait juste réveiller ce souvenir où, dans la gare de Xi'an, trois mois plus tôt, il courait après ce même train. Au moment où la mitraillette avait rugit, Clint lui avait tendu la main.

Tony tira sur la porte de la cuisine tout continuant de courir, et sauta à bord. Il fit violemment sursauter les vivants présents, et Steve se leva même avec un flingue pointé sur lui. Il le baissa avec un soupir de soulagement.

-T'es malade Tony ? l'accueillit Amora. Tu voulais rester en Russie ou quoi ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre, Kaa.

L'allemande fit mine de vouloir lui planter ses anciens crocs au visage, puis attrapa une assiette pour y mettre des pâtes et des haricots dedans. Steve faisait nerveusement tourner son arme dans sa main.

-Qui est à la loco ? s'enquit Tony.

-Natasha, répondit le déserteur. On va faire étape à Vyborg pour du lait et des compresses, puis on file vers la frontière.

-C'est une mauvaise idée de s'arrêter avant l'union européenne.

-Russie ou Finlande, ça n'a pas d'importance, cette fois on l'a, le mandat d'arrêt international. On réfléchira à la suite après avoir nourri le bébé, les chatons, soigné nos blessés, et minimum six heures de sommeil.

Ҫa se défendait, aussi Tony se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prendre l'assiette que lui tendait Amora. Ne s'apercevant que maintenant à quel point il avait faim, il empoigna une fourchette et s'appuya au comptoir, toisant les personnes présentes.

Il y avait Pietro, la tête baissée, les yeux inquiets de sa sœur cherchant son regard. Il y avait Darcy, toute recroquevillée, avec les bras autour de ses genoux et Yue endormie sur son épaule. Amora était retournée auprès de Thor, assis dans son coin, pour l'aider à panser une vilaine brûlure au bras. Steve avait enfin rangé son flingue à sa cuisse.

Et puis, il y avait Bucky, un type aux cheveux longs, un air vague de chaton effrayé, qui tenait un bébé pleurant dans ses bras. Près d'eux, la femme, dont Tony n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était, n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, et étant donné les pleurs incessants, elle était dans l'incapacité de nourrir son enfant.

-Mets-lui ton doigt sur les lèvres, lança Tony à Bucky en guise de présentation.

L'ami de Steve leva la tête comme si l'espion lui avait envoyé du calibre douze dans les jambes, et semblait prêt à lui rendre la pareille. Son regard suintait le PTSD. Yippee, hourah, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez à en souffrir dans ce satané train.

Mais après deux ou trois respirations, l'ancien otage se leva prudemment et mit le bébé dans les bras de Steve, le temps de se laver les mains. Il les sécha, reprit l'enfant, et fit comme on lui avait conseillé. La petite chose se mit à téter son petit doigt, gémissant toujours mais légèrement calmée. Pour autant, la tension dans les épaules du type était toujours là. Sans doute avait-il peur qu'en l'absence de nourriture, le ver de terre ne meurt de faim dans l'heure.

-T'inquiète pas, voulut rassurer Tony. Dans l'antiquité chinoise, ils attendaient trois jours avant de nourrir le gamin, histoire de voir s'il allait tenir l'hiver.

-Tony, intervint Steve qui eut peur à la baston, c'est James Barnes, alias Bucky. James, c'est Tony Stark, anciennement à la CIA, récupéré en Chine, il y a trois mois.

-Dis mon nom de code, pendant que tu y es, marmonna l'ancien espion avant d'enfourner une bouchée de pâtes.

-Pardon, j'avais oublié : Ironman.

Le ricain en recracha ses spaghettis par terre, tiens.

-Tu nettoieras, Tony, affirma Amora sans daigner le regarder.

-D'où tu sais ça bon sang ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-C'est Loki qui me l'a dit, se justifia le déserteur.

-Et d'où _lui_ il sort ça ?

-D'après lui, sa « boule de cristal », avoua Steve dans un sourire.

-Bordel, marmonna l'espion en attrapant le rouleau de sopalin. Bon, sinon, elle c'est qui ?

- _Elle,_ cracha Bucky en décidant qu'il n'aimait pas ce type, c'est…

- _Elle_ c'est Peggy Carter.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la femme. Vue la réaction des autres, déduisit Tony, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait, voire même la première fois peut-être depuis sa libération. Elle le fixait d'un air de défi. L'espion eut un sourire railleur, et décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

-Chercheuse en macrobiologie militaire, mon laboratoire était chargé d'expérimentations sur le terrain au Moyen Orient. Hydra nous est tombé dessus pendant une tempête, alors que l'électricité et tout contact avec l'extérieur était coupé. Pour sauver ma peau, je leur ai raconté que je pouvais fabriquer des super-soldats, fit-elle en défaisant les nœuds dans ses cheveux avec ses doigts pour en retirer le sang séché.

-Culotté, salua Thor.

-Bon, en vrai, je sais comment booster les capacités physiques et mentales de types en bonne condition, donc ils m'ont crue. Mais ça me plaisait moyen d'être l'esclave d'une agence terroriste internationale, donc j'ai essayé de me tirer seule. Ҫa n'a pas marché. Et puis un jour, on m'a demandé d'examiner un nouveau cobaye, un ricain lui aussi, pour m'aider à améliorer mes résultats. Dans ses sous-vêtements, il avait caché un journal, où il parlait d'une lettre qu'il avait envoyée un 21 avril. Dedans, il se promettait de tenir au moins un an, au cas où le destinataire la recevrait.

Tony intercepta le regard que s'échangèrent Bucky et Steve. C'était donc ça, la confiance. Bucky avait tenu sans savoir si Steve viendrait, et Steve était venu sans savoir si Bucky tiendrait. Mais ça avait marché quand même, et ils étaient là, tous les deux, à se sourire dans un train à vapeur.

L'ancien espion songea soudain à Loki tout seul dans la roulotte de Phil, à veiller le corps de sa meilleure amie.

-Je lui ai promis d'empêcher son lavage de cerveau s'il m'aidait à m'enfuir, continua Peggy, même si je croyais moyennement à cette idée de « meilleur ami » qui viendrait nous sortir de notre guêpier. Durant ces dix mois, on a tout fait pour mutuellement tenir, et forcément, ça a donné ce « machin », Mia.

Le « machin » s'était endormi d'épuisement dans les bras de son père. Ayant fini son récit, l'otage se permit de prendre une gorgée d'eau, et ses yeux repartirent dans le vague.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle avant de se mettre à regarder autour d'elle. Que nous soyons libres, et grâce à des fugitifs qui ont perdu autant pour trois inconnus.

La tension se réinstalla. Inconsciemment, Tony se mit à serrer le poing. Ils avaient échangé trois amis contre trois étrangers. Pas sûr qu'il aurait accepté le deal en connaissance de cause, en effet. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête murmurait : trois espions contre trois otages. Trois assaillants d'une base terroriste contre trois de ses victimes. Trois assassins contre trois innocents.

Mais merde, quel foireux raisonnement était-ce, une vie ne valait-elle pas une autre putain de vie ?

Il n'avait pas voulu paraître hostile mais il venait de perdre Clint, et il se sentait sur le point de perdre Loki. Alors sans dire un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte menant vers la locomotive.

-Tony ! tenta de le retenir Steve.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Dans la cuisine silencieuse et tendue, Darcy releva enfin la tête. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et elle se sentait comme une merde. Mais elle calcula enfin ce que Yue avait mis dans l'assiette près d'elle.

Des spaghettis.

Le destin était tout de même un type marrant.

Elle leva davantage les yeux, et vit que l'otage… Peggy, voilà, avait légèrement baissé la tête.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Carter, lança soudainement l'italienne, si on a gardé Steve en premier lieu, c'était parce qu'il voulait réduire la même base que nous en cendres. Ceux qui ne sont plus là ont accompli leur vengeance ou remboursé leur dette. Ils savaient tous les trois ce qu'ils faisaient. Et en résumé, comme chaque passager clandestin ici, soit tout le monde sauf Fury, vous avez contracté une dette. Maintenant soit on vous débarque tous les quatre en Finlande, soit vous démantelez Hydra avec nous.

\- Ils viennent d'arriver, Darcy, l'interrompit Steve. Laisse-les souffler et réfléchir. Ne leur remets pas de nouvelles chaînes quand ils viennent d'enlever les anciennes.

-C'est tout réfléchi, répondit Peggy avec force. Je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre normalement de toute manière.

On se tourna vers Bucky, qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation du bébé. Sentant soudainement les regards pesant sur lui, il sursauta légèrement, et reconnecta avec la réalité.

-Je reste avec Steve, Peggy et Mia, le reste je m'en fous, affirma-t-il.

-Je connais les projets, affirma la macro-biologiste, et je veux les arrêter. Ils planifient de mettre des nationalistes extrêmes et tarés comme Trump au pouvoir, exciter des dictateurs Kim Jong-Hun, et pendant la troisième guerre mondiale, devenir les seuls fournisseurs d'armes biologiques au monde.

-… Ok, balbutia Darcy. Ҫa pue.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, la situation est déjà très mauvaise.

-On vous expliquera ça lorsque Fury ira mieux, mais nous avons un plan, assura Steve. Maintenant tout le monde au lit.

-Ne sont autorisés à rester que ceux qui peuvent encore avaler quelque chose, affirma Amora.

Avant d'emmener Yue et elle dans son vieux wagon –s'ils avaient touché à la moindre de ses affaires, ces sales bêtes allaient l'entendre-, Darcy glissa à Wanda :

-Qui est-ce qui a proposé le menu ?

-C'est Fury, répondit la petite sorcière. Avant de partir à la base, il a demandé à ce qu'on fasse les « fichus haricots de Moscou qui vont se perdre » et puis des spaghettis.

L'italienne sourit, emmena la chinoise dormir, puis Wanda dit à son frère qu'ils allaient faire de même. Son jumeau se leva comme un zombie, et ils quittèrent à leur tour la cuisine, prenant avec eux autant de chatons qu'ils pouvaient pour les garder au chaud.

Steve aida Peggy à se lever, marcha vers la porte menant à la tête du train, et Bucky, tenant Mia dans ses bras, lui emboîta le pas.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'Amora avec personne à distraire, Thor lui imposa à son tour d'aller se coucher, mais prétexta la surpopulation des lits pour l'inviter dans le sien. Ils soufflèrent les bougies et quittèrent la cuisine. Arrivés dans la roulotte de Thor, tout comme Yue était en train de le faire à Darcy, le norvégien prit la main de la trafiquante et l'embrassa sur le front. L'allemande lui retira ses vêtements trempés de sang en songeant qu'elle l'aimait de toute son âme. L'angoisse de Yue accumulée ces dernières semaines s'envola comme par magie sous les doigts de l'italienne. Bercés par le ronronnement du train, Thor et Amora s'enlacèrent avec cette espèce de ferveur qu'ont les gens qui ont cru mourir.

Tony, lui, resta un long moment debout sur les essieux, coincé entre la roulotte de Steve et de Loki. Il avait l'impression que cette porte était la falaise du Grand Canyon, et que s'il y frappait, il allait tomber.

De l'autre coté des planches de bois, Loki l'avait entendu descendre du toit du wagon, et savait qu'il était là. Pourtant il n'ouvrit pas sa porte, sentant lui aussi le gouffre sous leurs pieds.

Quand Tony sentit que le froid allait vraiment lui faire perdre ses orteils et ses doigts s'il restait là, il se détourna et remonta à l'échelle du wagon de Steve. Loki l'entendit partir avec sa main serrant la poignée, mais retourna pourtant s'asseoir face à Phil et Sygin.

L'espion rebroussa chemin sur le toit de la roulotte de Steve et entra chez Bruce. Comme prévu, il n'y avait personne. Avant de se coucher dans le lit du médecin, il lui écrivit un mot, disant de le réveiller quand il aurait fini de soigner Fury. Ainsi l'indien pourrait dormir et Tony irait relever Natasha. Il grappilla ainsi deux heures de sommeil avant qu'on ne le secoue. Il cligna péniblement des yeux, encore douloureux de leur brûlure et gonflés de fatigue. Le docteur n'avait pas l'air mieux, ses traits tirés et ses ongles tâchés de sang faisant peine à voir. Lui trouvant sans doute une sale tête, il lança :

-Tu aurais pu dormir dans la cuisine.

-Non, protesta l'espion en se frottant les joues. Natasha doit aller dormir. Comment va Fury ?

-Il dort, rassura Bruce. J'ai recousu ce que Loki n'avait pas fait. Tu es allé le voir ?

Alors qu'il remettait son manteau, Tony fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu, ou de n'avoir pas compris de qui il parlait.

-Il a passé la nuit assis devant les corps, j'ai dû le forcer à aller dormir au bas du lit de Fury. Fais pas le con bon sang, s'agaça le docteur, tu dois lui dire que la mort de Sygin n'est pas de sa faute.

-Sinon quoi ? aboya Tony.

-Sinon il va perdre le contrôle comme à Samara. Sauf que là, il n'y a plus d'ennemis à qui briser le cou. Si tu continues de faire l'autruche, on est tous morts.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on soit toujours vivants, Bruce, cracha l'espion en ouvrant la porte, avant de la claquer derrière lui.

A la loco, il fut intraitable avec l'espionne russe. Il alla jusqu'à sortir son couteau pour la forcer à aller dormir dans sa roulotte. Avec une migraine aussi immense que la Russie, il surveilla la forêt et les lacs, constatant avec soulagement le nombre de kilomètres annoncé vers la Finlande diminuer à chaque panneau.

-o-o-o-o-

Il ne restait qu'à une quarantaine de kilomètres quand il entendit quelqu'un descendre l'échelle du wagon de charbon pour venir le rejoindre à la locomotive. Tony se retourna, son cœur se serrant subitement, mais il s'agissait de Steve. Le soldat posa les pieds sur le plancher, et avec les sourcils froncés et l'air intraitable, il lança :

-La petite meurt de faim, elle hurle à plein poumons. Peggy est à deux doigts de craquer. On doit impérativement s'arrêter trouver du lait.

Tony soupira, mais finit par hocher la tête. Quand Steve avait cette tête-là, argumenter avec lui revenait à déloger un sniper avec une petite cuillère.

-Nous sommes à cinq minutes de Vyborg, un bled de taille moyenne. On devrait trouver une épicerie. Tu sais comment expliquer à l'aiguilleur et au chef de gare qui on est ?

Steve réfléchit, cherchant sans doute dans ses souvenirs comment dire « cirque itinérant » en russe.

-Laisse, lança spontanément Tony, sinon y'a Cli…

Il se tut au milieu du nom. Celui-ci resta coincé dans sa gorge, comme un fantôme qui lui étranglerait le cou.

Le plus dur, c'était d'oublier avant de se rappeler soudainement. C'était comme devoir s'amputer le pied soi-même, puis, une fois fait, se rendre compte que la gangrène était sur l'autre.

Tony respira profondément par le nez, puis rectifia :

-Sinon y'a Natasha, mais elle dort, et Fury est H.S. Et j'ai aussi besoin que tu viennes avec moi.

L'espion voulait bien traîner sa carcasse épuisée jusqu'à la première épicerie acheter du lait en poudre, mais il lui fallait un russophone. Avec sa nuit blanche, le poids du chagrin et deux heures de sommeil au compteur, il ne se voyait même pas prononcer correctement « Priviat ». Alors trouver un magasin de dépannage, essayer de faire deviner le mot « lait en poudre » au patron, se débattre avec les roubles à la caisse… il n'en aurait pas la force.

Steve hocha la tête sans broncher, et commença à sortir ses fonds de poche pour y compter les roubles qu'il lui restait. Semblant juger que c'était assez, il les remit dans sa poche en affaissant ses épaules, puis demanda :

-Comment va Loki ? s'enquit-il.

Tony serra le poing, tenta de se calmer, mais après plusieurs secondes d'essai, il ne réussit qu'à cracher :

-Mais foutez-moi la paix, avec Loki ! Je suis quoi, son petit ami, sa mère ? Je vous emmerde, avec Loki, et si le chagrin le fait tous nous tuer, ce sera tant mieux ! C'est pas ça ce que le monde entier veut qu'on soit ? Hein ? aboya-t-il une dernière fois.

Steve n'avait pas réagi à son coup de sang. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés d'énervement, pour autant, il le regardait d'un air impassible, avec une petite moue au coin de sa lèvre. L'espion n'aima pas ce que son fichu de compatriote essayait de lui dire avec ses yeux, et plaqua la pelle à charbon sur le torse de l'autre, lançant :

-Démerde-toi, tiens.

Il claqua la main de Steve qui voulait se poser sur son épaule, et escalada l'échelle menant au tas de charbon. Le déserteur ne le rattrapa pas, jugeant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester irrité. Pas de l'engueulade, plutôt du fait que Tony se comportait comme s'il était seul à souffrir. Tony ne semblait pas réaliser Clint avait également attrapé la main de Steve, en gare de Bagdad, un an plus tôt, et que Phil et le déserteur avaient peut-être partagé plus que les autres passagers ne le soupçonnaient.

Aussi, il ruminait toujours en voyant se rapprocher la fumée des cheminées des maisons, ainsi que lorsqu'il ralentit pour s'arrêter. Après un vague signe de la main, l'aiguilleur russe fit obliquer le train vers un quai vide, où le chef de gare l'accueillit. Steve descendit avec appréhension, balbutia une présentation en tendant leur faux certificat de troupe de cirque, songeant qu'ils n'étaient tout de même qu'à deux cent kilomètres de la base, qu'Hydra avait des espions partout… Mais le chef de gare le complimenta sur son accent, l'invita à rester quelques jours pour faire une représentation, et quand Steve refusa poliment, lui indiqua l'épicerie la plus proche.

Il fallait dire que Bucky était courageusement descendu du train malgré sa peur d'être rattrapé, et que Mia pleurait dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait pensé que le bébé n'allait pas suffire, il interrompit leur conversation pour tendre une couverture à Steve, contenant deux chats nouveau-nés qui se refroidissaient dangereusement. Son arrivée adoucit considérablement le chef de gare.

Car, sérieusement, quel genre de terroristes internationaux trimbale un bébé et des chatons ?

Steve remercia son ami, et prit le bébé avec lui pour le laisser retourner à l'intérieur. C'était une bonne idée de l'emmener avec lui pour dissiper les soupçons, nourrir l'enfant dans le magasin si possible, et l'éloigner de Peggy qui n'allait décidément pas bien.

Alors qu'il partait, Mia contre son torse et un sac sur le dos, il entendit des bruits de graviers derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Tony se diriger vers lui, une clope au bec, un sac sur le dos, et le regard fuyant.

-J'viens, marmonna-t-il, mains dans les poches. File la gamine.

Steve sourit, lui confisqua sa cigarette pour l'écraser sous son talon, et lui confia l'enfant.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence apaisé. Le soleil à l'horizon faisait fondre le givre sur l'herbe et les toits, et le pas de Tony avait suffisamment bercé le bébé pour qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. La tension entre les deux américains s'était évanouie, mais curieusement, marcher était pénible, comme si, tel un drap blanc avec deux trous pour les yeux, ils trainaient un boulet de plomb derrière eux. Ce fut en entrant dans l'épicerie qu'ils réalisèrent ce que ce poids sur leurs épaules était. Alors qu'ils poussaient la porte, Sygin, Phil et Clint étaient déjà à l'intérieur du magasin, commentant les produits sur les étagères.

Steve et lui clignèrent des yeux, et les trois espions disparurent. Ce n'était, finalement, que des ombres chinoises, formées par la poussière dans le soleil, et la fatigue, et le chagrin. Ils secouèrent la tête, et se mirent au travail. Plus tôt ils rentreraient, plus tôt ils pourraient quitter la Russie, afin de prendre le temps d'enterrer leurs morts, et de faire disparaître tous ces fantômes.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les rayons à la recherche du lait en poudre, les voix se firent plus présentes. L'une, féminine avec un accent norvégien, disait que ce truc suédois était la confiserie préférée de Loki. L'autre, de son accent canadien, s'étonnait que le magicien soit aussi chiant alors qu'il aimait un truc aussi bon. Le troisième, un bout d'Irlande dans sa voix, disait que ce truc était tout bonnement dégueulasse, et que leur chocolat n'était même pas du vrai.

Tony marmonna des « la ferme vous trois » durant toute l'expédition, mais acheta pourtant le « truc suédois » pointé du doigt par un spectre. Bien qu'inquiet par son ami parlant tout seul, Steve ne l'embêta pas avec ça, et lui laissa garder le bébé. Il se promit tout de même de l'envoyer se coucher dès leur retour à la gare.

Incapables de s'y retrouver avec ces emballages étranges et les cyrilliques, ils allèrent demander au vendeur. Les yeux bleus acier du patron, aussi acérés qu'un Bowie, s'adoucirent à la seconde où il vit le nourrisson. Babillant joyeusement dans sa langue où Tony ne pipait mot, il alla chercher une boîte de lait en poudre qui, au grand désespoir des américains, trônait en tête de rayon. Puis, bavardant toujours avec Steve, il prépara un biberon pour la petiote. Celle-ci se réveilla à l'odeur du lait chaud, et téta docilement le premier repas de sa vie. Ne comprenant rien à ce que le déserteur et le vendeur se racontaient, Tony se contenta de ruminer ses idées noires, berçant doucement le minuscule être humain. Quand ils finirent par partir, le patron leur offrit un paquet de couches, une tétine de rechange, et des spécialités de la ville.

Une fois dehors, le déserteur révéla que, s'il avait bien compris, ils avaient parlé des animaux de cirque, de la température idéale d'un biberon, et des meilleures crèches de la région. Et enfin qu'ils feraient mieux de quitter le pays au plus vite, car apparemment, un groupe de terroristes avait perpétré un attentat dans la banlieue de Saint-Pétersbourg, beaucoup de victimes, ils étaient en fuite vers l'ouest.

Lorsqu'on planifiait d'attaquer le QG d'une agence terroriste internationale, on pensait, kalachnikov, on pensait, gilet pare-balles, grenades assourdissantes, dynamite, et éventuellement, hélicoptère. Il était plus difficile de concevoir que l'ingrédient essentiel de la réussite de l'opération pourrait être un bébé. Tony aurait à le faire remarquer au directeur de la CIA, lorsqu'il tiendrait un couteau sous sa gorge.

Ils firent le chemin inverse en milieu d'après-midi, avec dans leur dos le soleil se couchant déjà. Mais il allait falloir attendre la nuit complète pour pouvoir passer la frontière. Car ce n'était pas Mia et neuf chatons qui allaient les sauver d'un barrage policier, bien qu'apparemment, ils ne savaient pas encore que les terroristes se déplaçaient en train.

À la gare, Wanda avait mis l'une des immenses chaussures rouges de Steve devant elle, et faisait léviter les objets des gens dans l'admiration générale. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire stressé, et, en vidant la chaussure de ses roubles pour les ranger dans sa poche, elle résuma les ragots qu'elle avait recueillis. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de boucler les frontières : ils devaient partir maintenant, ou ils ne passeraient plus.

Steve courut à la locomotive et les fit quitter la ville avec une sensation familière désagréable.

Trente minutes plus tard, le cirque endeuillé passa la frontière sans encombre. Natasha, insomniaque dans sa roulotte, vit passer le panneau avec une tristesse coupable. « Bienvenue en Finlande », la froide, inconnue Finlande. Malgré le soulagement, son cœur se serra. Après ce fiasco, c'était sûr : elle quittait sa mère, ses forêts et ses lacs pour toujours.

L'union européenne. Comme à Natasha, la nouvelle, relayée de la locomotive à la queue du train, ne fit pas autant de bien qu'elle aurait dû. Le sommeil à récupérer ne venait pas, et en faisant les cent pas dans sa roulotte, chacun se sentait comme avec une cible en néons peinte dans le dos.

Combien de temps, avant que ceux qui avaient tué les leurs, et s'étaient sans doute enfuis de la base, ne croisent le fichier des terroristes et les caméras de la gare de Saint-Pétersbourg ? Combien de temps, avant qu'ils n'aient les hélicoptères d'Hydra à leurs trousses, et que l'enfer de Samara ne recommence ?

Y'aurait-il encore quelqu'un pour enterrer leurs morts avant qu'ils ne parviennent à Monaco ?

Il n'y avait plus de russe sur les panneaux ferroviaires, le soleil tombait dans les lacs de Finlande, et l'odeur de sang ne quittait pas les parois de roulottes.

La priorité numéro une, était d'enterrer les morts, pour garder les vivants sains d'esprit.

La priorité numéro deux, était de ne pas s'entretuer.

La priorité numéro trois, était de se débarrasser de ce fichu train fantôme.

-o-o-o-o-

See you next week !


	26. Foutues lettres

CHAMPAGNE, J'AI TENU MA PROMESSE. Et champagne pour votre FOLIE FURIEUSE. 300 reviews pour des assassins tarés dans un train, vous êtes beaucoup trop gentils. Sans vous, ils n'auraient jamais quitté la Chine, alors MERCI.

Edit : Merci à Xio, Souk et la meilleure des cheerleaders Aho-Ushi-Lambo pour m'avoir fait remarquer que ff m'avait trollée.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jimmy – Moriarty

Still Broken – Plan Three

Renegades – X Ambassadors

-o-o-o-o-

 _"And I just got broken,_

 _Broken into two_

 _Still I call it magic_

 _When I'm next to you_

 _Call it magic_

 _Cut me into two_

 _And with all your magic_

 _I disappear from view"_

 _Magic –_ Coldplay _– Ghost Stories_

-o-o-o-o-

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit en gare de Vainikkala. C'était un petit village finlandais perdu entre les lacs et le froid, n'existant que par sa gare et la frontière. Les habitants travaillaient soit à la gare soit aux douanes, et il ne s'y passait jamais rien.

Mais alors qu'elle posait pied sur le quai, la troupe de Wanderful Circus trouva étrange que quatre cent villageois fasse autant de bruit. Le chaos régnait autour d'eux, les gens appelant des bagagistes en russe, des ordres fusant en finlandais, des passagers sautant ou bondissant dans les trains. Le chef de gare leur expliqua que, beaucoup de russes ayant décidé que l'attentat inconnu d'hier était celui de trop, il était temps d'émigrer vers l'Europe. Toute la soirée, les quinze parias dévisagèrent les voyageurs d'un air méfiant; n'y avait-il pas dans la foule des membres d'Hydra, tentant de rejoindre incognito une antenne allemande ou française ?

Il fallut attendre le réveil de Bruce pour que le médecin décrète, d'un ton philosophe, qu'il fallait mieux cacher un arbre dans la forêt, un papier dans une pile de papier, et des gens inquiets, parmi des gens inquiets. Ceux qui comprirent l'anglais durent admettre qu'il y avait du vrai, et qu'il valait mieux rester dans cette fourmilière.

Pour l'instant, il fallait manger, apaiser les tensions, et décider ensemble de comment ils allaient fuir. Steve alla faire des pâtes dans la cuisine, incapable de rester allongé. Il bouillait de discuter avec Bucky, mais son ami d'enfance était occupé à dormir ou, quand il se réveillait en criant, s'occuper du bébé.

Après que Bruce l'ait envoyé de force se reposer près de Fury, Loki était resté étendu dans le noir, écoutant le blessé respirer doucement. Si seulement Sygin avait tenu quelques minutes de plus, si seulement la balle mortelle s'était décalée de quelques centimètres, il aurait pu la sauver comme il l'avait fait pour leur meneur. C'était tellement cruel, ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver, et tout était de sa faute.

Incapable de dormir, le magicien était retourné dans sa roulotte veiller le couple étendu. Au coucher du soleil, il s'était levé de sa chaise, et avait quitté le chevet de ses amis décédés.

Steve releva la tête avec espoir en entendant la porte de la roulotte coulisser, et ne put cacher sa déception et son inquiétude en voyant le magicien. Il avait les yeux hantés, et ourlés de cernes trop profondes, de ceux qui n'avaient pas dormi depuis trente-six heures.

-Hey, Loki, accueillit le déserteur.

Il eut un temps d'hésitation, puis, en adoptant ce ton qu'on a avec les enfants violents, lança doucement :

-Viens manger une assiette de pâtes, puis tu vas aller dormir.

-Steve, je tenais à m'excuser, murmura Loki pour toute réponse.

Steve en avait vu d'autres, dans sa vie. En Irak, notamment. Ces douze mois derniers, aussi. Mais les yeux verts et rouges du magicien, rivés dans les siens, le firent quitter ses pâtes, doucement lever les bras et les refermer autour des épaules minces.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, Loki, marmonna-t-il contre son épaule. S'il te plaît.

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour toutes les remarques que j'ai faites sur ta lettre, continua le magicien sans se dégager de l'étreinte.

-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

-La lettre de Bucky, sous ton oreiller. Que tu te branlais dessus. Tout ça.

-Oh, marmonna le déserteur, ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. C'est pas grave.

-Je ne comprenais pas, tu vois, je ne comprenais pas, répéta-t-il. Et maintenant, je donnerais tout pour avoir quelque part où aller la chercher.

-Je sais, souffla Steve en comprenant soudain. Excuses acceptées. Allez, arrête de pleurer maintenant.

Ce fut Yue qui les trouva. Elle eut un sourire d'excuses quand, ayant coulissé la porte, elle les vit se séparer, les pommettes acérées de Loki totalement trempées. Elle demanda en anglais, avec un horrible accent chinois, si elle pouvait filer un coup de main pour le repas. Elle était allée faire un tour dans la gare, et avait négocié ses derniers roubles contre une douzaine d'œufs, auprès d'un fermier russe, vivant tout près de la base qui avait été attaquée, et quittant son pays. Steve, ne comprenant rien à son anglais, fut ravi de réaliser qu'elle pouvait parler russe, puis rudement impressionné par son niveau. Elle les avait rejoints trop tard, en somme.

Alors qu'elle préparait une immense omelette et que Steve étudiait les cartes ferroviaires, le déserteur leva le nez pour observer Loki. Après quelques instants pour rassembler son courage et se promettre de ne pas s'énerver, il demanda au magicien s'il avait parlé à Tony.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je lui parle, marmonna le magicien, clope à la main et yeux par la fenêtre. Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Parce que tu n'es ni sa mère, ni son petit copain, c'est ça ? railla l'américain.

-Exactement, Steve, s'agaça Loki en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Vous êtes incroyables tous les deux, marmonna-t-il en retournant à ses cartes. Et à qui as-tu piqué ces clopes.

-…Ce sont celles de Sygin, murmura-t-il après avoir détourné les yeux.

Steve soupesa longtemps les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Parce que ce n'était pas les prononcer une fois qui allait changer grand-chose, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui _dise_.

-Tu le sais… Qu'elle n'est pas morte par ta faute ?

-Fous-moi donc un peu la paix, Rogers. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te voir, ou papoter avec toi, c'est simplement que j'ai deux cadavres dans ma roulotte.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

-Va dormir, s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, Rogers.

-Bah dis donc, y'a de l'ambiance ici, fit une voix féminine en ouvrant la porte.

Darcy fit un clin d'œil à Yue qui lui répondit un haussement de sourcil moqueur. L'italienne se planta devant Loki, et le magicien finit par lever les yeux vers elle.

-Je suis désolée pour Sygin, souffla-t-elle. Merci d'avoir sauvé Nick. Et tu m'as manqué.

Le sourire du magicien était le plus faible au monde, mais c'en était un tout de même. Cela lui suffit pour l'instant. De toute façon, il n'y avait que Tony qui pourrait avoir un résultat concluant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? lança l'italienne.

-Des pâtes et des œufs, lui répondit Yue.

-Encore ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Il n'y a plus que ça, fit Steve dans un soupir. On attend une ville plus calme, et d'avoir de la monnaie locale, pour refaire les réserves.

-Aaah, dire que j'ai traversé la Russie _deux fois_ et que je n'ai même pas mangé de poutine, s'exclama Darcy d'un ton désespéré, plongeant les quatre renégats présents dans la perplexité.

-C'est canadien, la poutine, chérie, rectifia finalement la chinoise.

-Comment ça, c'est pas russe, la poutine ?

-Non, leur président s'appelle comme ça, mais les deux n'ont rien à voir.

-Tu n'es jamais allée à l'école, Darcy ? soupira Steve.

-Mon éducation se faisait à la maison, justifia-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. J'avais cours d'armes blanches, lista-t-elle sur ses doigts, cours d'armes à feux, cours de négociation, cours de drogue, etc.

Aveugle à la consternation effrayée du déserteur, tout en cherchant un paquet de cigarettes, Darcy continua son babillage :

-Celui-là, j'étais très douée ! À douze ans, je savais mettre dans l'ordre dix échantillons de coke, de la pire à la meilleure qualité.

-Les mafioso font les pires parents du monde, marmonna Steve.

-Et on voudrait que je meure vieille, ponctua-t-elle en s'allumant une clope.

Yue la lui vola et la jeta par la fenêtre sous les protestations de l'italienne. Steve sourit, en se disant qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec la chinoise.

La porte coulissa, et Wanda entra dans le wagon. Elle eut un sourire triste envers Loki et Steve, salua d'un hochement de tête, puis fit un nouveau câlin à son fantôme de grande sœur.

-Tu n'as plus peur, p'tite sorcière ? s'enquit Darcy.

-Ҫa va, je sais que tu es vivante, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Pietro dort encore, précisa-t-elle. il a très mal dormi aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Loki regardait par la fenêtre les lumières des maisons s'allumer, et Steve était toujours inquiet pour lui.

Les autres membres de la troupe affluaient dans la cuisine au fil de la nuit qui tombait. Bientôt, à l'exception de Pietro, Tony dormant également, Fury récupérant de ses blessures, et les deux otages, ils étaient tous au complet. Peggy n'était pas en état, et pour Bucky, il avait bien voulu emmener Mia dans la cuisine, mais dû la ramener aussitôt, car la roulotte était devenue un fumoir âcre et irrespirable. Même Amora grillait la sienne, encore en manque de sommeil, et rendue mal à l'aise par la tension ambiante.

-Il faut enterrer nos amis, eut finalement le courage de dire Steve. Il nous manque des lits, avec eux dans ce train. Tony et Loki n'ont nulle part où dormir.

-Je propose qu'on les enterre au bord d'un lac, au nord du pays, lança Darcy.

-La terre est gelée, ce sera long, nota Bruce.

-On n'aura qu'à commencer à l'aube, fit Natasha.

Ses cheveux courts lui tombaient sur le front. L'espionne, comme eux tous ici, avait l'air épuisée.

-Loki, murmura Thor au milieu de la discussion.

Le magicien ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Loki, écoute-moi, fit le prince en se rapprochant de son frère. Est-ce que tu consens à ce que Sygin soit enterrée ici, plutôt qu'en Norvège.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu, Thor, marmonna son frère sans le regarder. Parce que je l'ai tuée ?

-Loki, pour la dernière fois, elle n'est pas morte par ta faute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, cracha le magicien en le regardant enfin, tu n'étais pas là !

-Loki ! l'interpella Natasha. Elle a été tuée par un mercenaire, comme Phil et Clint, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça.

-C'est injuste qu'elle soit morte ! explosa soudain Loki, se levant de sa chaise. Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, aucune dette envers Nick !

-Elle menait son combat contre Hydra, protesta la russe. Elle était même plus impliquée que toi ou moi.

-Loki, rassieds-toi, tenta Thor.

-Elle n'avait pas à mourir, elle n'était pas une tueuse !

-Loki, tout va bien, assura Amora.

-Arrête tes conneries, fit Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel, ne me fais pas croire qu'une espionne talentueuse comme elle ne s'est jamais sali les mains !

-Nat, calme-toi bon sang ! haussa la voix Darcy.

-Pas comme ça ! réfuta Loki.

-Pas comme Clint, pauvre con ? se mit-elle à crier à son tour.

-ҪA SUFFIT ! tonna Bruce.

Ceux qui étaient déjà à bord du train lors de leur escale à Canton sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leur nuque. Cela faisait bien longtemps que leur médecin n'avait pas fait de crise de violence, et, malgré leur colère et leur chagrin, ni Loki ni Natasha ne voulaient revoir ça. Aussi, ils arrêtèrent dans la seconde de se crier dessus. Le magicien détourna la tête, mit sa veste sur son dos, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Avant de partir, il lança à la russe :

-Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, depuis que les cinq traîtres sont morts. J'aurais dû prendre la tangente à Samara. Elle serait encore en vie.

-Ouais, t'aurais dû, cracha-t-elle alors que Loki claquait la porte.

Thor se leva à son tour, enfila sa veste, et rouvrit la porte pour sortir à la suite de son frère. La porte claqua une seconde fois. Quand le calme fut revenu, Steve se passa les mains sur le visage de frustration, grognant :

-Natashaaaa, bon saaang !

-Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami hier, et je ne sors pas les crocs sur tout le monde ! protesta l'espionne.

-Tu le sais, qu'il se sent responsable de sa mort ! Tu aurais _au moins_ pu le caresser dans le sens du poil !

-Comme tu le fais depuis tout à l'heure ? Ҫa marche du tonnerre, bravo ! S'il a besoin de quelqu'un, c'est de Tony, et il se planque !

-On n'est déjà plus très nombreux, tempéra Bruce, il faut qu'on veille les uns sur les autres.

La russe inspira profondément par le nez. Clint lui manquait terriblement. Clint aurait su comment ouvrir les yeux à Tony, et aurait secoué Loki comme un pruneau, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris que Sygin n'était pas morte par sa faute.

La porte coulissa à nouveau, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers le son.

-Il est parti je ne sais où, marmonna Thor en essuyant ses pieds couverts de neige fondue.

-Tout ça est manifestement trop frais pour nous tous, intervint alors Amora. A table tout le monde, puis au lit. Pour l'instant, continuons vers l'ouest, et on en reparlera quand tout le monde ira mieux.

Les terroristes recherchés et endeuillés s'exécutèrent sans un mot.

-o-o-o-o-

Loki avait fait une balade dans les rues de Vainikkala. À part de lignes ferroviaires et de douanes, c'était un petit village manquant d'à peu près tout. Il n'avait trouvé ce qu'il se cherchait dans aucun des deux magasins encore ouverts. Aussi, il retourna à la gare pour remonter dans sa roulotte.

Impassibles, Phil et Sygin l'attendaient toujours. Soupirant profondément, Loki prit sa décision.

Thor avait raison. Cela ne rendait pas service à sa meilleure amie, que Loki se torture avec des « si » plein la tête. S'il était parti à Samara, si Fury avait écouté Phil, s'il avait laissé Thor seul en salle des machines, et si, et si, et si.

Le seul moyen de se racheter était de la ramener à la maison. Elle avait droit aux honneurs royaux, et à reposer dans son pays natal, plutôt qu'au bord d'un lac finlandais au nom imprononçable.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rester dans ce train. La prochaine perte, le prochain épluchage de patates par Tony, serait la fois de trop, et il allait tous les tuer en perdant les pédales, comme à Samara.

Il devait se mettre au travail, puis trouver le courage de partir.

Il récupéra une scie dans un de ses coffres de magie, découpa un pied du lit et le remplaça par un tabouret raboté. C'était du noyer de bonne qualité, compact et sans nœuds. Il découpa un couvercle avec la scie, puis, avec un vieux ciseau à bois, le norvégien creusa l'intérieur et, aussi minutieusement qu'il put, sculpta l'extérieur. En n'étant pas trop difficile, on y voyait des forêts enneigés, des loups hurlant à la lune, et des étoiles lointaines. Son travail terminé, il posa la petite boîte devant lui, et fit léviter le corps de Sygin. Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et poisseux se balançaient sous elle. Il grava son visage dans sa mémoire, puis claqua des doigts.

Le corps s'embrasa en un instant. Les flammes, bien que contrôlées, rugirent furieusement, brûlant de lécher le plafond et d'embraser tout le train. Sous la puissance surnaturelle du feu naissant des paumes de Loki, l'incinération ne dura que quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il ne resta que des cendres, elles se rassemblèrent, et furent précipitées dans la petite boîte sculptée. Le couvercle se souleva et scella l'urne funéraire.

On frappa soudain à la porte, et entra sans attendre la réponse.

Thor toussa et se couvrit le visage quand l'odeur de chair brûlée l'agressa. Les yeux le piquant affreusement, il regarda Loki, puis la boîte sculptée, Phil sur son matelas sans draps, et le sac de voyage. Sans réfléchir, il lâcha :

-Je ne reste pas si tu pars.

Son frère avait prononcé ces mots sans inflexion particulière. Ce n'était pas du chantage, ce n'était pas un ultimatum. Il aurait utilisé le même ton pour dire « Oslo est une belle ville » ou « le steak de gruyère se compose d'une plaque de fromage, d'œuf battu et de chapelure de pain ». C'était une vérité banale, comme il en existait mille autres sur Terre.

Loki soupira par le nez. Le truc chiant avec la vérité était, qu'on pouvait dire ou faire ce qu'on voulait, c'était comme ça, et puis c'était tout. Oslo était une belle ville, le steak de gruyère était une recette simple quoique légèrement écœurante, et Thor viendrait avec lui.

-Fais tes affaires, capitula le magicien. Je m'en vais cette nuit.

Son frère ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de repartir vers sa roulotte. Il croisa quelques fantômes alors qu'il parcourait le train. Certains étaient sur leur lit, des vieilles photos et lettre gisant dans leurs mains. D'autres s'occupaient en parlant tout seul, caressant un chaton en l'appelant par un nom saugrenu.

La seule chose qui ne lui fit pas trop de peine, ce fut de croiser l'otage d'Hydra dans la cuisine. Elle contemplait les fenêtres allumées des maisons au dehors. Ses mains se réchauffaient autour de sa tasse de thé, et son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs. Elle tourna la tête à son passage, les épaules légèrement tendues, mais le norvégien lui sourit, et elle le lui rendit.

De retour dans sa roulotte, il prit le temps de regarder le plafond, et de formuler qu'enfin, enfin, il rentrait chez lui. Après deux ans de tour du monde, après avoir vu tant de visages burinés, fardés, bridés, tatoués, après avoir vu le sable, les lacs, les immeubles, les montagnes et les temples, il allait retrouver les peaux trop pâles et les sapins couverts de neige. Après tout ce temps, il rentrait à la maison.

Quand Amora entra sans prévenir, et le vit en train de mettre des vêtements chauds et quelques souvenirs dans un grand sac, elle lâcha :

-Je ne reste pas si tu pars.

Amora aurait utilisé le même ton pour dire « Berlin est une belle ville » ou « les choux de Bruxelles c'est dégueulasse ». C'était une vérité banale, comme il en existait mille autres sur Terre. Le truc chiant avec la vérité, était qu'on pouvait dire ou faire ce qu'on voulait, c'était comme ça, et pas autrement.

L'aurore était proche quand Loki termina de rassembler ses affaires. Il avait déjà brûlé tout ce qu'il ne comptait pas emporter. Il avait cette volonté étrange de ne laisser aucune trace de lui à bord de ce train. Dans sa roulotte, il ne restait que l'armoire, le bureau, le sommier et le matelas avec Phil allongé dessus. Tout était dans son sac, et le wagon était entièrement vide de sa présence. Pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il rouvrit son bagage et en sortit son jeu de carte. Il ouvrit le paquet et étira le jeu en éventail. Il contempla les figures et les nombres d'un air impassible, puis baissa la tête dans un soupir.

Bien sûr, il manquait le valet de cœur.

Il passa par dehors pour ne réveiller personne. Arrivé devant le wagon de Tony, il passa par la porte de coté, celle qui faisait moins de bruit.

Malheureusement, l'espion ne dormait pas aux pieds de Clint comme il l'avait espéré. Il était assis sur une des deux chaises de la roulotte, et avait une carte à jouer dans sa main. Sans relever la tête, il la fit glisser sur la table vers Loki.

-C'est ça que tu veux ?

Elle était bien abîmée, la pauvre carte, toute froissée et écorné, avec l'encre du cœur s'effaçant légèrement. Elle avait été glissée dans une poche, un soir d'hiver, avec un foulard multicolore, une pièce trouée de cinq couronnes norvégiennes, et des gants de cheminots. Loki, blaguant, aimant bien le nouveau, lui avait dit de garder la carte tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris le « truc ». Elle avait été trempée puis séchée sur une corde à linge, quand, à la cascade entre Lanzhou et Urumqi, Tony avait dû remettre ses vêtements sans se sécher, car Loki avait volé sa serviette. Elle avait été trouvée sous une chemise, entre Samara et Moscou, le cœur sous elle s'étant arrêté de battre, et les mains au-dessus tentant désespérément de le ranimer.

Et elle était là.

Oh dieu, les souvenirs, ces petits enfoirés.

-C'est Amora qui m'a prévenu, lança Tony. Elle vient avec vous, au fait, si t'es pas au courant.

Loki récupéra la carte sans dire un mot.

-Tu te casses vraiment, en fait, constata l'espion. Alors quoi, tu vas partir sans dire au revoir, comme ça, parce que tu es terrifié ?

-Tu as compris le truc, non ? Donc tu peux me la rendre.

Tony se leva et voulut lui mettre un pain, mais faible comme il était, son poing fut facilement arrêté par la paume de Loki.

-Je ne voulais pas savoir le « truc », tu vois, cracha-t-il.

-C'est ça la magie. Tes yeux brûlent mais tu ne veux surtout, surtout pas savoir.

-Laisse-moi te frapper. Pourquoi tu pars, bordel ?

-Le spectacle est terminé, Tony. Je rentre chez moi.

-C'est nulle part, chez toi, Loki.

-Justement, ce n'est pas ici non plus.

Leurs mains se séparèrent, et Loki rangea la carte dans le paquet. Puis il releva lentement les yeux, et Tony soupira.

-Ne reviens pas, ordonna-t-il.

-N'épluche plus jamais de pommes de terre, fit Loki dans un sourire moqueur et triste.

L'espion attrapa l'assassin par le col de son manteau. C'était de ses baisers douloureux, auxquels on ne voulait plus penser après, qui laissent un goût amer sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent proches une poignée de secondes, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit trop forte, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient envie de vomir, puis Tony le lâcha en lançant :

-Barre-toi, putain de magicien.

Quand Loki descendit de la roulotte en ayant arraché tout ce qui le retenait ici, Thor et Amora l'attendaient déjà, un sac à dos sur leurs épaules et les yeux légèrement rouges.

Ils quittèrent le train avec un sentiment très étrange étreignant leur poitrine. C'était comme laisser derrière soi la maison de son enfance, avec toute sa magie, ses souvenirs, et le visage de ceux qu'on avait aimés. Le grincement du parquet, l'odeur du riz au curry et les éclats de rire, ricochant sans fin dans notre boîte crânienne.

Ils y avaient passé plus d'un an de leurs vies, après tout.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Loki dut jeter un dernier regard au train, et il vit un Nick Fury boitillant se diriger vers eux. Il ne se dépêchait pas pour les rattraper. Il s'appuyait sur la cane de son costume de M. Loyal, boitillant calmement, tranquillement. Comme s'il savait parfaitement que ce serait trop dur de partir sans se retourner, qu'ils allaient le voir, et qu'ils allaient l'attendre.

-Règle numéro sept, Loki, lança le vieil homme noir une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils l'entendraient.

Le magicien fronça les sourcils. Ces fichues règles. Il n'avait jamais su s'en rappeler. Tout comme les chiffres en anglais quand il était en primaire, il devait toutes se les réciter depuis le début pour en trouver une en particulier. Règle numéro une, être utile, règle numéro deux, ne pas balancer le nom des autres, règle numéro trois, pas de photos, règle numéro quatre, pas d'armes, règle numéro cinq, ne pas se fier aux apparences, règle numéro six, pas de sexe, règle numéro sept…

 _Si tu veux quitter ce train, fais-le, mais sans rien prendre, ni blesser personne_

-Tout ce que je prends est à moi, affirma Loki, et tant que tu me laisses partir, je ne blesserai ni tuerai personne, termina-t-il avec une légère menace dans sa voix.

Le meilleur ami de Phil Coulson baissa les yeux, regardant la petite boîte en noyer que le magicien tenait à la main.

-Peut-être auraient-ils voulu reposer côte à côte, souleva-t-il.

-Elle a droit aux honneurs royaux de Norvège pour ce qu'elle a accompli, refusa Loki. Et sans preuve Adn, ils ne la déclareront que comme disparue.

-Tu vas faire des blessés, en partant, affirma ensuite le meneur.

Les épaules de Loki s'affaissèrent.

-Loin de vous, je ferai moins de mal qu'en restant ici.

Fury soupira, montrant qu'il capitulait. Ses jambes ne le portaient déjà plus, il était incapable de leur courir après. Parfois, la liberté, c'est laisser partir, songea-t-il en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois. Elle avait laissé ça pour toi, fit l'espion en lui tendant une lettre.

Quand Loki l'eut dans les mains, il releva la tête, un air méfiant et triste sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, fit Nicholas d'un ton sincère. Faites une bonne route. Et, si d'aventure, l'un ou l'une d'entre vous veut revenir… nous serons le 24 décembre à Berlin, au checkpoint Charlie.

Ils comprirent le message. Amora, les mains tremblantes, avaient plein de mots se précipitant contre ses lèvres, mais n'osait ramener à la surface les moments douloureux, le soir où Maria était morte, et ce jour sanglant où Phil et Nick lui avaient donné une seconde chance.

Thor, lui, hocha simplement la tête.

Ils se séparèrent, avec entre eux une quantité infinie de non-dits, et aucune promesse.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher, le magicien coinça la petite boîte dans son manteau pour se libérer les mains. Il déplia la lettre avec précautions, puis une fois qu'il l'eut entre ses doigts, fit apparaître une flamme dans sa main gauche. Plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité du matin, et gardant un œil sur le chemin, il commença à déchiffrer les pâtes de mouche de Sygin.

 _Loki,_

 _Tu sais, avant chaque mission pour Oslo et Hydra, je jetais la lettre d'adieu précédente et en écrivais une nouvelle, à te remettre si ça avait été la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds au palais._

 _Bon, là on est bien préparés, on devrait s'en sortir, mais je connais le karma, il suffit que j'écrive pas celle-ci pour que je ne revienne pas._

 _D'habitude, j'y écris que je t'aime, de pas être triste etc, mais ça, puisque je t'ai pisté autour du monde, tu dois être au courant, et ne pas être triste, ben, comment dire, ce serait un peu cruel que je parte comme ça alors qu'on s'est retrouvés, alors je vais surveiller mes arrières d'accord._

 _Mais au cas où, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Nos contacts russes ont fait parvenir au palais les caméras vidéo de la gare de Samara, et sa majesté vous a reconnu dessus. Elle m'a donc fait vous traquer. De mon coté, j'ai également reconnu Fury pour l'avoir vu dans les affaires classées d'Hydra, et puisqu'un train est invisible pour nos moyens de surveillance, j'ai décidé qu'une pierre deux coups ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Comme l'ONU est totalement tenu par les coui poignets par la Pieuvre, si une escouade indépendante se pointait à Saint-Pétersbourg pour faire sauter le QG, le monde s'en porterait mieux, et si mon meilleur ami en fait partie, alors j'ai gagné l'Euro million. Comme j'ai 140 de QI, ça n'a pas loupé._

 _Tu me diras, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Odin traque ses fils disparus dès qu'il en a la moindre trace. Ne juge pas Big Father trop vite : il est très malade. Votre disparition à peine un an après la mort de votre mère a sans doute favorisé une rechute. Il a accepté la chimio parce que le trône est sans héritier, et s'il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il se passe vos vidéos en boucle… Il faut vraiment que vous reveniez. Pas seulement pour demander à Thor de faire la transition, il veut surtout te voir toi, Loki._

 _Tu voudrais sans doute aller voir ta mère biologique d'abord, ou ne pas voir Odin du tout, mais prends vite ta décision, les médecins sont pessimistes._

 _À ça j'ajouterais quand même que, mis à part l'ex bras droit du Shield qui est mon idole depuis l'école militaire (il a une classe incroyable, tu trouves pas), te retrouver fut ma bouffée d'air pur dans ce monde insensé, et je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse depuis que je suis parmi vous. Je compte vous accompagner à Oslo, Thor et toi, mais ça peut pas faire de mal d'être accompagnés par votre smala de tueurs, non ?_

 _Je te laisse, Nick revient m'emmerder, il a sans doute encore oublié comment j'ai codé « salle de surveillance » sur mon plan._

 _Fais gaffe à tes fesses que j'aime,_

 _Ta meilleure amie, Sygin_

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la gare de Vainikkala, Finlande, et du cirque itinérant arrêté là, Loki Odinson pleurait sans bruit.

-o-o-o-o-

 _"And if you were to ask me_

 _After all that we've been through,_

 _I still believe in magic._

 _Oh yes I do._

 _Yes I do_

 _Of course I do."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Plus qu'un chapitre douloureux, et ensuite j'arrête de vous faire pleurer. Promis. Écoutez-vous Renegades pour vous remettre la pêche.

Et désolée, mais mon stage se finit vendredi, et qui dit reprise des cours, dit pause des projets en cours. Donc je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir maintenir ce rythme hebdomadaire.


End file.
